Angels on Earth
by ayshin79
Summary: Please review. It's greatly appreciated! I really want to know if you want me to add more chapters! Samantha is enjoying her new career after high school. Jeff and Samantha get a surprise of their life on their wedding day.
1. Samantha's Profile

Samantha's Profile  
  
Full Name: Samantha Rose Copeland  
  
Birthday: April 10, 1979  
  
Birthplace: Los Angeles, CA  
  
Residence: Nashua, New Hampshire  
  
Age 23  
  
Siblings: Adam Copeland  
  
Parents: Helen and Michael Copeland  
  
Sign: Aries  
  
Height: 5'2"  
  
Weight: 140 pounds.  
  
Hair: Black with red highlights  
  
Eyes: Brown  
  
Status: Dating Jeff Hardy  
  
Blood Type: O positive  
  
College: None  
  
Personality: Sweet, Out-going, and Laid-back  
  
Favorite Fast Food: In and Out Burger's cheeseburger, fries and a medium sprite  
  
Favorite Food: Baked Chicken Salad  
  
Least Favorite Food: Beans  
  
Favorite Animals: Kittens and Lions  
  
Favorite Music: Pop  
  
Least Favorite Music: Rap  
  
Favorite Color(s): Blue  
  
Jewelry: Butterfly Choker  
  
Favorite Sport (besides wrestling): Volleyball  
  
Strong Points: Good listener, Always giving, and Confident  
  
Weak Points: Too sensitive  
  
Best Friend: Christine Anderson, Adam, Copeland, and Jeff Hardy  
  
Biggest Foe: In Ring: Test, Out of Ring: Lita  
  
Entrance Theme: Britney Spears' "Stronger"  
  
Hobbies/Talents: Reading, Writing, Listening to Music, and knows Sign Language  
  
In Ring Name: Angel  
  
Heel or Face: Face  
  
Finishing Move: Angel Twist  
  
Motto: The only way to become stronger is to face your fears  
  
Life Summary: My family moved to Canada when I was three years old. We were friends with the Copeland family. Adam and I were the best of friends and still are the best of friends until the day we became siblings. Our lives were forever changed. 


	2. Life In Canada

Chapter 1: Life In Canada (1992)  
  
It's report card! I was hanging out with my friends after school, like we usually do. Christine and I were walking home together, talking and laughing. It was easier for us to walk home together since we live right next door to each other. I've known her since I was 4 years old. She's been through hell with me, as well as the Copeland family. The Copeland family lives right across from my family. I always went over, especially at night to sleep over. I went through hell with my family. They were always the first ones to know what was happening with me and my family. Adam had become like a big brother to me, always protecting me. This one particular night, when my father came home from work, was no different. I had shown my father my report card. I had only gotten one B and he got upset. He always wanted me to get straight A's. After he saw it, he slapped me across the face and told me that I was worthless. I couldn't face him; I ran to my room and started packing my things. I couldn't handle it anymore; I wanted to leave this family. My mother didn't argue with my father, instead she sided with him. My mother always sided with him, and didn't want to argue with him. My mother was a very passive person. It's part of the Asian culture that the women were passive. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted out of this family. I packed my clothes and all of my necessity things. In two large bags, I headed out the door. My dad was trying to get me back in the house, but I was too stubborn to listen to him. I walked out while my dad screamed to never come back home and that he doesn't have a daughter, which felt like he slapped me again. I ran to the house where Adam lived. I knocked on the door, crying. Adam answered the door, laughing. When he saw me, he rushed to my side, holding me, as I dropped my bags onto the ground. He called for his parents to come to the door and help him. They came running to me and helping me. We went inside the house and settled in the kitchen. "What happened, sweetie?" asked Helen as she handed me a tissue.  
  
"My father. upset over grades. slap me. kick me out. of family." I said through my crying. I tried to say more but I couldn't because I was too upset.  
  
"It's ok, honey. ssshhh" Helen said as she tried to comfort me, "Just tell us when you clam down. Your father has no right to be upset over your grades. You make very good grades. You get A's and B's. I'm very proud of you!"  
  
I looked at Helen and said, "Thank you."  
  
"Adam, why don't you show her where she will be staying?" Michael asked as Adam nodded.  
  
"Come on, I'll show you where your room is," Adam replied as he took my hand. We went upstairs with my things to get settled in my room.  
  
  
  
~In the kitchen~  
  
"Michael, what are we going to do? She can't live her life like this. She needs to get away. She keeps coming here every time she gets in trouble for no apparent reason," Helen said with a concern voice.  
  
"I know, I know," Michael said, thinking. "I know exactly what to do. It's going to be painful for her, but I know exactly what to do. First, I want to ask you something," Michael said . "What is it?"  
  
"How would you feel if we added a daughter to our small family?"  
  
"I would love to have a daughter." Helen started off, and then looked at Michael, "You don't mean to take her in, do you?"  
  
"That's exactly what I mean, Helen. Like you said, she needs to get out of that family. I know a social worker that can help her deal with these things. We can help her. All we need is to talk with Sam and Adam about how they feel about it," Michael said.  
  
"That's a good idea. Let's wait until she feels better. Let's not rush her."  
  
  
  
~In the bedroom~  
  
"Thank you, Adam," I said, unpacking my pjs.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it. You're hurt, and you need to get away from your parents. I'm just glad that you came to my family and me. You're like a sister that I never had," Adam replied as he saw my chin trembling. "Come here," he opened his arms and I walked into them. He caressed my hair and stroked my back until I couldn't cry anymore. It was true. I felt like Adam was my brother. I never had feelings for him. We were the only children in our families and we comforted each other like siblings would.  
  
  
  
  
  
~Later that night~  
  
About two hours later, we all went to sleep. I immediately went to sleep due to emotional exhaustion. As I slept, I had nightmares of the events of the day. I never really talked in my dreams or anything like that. However, I woke up in sweats and in tears. I tried to go back to sleep, but I couldn't. So I decided to go into Adam's room, which was right across mine. I walked across the hallway, trying not to wake anyone up. I knocked quietly at first, but there was no answer. I opened the door and saw him sleeping across his bed. I went in and closed the door and walked to the bed. "Adam," I said in a whisper, still no answer. I nudged him and called him out again.  
  
This time, he woke up. He tried to figure out who I was, when he did, he said, "Sam? What's going on?' he said sleepily.  
  
"I had a nightmare and I couldn't go back to sleep. Can I sleep with you?" I asked. He nodded and opened the sheets for me. He held onto me. He could feel that I was still shaking from what I had dreamed about. He sang a song in my ear to help me calm down. He always did that for me whenever I came over from a terrible situation. It always helped me sleep. After he finished singing the song, we both fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
~Helen's POV~  
  
The next morning, I went up the stairs to wake Adam and Sam up for breakfast. I went into the room where Sam was staying and didn't find her there. I decided to check out Adam's room because that's where she goes every time she had trouble sleeping at night. I had noticed that every time she came here, she always went to Adam's bedroom. I decided to look into Adam's room and saw how they were sleeping. Sam was cuddling into Adam's arms. I noticed Michael walking in the hallway, "Michael, come here, you need to see this." Michael walked over and saw what I had just seen. It made me smile to know that Adam is taking care of her like the way I knew he would. Then I noticed Sam stirring, Michael and I just stood back and watched how they acted towards each other. I could tell that Sam could smell the food from the kitchen.  
  
"Adam, come on! Your mom is cooking breakfast and we need to help your mom in the kitchen. Come on!" she cried out as she got up and pulled on Adam's arm.  
  
"No, I want to sleep some more. You help mom cook breakfast!" Adam whined.  
  
"Adam Copeland! Get your scrawny ass up from bed before I start kicking your ass! And you know that I can kick your ass!" she yelled.  
  
"You could never kick my ass and you never did!" Adam yelled back.  
  
I couldn't hold it any longer, I laughed. They heard me laughing as I opened the door, I could tell that Sam was embarrassed. "Hi, how long have you been standing there?" she asked.  
  
"For 5 minutes. I wanted to wake you up for breakfast but you weren't in your room. I figured that you were here with Adam, like every time you slept over," I replied.  
  
"Oh, sorry.. it's just that I have trouble sleeping at night and he sings to me, which helps me go to sleep," she said shyly.  
  
"It's ok, don't worry about it! And Adam, if you beat her, I'll beat your ass!" Michael said.  
  
  
  
  
  
~Sam's POV~  
  
I squealed as soon as Michael said that. Adam gave me an evil eye. I saw that and stuck my tongue out at him. I started running down the stairs with Adam hot on my heels. He tackled me in the living room floor, tickling me. "Give up?"  
  
"Never!" I squealed as he tickled me more. "Ok, mercy, I give up!!!" Then he stopped tickling me, right then Michael tackled Adam for me. Once Michael had pinned him down, I went for Adam's secret spot (which was his armpits). "Give up?"  
  
"Never!" he said trying to wiggle free, but couldn't. I tickled him some more.  
  
"Ok, I give up!!" we stopped, but we were still laughing from what had happened.  
  
"That wasn't fair!! It was two against one!" whined Adam.  
  
"Hey, you heard your dad! He said that if you beat me, he was going after you. And when he did, I decided to join, so you can't blame your dad," I said.  
  
"Ok, it's time for breakfast!" Helen called from the kitchen. We all headed for the kitchen table. We sat, talked and laughed. For the first time, I felt loved and supported.  
  
"Adam and Sam, there is something that we want to talk to you about," Michael said as he took the last bite of his food.  
  
Adam and I looked at each other puzzled, I said, "What?"  
  
"Helen and I were talking last night after both of you left to settle in for the night," And we were wondering how you feel if we adopted you, Sam," Michael asked.  
  
"I have no problem with it. I already think of her as a sister. I would love to have her as a sister legally. I mean I don't like how her parents treat her and everything. I want to have her as a sister," Adam replied.  
  
I had tears in my eyes when he said that. "Please help me get away from my family! I can't go back there! My father disowned me. He said that he had no daughter! I would like to be a part of your family!" I said before I started to cry. Adam sat closer to me, holding me.  
  
"Good, then I'll start talking with a friend of mine who is a social worker. She will help you through everything. Her name is Sarah Brodie; she is the top social worker that I know. She will explain everything that needs to be done, ok? You are staying with us until everything is finalized," Michael said as I nodded and took in the information. 


	3. The Divorce

Chapter 2: The Divorce  
  
School started for me again. The weekend went by fast. I met up with Sarah Brodie and got everything started with the divorce with my family. Sarah and I talked about the things that needed to be covered, like name change, dealing with school information, and so on. I have been so busy during the weekend that I didn't even get a chance to talk to my best friend. I was sure that she was wondering what happened to me. As soon as I got to my locker, I saw Christine running towards me, "Sam! Where have you been all weekend? I tried calling your parents but they told me that they didn't have a daughter anymore."  
  
"I was at Adam's house the whole weekend. Look, I'll explain everything during homeroom, ok? Class is starting soon," I replied as I closed my locker.  
  
"All right, but you better tell me soon." Bell rang for class, Christine and I ran to our classes. I sat through the whole class thinking about what was going on and what will be happening. I was so immersed in my thoughts that the bell had woken me up from my thoughts. I got my things together and went next door for homeroom. I sat and waited for Christine to show up. Before I knew it, she showed up and out of breath. "What's up?" Christine asked as she sat down in the desk next to me.  
  
"It's my parents; they got upset that I got a B in history. I just packed up all my things and went over to Adam's house, where I stayed all weekend. Right now, Adam's dad is helping me. He has a friend that is a social worker, and is helping me divorce my parents. Adam's family wants to adopt me into their family. So if you want to hang out or call me, just come or call me at Adam's house, ok?" I explained everything without bursting into tears. Christine and I have this special bond, where we can just express things in a few words and know the whole story. She knew everything by what I had explained to her.  
  
"Oh, my gosh! I can't believe that your parents got upset over a B. I mean you make better grades that anybody and your parents are pissed? How can that be? I'm so thrilled that Adam and his family are taking you in. He is such a hottie!!! I can't believe that my best friend will be the sister of the most sexist man alive!!" Christine squealed as I laughed. The day went by pretty fast. We did our everyday hangout and studies together. I came home around 6 to find Michael and Sarah talking about the divorce follow through. I had gone upstairs to put my things away and to change into something a bit more comfortable. I came downstairs when I heard Michael asked me to come talk with them.  
  
"Sam, Sarah and I wanted talk with you about the divorce."  
  
"Sure, what's up?"  
  
"Sarah was just explaining to me that the divorce will go a lot more smoother and a lot more quicker because your parents are willing to sign everything. So we don't have to go through court. Instead we can just go through everything at home. Is that ok with you?"  
  
"Yeah, that's good with me. I really don't want to go to court. I'm just grateful that it will go more smooth and quick, too." We continued to talk about different things. Sarah was explaining everything that will be done and taken care of for the rest of the week. So I didn't have to worry about anything. Sarah had joined us for dinner. We talked about everything. I explained about my life and about my grades. Later that night, Adam had come into my room wanting to talk about something.  
  
"Sam, there's something that I want to talk to you about," Adam said as he sat on my bed. I was sitting in my chair by my desk; I was going over my notes from classes.  
  
"Sure, what's up?" I said as I put my paperwork aside to give him my full attention.  
  
"Some friends and I are starting to train for wrestling and I was wondering if you wanted to train with us. You can bring Christine with you if you want. I know that you guys are best friends," Adam responded.  
  
"Yeah, that would be cool! Let me ask Christine and see what she thinks. I'll ask her tomorrow at school. So, when do you think you'll start training?" I asked, as I looked at my schedule.  
  
"Well, my friends and I can wait until after you finished with the divorce process and everything. We don't want you to stress out or anything," replied Adam.  
  
"Let me talk with your dad and Sarah about when everything will be done and stuff. I should know an answer by the end of the week. Is that ok with you?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'll let my friends know. I told them that you could really kick my ass when I'm in trouble. I recommended you to them and they asked me to ask you."  
  
"That's cool! Thanks Adam!" I said as I went to hug him. I have never felt really loved or supported in a very long time. I knew that I was going to be included in this family easily because they already have. I couldn't wait until everything was finalized so that I could start my new life as Samantha Rose Copeland. It's something that I am really looking forward to. My new life was starting and I wanted it very much. 


	4. Graduation Week

Chapter 3: Graduation Week (1993)  
  
I couldn't believe that Graduation was coming. Christine and I have been waiting for this day for such a long time. I know that I am totally excited about it. The divorce went through smoothly and I was able to enjoy my last year of Junior High with positive thoughts. Christine and I took up the offer that Adam had offered. Christine and I fell in love with the idea of becoming full-time wrestlers. We even brought the idea to out parents and they totally supported us. Helen and Michael had loved and supported me every day, even when I decided to become a wrestler. They told me that they weren't approved of the idea of me hurting myself, but they encouraged me to go after my dreams. Adam and Jay (Jason Reso) had both put full attention of training themselves to become wrestlers. They even help train Christine and me as well because Adam wanted me to be his manager/valet/partner-in-crime in the matches. Jay wanted Christine to be his partner. We were both thrilled and agreed to do so. I couldn't enroll in a wrestling school due to being underage. Adam had negotiated with the coach that I would only be a valet, nothing more and that he will take full responsibility of whatever that was going to happen to me. The coach agreed. Adam and Jay knew that Christine and I would be busy this week due to graduation. We were talking about it during the weekend. "Sam, Jay and I know that you and Christine are going to be busy this week because graduation is coming. So we decided to let you both focus on graduation and stuff. Just come to the gym when you both do have free time, ok?" Adam asked as he joined me on the couch.  
  
"Yeah, that's cool. I'll just let Christine know. I think that she has more free time than I do because I'm more involved with the graduation than she is. It's going to be crazy for me. But thanks for letting me know. I was going to talk to you about that, but you came to me, so that's cool," I said as I just finished writing down the different necessary items and issues that needed to be done for graduation.  
  
"Cool! So, I can assume that you just finished writing all the details for graduation?"  
  
"Yep, it's going to be crazy but I enjoy it. It makes me feel like I'm giving back to the school for what they had given me, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. Did mom and dad talk to you about the graduation party?" Adam asked.  
  
"No, they just told me to show up and have fun. They didn't give me anything to do except to have fun. That's weird because they always let me plan the party regardless if it's my birthday or whatever the occasion was," I replied.  
  
"Oh, that's weird. But I'm sure that it will be fun. It's always fun, regardless of who plans it. Remember that time we planned your 11th birthday party. You had fun then, when mom and dad planned it."  
  
"That's true. I remember that happened. Remember how you hit me 11 times and I cried. Mom and dad were totally pissed at you," I smiled as I remembered the times we had together.  
  
"Oh yeah! Then mom and dad made me make up with you because of what happened," Adam smiled. We ended up talking about the old days and just talking about anything. That was the one thing that I loved about my relationship with Adam. We could always talk about anything and everything. He always knew whether I was depressed or happy. He could read me like a book. I could rely on him for anything. He became my best friend and my brother.  
  
  
  
  
  
~Friday Night: Graduation Party~  
  
Music was blasting and we were all dancing and having fun. We all laughed and played games. Christine and I were just screaming and having so much fun. We were totally psyched that we graduated from Jr. High. We partied for about 4 hours and people were starting to leave. We had about 10 of us from my class and our families. Adam, Jay, Christine and I were the only ones with our families. We all started to clean up and just talk about how fun the party was. "I can't believe that Chris doesn't know how to dance!! I thought a guy like him would know how to dance, but it was hilarious to see him try to dance!" Christine exclaimed.  
  
"I know! I was talking with Jay when I watched him dance. Jay and I had a blast just talking about how he moves. We spent the majority of the time laughing our asses off!" We continued to talk and clean up. With all four of us, we cleaned up the house in an hour. Then we sat down and talked some more.  
  
"I can't believe that we graduated from Jr. High. I'm not sure about High School, though. I heard it was more challenging than Jr. High," Christine replied.  
  
"I know, but why is High School more challenging than Jr. High? I mean the schedules are the same. The only thing that is different is that they help you prepare you for college," I replied back with a puzzled look on my face.  
  
"That's what I mean! They help you prepare for college! Hello! I don't know if I can handle that," said Christine.  
  
"Christine, look you have me to help you study and everything. Don't worry about it! Just relax and enjoy the fact that we graduated!" And we did. We did nothing but relax and talked some more until Jay and Christine left with their families. Adam and I went straight to bed, exhausted. I went to sleep with happy thoughts in my mind and was ready for the challenge of High School. I totally look forward to it. Knowing that I can do everything with a positive out look in life. 


	5. High School Recap

Chapter 4: High School Recap (1997)  
  
Well, it's my senior year in high school and I am totally excited. The past four years have been amazing. I was really focused with school and with training. Christine and I still hang out daily. Of course, we still worked with Adam and Jay with the training. I started learning how to do wrestling moves and it's a lot of fun. I started doing high-flying stunts because I am small (I am only 5' 2"). Adam helped me in so many ways with just about everything. He was always there taking care of me. At the same time, he let me make my own mistakes. I always depended on him whenever I was in a bad situation. I'll always be grateful for that! The past four years, my relationship with my parents has been amazing. They really cared and supported me. I went through a lot of emotional problems regarding school or with my past. They always took the time out to listen to whatever was on my mind. I have grown really attached to them. They have been involved with my schooling and with my training. They were totally proud of me whenever I was involved with school activities and stuff. I have become more emotionally stable because I have always done what I could do to be open about my problems. I hated to hold things down. I was very much like my dad in some ways. Always needing to get things out and never keeping things in. They did all that they could to help me to become a better person. We have had a lot of talks together. We went through hell during the past four years because of my biological parents. You see, my biological father kept sending threat letters and stalking me around school. The school knew about my history and decided to have better protection. During the beginning of my senior year, they finally caught him and put him in jail. The police department had asked me to testify and I agreed.  
  
  
  
  
  
~Flashback~ "Miss Copeland, please explain to me what you remember from that day your biological parents disowned you," replied Mrs. Horowitz, who was my lawyer.  
  
"I remember coming home from school that day, which was the day we got out report card. I was hanging out with a group of friends after school, just laughing and talking about different things. I immediately looked at my report card when I got it. I was thrilled that I got good grades, but I knew that my parents were not going to be thrilled. They wanted me to get straight A's. I didn't get straight A's. I got a B in history. I remember my best friend, Christine and I were walking home, just talking about guys and stuff. Then after we left to go home, I went up to my room and put things away and to study as well. My parents are full time workers and they don't come home until like 7, sometimes 8 depending on how busy it was at work. I remember that I was watching TV after I had finished my studies and I was waiting for my parents to come home from work. They had come home early that day, since it was pretty early; I assumed it was because it was slow at work. We all had dinner together then after dinner, I showed them my report card. My dad just got angry with me for getting a B in history. He started yelling at me, saying that I'm worthless and that I was stupid. I immediately went upstairs to my room because I didn't like anyone calling me stupid or worthless. I started packing my things because I had enough of being yelled at and everything. When I finished packing, I immediately went to Adam's house. I knew that they could help me, so I went over to their house. My dad had yelled that he no longer had a daughter and that he disowned me," I replied trying to fight tears from coming down.  
  
"What were you feeling when you heard that man (pointing to my biological father) say that you were disowned?"  
  
"I was hurt, I felt angry and at the same time I hated him for not encouraging me to do better in my studies."  
  
"Now, I understand where you're coming form. And I'm sure that you were crying as well, correct?"  
  
"Yes, I was crying. I cried the minute that he started yelling at me."  
  
"Now, when you left and went to Mr. Copeland's house, what happened from there?"  
  
I sighed, "I remember knocking on the door and waiting for them to answer. I remember Adam answering it and was in shock of what he saw and he called for his parents. They had all helped me get settled in. I tried to tell them what was going on, but they let me tell them in my own time. I told them the basics of what had happened. My father now, Michael Copeland had called his friend, Sarah Brodie to help me divorce my biological parents. From what they had told me that they agreed immediately and wanted to go along with it. So I agreed to get everything finalized."  
  
"So, when did the threats begin?"  
  
"The threats began when I was a sophomore in high school. I don't exactly remember the exact date it started, but it was very early in my sophomore year. They had sent me threatening letters saying that I was going to die for making them suffer and making them waste money. I got gifts like worms in roses and such. At first, I didn't tell anyone because I thought that they were playing a joke on me. And I thought that it would go away in a short period of time. When it went on through halfway my sophomore year, I had enough of it and I told my parents. My parents had informed the police and we have been trying to do some things to find out who it was. I regret not telling my parents sooner and everything. But nothing was happening, not until Officer Schwartz was undercover and found out that it was my biological father who was sending them."  
  
"How long did the threats continue?" she asked.  
  
"It started during my sophomore year and went straight into my junior year. And Officer Schwartz caught him halfway during my senior year. So I would have to say about two and a half years."  
  
"Thank you. Nothing further, your honor."  
  
"Your witness, Counselor," Judge Kellerman said.  
  
"Miss Copeland, how did you exactly meet the Copeland family?"  
  
"They had come over to meet us when we had moved here and we had grown up together. I was close to the family, still am."  
  
"I see. Now you have said that they had helped you with the divorce, correct?'  
  
"Yes, they had helped me get through it."  
  
"Did they explain everything that was going on?"  
  
"Yes, they made sure that I was aware of everything that was happening to me and with the divorce."  
  
"Did you know that your parents wanted you back after the divorce happened?"  
  
"No, I didn't. My biological parents never told me how they felt and everything. They never communicated with me about their true feelings."  
  
"They don't talk with you about what they feel about anything?"  
  
"Yeah, they don't talk to me about anything. They do talk about what needs to be done and everything. That's it."  
  
"Really, from what I understand from Mr. Kim is that he told you what needs to be done and everything. Do you remember any of that?"  
  
"I do remember him telling me that he didn't approve of my grades and stuff like that, but when he said it, he always yelled at me. Showing anger and remorse."  
  
"I see. So you never talked to your parents about what you felt?"  
  
"Oh, I knew that it was against the Asian culture to do that, so I respected that. That's why I went over to Adam's, because I knew I could get my feelings out to them and they understood. They had always encouraged me with everything that I did in school."  
  
"Thank you. No more questions."  
  
"Would you like to cross examine?"  
  
"No, not at this time."  
  
"The witness may step down."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
  
  
All of this had happened during the winter break. I was glad that it happened during the break and not during school. The trial went great; my biological father was sent to jail with no possible parole and for life. I was so excited to hear that happen. My biological mother and I still keep in touch. We have been building our friendship and she has been telling me what was going on and everything. I didn't even know that my mother was forced to marry that man, which totally disgusts me. I was totally in shock. I finally understood where I came from and everything. I was finally thrilled that I was getting my life together. I am still training and was going to be valedictorian at graduation and everything. Everything was going smooth for me. I even had an interview with Vince McMahon of WWF and he said that I could start working with them as soon as I graduate from high school. Adam was already working for WWF as Edge with Jay as Christian. I have been watching them and I love their storylines. Adam and Jay come home whenever possible and talk with me. They have already introduced me to many of the wrestlers. I have traveled with them during the summer. So I was basically everyone's little sister. Though I have to admit that I had the hugest crush on Matt and Jeff hardy. It was hard for me to choose between the both of them. I couldn't wait to get started. 


	6. Spring Break

Chapter 5: Spring Break (1997)  
  
Well, what can I say? It's Spring Break! And I am actually enjoying myself. Christine and I are going with Adam and Jay to Raw and SmackDown that week. Vince wanted us to get the feeling of what it would be like backstage. He knew that we traveled with them before, but he wanted to experience to be different. He wanted us to be involved with the ring work and backstage stuff. So we could get used to working around the crew and stuff. We left on Sunday to help the crew with Sunday Night Heat tapings and stuff. It was cool to experience that. I was so glad that Vince had brought up that idea. "Sam, when was the last time you saw Adam?"  
  
"Let me see. it was almost three weeks ago. I can't wait to see him tomorrow night! I feel as if as though it's been too long! Why do you ask?"  
  
"I think you might see him sooner than you think. isn't that Adam over there?" she said pointing over to the other side of the restaurant. I looked over to where she had pointed.  
  
"Yeah, it is. I'm going to go over and say hi. Wanna come with me?"  
  
"Yeah, we're done here, so let's go and bug your brother!"  
  
We walked over to where Adam was, "Adam!" he was sitting with Jay, Matt and Jeff.  
  
Adam looked over and saw me, "Sam!" I ran over to him and gave him a big bear hug.  
  
"What are you doing here in New York?" Adam asked as we broke off the hug.  
  
"Well, Vince wanted Chrissy and I to start working with you guys this week. Just for the experience and stuff," I replied.  
  
"Hey, Chrissy! How you doing?"  
  
"Hey, Adam! I'm doing good and you?"  
  
"Doing great now that I saw my sister! Hey, you guys know Matt and Jeff right?"  
  
"Of course we know them! We traveled with you remember?" I said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, right! Soooooorrrryyyyy!" he said as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing much, just hanging out with these two reekazoids over there!" replied Matt. We gave the guys hugs and kisses and decided to join them, since it would be easier for Chrissy and I. We were going to work with them and stuff.  
  
"Guys, what's been happening since the last time we saw you?" Chrissy asked as she put her drink down on the table.  
  
"The usual: wrestling with these guys, working and stuff. What about you? I know that it's your last year in high school," asked Jeff.  
  
"We have been studying and hanging out. Just basically trying to make our senior year more memorable. It is our last year in high school and we wanted to give back to the school for all that they have given us," I replied as I started to become teary-eyed.  
  
"It's going to be ok, Sam! You gotta believe that! You did so much for the school with what had happened to you in the last four years!" Chrissy replied as she gave me a hug. When we embraced, I just bawled out. I couldn't control my tears. Adam was sitting next to me; he simply rubbed my back. Adam and Jay knew everything that had happened in the past four years. Matt and Jeff just simply sat there wondering what was wrong; they knew immediately that it had to do something with my family. I told them bits and pieces of my family. Every time we met, I always showed my strong side to him. Adam, Jay, Matt and Jeff were the only ones that ever saw the vulnerable side of me, and some others. I never really showed anyone the weaker side of me.  
  
  
  
~Jeff's POV~ I just saw her being hugged by her best friend and started crying. I have seen her vulnerable before but not like this. All I wanted was to go and hold her. I wanted to wash her tears away. I never like seeing anyone cry, especially women who are close to my heart. Sam and I have built a strong relationship since the day we first met. When I saw her there, crying, it made me look at her at a different light. I think I'm starting to fall in love with her. "Sam, are you feeling ok?" I asked after she finally calmed down.  
  
"Yeah, Jeff. I think I'm starting to feel a little better. I just think I need to go back to our hotel room and rest for a little bit," she replied back, sniffling.  
  
"We need to go back to the arena and work, Sam," Chrissy said.  
  
"No, I think Sam is right. She needs to go back and rest,' Adam replied.  
  
"I can take her back to the hotel. I need to get something from the hotel anyway. I forgot to bring something," I replied back  
  
"All right, then the rest of us can go back and I'll let Vince know that you won't be coming to the arena tonight," Adam said as I nodded in agreement. We paid for our drinks and food and left. Luckily we brought two cars, so Sam I and went in one car and the others went in the other car. We were about 10 minutes away from the hotel and Sam was a little quiet at first, then she started talking.  
  
"Jeff, I'm sorry for crying like that. I didn't mean to scare you or anything like that."  
  
"Hey, why are you apologizing? You have nothing to be sorry about. From what you have told me about your family, you have every right to cry about it. I don't blame you," I said as I took my friend hand into hers. We stayed that way until we got into the parking lot.  
  
  
  
~Sam's POV~ I totally enjoyed the fact that Jeff was holding my hand. I have had a crush on him since we first met. I never told anyone about it, even Adam doesn't know that I like Jeff. When he offered to take me to the hotel, I was screaming inside. Since, I've known him, I never had a moment along with him. I wanted to grab him and kiss him, when he held my hand. I never wanted to let him go. But for some reason, I never told him because I was afraid that he wouldn't be interested in a girl like me. I felt like I was too young for him. He held my hand throughout the ride, which felt so right. We had let go and gotten our things from the trunk. Jeff stayed with me until we arrived to my hotel room. "Thanks for being there for me, Jeff."  
  
"Hey, it's no problem, really. It's all my pleasure."  
  
"Do you have some time to hang out with me in my room?"  
  
He looked at his watch, "Actually, I have a couple of hours before I leave, so I would be happy to stay with you. Let me go and get my things. I'll be here in a few minutes."  
  
"Ok, it would give me some time to freshen up and everything." On an instant, Jeff leaned down and gave me the softest kiss on the lips. It felt so right. Then he left to go get his things and I went into my room to get freshened up. I went into the bathroom; I saw how bad I looked. I started washing my face with cool water. As soon as I finished that, I couldn't help myself, I started crying again. I couldn't stop the tears from coming down. I sat down on the bathroom floor and brought my knees to my face. I just sat there and cried until I heard knocking on my door. I got up and wiped the tears off my face. I went to open the door and Jeff immediately saw that I had cried.  
  
"Hey, you ok?" he asked as I moved out of the way so that he could come in. I shook my head and tried to hold my tears, but I couldn't. He dropped his things by the door and he took me in his arms. He carried me to the bed and whispered to me that everything will get better. I felt better after he had calmed me down.  
  
"I never told you the whole story about my family, did I?" I asked him as he continued to hold me in his muscular arms.  
  
"No, but you can tell me in your own time. I don't want to pressure you into anything. You have been going through a lot of emotional pain right now and I don't want to burden you with anything right now," he replied.  
  
I looked into his eyes and I knew that he cared for me so much. "Ok, thanks. I hope you don't mind, but could you just hold me? Adam always held me whenever I cried. It always calmed me down," I asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll hold you," he replied as he gave me his famous Jeff Hardy smile. We sat there and talked until he had to leave. He encouraged me so much. I felt so at peace with him He stayed until he had to leave. "I gotta go to the arena, but I'll come back to check up on you, ok?" Jeff asked as he picked up his bag.  
  
"Yeah, ok. Jeff, there is something that I need to ask you," I hesitantly asked him.  
  
"What is it?" he said as he opened the door.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you could talk to Chrissy and the guys and try to work out the sleeping arrangements for tonight," I said.  
  
"Why? I thought that Chrissy was rooming with you," he replied.  
  
"Yeah, we are, but I was hoping that maybe you could come back and stay with me tonight after Sunday Night Heat is finished. I would really like it if you could stay with me tonight."  
  
"Yeah, I'll talk with everyone tonight and work something out. I'd be happy to stay with you tonight," he said as he stroked my cheek.  
  
"Thanks!" I said with a smile on my face.  
  
"Look, I gotta go, so we'll talk more tonight, ok?" Jeff said.  
  
"Yeah, we'll talk more later," I said as he leaned down and kissed me on the lips. 


	7. Spring Break Part II

Chapter 6: Spring Break Part II  
  
~Jeff's POV~  
  
I left after I kissed her. I don't know why I kissed her twice. It just felt right and I wanted to do it again. She would never be interested in me. She probably looks at me like an older brother. What am I to do? I'm falling in love with her. What do I tell Adam? Do I just tell him, 'Hey Adam, I'm falling in love with your sister?' Yeah right! He would kick my ass if I told him that. I know protective he is of her. I wish I knew what to do!  
  
  
  
~Sam's POV~  
  
I wished that he could kiss me again. He tasted so sweet! I'm in love with him. I know that Adam is going to kill me if he founds out that Jeff kissed me twice. I need to talk to someone but who? I can't even tell Chrissy about it because she has a big mouth. I can't tell Jay because he's probably more likely to tell Adam about what I told him. I should talk to Matt. He always listens to me and gives me his honest opinion. I need to talk to him before Jeff comes back to the hotel. So I decided to call Matt. I dialed his cell phone number and waited for him to answer. "Hello?" Matt answered.  
  
"Hey, Matt! It's me, Sam."  
  
"Hey Sam, did you get in the hotel all right? Are you feeling any better now?"  
  
"Yeah, I did. I'm somewhat better than when you saw me," I replied.  
  
"So what's going on? You only call me on the cell phone if there is something wrong."  
  
"Yeah, I know. There is something wrong, Matt and I need to talk to you about it. It would be easier for me to talk to you about it in person than over the phone."  
  
"Well is it good for you to come to the arena? I can't go back to the hotel until after the show," Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure, but there is one problem," I replied.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I have no ride to get to the arena."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Let me talk to Vince and I'm sure that he'll send a limo. I'll call you back and let you know when the limo is coming to pick you up."  
  
"Ok, then. I'll see you later."  
  
"I'll see you later." As we hung up, I wanted to cry some more, but I knew I couldn't. So I went to the bathroom to wash my face and put on some make up. 30 minutes later I was ready and gotten my things together. The phone rang and I answered it. "Hello?"  
  
"Samantha, it's Vince calling."  
  
"Hi, Vince how are you doing?"  
  
"I'm doing good. How are you doing? Adam told me that you weren't feeling too good."  
  
"I'm doing better now. Thanks for asking. What's going on?" I asked.  
  
"Well, Matt came into my office, when I was talking to Adam and he said that you were coming to the arena and asked me to send a limo to pick you up. Is that true?"  
  
"Yes, it is true, Vince. I needed to talk to Matt about something and I needed to talk to him face-to-face. So we talked about having me go to the arena and meet him there. I can't wait until after the show to talk to him."  
  
"All right, I have already sent out a limo to the hotel, so it should be there in 10 minutes or less," Vince replied.  
  
"All right, great. Thanks so much!"  
  
"You're welcome. One more thing."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Come into my office after you talk with Matt. There is something that I need to discuss with you."  
  
"All right, no problem. I'll come by to talk with you afterwards."  
  
"Great, then I'll talk with you later."  
  
"Ok, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
There was someone knocking on the door after I hung up the phone and wondered who it was. I went to the door and opened the door. "May I help you?" I asked the gentleman who was there.  
  
"Yes, are you Samantha Copeland?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Hello, I'm from the front desk to let you know that the limo driver is here for you."  
  
"Oh, great. Thanks. Just let him know that I'll be right down."  
  
"Of course. Have a good evening, ma'am," he replied as he left.  
  
"All right, let me get my things and I'm out of here." 5 minutes later I looked for the limo driver outside the hotel. I wasn't sure which one it was. There were about 3 other limos there.  
  
"Miss Copeland?" A limo driver came from behind and startled me.  
  
"Yes, that's me." I looked behind me.  
  
"Right this way, pleas. I'm your limo driver tonight."  
  
"Ok, thanks." I replied as he helped me into the limo. About 10 minutes later I arrived to the arena. Everyone was inside because the show had already started. I stepped out of the limo and headed for the backstage entrance. I informed the security guard about my situation and he called Vince and talked to him. Vince had told him to let me in. I walked in and immediately saw Vince standing in the hallway talking to Chrissy. "Vince!"  
  
"Ah, Sam. I'm glad that you're here. I might as well tell you know instead of waiting until after you talk with Matt. I was just discussing with Chrissy here about a possible job position that both of you qualify for. And it will be ready for you both after you graduate from high school."  
  
"Ok, sure. That sounds great." Then Vince led us to his makeshift office and discussed with us about the job position. Half an hour later, we both came out with smiling faces. We were both thrilled and couldn't wait until after we graduated from high school. Then Chrissy asked me what was going on. I told her what happened after we left from WWF New York and told her that I was looking for Matt.  
  
"Well, you don't have to look too far because Matt is heading this way now."  
  
I looked behind me and saw that he was there with Jeff. "Matt!"  
  
"Sam, great you're here. I was getting worried about you. Where were you?"  
  
"I was talking to Vince. He had a business proposition for Chrissy and myself."  
  
"Oh, that's cool!" Matt asked.  
  
"Sam, I thought you were staying at the hotel?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I thought so too, but I needed to talk to Matt about something and I needed to talk to him face-to-face. I wasn't comfortable with talking about it over the phone," I said.  
  
"Ok, great. Take all the time you need, because Matt and I just finished our match for the tonight. I need to go and do my promo. So I'll talk with you girls later," he said as he left.  
  
"Bye," we said in unison.  
  
"Matt, can we talk now?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure let's go to my locker room and we'll talk there," he said.  
  
"Ok great. Chrissy, I'll talk with you later, ok?"  
  
"Ok, by the way I'll be sharing with Matt tonight, so Jeff and you will be together in ht hotel room. Is that ok with you?" Chrissy asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's fine. I'll see you later then," I said as we waved to each other. Then we walked to Matt's locker room, which was like on the other side of the arena. We stopped on the way because different WWF Superstars stopped us. Most of them knew who I was and wanted to talk with me. I was basically everyone's little sister and I loved them. One of the WWF Divas and I didn't get along, which was Lita. Even though she worked with Matt and Jeff, we always argued about whatever came to mind. One issue that we always argue about was Matt and Jeff. That was one issue that always came up every time we argued.  
  
"Sam, why don't you get along with Amy (Lita)? I mean she works with me and Jeff," he asked as he opened the door for me.  
  
"Matt, I really don't know how to answer that. I know that she works with you and Jeff, but honestly, I feel as if as though she doesn't want me near you or Jeff. I don't know what her story is, but for some reason, I think she feels as if she is losing both of you to me. I think she's making this a competition just to see who gets more attention from you and Jeff."  
  
"I understand what you're saying, but I want you to understand that there doesn't have to be any competition between either one of you. We both love you equally, no more, no less."  
  
"I know, but why don't you ask Amy and see what she says?" I asked.  
  
"Ok, I will. But you know that Jeff and I love you right?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I know that you both love me. I love you guys, too. That's part of the reason why I wanted to talk to you about. It's about what I feel for Jeff."  
  
"Really? What's going on?"  
  
"Please just listen to what I have to say. Don't interrupt me unless you want to clarify something, ok?"  
  
"All right, no problem," he said as we sat down on the couch. 


	8. Spring Break Part III

Chapter 7: Spring Break III  
  
"Matt before I start, please be honest with me, ok?"  
  
"Of course, I'll be honest with you. I always have been and always will be," he replied.  
  
"Matt, I have to admit that I had the most biggest crush on both you and Jeff. Just lately, I have been starting to develop feelings for Jeff and I'm not sure what it is. When we were driving to the hotel, he held my hand until we got to the hotel. It felt so right when we held hands. And then when he came to my room with me, just to make sure that I arrived safely, he kissed me on my lips. I wanted to kiss him more, but I know I shouldn't. So I just decided to let him lead everything. Then he came back to my room after he had gotten his things and held me because I was still crying. Then right before he left, we kissed again. Matt, I don't know what to do. I know that I should tell him, but I'm afraid that he's not going to have the same feelings for me. I'm afraid to risk our friendship if I tell him," I said trying not to cry.  
  
"Sam, that's. what can I say? But one thins is for sure is that you do need to tell him and let him know. He does deserve to know about how you feel about him. Let me tell you right now.. Jeff came to talk to me last week and he told me something that you need to know, but it's his place to tell you. Believe me, it's all good. You don't have to be scared to tell him. Just be honest about how you feel about him and I promise you that he will be honest with you. If he hurts you in any way, then let me know and I'll talk to him. It was a wise decision that you let him control the kiss. I'm sure that there was a reason as of why he kissed you. Just talk to him and let him know about that. As far as the crush goes. do you still have a crush on me?" Matt grinned.  
  
"Just a little," I said shyly.  
  
Matt just laughed, "Well, I'm flattered that you find me attractive."  
  
"You're welcome. Matt, thank you so much. You know, just for listening and giving me advice. It means so much to me that you are just being here for me," I said as I went to give him a hug.  
  
Then the door opened and Amy came in, disgusted. "Aaarrrgghhhh! Sam, stop choking Mattie!"  
  
I broke off the hug, "For your information, I am not choking Matt. I was simply giving him a hug because he was helping me go through a problem that I have!"  
  
"Yeah, right! Whatever! Anyways, Mattie, can you help me with something? There is a problem with my outfit for our match tomorrow," Amy said sweetly as I rolled my eyes.  
  
"I can help you tomorrow, Amy. Can't you see that I'm busy helping Sam through an emotional problem? That's more important than clothes," Matt said.  
  
"But I can't wait until tomorrow!" Amy whined.  
  
"Well, that's just too bad, Amy because you know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Matt stood up from the couch and started to push Amy around, "I'm sick and tired of you trying to pick a fight with Sam. I know that we have been friends for a long time and you know what? Sam has been nothing but good, sweet, nice and caring since you have met. If you refuse to change, then I'm going to talk to Vince and have Jeff and I not work with you anymore!" Matt yelled as Jeff came in the locker room. I motioned to him to come over to where I was sitting. When he sat, I whispered in his ear what was going on and he agreed with what Matt had said.  
  
"You can't do that Matt! You can't kick me off the team! Jeff, tell Matt that he can't kick me off the team!" Amy whined.  
  
"Amy, sorry but I have to agree with Matt here. Since Sam just told me what had happened and from what I have seen and heard, I support Matt here 100%," replied Jeff.  
  
"NO! I won't let you do that! I deserve this spot on this team. You can't kick me off because of her! What are you trying to do to me? You're a bitch!" Then she lunged at me. I couldn't move out of the way fast enough, but I was lucky enough to have Jeff stop her before she hurt me. "Jeff, let me go! She deserves to die! She is taking you away from me!" Amy yelled.  
  
"She is not taking you away from us! You are taking us away from you because you were not willing to be friend with her in the first place!" Jeff shot back.  
  
"I am not doing anything to make you guys leave me! She is making us break up! Can't you see it?"  
  
"You cannot blame her! It's not her fault! All she is doing is being our friend!" Matt yelled at her.  
  
Then Vince came into the room wondering what was going on. "What the hell is goin on here?" Vince yelled.  
  
"Vince, Jeff and I need to talk to you about this situation," Matt responded with a calm voice.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Vince, Jeff and I just discussed this and we want Amy off our team because she is trying to hurt us and she is betraying the values that this team upholds. Also, she is hurting Sam here by saying harmful things to her. Sam has been nothing but good and sweet to Amy. Amy has been nothing but hateful towards Sam. Right when I told her that we were going to talk to you about it, she lunged towards Sam, but Jeff got a hold of her. Vince, honestly, Jeff and I don't want to work with someone who does something like that," explained Matt.  
  
"Well, that does cause problems. Now, Amy there is no excuse for your actions because you have tried to assault another co-worker, but in this case a minor and soon-to-be co-worker, I have no choice but to suspend you until further notice. However, I will make an exception to have you here tomorrow, so that you can wrestle and make it look like an injury leave. Matt, Jeff and Samantha, I would like to speak with all of you in my office right after I speak with Miss Dumas," replied Vince.  
  
"Sure, no problem," said Jeff. Matt and I nodded our heads in agreement.  
  
"Good. Now, Miss Dumas, please accompany me to my office," Vince said sternly. Amy had left with Vince, giving Matt, Jeff and I time to freshen up. It took us 15 minutes to get everything together.  
  
"You guys have everything together?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, let's go and talk with Vince," replied Jeff.  
  
Then we left the locker room and headed towards Vince's makeshift office. We got to his office 5 minutes later and saw two police officers escorting Amy out. We looked at each other puzzlingly and wanted to know what was going on. "Great, all of you are here now. Miss Dumas is being escorted to jail because she has assaulted me after I told her that she would not be working with you anymore. I had the other Superstars come in and hold her. I explained to her what would be happening with the storylines, in hopes that Samantha will agree to it," Vince explained.  
  
"Of course. We should go into your office and discuss the storylines," Jeff replied as we went into Vince's office.  
  
"Ok, Samantha I just wanted to ask you this: How would you feel about making your debut a little earlier than expected?" Vince asked me as we sat down at his desk. I was sitting across from Vince as Matt sat on my left and Jeff on my right.  
  
"Yeah, that would be fine. I don't mind working earlier, but how much earlier?"  
  
"How would you feel about working tomorrow night? I know that your birthday is on Thursday, but I still need to contact your parents tomorrow morning and have their permission to have you work here and get everything legally done over the phone," explained Vince.  
  
"Of course. I would love to do that. Thank you so much, Vince."  
  
"Ok, great. Then you should have a script in your hands tomorrow. I will explain what to do tomorrow. As far as with the situation with Miss Dumas, all I can say is that she is fired and tomorrow night on Raw, my wife and I will make an announcement about that, which I am in need of all of your help."  
  
"Sure, we will do anything to help," said Matt. Then Vince explained to us what needed to be done. About an hour later, we left his office with a better understanding of what was going with Amy.  
  
Chrissy was standing outside waiting for us with Adam and Jay. Once they saw us, Adam came running towards me. "Sam, are you ok? I found out what happened and I was worried about you," Adam said as he gave me a hug.  
  
"Adam, I need air!" I squeaked.  
  
"Oh, sorry, but are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm good. A lot better than ok!" I said with a genuine smile on my face.  
  
"I'm just concerned about you. That's all. So what's all this I hear that my baby sister is teaming up with the Hardyz?" Adam said, trying not to smile.  
  
"Well, what's this I hear that my big brother wanting to quit his career?" I shot back.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Adam said, looking innocent.  
  
"Then I have no idea what you're talking about! You will find out in time whether I am reaming up with the Hardyz or not!" I yelled trying to stand my ground and trying not to laugh. Everyone around us was laughing their heads off. All of the Superstars loved watching us argue over little things.  
  
"What! That's totally unfair! You can't do that to me! I'm your big brother! I have every right to know if you're teaming up with the Hardyz!" Adam retorted back.  
  
"Like I said before, you'll find out in due time! So why don't you start acting your age, instead of your shoe size! Because you know what! It's disgusting to see a grown man acting like a 6-year-old child!" I said snickering.  
  
"Oh, for your information, I do not act like a 6-year-old child! Don't you worry about it! I have my ways! I'll find out before Raw tomorrow night! You think you're that smart! Just wait and see what I have in store for you, girl!" he said I ended up laughing. I couldn't think of anything else to throw back at him. He hugged me as he joined the laughter of all who was there watching us.  
  
"Hey there, baby girl! How you doing?" I turned around to see who was talking to me.  
  
"I'm doing good Paul! How are you? I missed you so much!" I said as I went to give him a hug. You see, Paul has become like a father to me whenever I traveled with them Adam knew that I missed our father at home and that I needed a surrogate father. So he asked Paul to watch over me and Paul agreed. I saw more of Paul because I worked closely with him than I did with Adam and the other guys.  
  
"I'm doing good and I missed you, too," he said as I squealed when he twirled me around. "So when did you get here, baby girl?" he asked as he put me down. 'Baby Girl' is the nickname that he gave me. He is the only one that calls me baby girl. All of the Superstars have their own nickname for me. I didn't mind at all. I love the attention that I get from them and I noticed that they love giving it to me as well.  
  
"I cam earlier this morning. Vince wanted me to get experience and stuff before I start working here after I graduate from high school," I replied with a grin on my face.  
  
"That's good. So that means that we'll be working together more often, huh, baby girl?"  
  
"Yeah, we will. And I look forward to it, Paul. I totally love working with you," I squealed as I hugged Paul again. I admit that I found Paul attractive at first, but it faded once I saw the fatherly figure in him. Paul took me under his wing and protected me when I was very close to getting raped. My family knew about it; even the Superstars knew what happened and protected me. Let's say because of what happened I had a very hard time trusting men, except for the Superstars.  
  
Paul totally took care of me after the incident. I was so lost in my thoughts about the rape that I didn't even notice that I was clinging onto Paul and crying. "Hey, baby girl, what's the matter? Why are you crying? You have nothing to cry about."  
  
"I was thinking about the rape incident. I still can't get it out of my mind," I whispered.  
  
Only Paul heard it, and he knew what I was talking about. "Hey, there baby girl, you need to overcome that. It happened last year. You did all that you could do. It was not your fault, ok?" Paul said as he broke off the embrace.  
  
"Yeah, I know that it's not my fault but it's still hard for me. I feel like no one wants me because I'm not pretty enough and I feel cheap," I said as I started crying again.  
  
"Baby girl, you are gorgeous. I'm sure that there are guys our there who will love you for who you are. You are not cheap. He did not take away the gift you have inside. You can ask any guy here of what they think and I'm sure that they agree with me," Paul said as he hugged me once more. All of the Superstars that were there stood quiet. Adam, Matt and Jeff came to where we were standing. After 10 minutes, I had finally calmed down and I turned to Adam, Matt and Jeff.  
  
"Sam, Paul is right. You are a beautiful person, both inside and out. That was something that I wanted to talk to you about tonight. Sam, I fell in love with you for quite some time and I was scared to tell you because honestly, I wasn't sure of how you would react and because of how Adam would react to hearing me say that I fell in love with his baby sister. I want us to move on pass the friendship level, but only if you're willing to try. I am not like the other guy that tried to rape you and I don't want to pressure you into doing anything that you don't want to do. So what do you say?"  
  
"Jeff, all I can tell you is that I am in love with you too. I'm not sure when I realized that I was in love with you, but I am. I never said anything because I was afraid that you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore. All in all, I'm saying that I want us to become more than friends and I know that you're not that guy. I do want to take things slow," I said as I gave him a hug and a kiss. Everyone around us applauded and was thrilled for us. 


	9. Spring Break Part IV

Chapter 8: Spring Break Part IV  
  
I looked over to where Adam was standing and I walked towards him. I looked at him searching for approval. That was something that we could do; there were times where we looked at each other and know what the other was thinking. "Sam, I think it's. no, I know it's great that you got together with Jeff. I've known for some time. You both needed time to realize what you were feeling for each other. I know that he will take care of you and protect you. I'm thrilled for you and Jeff, Sam," Adam said as I sighed in relief. I smiled and gave Adam a big hug.  
  
"Thank you so much, Adam," I whispered.  
  
"You're welcome, sis!"  
  
After that all of those who were there that witnessed our confessions of love came to congratulate us and were thrilled for us. Paul was the last person to come to both Jeff and I. I knew immediately what Paul wanted to say to both of us. "Well, what can I say? First off, I want to say congrats to both of you. Jeff, you better take care of my baby girl. She means the world to me. If I find out that you've been hurting her in any way, then you'll answer me to me, got it?" Paul said as he snickered.  
  
"Of course, I wouldn't hurt her in any way," Jeff responded smiling.  
  
"Baby girl, I love you so much. You found a good man. I'm glad that you found love because honestly you deserve it especially with all that you have been through emotionally. I know that Jeff will take care of you; you just let him spoil you with everything that he's got. Remember that you can always come to me if there's any problems or anything, ok?" Paul said as he caressed my cheek.  
  
With my right hand, I took it into Paul's hand and looked up to him, "Paul, that means so much me to. I love you, too. You have helped me through so much. I know that I can always depend on you for anything. You are like a second father to me. I'm just thrilled that you are here to witness it. I just wish that my parents are here with me," I said with a sad look.  
  
"Sam, I wanted to wait until tonight, but I guess it can happen now," Jeff replied.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, why don't you look behind Andrew (Test) and you'll see what it is."  
  
I went over to Andrew and looked behind him. I was so surprised to see what it was, or should I say who it was. "Mom? Dad? You're here? How can this be?" I ran over to them and gave them a hug.  
  
"Well, Jeff told us what he wanted to do and knew that we had to be here to support you. We love you so much and we are thrilled to hear that you found someone to love, honey," dad said as we broke of the embrace.  
  
"Oh, I'm so glad that you're here. That means that you'll see what I will do. I can't wait until tomorrow night! You'll see me in action," I squealed.  
  
"We know, honey. We talked to Vince earlier this evening. We all wanted to surprise you about it later tonight. By the way, do you think we should tell Adam what you're doing tomorrow night?" Mom asked.  
  
"NO!" I yelled at the same time that Adam yelled, "YES!" Everyone laughed. Vince had just joined in the action and was wondering what was going on.  
  
"Well, Mr. McMahon, Jeff and I are now a couple and Adam is bugging me about what is happening tomorrow night at Raw," I replied.  
  
"Oh, I see. Congrats to both you and Jeff of becoming a couple. Now, Adam, you will have to wait until tomorrow night to find out anyway. All I can tell you is that you'll be teaming up with Christian as usual and you'll be wrestling against the Hardyz. That's all you will know about tomorrow night. You will have one promo tomorrow night but it will be after the match. I will give you more explanation tomorrow on what the promo is but you have to wait what the promo is about until after the match. And to let all four of you know that the Hardyz will win the match," Vince replied. Adam just stood there in shock. I squealed right after Vince had finished talking. Adam saw me and gave me an evil glare, which I caught and stuck my tongue at him. Adam was surprised about my actions that caused him to start chasing after me. I kept hiding behind different Superstars, but nothing happened. I finally hid behind our father who just stood there with arms crossed his chest. Adam froze; he knew that if he tried to tickle me, he would to suffer our father's wrath. I stood behind dad, snickering, and then I froze seeing my dad turn around and give me an evil eye.  
  
I shook my head, "Daddy? You said that if Adam were going to beat me, then you would beat his ass. Daddy, remember that? Please don't tickle me or anything, please!"  
  
"Well, I don't know now. I mean you do have Paul and Jeff to protect you now. So, who will side with Adam?"  
  
"Daddy ppppllllllleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssssseeeeee!!!!!!" I said while giving him my puppy dog eyes and bit my bottom lip. That was daddy's weakness when he sees me like that.  
  
"Dad, you have to be a man and not let that look get the best of you!" Adam yelled. I whined more and cuddled up to dad's side.  
  
"Well, I don't know, Adam. It is my weakness to see your sister like that. You know how much I love your sister more than I love you," dad said as Adam looked at him shocked and I laughed.  
  
"Yes, victory for me!" I yelled as I saw Adam and dad give each other a knowing look. Once I saw that, I immediately ran to Paul and hid behind him. Paul was laughing his ass off. I screamed and whined, "PAUL! HELP ME! THEY'RE COMING AFTER ME!"  
  
"Well, since my baby girl is asking me to help, I have no other choice but to do this," Paul turned around and started tickling me.  
  
"NO!" I screamed as I laughed.  
  
"Give up?" Adam asked.  
  
"NEVER!" I managed to squeak out, Paul started to tickle me even more. "I GIVE UP!" they had let go of me and continued to laugh. I just laid there on the ground, trying to catch my breath and at the same time, still laughing. After 15 minutes of settling down, Paul had helped me up.  
  
"You doing ok, baby girl?" Paul asked, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I loved it," I said as I gave Paul a hug. As we all just stood there and talked for another few minutes, we heard a gunshot out of nowhere. We all went to the ground. Paul used his body to cover me. Then we all heard a scream.  
  
"NNNNNOOOOOOO!!" I recognized that scream anywhere. I knew it was my mother. I looked to where she was, and saw daddy on the ground bleeding.  
  
Then it was my turn to scream, "DDDDAAAAADDDDDYYYYYY!!!!" Paul just held me when he looked at my dad. He knew that my father was shot. The security that was there couldn't find the shooter nearby, but they continued to search for the shooter. Vince immediately dialed 911 on his cell phone. Adam was holding mom while Paul was holding me. I was still screaming and crying; I was trying to tell Paul to let me go, but he didn't. The EMT's that worked at the building started working on my father were trying everything that they could do to keep him alive until the ambulance came. Finally the ambulance came in 15 minutes, which seemed like forever. My screaming had subsided but I still cried. I wanted my dad to be alive. Mom went to the hospital with dad. We all didn't know what to expect. I just held onto Paul. I didn't even want anyone to touch me, not even Adam. Adam was crying in his own way. He became angry and threw a temper at everyone who came near him. He left, just basically telling everyone to leave him alone. Paul took me into his locker room and took care of me, like he always did. After 10 minutes of staying with Paul, I spoke up, "Paul, I want to go to the hospital and visit daddy."  
  
"All right, let me go and get our things together, then I'll take you to the hospital," Paul replied. I just nodded as he got our things together. I was trying so hard not to cry or throw a temper tantrum. Paul had spoken up, "Ok, baby girl, let's go to the hospital."  
  
We left his locker room, and saw matt, Jeff, Andrew, Chrissy and Lisa (Ivory) was standing by. They knew how close I am to Paul. I looked at Jeff; he looked so helpless when he stood there. I walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Jeff, please forgive me for pushing you away," I whispered into his ear as we embraced.  
  
"Sam, don't worry. I would probably have reacted the same way if it were my father. Now go to the hospital with Paul," Jeff replied as he heard me quietly sobbing. "It's gonna be ok. You gotta believe that," I nodded as I tried to control my crying.  
  
"Paul, they went to Temple hospital, which is like 5 minutes from here," Matt explained.  
  
"Thanks, I know where that is," Paul responded. "Come on, baby girl, let's go visit your father. If any one of you talks to Adam, let him know. I'm sure that Sam and her parents would appreciate it a lot." Everyone nodded in agreement. Then we left to go to the hospital. We finally got to the hospital, which seemed like forever. We parked the car and went inside to the main desk. "Excuse me, Nurse, can you tell me where Michael Copeland or Helen Copeland is?" Paul asked as I stood next to him.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I cannot distribute that information. It's family only," replied the nurse.  
  
"Well actually, this is their adopted daughter and she needs to know where they are."  
  
"Ok, they are up on the 5th floor. Mr. Copeland is still in surgery. Mrs. Copeland should be in the waiting room on that floor," said the nurse.  
  
"Thank you, nurse," Paul said, and then he led me to the 5th floor and headed for the waiting room. My mother and I immediately saw each other. Mom opened her arms open as I ran into them. Paul just stood there, not knowing what to do. Mom motioned him to come and join us.  
  
"Thanks, Helen. Have you heard anything yet?" I felt her shake her head as we continued to hold each other. 


	10. Spring Break Part V

Chapter 9: Spring Break Part V  
  
  
  
Adam had shown up about half an hour after Paul and I came. Adam hugged mom and apologized for not being here sooner. Then he came over to me, I looked at him and he knew that I wanted to cry. He enveloped me into a hug, just holding me and calming me down. Adam and Paul were the only ones, apart from my parents to calm me down after I went through an emotional problem. Adam and I broke off the embrace so that Adam could comfort mom and Paul comforted me. 30 minutes later, the doctor came out, "Mrs. Copeland, I just want to inform you that the bullet came out and that your husband is lucky that the bullet didn't hit any major organs. However, I'm terribly sorry to say that he has internal bleeding that was caused from the shot. Right now, we have him stabilized and he's in recovery. I have to want you, he's heavily on medication."  
  
"Would it be possible that my family and I can see him?" mom asked.  
  
"Sure, but it can only be one at a time," replied the doctor.  
  
"Mom, why don't you go in first?" Adam asked.  
  
"Ok, I'll go in first. I'll be back soon," mom responded as she left.  
  
I stayed in Paul's arms, not knowing whether to cry or to be angry at the world. "I'm going to get some food. Anyone want anything?" Adam asked.  
  
I shook my head as Paul responded," Just get her something, whether she wants or not. As for me, just get me a water." Adam nodded and left.  
  
Paul stroked my back and sang a song to me. It was his way of calming me down. Not many people knew that he could sing. He has the most amazing voice. He sang a song that he thought matched what I was: A Fallen Angel.  
  
There's a candle burning in the world tonight  
  
For another child who vanished out of sight  
  
And a heart broken, another prayer in vain  
  
There's a million tears that fill the sea of pain  
  
Sometimes I stare out my window  
  
My thoughts all adrift into space  
  
Sometimes I wonder if there's a better place  
  
(Tell me) where do fallen angels go?  
  
I don't know  
  
Where do fallen angels go?  
  
They keep falling.  
  
Now the times is frightening  
  
Can't ignore the facts  
  
There's so many people just slippin' through the cracks  
  
So many ashes scattered  
  
So many tears run dry  
  
Sometimes your heaven is hell and you don't know why  
  
(So listen) where do fallen angels go?  
  
I just don't know  
  
Where do fallen angels go?  
  
They keep falling, falling, falling.  
  
Can you hear me?  
  
Can you hear me?  
  
Somewhere out there  
  
There's a shining light and I got to be with you tonight  
  
And all we're nowhere  
  
We still pay the price  
  
Yeah, the devil seems to get his way in downtown paradise  
  
Where do fallen angels go?  
  
I just don't know  
  
Where do fallen angels go?  
  
They keep falling, falling, falling.  
  
Where do fallen angels go?  
  
I just don't know  
  
Where do fallen angels go?  
  
They keep falling, falling, falling.  
  
  
  
I looked at Paul and whispered, "Thank you."  
  
"You're more than welcome, baby girl, you're more than welcome," he replied. Adam had come back with food and drinks. I sat down next to Paul so that we could drink and eat. Adam had brought me a sandwich and cranberry juice, while he only brought water for himself and Paul. Paul had encouraged me to eat up. He didn't want me to lose my energy or anything. Mom had come out when I was half way finished with my sandwich.  
  
"Adam, you can go in and talk with dad. He seems to be more awake now," mom replied as Adam was ready to leave. "Honey, how you feeling?'  
  
"I'm ok. I just don't want daddy to die," I replied.  
  
"I know. I don't want dad to die, either." I finished my sandwich and drink. Paul, mom and I just sat there in silence, not knowing what to say because we were afraid to say something to cause each other to cry. The time passed so slowly and it felt like forever. Half an hour later Adam had come out.  
  
"Sam, dad's asking for you," replied Adam.  
  
I nodded and looked at Paul. He encouraged me to go, I said, "Paul go with me, please."  
  
"All right," Paul held my hand until we got to his room. He encouraged me to go on. I opened the door very slowly, afraid to see what dad looked like. I didn't want to go in there. I wanted to run, but I knew that dad wanted to see his little angel. I finally started to walk into the room until I saw dad.  
  
Dad saw me walking in slowly, "Angel, you can come in. You're not going to hurt me any more than I'm already hurt, honey." I started to cry and ran into dad's open arms. I wanted to be strong in front of him, but I ended up crying like a baby. Dad just held me, calming me down. He sang to me as he held me in his arms.  
  
I could stay awake to hear you breathing  
  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
  
When you're far away dreaming  
  
I could open my life in this sweet surrender  
  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure  
  
Don't want to close my eyes  
  
I don't want to fall asleep  
  
'Cause I'd miss you baby  
  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream will never do  
  
I'd still miss you  
  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
  
Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
  
Then I kiss your eyes  
  
And thank God we're together  
  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
  
Forever and ever  
  
Don't want to close my eyes  
  
I don't want to fall asleep  
  
'Cause I'd miss you baby  
  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream will never do  
  
I'd still miss you  
  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
  
I don't want to miss one smile  
  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
  
I just want to be with you  
  
Right here with you, just like this  
  
I just want to hold you close  
  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
  
And just stay here in this moment  
  
For all the rest of time  
  
Don't want to close my eyes  
  
I don't want to fall asleep  
  
'Cause I'd miss you baby  
  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream will never do  
  
I'd still miss you  
  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
  
Don't want to close my eyes  
  
I don't want to fall asleep  
  
I don't want to miss a thing  
  
Right after he sang that, I stayed in his arms. I didn't even pay attention to the noise around me. All of a sudden I felt someone pulling me away from my father and asking me to leave the room. "What's going on? What's happening to me father?" I asked.  
  
"Honey, I'm sorry but you're going to have to leave the room so that we can work on your father," replied the nurse.  
  
"No, I want to see my dad! Let me go! I want to see my dad! DDDAAAADDDDDYYYY! I WANT MY DDDAAADDDDDYYY!" I screamed. Paul was still in the hallway waiting for me. He held onto me. I distantly heard mom and Adam come running towards us. I continued to struggle against Paul's hold, I was still screaming, "DDDDDAAAAAADDDDDYYYYYYY!!!!" Adam and mom were wondering what's going on. They tried talking to the nurses, but couldn't find out what was wrong. They heard doctors calling out orders to get dad breathing again. Everyone that was there just stood and watched and wondered what was going on. Paul took me outside to calm me down especially since I was screaming and everything. Paul never let got of me, no matter how hard I fought him. Adam and mom stayed in the hallway waiting to hear from the doctor.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Author's note: 'Fallen Angels' and 'I Don't Want To Miss A Thing' are from Aerosmith. I don't own them. ~ 


	11. Spring Break Part VI

Chapter 10: Spring Break Part VI  
  
Paul and I had come outside, I was crying more as my screaming subsided. I was clinging onto Paul; I kept saying, "I want daddy." No one has ever seen me this vulnerable, not even Paul. Paul thought it was unusual that I was crying this much, but he knew that it was good for my soul to show some emotions because I was always strong, always allowing others to cry. We walked around for a while, and then found a spot under a tree to sit. As we sat in silence, I could sense that Paul wasn't sure if he should sing or not. So I decided to sing something that I wanted to express to Paul.  
  
  
  
When I'm lost in the rain  
  
In your eyes I know  
  
I'll find the light to light my way  
  
When I'm scared, losing ground  
  
When my world is going crazy  
  
You can turn it all around and  
  
When I'm down you're there pushing me to the top  
  
You're always there giving me all you've got  
  
For a shield from the storm  
  
For a friend  
  
For a love to keep me safe and warm  
  
I turn to you  
  
For the strength to carry on  
  
For everything you do  
  
For everything that's true  
  
I turn to you  
  
I turn to you  
  
When I lose the will to win  
  
And I can reach the sky again  
  
I can do anything  
  
'Cause your love is so amazing  
  
'Cause your love inspires me  
  
And when I need a friend  
  
You're always on my side  
  
Giving faith  
  
Taking me through the night  
  
For a shield from the storm  
  
For a friend  
  
For a love to keep me safe and warm  
  
I turn to you  
  
For the strength to be strong  
  
For the will to carry on  
  
For everything you do  
  
For everything that's true  
  
I turn to you  
  
I turn to you  
  
For the arms to be my shelter  
  
Through all the rain  
  
For the truth that will never change  
  
For someone to lean on  
  
For a heart I can rely on through anything  
  
For that one who I can run to  
  
For a shield from the storm  
  
For a friend  
  
For a love to keep me safe and warm  
  
I turn to you  
  
For the strength to carry on  
  
For everything you do  
  
For everything that's true  
  
I turn to you  
  
I turn to you  
  
  
  
  
  
~Paul's POV~  
  
I just sat there amazed. She cuddled up against me and I heard her say, "That's what you are to me, Paul. You are everything that song means. I do turn to you for everything." I looked down at her and I could tell that she was starting to fall asleep. I had tears in my eyes because of the way she expressed her love to me in the way she knew how. I held her tighter against me. I wish I could take the pain away from her. "I wish you didn't have to go through all this pain. No one deserves to go through this. You deserve so much better than this," I replied.  
  
Helen had come around and saw her sleeping in my arms and whispered, "Paul, I was planning to tell her that her father died. I don't want to bother her now, but once she wakes up, could you let her know?"  
  
"Yeah, I will," I whispered back.  
  
"By the way, Vince is here and informed me about the shooter. The police have him in custody. It was her biological father that shot Michael. What she doesn't know is that if her biological father escaped free and tried to harm her or any of us that he will be sent to death row. There was a clause that was added that Michael wanted on his case. He knew that her father would try something and added that. Please let her know as soon as she asks you about that."  
  
"I will," I replied.  
  
"I need to stay here at the hospital to get all the paperwork processed and everything. Could you take her back to the hotel and could you stay with her?"  
  
"Sure, I was planning to have her stay with me anyway."  
  
"Paul, when Samantha is doing better, tell her that the storylines and everything will be held until after she graduates from high school," Vince said as I nodded.  
  
I picked up Samantha without trying to wake her up and headed to my car. I had to walk through the hospital since it was parked on the other side of the building. All the nurses and doctors were concerned about Samantha and I laughed. I told them that she was sleeping and they sighed in relief. When I got to my car, Samantha was crying and struggling. I put her in the passenger seat and woke her up. "Baby girl, it's ok. You had a bad nightmare. It's over. The nightmare is over. It's just a dream," I whispered as she looked at me and leaned on me.  
  
"I want daddy," was all that she said.  
  
"Wanna tell me what happened in your dream?"  
  
"Dad came to me in my dreams and told me that he had to go. I kept begging him to stay, but he said that he couldn't and that it was time for him to go. He even stayed long enough to sing to me."  
  
"What did your dad sing to you?" I asked. I was trying to have her think positive thoughts.  
  
"He sang 'I Don't Want To Miss A Thing' to me. When we watched that video for the first time, he said that it was our song. He sang our song to me and then he left. I cried and called from him to come back but he didn't come back. He faded away from me. Paul, did daddy die?"  
  
"Yeah, your dad died. Your mom came to us to let you know, but she found you sleeping. So she told me to let you know," I replied as I stroked her back. She was sobbing quietly when I told her that. I continued to stroke her back and said things to calm her down. She spoke up after she had calmed down, "Paul, does anybody know who the shooter was?"  
  
"Yeah, Vince came by and told your mom to tell you that it was your biological father. He escaped somehow and the police departments have been trying to find him and now they did. They put him on death row since they found him."  
  
"How can the judge do that? He didn't even go to court."  
  
"Well, from what your mother told me that your father has asked for a clause that if your biological father tried to escape and try anything to you or your family that he automatically put on death row."  
  
"Ok, so he won't be bothering us anymore?"  
  
"No, he won't baby girl. So why don't we go back to the hotel and get some sleep?"  
  
"That sounds good." Then we got settled in the car and headed for the hotel.  
  
~ Author's note: 'I Turn To You' is from Christina Aguilera. I don't own it. ~ 


	12. Spring Break Part VII

Chapter 11: Spring Break Part VII  
  
~Sam's POV~  
  
Paul and I rode to the hotel in silence. It was 15 minutes from where we were staying for the night. I just sat there, looking out the window, just basically deep in thought. I couldn't organize my thoughts, much less my feelings. I wanted to cry, but I felt like crying wasn't helping me at all. I didn't know what to do. It was hard for me because my birthday was coming up and I couldn't celebrate it without my father. He was always there for me, being my rock. I'm so grateful that Paul was being my rock for the past few hours. He really took over the role as my surrogate father. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize that Paul had been trying to get my attention. "Baby girl, we're here. you ok?" he asked as I put my thoughts aside.  
  
I shook my head. "I feel so lost and confused. I feel so much pain in my heart," I replied as I got out of my car. Paul just nodded and looked at me with sympathy. We got our things out of the trunk and headed inside the hotel. We found Matt, Jeff and Jay in the lobby. Jeff opened his arms towards me and I walked into them, while Paul went to check in.  
  
"Sam, are you ok?" Jeff asked.  
  
I shook my head. "No, I'm not ok. I just found out that my dad died. He didn't make it." I started to cry. Jeff just held me tight, letting me cry on his shoulder. We just stood there until Paul came.  
  
"Sam, you ready to go? Did you let Jeff know that you were staying with me tonight?" I shook my head.  
  
"Her mom called me and told me about it. Don't worry about me, Sam. Just stay with Paul tonight. I totally understand that you're scared and everything. Remember what I told you that I don't want to pressure you into anything," Jeff said as he broke off the embrace.  
  
"Thanks, Jeff. I appreciate it a lot. Paul, can I stay with Jeff for a little while?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Just come to the room when you're ready to sleep. We're in room 624, and here's your key," Paul said as he left.  
  
"Sam, are you sure that you want to stay with me? I totally understand that if you don't want to stay," Jeff said.  
  
"I want to stay with you. I want to spend time with you tonight, even if it is just for a little while," I replied.  
  
"Why don't you two go to our room and just hang out. Jay and I are going to go out and hang out," Matt said.  
  
"Can both of you stay with us, too? I want all of you to stay with me for a little while," I asked.  
  
"Are you sure?" Jay asked. I nodded and then we went up to Matt and Jeff's room and hung out for a while. We just mostly sat and watched TV. I started to feel sleepy about 2 hours later.  
  
"Guys, I'm going to go to bed. I'm starting to feel sleepy now," I replied as I got off the bed.  
  
"Okay, I'll walk with you to your room," Jeff replied.  
  
"Good night, guys. Thanks for keeping me company," I responded as I gave Matt and Jay hugs.  
  
"Good night, Sam. I hope you feel better soon," Matt replied.  
  
"Good night, Sam. Sleep tight," responded Jay.  
  
Jeff and I left the room, hand in hand. "Jeff thanks for staying with me. It means a lot to me knowing that you're here with me."  
  
"You're more than welcome, my dear sweet angel," Jeff replied in the softest voice. Before we knew it, we were in front of my room. Jeff and I embraced and he gave me the softest kiss. I deepened the kiss. I was so afraid that Jeff was going to back out, but he didn't. He kissed me back. I was so thrilled that he didn't break the kiss. We broke off the kiss after what seemed like eternity.  
  
"What was that for, Sam?"  
  
"It was my way of saying Thank You for everything, Jeff." Then we kissed some more, before I went into my room. When I did, I found Paul sitting at the table, talking in his cell phone. I went to my bag and gotten my pjs. I didn't want to listen to the conversation that Paul had. It sounded intense from the tone of Paul's voice. I really didn't understand what he was saying anyway because I was so lost into my thoughts. I went into the bathroom to change my clothes. I cleaned up after myself in the bathroom. My face was so poofy and red from crying so much. I actually laughed at myself for the way I looked. After 10 minutes, I came out of the bathroom. I found Paul in his pjs on his bed, watching TV. He saw me come out of the bathroom and smiled at me.  
  
I looked at him puzzlingly, "What's the problem?"  
  
"Do you actually sleep in that oversized HHH shirt?" asked Paul.  
  
"Yes, I do sleep in this. It's quite comfortable to sleep in. I bought it about 3 years ago and have been sleeping in it since then," I replied as I smiled at him.  
  
"It's good to see you smile again, baby girl. Why don't you sit next to me as we watch TV together, huh?"  
  
"Sure, that sounds good," I replied as I sat next to Paul and cuddled against his body.  
  
  
  
~Paul's POV~  
  
I pulled a blanket over both of us. Within the next half hour, I had looked down at her and found her sleeping. I decided to let her sleep in my bed. I tried to remove myself from her, but she held onto me tighter. I just smiled at the fact that she was holding me like a teddy bear. I turned off the TV and decided to hold her as we both slept together. Halfway through the night, I heard her screaming and crying. I woke up and saw her squirming. I had to wake her up. "Sam! Wake up! You're just having a dream!" I said as I shook to wake her up.  
  
She opened her eyes and screamed, "DDDDAAAAADDDDDYYYYYY!!!"  
  
I was sure that everyone in the hotel had heard her, "Sam, calm down, it's just a dream. Ssssshhhhhh it's ok. It's over! The nightmare is over," I said as I rocked her. She had finally calmed down after 10 minutes. I looked at her, she was afraid to go back to sleep. She jumped when there was a knock on the door. "Sam, I need to go and open the door," I replied as I tried to let go of her.  
  
"No, don't open the door! What if he escaped? Please, don't open the door," she pleaded as she was reaching out for me.  
  
"Look, how about if we open the door together, huh? That way you'll see who it is," I asked as she nodded. She held onto me and walked behind me as we went to the door. "Who is it?"  
  
"Paul, it's me, Helen."  
  
"Ok, let me open the door for you." I looked at Sam reassuringly that it was her mother. I opened the door and showed her that it was her mother. Sam immediately ran to her mother's open arms. She cried once she embraced her mother. I told Helen to come into the room.  
  
"Samantha, it's ok. You don't need to cry. Everything will get better in time," she said as she stroked her back. Then Helen mouthed to me asking if I could sing her a song. Helen was one of the few people that heard me sing. I never really showed other people my hidden talents. I nodded as I thought of a song to sing to her.  
  
  
  
When the visions around you  
  
Bring tears to your eyes  
  
And all that surround you  
  
Are secrets and lies  
  
I'll be your strength  
  
I'll give you hope  
  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
  
The one you should call was standing here all along  
  
And I will take you in my arms  
  
And hold you right where you belong  
  
'Til the day my life is through  
  
This I promise you  
  
This I promise you  
  
I loved you forever in lifetimes before  
  
And I promise you never will you hurt anymore  
  
I give you my word  
  
I give you my heart  
  
This is a battle we've won  
  
And with this vow  
  
Forever has now begun  
  
Just close your eyes  
  
Each loving day  
  
And know this feeling won't go away  
  
'Til the day my life is through  
  
This I promise you  
  
This I promise you  
  
Over and over I fall  
  
When I hear you call  
  
Without you in my life baby  
  
I just wouldn't be living at all  
  
And I will take you in my arms  
  
And hold you right where you belong  
  
'Til the day my life is through  
  
This I promise you  
  
This I promise you  
  
Just close your eyes  
  
Each loving day  
  
And know this feeling won't go away  
  
Every word I say is true  
  
This I promise you  
  
Every word I say is true  
  
This I promise you  
  
I promise you  
  
  
  
When I had finished the song, she had fallen asleep. I took her from Helen's arms and put her to bed. "Helen, you can stay here if you want. I'm sure that she won't mind," I whispered.  
  
"No, that's ok. I need to go back to my room anyway. I need to let Adam know that she's fine. Paul, thank you so much for singing to her. It always calms her down," she said as we headed for the door.  
  
"No problem. I love her so much. I would do anything for her," I replied.  
  
"I know. Again, thank you. Good night," she responded before she left.  
  
As I went back to bed, I couldn't help but look at Sam and see how innocent she was. I guess that's what attracted me to her. She has so much innocence in her. I wanted to keep that innocence in her. That's the main reason as of why I'm protecting her so much. I couldn't possibly be falling in love with her. She loves Jeff. I can tell that she loves him for who he was. Anyone can tell that she had the hugest crush on him. I know that she looks up to me like a father. I can't step out of that role, not now, not when she needs me to be. I pushed a piece of hair out of her face, and whispered, "Sam, I wish you didn't have to go through so much pain. I love you so much. Remember that always!!"  
  
She stirred in her sleep, but didn't wake up. Then I heard her say, "I love you, Paul." My heart jumped when I heard her say that. I know that when she said that she meant it as what our relationship means to her. I got into bed with her and she automatically cuddled up against my body. God, she is so beautiful when she does that to me. I watched her sleep until I fell asleep myself.  
  
~ Author's Note: 'This I Promise You' from N SYNC. Don't own don't sue. ~ 


	13. Spring Break Part VIII

Chapter 12: Spring Break Part VIII  
  
~Sam's POV~  
  
I woke up the next day, feeling someone's arm over me. Then I remembered what had happened the night before. It felt good to be in Paul's arms. I felt so safe and wanted. I continued to think about the feeling and I was afraid that I felt differently for Paul. I am probably feeling this way because of what I'm going through, right? I'm just imagining what I'm feeling for Paul. This can't be happening to him. I know that I used to have a crush on Paul, but could it possibly still be there? No, I need him as my rock, not as a lover. I love Jeff; I can't do this to Jeff, not now. Oh, God, I need to talk to someone, but who? Should I talk to mom or Matt? Maybe I can talk to mom and Matt. Then I felt Paul stir, but I didn't want to wake up him. Then I heard him say, "Good morning, baby girl."  
  
"Morning, Paul. I didn't wake you, did I?"  
  
"No, you didn't. How'd you sleep?"  
  
"Better. I think it was because you and mom helped calm me down."  
  
"Good, I'm glad to hear that. Now, it's three days until your birthday, what's the one thing that you want?"  
  
"I just want my dad to be here for my birthday," I replied as I turned to face him.  
  
"I know that you want your dad here. I wish that I could do something about that, but I can't," he said as he caressed my cheek.  
  
"I know. I guess something simple. You know, a part with friends and family. I just want to feel happy again for my birthday."  
  
"I think I can do that. Don't you worry, baby girl. I'll make sure that you have fun on your birthday," he said then he leaned down to kiss my forehead.  
  
"Thank you, Paul," I said, as I leaned in to kiss his cheek. He accidentally turned his head and we kissed on the lips. Before I could break the kiss, Paul made it more passionate. His hands were roaming my body as my hands were in his hair. I don't know why I didn't break it off, but I wanted more of it. Then Paul broke off the kiss and jumped out of bed. He started pacing around the room.  
  
"Paul, what's the matter?" I asked as I sat up in bed.  
  
"I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have turned my head and made the kiss passionate. I mean you're dating Jeff. We shouldn't do that to each other. I mean you need me to be your rock," Paul replied.  
  
"But you didn't, Paul. I know that Jeff and I are dating, but what can we do? I do know that I need to tell Jeff about this. I don't want to keep any secrets away from him."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I figured that you would want to do something like that."  
  
"Look, I'm going to get ready. Could you call Jeff and ask him if we could meet some time today?" I said as I got out of bed. Paul nodded as I got my things together and headed for the bathroom. After 20 minutes, I came out, fresh out of the shower and saw Paul standing by the window, so deep into his thoughts. I stared at him; he looked so beautiful. All of a sudden, I found myself being stared at by Paul. He walked over to me, leaned down and kissed me. I dropped my things and kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he put his arms around my waist and picked me up. He walked towards the bed and laid me down and laid on top of me. Not once during the kiss, did we break the kiss. I moaned in his mouth as he caressed my right thigh. Then, Paul broke off the embrace and cursed himself for not having better self-control. I moaned at the loss of feeling him against my body, but I knew that we had to stop somewhere before it was too late. I was quietly sobbing, then I decided to call mom.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mom," I said, barely a whisper.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mom?" I said a little bit louder.  
  
"Samantha? Is that you? I can barely hear you. Have you been crying?"  
  
"Yeah, I've been crying. Can we go out and have breakfast while I talk to you?" There's something that I need your advice on," I asked.  
  
"Of course. Where do you want to meet?"  
  
"Meet me at the hotel restaurant in say. in about half an hour?"  
  
"Of course. I'll talk with you later. Bye, honey," she said.  
  
"Ok, bye," then we hung up. I laid in bed for about 10 minutes, and then I got up and got cleaned up. I was ready to go meet mom at the restaurant. "Paul, I'll be back in probably two hours, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, no problem," he replied as I got my keys and purse and left. I saw mom sitting at the corner table at the restaurant. We hugged each other as we came together.  
  
"What's the matter, sweetheart?" Mom asked as we sat down.  
  
"Mom, this is so hard to talk about," I replied.  
  
"Just tell me what you're feeling about right now. Is it about dad? Did Paul do something that he shouldn't have? What is it?"  
  
"It's not about dad. It's about Paul. You see I'm getting mixed feelings about Paul."  
  
"What kind of feelings?"  
  
"I think I'm in love with him, mom," I replied as the waiter came and took our order and we resumed our talking.  
  
"What do you mean, you think you're falling for Paul? What about Jeff? I mean, you seem happy with Jeff," mom asked.  
  
"I know. That's why I'm so confused. I don't know what to do," I replied.  
  
"What exactly did Paul do to make you think you love him?'  
  
"Well, Paul and I kissed this morning," I whispered as I looked down.  
  
"Honey, what did you say? It sounded like you and Paul kissed," said mom. The waiter came with our food and drinks. After the waiter left, I looked at mom and she knew immediately that what I said was true. "Oh, honey, I really wish that I could help you. All I can tell you is that you need to talk to both Jeff and Paul about this and work this out. I can't give you a magic spell to make this go away," mom said as she took a bite out of her food.  
  
"I know that I should talk with them, but I'm afraid."  
  
"Afraid of what?"  
  
"Afraid that Jeff wants to break up with me and that Paul is going to leave me alone."  
  
"Honey, you got to talk to them and express how you feel. Sitting here with me won't help that problem go away. Just promise me that you'll talk to both of them soon," mom said as she took my hand.  
  
"I will talk with both of them."  
  
"Let's just enjoy our breakfast and enjoy each other's company, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good," I replied as I took a bite out of my food. We stayed and chatted for about an hour, before we left to our rooms. I went to my room and I couldn't find Paul anywhere. I saw a note on a table. I knew it was for me. I picked up the note and read it. 'Baby girl, I know that you went out to breakfast with your mom. I wanted to let you know where I was in case you made it back before I did. I went to the local gym to work out. I'll be back when I'm finished. Paul' I was grateful that I could be alone for a while. I decided to call Matt and talk with him. I called his room and waited for the phone to be picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Matt? It's me, Sam."  
  
"Hey, Sam. It's Matt. What's up?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you could come to my room. There is something that I need your advice on."  
  
"Yeah, sure. What room are you in again?"  
  
"I'm in room 624."  
  
"Ok, I'll be there in 15 minutes."  
  
"Great, then I'll talk to you then." We hung up after we said goodbye. Then I started cleaning up around the room. After I cleaned up, I sat down and waited for Matt to come. I started crying for my dad, for myself and for everything that has been happening with Jeff and Paul. The knocking had startled me. "Who is it?"  
  
"It's Matt." I went to open the door and he was concerned about what was going on. I moved aside so that he could come in. He came up to me and we embraced. I couldn't stop crying when we hugged. He just held me like that. He carried me to the bed and sat down. "Sam, what's going on? Why are you crying?"  
  
"Well, I'm crying for three reasons."  
  
"What is it?" he asked as I pulled away from him.  
  
"I looked at him in the eye and said, "Well, I'm crying for my dad, since he died. That's one reason."  
  
"I can understand that. You have every right to cry about that. What are the other two reasons?"  
  
"The second one is for myself because I feel so lost and confused about what to do. Ever since my dad died, I really don't know what to do. I mean, I lost someone who I look up to and finding love and talking with Vince about the job. It's just that everything is happening all at once and I really don't know what to do."  
  
"Hey, no one is pressuring anything on you. All you need is time to think things over. There's no time limit on anything. I'm sure that Vince will understand if you wanted to wait until you graduate to start the storylines. As far as Jeff goes, he totally understands that you're lost and confused. That's why he's not pressuring you into anything that you don't want to do."  
  
I nodded, "I know that. Jeff is part of reason 3. This is really confusing me. I love Jeff so much and I don't want to do anything to hurt him. But something happened to Paul and I this morning. I asked Paul to talk with Jeff so that the three of us could discuss this," I said as I got up to pace around.  
  
"What happened to you and Paul this morning?" Matt asked worriedly. I stopped pacing and looked at Matt, "Paul and I kissed this morning, twice. Matt, for some reason, it felt. right. I don't know what it is. It's different when I kiss Jeff and when I kiss Paul. I can't explain what it is that I feel for Paul. I told Paul that I needed to talk to Jeff about the kiss because I don't want to keep secrets from Jeff. He knew that I wanted to have an honest relationship."  
  
Matt just sat there in shock. I could tell that he didn't know what to say about this. " Well, I'm glad that all three of you are meeting together to talk about this. I really don't know what to tell you. It's not my place to say anything. Just tell Jeff about how you feel and then decide what to do from there," Matt said.  
  
I nodded in agreement, "Thanks, Matt. I know it's a shock and everything. It means a lot to me to know that you're here for me." I went to Matt and gave him a hug. Then Paul came into the room and saw us hugging.  
  
I broke off the embrace and looked at Paul, "Hi Paul. Did you have a good workout?"  
  
"Yeah, I did. Hey, Matt, how you doing?"  
  
"Doing good, Paul. And yourself?"  
  
"Not too bad. So what's going on?"  
  
"Matt and I were just talking. I called him up because I wanted his advice on something."  
  
"That's cool," he replied as he gotten his things to get cleaned up in the bathroom.  
  
"Well, I better go. I'm working out with Adam and Jay," Matt replied.  
  
"Ok, tell the guys that I said hi."  
  
"Sure, no problem," he said as he left.  
  
I went back to bed and lied down. I closed my eyes and massaged my temples. So many thought were running through my head. I didn't even know how to straighten them out. I was scared of what was going to happen between Paul, Jeff and myself. I wasn't sure if I wanted to find out, but I knew it was going to happen. I heard Paul come out of the bathroom after being in there for some time. "Paul, you doing ok? You were in the bathroom for quite some time," I replied. I didn't hear him respond, and then I felt two strong hands on my hands. I opened my eyes and found Paul wanting to take over. I let him continue to massage my temples.  
  
"Let me get behind you, baby girl," said Paul as I sat up and allowed him to get behind me. I leaned against his body and let him massage my temples. He knew that I was really stressed out with what has been happening for the past day and a half. Then he put his hands on my shoulders and massaged them. It felt so good when he massaged me. I started to fall asleep, and then I heard the phone ring. It startled me so much that Paul laughed at me because I jumped a mile up from the bed. "Hello? Yeah, she's here. let me get her for you," then he handed me the phone and said, "It's Vince."  
  
"Hey, Vince, it's Sam. uh-huh. yeah, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. okay, no problem. yeah, it's fine with me. I can wait until after I graduate. great, thanks, Vince. I'll talk to you later. bye," I replied as I hung up the phone.  
  
"I totally forgot that Vince told me to tell you about the storylines. What did Vince want?" Paul asked as he continued to massage my shoulders.  
  
"Vince told me that he wanted to wait until after I graduate from high school to start the storylines, especially with what has been going on and stuff. He said that he still wants me for the job, though."  
  
"That's cool," replied Paul. 


	14. Spring Break Part IX

Chapter 13: Spring Break IX  
  
"Paul what did Jeff say about meeting us?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, he agreed to meet us for lunch, but he said that he can meet us at 1 pm at the restaurant downstairs," replied Paul.  
  
"Ok, good," I said. I looked at the clock and it was only 11 am. We had two hours to kill, so Paul and I decided to stay in the room until we met with Jeff. Paul continued to massage my shoulders, and then he spoke up.  
  
"Baby girl, why don't you lie down on your back? I want to massage your back," he said as he stopped massaging my shoulders.  
  
"Sure," I said as I turned to lie down on my stomach.  
  
He kneeled down on my back and started massaging. He laughed when I started moaning. "Stop laughing, Paul! I haven't had a massage in a long time."  
  
"I'm sorry baby girl, but it's just funny," Paul said as he still smirked. He continued to massage my back. I had a lot of knots on my back and it felt food to have them come out. About half an hour later, I felt Paul move down to my thighs, I was a little startled, but enjoyed the feeling of having Paul massage my thighs. I could hear Paul's breathing becoming shallow. I tried to control my urge of wanting to turn around and kiss him. Before I knew it, Paul flipped me around and kissed me hard. It moaned at the feeling of him. It felt so good to be kissing Paul. He continued his sweet torture on my legs. We made out until we heard a knock on the door.  
  
We ignored it at first, and then we heard Jeff's voice. "Paul? Sam? Are you in there?" We immediately stopped and Paul went to open the door for Jeff. I was cleaning up, trying to act as if Paul and I were doing something other than making out. Jeff and Paul came back in the room and I went to Jeff and gave him a passionate kiss. "Hey, what was that for?"  
  
"Just for being you, Jeff."  
  
"I love you, Sam."  
  
"I love you, too." Then I looked at the clock and saw that it was only 12 pm. I looked up to him and asked, "Why are you here early? Not that I don't mind or anything. I love having you here."  
  
"Well, I changed my mind. I was worried about what you and Paul wanted to talk to me about. So I decided to come early and discuss it."  
  
"Ok, why don't we go to the restaurant ad talk while we have lunch," Paul suggested. Jeff and I nodded in agreement. We left right after Paul and I had gotten our things together.  
  
  
  
~Jeff's POV~  
  
I wonder what's going on. I mean, Sam is really nervous. I could tell because Paul and Sam keep looking at each other nervously and the fact that Sam continues to hold onto me. It's really weird because when I kissed Sam, it felt like she kissed someone else. Did she kiss Paul? I wonder what's going on. I'm going to have to trust Sam on this. She is willing to talk to me about something that's bothering her and that's good. We finally got to the restaurant and were immediately seated. I was surprised that it was quiet at this time of day. But I guess it's better this way since we have an important discussion. As we sat down, we looked at the menu and told the waiter what we wanted. All three of us stayed quiet until Sam spoke up.  
  
  
  
~Sam's POV~  
  
"Jeff, I need you to promise me that you'll hear us out. I do promise that we will listen to you as well, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Ok, well I know that we haven't been spending a lot of time together lately because of what had happened to my father. It has been bringing a lot of emotions in me that I didn't know I had. I mean, I became more vulnerable and stuff. Paul and I spent a lot of time together and something had happened to us this morning," I looked over to Paul and he just encouraged me to continue on. "Paul and I kissed this morning, twice and we were making out right before you came to our room. Jeff, I totally understand that you want to break up with me. I just want to let you know that I am getting mixed emotions about how I feel about Paul. But I do love you Jeff. I shouldn't have kissed Paul, but I did. I really don't know what to say. I want to say I'm sorry, but if I did, then I would be lying. Honestly, I'm not. The only thing that I'm sorry about is that I have hurt you in a way that I shouldn't have, especially at a time like this."  
  
Jeff just sat there in shock. I wasn't sure if his reaction was good or bad. I just hoped that it was a good one, but my gut was saying that it was a bad one. Then out of nowhere, he just stood up and talked to the waiter. I couldn't hear what he said to the waiter. Then he came over to where Paul and I were sitting, he just looked at us, but mostly he was staring at me. In his eyes, I knew immediately that he was going to break up with me. "Sam, I'm sorry honey, but we're over. Come and talk to me once you sort out your feelings and everything. Until then, don't talk to me unless it's business." With that said, he left. I just sat there in shock. I didn't know what to do. I felt more hurt; I looked over at Paul and started crying. Paul tried to comfort me, but I pushed him away. I got up and left. I didn't know where to go, so I decided to go to Mark's room and talk to him. I knocked on his door once I got there. He opened the door and saw me crying. He pulled me into an embrace and closed the door. He held onto me until I calmed down. He didn't ask me what happened. After 15 minutes, I finally calmed down and he spoke up. "Sweetheart, what happened?"  
  
"Well, I kissed Paul twice and made out with him and I told Paul that I wanted to be honest with Jeff about it and we just told him recently. Jeff just stood up and told me that our relationship was over and not to speak to him unless it was business and to start talking to him after I sorted my feelings. Mark, I lost him. I don't know what to do," I said as I started crying again.  
  
"Oh, honey, it's going to be ok. Sssshhh, calm down sweetheart. I understand where Jeff is coming from, but he should know better than to cut you off completely especially at a time like this," Mark said as he rocked me. I stayed with him until I completely calm down. Mark and I was always there if Paul couldn't be there for me or he hurt me in a little way. This was one of those times where I needed Mark. He spoke up as soon as I calmed down. "Sweetheart, I'm going to go down and have some lunch with the others. Want to join me?"  
  
"Yeah, I'd like that. Who else is going to be there?"  
  
"Matt, Andrew, Jay, Adam, Glen, Dwayne, Lisa, Nora, and Chrissy."  
  
"Ok, let's go. I haven't gotten the chance to hang out with the girls." He nodded and gotten his things together and we left. Mark talked to me, trying to get me to smile. He always knew how to make me smile.  
  
"Sweetheart, a little bird told me that you were supposed to be debuting tonight. I'm just wondering if that's true or not."  
  
I looked at Mark and saw him trying not to smirk, "Well, Mark what you heard is true. I was supposed to debut tonight but Vince had called me and told me that my debut can wait until after everything is settled with my father's funeral and everything."  
  
"Yeah, about your father, sweetheart, I'm really sorry about to hear that he passed away."  
  
"Thanks, Mark. It means a lot to me that you're here with me."  
  
"So, you gonna tell me what's going to happen with the debut yet?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet. I have a meeting with Vince later on today to discuss more abut my debut and everything. So we'll see where that will be headed," I said, smiling.  
  
"That's cool. It's good to see you smile, sweetheart," he said as we got to the restaurant. We immediately saw them in the restaurant. Adam and I made eye contact and we met halfway and embraced. The girls came over and did a group hug. We headed over to the table and I hugged the guys. We all sat and hung out. For the first time in the past two days, I finally got to get my mind off of everything that has been happening.  
  
After lunch, I spoke to Matt, "Matt, do you think that Andrew, you and me could hang out until we go to the arena for Raw tonight?"  
  
"That's fine with me as long as it's good with Andrew," Matt replied.  
  
"Yeah, that's fine with me. Where you staying at, so that I can meet you at your room?" Andrew replied.  
  
"I'm in 520. Just come up after you get your stuff together. Though Jeff and I do have to leave a bit early for practice," Matt replied.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Andrew said. "All right, then I'll meet you in your room as soon as I get my things together." And we left to our rooms. 


	15. Spring Break Part X

Chapter 14: Spring Break X  
  
~Matt's POV~  
  
Sam and I went into my room and found Jeff sitting on his bed, writing in his journal. Sam had told me what had happened between Paul, Jeff and her. I may not have understood the whole situation, but I knew that Jeff would be able to fix things especially when someone he loves is in an emotional situation. I looked at Sam, who was sitting on my bed, not looking at Jeff. We made eye contact and I could tell that she wanted to cry. "Jeff, what are you writing about?"  
  
"Right now, I'm just writing down my feelings about a certain person that I care about and how she betrayed me," replied Jeff.  
  
I looked at Sam and she had tears in her eyes. I could tell that Jeff and her were meant to be. Personally, I think that Paul and her kissed because there was so much confusion for her and she didn't know what to do. If there is one thing I know about Jeff it's that he knows how to fix problems that come up in his life. A knock interrupted my thoughts. "Sam, why don't you get the door? I need to pack up a few things," I replied as I got my things together.  
  
"Sure, no problem. Who is it?"  
  
"It's Andrew."  
  
  
  
~Sam's POV~  
  
I opened the door and allowed Andrew to come into the room. Andrew and I sat by the table and talked for a little bit. In a way, he could always tell if I was crying. He stroked my hand. It was his way that I could lean on him whenever I needed someone. I was pretty much an 'open book' person. A lot of the Superstars could read me like a book. Then out of nowhere, Jeff came up to me. I was wondering why he came up to me. He leaned down until we were nose to nose and said, "I'm sorry for how I behaved this morning. You don't deserve any pain right now. I'm just really sorry for what I did. Please forgive me. I love you so much. I really want us to try again. I know that you're confused and wasn't sure of what's been going on. I'm willing to put what happened behind us. I just want us to try a relationship. I really appreciate the fact that you were honest with me in the beginning." Then he gave me the softest kiss on my lips.  
  
I had tears in my eyes and I looked into Jeff's eyes and knew that he was talking from the heart. I knew that deep down in my heart that I love Jeff and I want to stay with him. I decided right there and then about my relationship. "Jeff, I love you so much. I do forgive you. Please forgive me for what I did. I do want us to try again. Thank you so much for understanding," I replied as Jeff and I embraced.  
  
"I do forgive you, angel," Jeff whispered in my ear.  
  
  
  
~Matt's POV~  
  
When I saw them embrace, I was thrilled because I knew that once Jeff had expressed his feelings, he changes and realizes what his problem is. He always tried to fix whatever problem comes his way. Jeff and Sam make the cutest couple. I'm sure that Paul would understand how much love they have for each other. I looked over to Drew and I could tell that he was happy for Jeff and Sam. Drew walked over to where I was standing. "Hey, man. You knew that they would go back to each other, didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I knew that. They have a once in a lifetime true love between them. It's obvious, Drew that they belong together," I replied with a grin on my face.  
  
"Why don't we leave and give them time alone?"  
  
"Yeah, that's a good idea. Let's go," I responded. Then Drew and I left the room to give them privacy.  
  
  
  
~Sam's POV~  
  
Jeff and I just stayed in the room, just holding each other. Deep down in my heart, I knew that I couldn't love Paul the same way that I loved Jeff. I loved Paul as a father. I knew that I needed to face Paul at the arena, but I knew what to do when we got to the arena. I looked into Jeff's green eyes and knew that he truly loved me. For the first time, I became clear. I knew what to do and I felt happy too. Jeff leaned down and gave me a passionate kiss. He kissed me more tenderly and with more love. He broke off the kiss and I asked, "What's that for?"  
  
"That's for forgiving me for hurting you like that. What's going to happen with you and Paul?"  
  
"Well, I'm going to talk with Paul when we go to the arena. I realize that I love you so much and that you're the one that I want to be with. Paul is too much like a father to me. I still want him to be my father."  
  
"Have I told you that I loved you lately?"  
  
"No, you haven't."  
  
"I love you, angel."  
  
"I love you, too, Jeff." We stood there, holding each other without realizing that Matt and Andrew left.  
  
Then Jeff had an idea, "How about dance?"  
  
"Jeff, there's no music to dance to," I replied.  
  
"We have music. It's in our hearts. There's music playing in our hearts. How about if I sing to you? Would that make you feel better?"  
  
I grinned like an idiot, "Yeah, I would feel better if you did. But what you said was beautiful, Jeff. I love you." He sang to me as we danced.  
  
  
  
Can this be true?  
  
Tell me can this be real?  
  
How can I put into words what I feel?  
  
My life was complete  
  
I thought I was whole  
  
Then why do I feel like I'm losing control?  
  
Never thought that love could feel like this  
  
And you changed my world with just one kiss  
  
How can this be that right here with me there's an angel?  
  
It's a miracle  
  
Your love is like a river  
  
Peaceful and deep  
  
Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep  
  
When I look into your eyes  
  
I know that it's true  
  
God must have spent a little more time on you  
  
In all creations  
  
All things great and small  
  
You are the one that surpasses them all  
  
More precious than any diamond or pearl  
  
They broke the mold when you came in this world  
  
And I'm trying hard to figure out  
  
Just how I ever did without  
  
The warmth of your smile  
  
The heart of a child  
  
That's deep inside  
  
Leaves me purified  
  
Your love is like a river  
  
Peaceful and deep  
  
Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep  
  
When I look into your eyes  
  
I know that it's true  
  
God must have spent a little more time on you  
  
Never thought that love could feel like this  
  
You changed my world with just one kiss  
  
How can this be that right here with me there's an angel?  
  
It's a miracle  
  
Your love is like a river  
  
Peaceful and deep  
  
Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep  
  
When I look into your eyes  
  
I know that it's true  
  
God must have spent a little more time on you  
  
God must have spent a little more time on you  
  
  
  
Jeff and I still danced even after he sang the song. It had taken the phone's annoying ringing to wake us out of our thoughts. Jeff went to answer the phone and cursed under his breath when he said that Matt was on the phone saying that we needed to go to the arena for practice. That was when we realized that we were actually alone for quite some time. We got our things together and headed for the arena for Raw Is War. We got the arena in 10 minutes and ran to where the practice ring was set up. Jeff came in hand in hand. For those who weren't there the other night but heard about it came to congratulate us. I looked for Paul after everyone resumed what they were doing before. I found Paul sitting in the about 7 rows back behind the announcers table. He looked like he was deep in his thoughts. "Paul, would it be possible that we can talk?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Let me guess, it's about us, right?"  
  
"Yeah, it is, Paul."  
  
"Look before you say anything, I just want to let you know that I do love you. And I don't want what happened between us to ever change," Paul replied.  
  
"Paul, I understand what you're saying. I do love you, Paul. But there's something that you need to understand is that I need you as a father now. I will always cherish what we have together. The kisses between us taught me some things and it really helped me clear some issues that I have in my heart."  
  
"Baby girl, I would be more than happy to be your father now. I'm sure that your father would be proud of you for handling the things the way you have. I cherish you with all my heart. But I do need to ask you to forgive me for what I did."  
  
"Why? Paul, think of it this way. Because of the kisses, it helped our relationship become stronger. But if it helps you be less burdened, then yes I do forgive you, Paul."  
  
"Thank you, baby girl. Now give me a big hug," replied Paul as he grinned. I jumped into his arms and squealed as he was tickling me."  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Author's Note: 'God Must Have Spent A Little More Time On You' from N SYNC. ~ 


	16. Spring Break Part XI

Chapter 15: Spring Break XI  
  
Paul and I headed back to the practice ring. I walked over to where Jeff was standing and hugged him. He looked at me and asked, "Everything go all right with Paul?"  
  
"Yeah, everything is good," I replied, smiling.  
  
"I'm glad," he replied as he leaned down to kiss my forehead.  
  
"Jeff! Come on, we need to practice," Matt yelled.  
  
"All right, I'm coming," replied Jeff, as he ran over to the ring.  
  
I watched Jeff practice until I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I turned around and found Vince standing behind me. "Hi, Vince. How are you today?"  
  
"I'm doing good. How are you holding up?"  
  
"I'm getting there. It's hard, but I'm holding up. Thanks for asking," I replied. "Did you want to have the meeting now?"  
  
"Yes, that's what I came for," Vince said.  
  
"Ok, should we go to your office?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go to my office."  
  
"Sure, hold on," I replied and saw Lisa standing near us. "Lisa, do me a favor, will ya?"  
  
"Sure, what's up?"  
  
"Tell Jeff and Paul that I am with Vince to discuss my job offer."  
  
"Sure, will do. Good luck with that," she replied as we embraced.  
  
"Thanks," I said as I left with Vince. As we were walking towards his makeshift office, we noticed that there were several different police officers there.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, but are you Vincent McMahon?" one of the police officers asked.  
  
"Yes, I am. How may I help you?"  
  
"Sir, Mr. Kim has escaped and from what the department understood that he is somewhere in this building. And I would like to search this building for him with your permission. We just need to have everyone in one place and be sure that everyone is accounted for," replied the officer as I stood there in shock.  
  
"But how could he possibly escape?"  
  
"That's what we're trying to figure out, ma'am."  
  
"Of course. Everyone is down at the ring, practicing. Why don't we go down there now and inform everyone? Then you can do your business to find Mr. Kim," Vince replied as he led us to where everyone was practicing. When we got there, everyone was standing around doing warm up exercises. "Everyone, may I have your attention please?" Vince called out. "I was informed that Samantha's birth father has escaped prison and that he is somewhere in this building. The police department is doing everything they can to find him. So if it is possible that all of you could stay here, it would be great."  
  
Everyone was in shock of how my birth father escaped again, Paul came over to where I was standing and I jumped into his arms. I was scared of what was going to happen now that we knew that he was in the building. I really didn't know what to do or even what to say. Paul just held me as Vince gave the go ahead to the police officers to search the building. Paul carried me to the ring and sat me down. He looked into my eyes and he knew that I wanted to cry. We just all stayed there not knowing what to say or even know what to do. Jeff came over to where I was sitting and I embraced with him. I felt so safe in his arms. About an hour later, we heard gunshots; all I did was whimper and hold onto Jeff tightly. I didn't know whether to cry or scream. Jeff just held onto me, doing all that he can do to calm me down. After what seemed for be forever the gunshots subsided, I looked at Jeff and just cried. He caressed me in his strong arms. "It's ok, baby. It's all over. It's all going to be good. I promise," Jeff whispered in my ear. One of the police officers had come down and talked with Vince and Paul.  
  
  
  
~Paul's POV~  
  
Vince and I went over to the police officer that came down and talk with him, "Officer, what happened?"  
  
"Sir, I just came down to let everyone know that Mr. Kim is dead. He won't be bothering you anymore," replied the officer.  
  
"Thank you, Officer. I'll let everyone know. How long will it be for us to go out and get ready for the show?"  
  
"Well, it will probably be an hour or so, but either myself or another officer will come down and inform you when we're done. And Mr. McMahon, if it is possible that we could talk with you outside?"  
  
"Of course. Paul, could you give everyone an update?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll do that," I replied as they left. "All right, everyone can I have your attention for a moment?" All of us looked at Paul, "The officer just informed me and Vince that Sam's birth father has died during the gun fight and Vince is back there right now getting things situated for the show. They will come down and inform us when everything is done. So why don't we just continue to practice and stuff to pass the time?" All agreed and went to practice.  
  
  
  
~Sam's POV~  
  
Paul came over to where I was standing and looked at me. I looked into his eyes and said, "He's actually gone?"  
  
"Yeah, baby girl, he's gone. I'm sure that the officers are taking all the necessary precautions about your situation."  
  
"I want to look at him and make sure that he's actually gone," I replied as Paul took me into his arms.  
  
"Ok, we just need to talk to the officers about that," Paul replied as he just held me. I saw Adam coming towards us. I broke off the embrace and ran to where Adam was.  
  
"Sam, it's all going to be good. I love you so much. You know that I would protect you no matter what, right?" I nodded, not trusting my own voice. Adam held me a little while longer until he had to go and practice. When he left, I found a spot about 10 rows back on the left hand side of the stage and stayed there until Paul found me. I looked up to Paul, "Stay with me, please."  
  
"Yeah, I'll stay with you, baby girl," he sat down and I cuddled in his arms. We stayed in a comfortable silence until I started singing.  
  
  
  
Sorry I never told you  
  
All that I wanted to say  
  
And now it's too late to hold you  
  
'Cause you've flown away  
  
So far away  
  
Never had I imagined  
  
Living without your smile  
  
Feeling and knowing you hear me  
  
It keeps me alive, alive  
  
And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
  
One sweet day  
  
Eventually we'll sing in heaven  
  
Daddy, I never showed you  
  
Assumed you'll always be there  
  
And I took you for granted  
  
But I always cared  
  
And I miss the love we shared  
  
And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
  
One sweet day  
  
Eventually we'll sing in heaven  
  
Although the sun will never shine the same  
  
I'll always look to a brighter day  
  
Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep  
  
You will always listen as I pray  
  
And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
  
One sweet day  
  
And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
  
One sweet day  
  
Eventually we'll sing in heaven  
  
Sorry I never told you all I wanted to say  
  
  
  
I cried more after I sang the song. Paul cradled me until I stopped crying. He knew how much I missed my father. That was one thing that was still a struggle for me. Something that I knew would take me quite some time to resolve in my heart. I knew that it was dad's way of telling me to tell Paul that I could call him 'daddy.' "Paul would it be ok if I called you daddy from now on?" I spoke for the first time since I finished singing the song.  
  
"Only if you want to, baby girl. I just want to know if it will be comfortable for your mom and Adam when you call me dad."  
  
"I'll talk with them. I just want to call you daddy, Paul. It's because you are like a father to me," I replied as I started crying again. Paul just held me and let me cry. He knew that I needed a father figure in my life. He started singing 'I Don't Want To Miss A Thing.' For the first time, I felt loved and cared for. I'm so glad that I have someone like Paul to depend on.  
  
  
  
~Paul's POV~  
  
After I finished singing, I said, "I love you baby girl. You can call me dad anytime," I looked down at her and found her sleeping.  
  
She stirred a little bit and I heard her say, "I love you, daddy." I got teary-eyed when I heard her say that. I always wanted children and just to hear her say that touched my heart. I held onto her until Vince came down and told us that it was good for us to go and get ready for the show.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Author's Note: 'One Sweet Day' from Mariah Carey and Boyz II Men. ~ 


	17. The Birthday Party

Chapter 16: The Birthday Party  
  
~Sam's POV~  
  
Mom, Adam and I went back home in Canada to get everything rearranged because dad was gone. We decided that it would be a good to keep all of the things we wanted to keep to remember him by. It was just little things. Adam kept dad's baseball cards, which dated back to the early 1940s, that Grandpa started collecting. Mom kept all the things that dad and her gave to each other, like love letters, stuffed animals and such. I looked around and didn't know what to keep and I told mom about this. She said that dad had kept a photo album that he wanted me to keep. It was like a scrapbook of everything that went on in my life. Once I got a hold of it, I took it to the kitchen table and looked through it. I looked at everything carefully and remembered everything that dad put into the scrapbook. I am not sure of what mom wanted to do with the rest of dad's stuff. She mentioned that she was going to call Uncle Mike and Aunt Jane to come visit and pick some things out. It's my birthday and Paul was planning a surprise birthday party for me. I didn't know what was going on with the party. All I know was that Adam and Paul were talking over the phone and planning my birthday. Paul even talked with mom too. I tried many timed to get the info from Adam, but he wouldn't tell me anything. "Adam, you gotta tell me what Paul is planning for my birthday!" I whined.  
  
"Nope! Not tellin' ya!"  
  
"Why not? It's my birthday and I deserve to know what's going on!"  
  
"NO!" he said sternly. He loved to see me squirm especially when it came to my birthday. I stuck my tongue at him and gave him an evil glare, "Have I told you that I hated your lately?"  
  
"No, but thanks for the thought, Sam," he said as he grinned.  
  
"Oh! I hate you for not telling me what's going on with my birthday!"  
  
"Oh, you do not. You're just doing this for attention!"  
  
"I am not!" I said as I stomped around.  
  
"Oh yeah, you do. You love getting attention from mom, me and all of the other Superstars, especially Paul!" Adam replied as he stalked me around the house.  
  
"I do not!" I said sternly, but failing. I ended up laughing and running from Adam. I ran to the kitchen and hid behind mom, "Mom, Adam is bothering me."  
  
"I am not! She was bothering me about the party! She was trying to pry me into me for information after I told her no," Adam replied, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Adam, leave your sister alone. You know better than to chase your sister around the house," mom replied laughing.  
  
"Mom, that's not fair! You guys are always ganging up on me," Adam replied.  
  
"And you, Samantha, should know better than to pry information out of your brother."  
  
"Mom! He's not telling me anything," I whined, as Adam did his victory dance.  
  
The doorbell rang, and Adam looked at his watch and then looked at me, "Sam, why don't you open the door? It's part of your birthday surprise for you."  
  
"Really? Okay," I ran out the kitchen and opened the front door. I squealed when I saw who was there. Paul stood there with open arms, waiting for me to jump into his arms, which I did. We nearly fell to the ground, but ended up laughing.  
  
"What was that for, baby girl?" Paul asked as he pulled us up.  
  
"That's for being here," I replied as I gave Paul a kiss on his cheek.  
  
Paul got suspicious, "What's the kiss for?"  
  
"I need a favor."  
  
He looked at me knowingly that I only kissed him for a favor in return. "What's the favor?"  
  
"Well, it's two favors, really. First favor is please protect me from Adam. He's trying to kill me because I was trying to get the info from him about the party," I replied as Adam came out and gave me an evil glare. I couldn't help but laugh at Adam. I hid behind Paul because I didn't want Adam to chase after me.  
  
"That's easy. All I have to do is give Adam the pedigree," replied Paul as he got near Adam. I laughed again when I saw the fear in Adam's eyes as he backed away. Then Paul turned around and looked at me, "What's the second favor, baby girl?"  
  
"Well, can you tell me what the plans are for my birthday?" I asked as I gave Paul my puppy dog eyes and pouty lips.  
  
"Well."  
  
"Paul, do not give into this look of hers!" Adam said as I went up to Paul and whined. I looked at Paul and knew he melted.  
  
"Oh, all right! I arranged all of the Superstars to fly in and surprise you. And I arranged for N SYNC and Aerosmith to come in for your birthday," Paul said in defeat as I squealed in victory. Adam just looked really disappointed in Paul. I ran into the house and told mom about it. Mom just laughed at how I made Paul tell me. Mom and I looked at who came into the kitchen.  
  
"Paul, I should have warned you about that. She did the same thing to her father, whenever she wanted to know something," replied mom as she laughed at us.  
  
"Yeah, ok. Helen you know what you need to do, right?"  
  
"Yes, I do, Paul."  
  
"Baby girl, why don't you go and get ready? I planned for you and your mom to get pampered here at one of the top's best spa resort," Paul said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep, that's half of my birthday gift to you, baby girl," Paul responded laughing. I ran upstairs to get my things ready. I looked at the clock in my room and it was only 11:15 in the morning. I couldn't wait for the party to start. I came downstairs and wondered why mom wasn't ready yet. Paul told me that she had to take care of some stuff in the kitchen before leaving. I understood that. So Paul, Adam and I sat in the living room, talking and laughing. "Baby girl, how you holding up?"  
  
"I'm doing better now. I still have trouble sleeping at night. I'm just hoping that it will go away soon," I replied as I tried not to cry.  
  
"That's good. Well, today it about fun and being happy, so one rule for you, young lady is not to cry, unless you cry happy tears, got it?"  
  
"Ok, daddy" I replied as I rolled my eyes. Adam and mom accepted the idea that I call Paul 'dad.' They're happy that I have someone to look up to as a father figure in my life and they are thrilled that it's Paul.  
  
"Samantha, are you ready to go?" Mom asked as she came into the living room.  
  
"Yeah, I've been ready for the past 15 minutes, mother," I replied sarcastically.  
  
"Ha! Very funny, young lady," mom replied.  
  
"You both don't have to worry about the ride situation because I have a limo here to take you there," Paul replied as we went outside.  
  
I squealed, "I can't believe I'm going to ride a limo on my birthday!"  
  
Paul and Adam laughed at my excitement. "All right, ladies, I will see you in a couple of hours," Paul replied as he opened the door for us.  
  
"Bye, guys. Take care of the house, please!"  
  
"We will, mom. Don't worry so much!" Adam replied.  
  
Then we left to the spa resort. I couldn't believe that Paul had spoiled me like this on my birthday. We got to the spa resort about half an hour later. We gave our thanks to the limo driver and were informed that he will be picking us up after our appointment. We went into the spa resort. "How may I help you?'  
  
"Yes, my daughter and I have appointment arranged by Mr. Paul Levesque."  
  
"Your names?"  
  
"Mrs. Helen Copeland and Miss Samantha Copeland."  
  
"Yes, I do have both of you here. Please follow me," replied the woman. We followed her down the hall and went into a room. Now inside the room had a table in the middle of the room with two chairs by it. There were candles on the table. The walls in the room were painted with different plant like features. I had learned that it was used to help people relax. I was wondering what was going on. "Please sit and be comfortable. Mr. Levesque had ordered a special lunch prepared for you both, then after that you will be shown into the next room to start your pampering."  
  
Mom and I sat down and waited to be served. Moments later, we heard a knock on the door. "Come in," mom answered. Two men had come in with trays. They had put one tray in front of mom and one in front of me.  
  
"Enjoy your meals, ladies," said the headwaiter as he removed the top portion of the ray and left the room. Mom and I were amazed of how Paul has spoiled us. He ordered grilled chicken in Alfredo sauce on top of angel hair pasta with baked potatoes, steamed rice and fresh steamed vegetables. Including butter, chives and sour cream on the side. Mom and I started eating the food an enjoying it. Mom and I just talked and enjoyed ourselves at the spa resort.  
  
  
  
~Paul's POV~  
  
After they left, Adam and I started cleaning around the house, just basically waiting for the others to show up. Slowly, but surely everyone started showing up and we started decorating the house. Everyone that was expected to be here was already here. All I was waiting for was the guys of N SYNC and Aerosmith to show up. Before I knew it, the doorbell rang. I opened the door and all of the guys were there. I allowed them to come in and everyone just mingled until Helen and Sam showed up. When I knew it was time, I asked everyone to stand where I told them to stand and wait for Adam and myself to give them the sign. I went outside when the limo stopped. "Baby girl, did you have fun at the spa resort?" I asked as I opened the door for her.  
  
"Yeah, I did have fun. I also feel relaxed. Why are you spoiling me, dad?"  
  
"Because you deserve it for what you have been through, baby girl. So do you, Helen," I replied as I helped Helen out of the limo.  
  
"Paul, you are too much. Like Samantha said, you're spoiling us," Helen replied as we went up the steps.  
  
"Ok, now before we go in, I want Sam to close her eyes," I instructed. I laughed because she had the look of fear in her eyes. I reassured her by saying, "It's all good, baby girl. You don't need to be scared or anything, ok?" She nodded and closed her eyes. Then I held her hands and led her into the house.  
  
  
  
~Sam's POV~  
  
When I closed my eyes, I felt Paul take my hands and lead me into the house. I heard mom gasp and I was close to opening my eyes until I felt Paul use his free hand to cover my eyes. I whined because I wanted to see what was going on. I heard Paul laugh because of my actions. Then I heard him say, "All right, is everyone ready?"  
  
"Yes," they said in unison.  
  
I felt Paul wrap his arms around my waist, "Ok, baby girl, you can open your eyes." I opened my eyes and looked around. I gasped and I became teary- eyed to see everyone there for my birthday. I cried even though I already knew what was going to happen. Then Paul signaled everyone to move, which they did. And I saw N SYNC and Aerosmith standing in the middle of everyone, smiling. I looked up at Paul and he knew what I wanted to ask him. "Yeah, baby girl, they're actually hear for you," Paul replied as I hugged him. As I broke off the embrace, Steven Tyler had come up to us.  
  
"Samantha, I heard that your father passed away recently and I was informed that there was a song of ours that was between your father and yourself. I would like to sing it for you, if you would like," he said.  
  
"Yes, please," I replied, trying to control my tears.  
  
"What was the name of the song?"  
  
"'I Don't Want To Miss A Thing.'"  
  
"No problem. Let's get it on guys," they had gotten their things together.  
  
I looked at Paul and asked him, "Daddy, may I have this dance?"  
  
"It would be my honor, baby girl," the song started as Paul and I danced together. Slowly, there were couples joining us.  
  
  
  
I could stay away just to hear you breathing  
  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
  
When you're far away dreaming  
  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
  
I could stay lose in this moment forever  
  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure  
  
I don't want to miss a thing  
  
I don't want to fall asleep  
  
'Cause I'd miss you baby  
  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream will never do  
  
I'd still miss you baby  
  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
  
Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
  
Then I kiss your eyes  
  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
  
Forever and ever  
  
Don't want to close my eyes  
  
I don't want to fall asleep  
  
'Cause I'd miss you baby  
  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream will never do  
  
I'd still miss you baby  
  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
  
I don't want to miss one smile  
  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
  
I just want to be with you  
  
Just like this  
  
I just want to hold you close  
  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
  
And just stay here in this moment  
  
For all the rest of time  
  
Don't want to close my eyes  
  
I don't want to fall asleep  
  
'Cause I'd miss you baby  
  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream will never do  
  
I'd still miss you baby  
  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
  
Don't want to close my eyes  
  
I don't want to fall asleep  
  
I don't want to miss a thing  
  
  
  
During the song, I was thinking of my father, the man who raised me and I knew that I had to let him go, but I didn't want to. Paul and I made eye contact I immediately started crying. Paul pulled me into a hug and held me. I whispered into his ear, "How can I let him go? I don't want to let him go." He held onto me tight. He knew that I still had a hard time. I gathered myself and broke off the embrace. "Mr. Tyler."  
  
"Call me Steve."  
  
"Steve, thank you for singing that for me."  
  
"No problem, Samantha," he said.  
  
"Call me Sam," I said.  
  
"All right, since we're all here, let's get this party started!" Paul yelled. I looked around and was happy that everyone was here to celebrate my birthday with me. As the party started, everyone started to come up to me and wishing me happy birthday. N SYNC and Aerosmith had taken turns to sing and sometimes do an improv singing. It was a lot of fun and it's something that I will never forget. Finally about 2 hours later, everyone found a place to sit around. I was sitting in front of everyone. My back was facing the fireplace in the living room and on my right hand side were all the gifts. "All right everyone. We just need your attention for a few minutes. Please quiet down!" Paul yelled over the noise. After a few minutes, everyone quieted down. "Baby girl, as much as we all love you, you can see for yourself how much we love to spoil you," Paul replied as everyone laughed. "I had already given Sam half of her gift earlier today and right now I would like to give her the other half of my gift," Paul walked over and handed me an envelope. I opened the envelope and pulled out what was inside. I looked over what I pulled out and screamed.  
  
"Paul! You really shouldn't have done this! I can't believe that you're actually giving me a $200 gift certificate to my favorite clothing store," I got up and gave Paul a huge hug. Now my favorite clothing store is Ross. Then I started opening the other gifts that the Superstars had bought me. One of my favorite gifts was from Jeff. He had given me a teddy bear, a promise ring, 2 dozen roses, and a CD mixed with all of my favorite love songs. Another favorite gift was from Steven was a collection of all of their albums that they had made. I was totally thankful for that because I was becoming a fan of theirs. After all the gifts were open, we went back the party and had so much fun. Everyone left the house at about 11 to midnight. It was out of respect for mom. Paul, Adam, Jay, Matt, Jeff, Lisa and Chrissy and some others stayed awake to clean up. They had allowed me to go to bed early and sleep. They all could tell that I was exhausted when everyone had left. I went to sleep peacefully and with a smile on my face. I knew that I was going to have good dreams tonight.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Author's Note: 'I Don't Want To Miss A Thing' by Aerosmith used again. ~ 


	18. The Next Day

1.1.1.1 Chapter 17: The Next Day  
  
~Jeff's POV~  
  
It's the day after her birthday party, and I wanted to spoil her. I had discussed with her mother and got everything worked out. I came to their house at about 7 am. I knew that Sam would still be sleeping because she looked very exhausted and plus because Helen told me that she likes to sleep in during vacation time. So I made her breakfast in bed. I made her favorite breakfast. It was scrambled eggs, soft pancakes, and two sausage links, two white toasts with strawberry jelly on the side, oatmeal and orange juice. At 8 am everything was ready. I put everything on a tray and went to her bedroom. I opened the door slightly and went inside. I saw how she slept. The blanket was covering her from the waist down Her hair was spread out on the pillow and her right arm was drapping over her stomach and her left arm was folded by her body. Her left hand was by her face. I put the tray on the nightstand by her bed. I sat on the edge of her bed. I caressed her cheek with my thumb. Her eyes fluttered open and looked at me.  
  
"Good morning, angel," I replied as she smiled.  
  
"Mmmm, good morning, sweetie."  
  
"I made you breakfast, so sit up and enjoy your breakfast," I replied as I got the tray from the nightstand. She looked at what was in front of her.  
  
"Jeff, how did you know that I love eating this for breakfast?"  
  
"Well, your mom and I talked because I wanted to spend the day with you. It's my turn to spoil you."  
  
"Oh, you're so sweet!" she replied as she leaned in to kiss me.  
  
"Now, eat angel girl," I replied as we laughed.  
  
Then I let her get ready for our plans. When she finished getting ready, she came downstairs to meet me.  
  
  
  
~Sam's POV~  
  
I came down the stair and saw him in the living room, holding another teddy bear and a single rose. We met each other's gaze as soon as I got to the bottom of the stairs. He came up to me and we embraced. As we stood there holding each other, he gave me the sweetest kiss on my lips.  
  
"Now, what do you have hiding behind my back?"  
  
"Another gift for you, angel."  
  
"You didn't have to give me another gift, Jeff. I loved what you gave me last night."  
  
"I know, but I wanted to spoil you," he replied as he gave me the gift when we broke off the embrace.  
  
"Thank you, Jeff!"  
  
"You're welcome, sweetheart."  
  
"So are you going to tell me what you have planned for us today?" I asked as we headed to the kitchen.  
  
"Nope! You'll find out what we will do. You'll love it!" Jeff grinned as I put the rose in a small vase. "But there is something that I need to do before we go inside the car."  
  
"Jeff, what is it that you need to do?"  
  
"Well, I need to blindfold you because I don't want you to guess where we're going to go," Jeff replied as he got the blindfold out of his pocket.  
  
"Jeff…"  
  
"Sssshhhhh. You don't have to be afraid, ok? Do you trust me?"  
  
"Yes," I replied as I softened up.  
  
"Alright, then let me put the blindfold on and we'll go," he replied as he got behind me.  
  
Then he put on the blindfold and led me to the car. He made sure I was in the car safely before he closed the door. Then I heard him open his door and I heard shuffling before he closed his door. Then I felt the engine being turned on and we left. I wasn't sure how long we have been on the road, but I fell back to sleep. I wasn't sure if Jeff knew that I fell back to sleep.  
  
  
  
~Jeff's POV~  
  
After being on the road for 15 minutes, I could tell that Sam fell asleep. She looked so sweet sleeping. She looked like an angel. I planned for us to go to a carnival just outside of town. I found out where it was being held. I knew how much she loved going to carnivals; that's why I decided for us to go together. I can't wait until she graduates and start working with us. That way we can see each other more. I know that we're young and everything, but I have found true love. Dad and I talked about finding true love and how it really works. I'm so grateful that I had that talk with dad. He's taught me so much, even after mom died. I miss mom, even though I don't remember much about her. Dad always shares stories about their life together. That's how I learned more about mom and about love, too. Once we got there, I parked the car and took off our seatbelts. I could tell that Sam was still sleeping. I laughed when I heard her mumble, "5 more minutes, please." I leaned in and kissed her softly. I got no reaction at first, and then I deepened the kiss and got a reaction from her. I broke off the kiss and said, "We're here. Stay in the car until I lead you out of the car, ok?"  
  
"Ok, I will," she said softly  
  
I got out of my side and locked the door, then headed over to her side and opened it. I took her hand and told her that it was ok for her to come out. Once, I locked the door and walked a little bit, I leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Ok, I'm going to take the blindfold off, your eyes are going to hurt for a little bit, and then you'll see where we are."  
  
She nodded and then I took off the blindfold and gave her time to adjust to the sunlight. I looked at her as she saw where she was.  
  
"Jeff? What are we doing here? I always wanted to come here to the carnival on this side of town," she replied, as she stood there with her mouth open.  
  
"I know! I talked with your mom and she knew that you wanted to come here for the carnival. So I decided to come here with you," I replied  
  
She turned around, "Thank you so much, Jeff!" She gave me a hug and I could tell that she started crying.  
  
"Hey, no need to cry now. We're here to have fun, not to cry," I replied as I stroke her back  
  
"I know, but it's just that I am happy here with you. I'm so glad that we resolved everything. I love you so much!"  
  
"I love you, too, Sam!"  
  
As we broke off the embrace, we walked to the entrance of the carnival. We stayed almost the whole day, just riding on the rides and playing the games. We ate lunch and talked. We just enjoyed each other's company. We stayed there until it was a little dark. We were heading towards the car and just talking about everything and anything. I loved doing that with her, regardless if we're in a hotel room or on the phone.  
  
  
  
  
  
~Sam's POV~  
  
"Jeff, what are we doing now?" I asked as he opened the door for me.  
  
"You'll find soon enough," he replied as he closed the door. He laughed as I stuck my tongue out at him. He went to the driver's side and got in. "Well, now what was that?"  
  
"What was what?" I said acting innocent.  
  
"Sam, you know what I meant! Why did you stick your tongue out at me?" he said as he started to pull out where he parked.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about! I didn't stick my tongue out at you," I said, trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"Don't act all innocent on me! I know that you did! Don't make me park the car and tickle you until you can't take it anymore!" Jeff grinned.  
  
"Oh, all right! I stuck my tongue out at you because you're not telling me anything about the plans you have for us! That's why!" I whined.  
  
"Oh, you'll be fine! I know that you don't like to be surprised but if I told you, it would take the fun out of the surprise!"  
  
"Oh, it will not!" I said, trying to be serious  
  
"Yes, it will!" Jeff laughed as I pouted.  
  
"It's not fair! You can't do that to me! If you really love me, you'd tell me," I said as I made my puppy dog face and whined.  
  
"Nope, not gonna work! I love you so much, Sam, but that face is not going to work on me like it did with Paul! And I hope your face freezes like that!" Jeff laughed as I looked at him in shock. I playfully slapped him on his shoulder.  
  
"If you're going to be that way, Fine!" I said as I sulked in my seat. Jeff continued to laugh at my expressions. We continued to drive until we pulled into a Chinese restaurant. It was my favorite restaurant in all of Cameron. I looked at Jeff questioningly, "are we going to eat here for dinner?" Jeff nodded as he closed his door and walked over to my door and opened it. When I came out, I immediately jumped into Jeff's arms. "Thank you!" I haven't eaten at the restaurant in a long time.  
  
"You're welcome. I know that you haven't eaten here in a long time and I thought it would be a perfect time to do that," he said as he leaned in to kiss me. Then he closed the door and we headed for the restaurant.  
  
When we got into the restaurant, the headwaiter looked at us and asked, "How many?"  
  
"Two," Jeff replied.  
  
"Smoking or non-smoking?"  
  
"Non-smoking, please," said Jeff.  
  
"Right this way, please," he said leading us to our table. The table was located to the farthest corner of the restaurant and it was private. I wanted to have dinner with him in a private area of the restaurant. Jeff pulled the chair for me to sit before he sat down.  
  
"Here are your menus. There will be a waiter here shortly to take your orders. Please enjoy your meal."  
  
"Thank you," Jeff responded as he handed me a menu. We looked through it and decided what to get. The waiter had come and took our orders and left with the menus. "So, Angel, are you enjoying your day?"  
  
"Yeah, I am. Jeff, you really didn't have to do this for me," I whispered.  
  
"I know, but I wanted to. I wanted to express how much I love you, Angel girl," Jeff replied softly.  
  
"Thank you, Jeff," I replied as I smiled genuinely. We basically ate dinner when the food arrived 10 minutes later. We just sat there and talked and laughed. I was really happy and I felt like nothing could ever destroy what I had. After dinner we drove home, and saw that Paul was there talking with mom and Adam. I was wondering what was going on. "Jeff, what is Paul doing here?"  
  
"You'll find out, Angel. Don't worry so much!" Jeff replied slightly grinning.  
  
"Hey, I have every right to worry. I want to know what's going on," I said as I pouted.  
  
Jeff just laughed, "Don't worry! Paul is here because it's the last surprise that I have for you and I needed Paul's help with it."  
  
"Ok, but I still don't like it!" I said.  
  
"Oh, you'll love it! Stop acting so spoiled!"  
  
"It's my birthday and I'll act spoiled if I want to!" I replied as Jeff laughed as he got out of the car and headed towards me. I got out when he opened the door. After he locked it, we headed towards the house. By the time we got to the porch, Jeff pulled me back and gave me a passionate kiss before going in. "What was that for?" I asked as I broke off the kiss.  
  
"Just for being you," Jeff whispered. I just stood there and let my eyes do the talking. I couldn't express how much I loved him. I hugged him tightly. I never wanted to let him go, ever. After we broke off the hug, we walked into the house and saw everyone in the living room talking and laughing.  
  
Paul looked up and saw us come in. "Hey, baby girl, how was your day?" He asked as he stood up and stretched his arms towards me.  
  
I ran and jumped into his arms, and we hugged for what seemed to be forever, which was only a few minutes. "It was very good, daddy. I had a lot of fun!" I replied, smiling.  
  
"That's good to know. I'm sure you're wondering what I'm doing here, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, not that I don't mind or anything."  
  
"You'll find out soon enough. Jeff will explain everything to you."  
  
"Yeah, we should all sit down first before we talk about it," Jeff gestured to the couches. Jeff waited until we all sat down. Mom and Adam were sitting together on the loveseat, while Paul and I sat on the couch. Jeff kneeled next to me. "Angel, promise me that you will hear me out first before saying anything."  
  
"Of course, I'll hear you out. What is it Jeff?"  
  
"Angel, I know that you will start working with us after you graduate from high school and I'm sure that you can't wait to start working with us. Well, your mom, Adam, Paul and I talked to Vince and we discussed the option of having you finish your senior year traveling with us with a private tutor to help you stay caught up with school and that you can graduate with your class. Vince liked the idea and we talked with the school administrations and get the necessary paperwork started and everything. Your mom, Adam, Paul and I found out late last night that everything has been finalized. All we need is your approval and for you to sign some papers if you are willing to come work with us for the rest of the semester until you are ready to graduate from high school. So what do you think? Would you be willing to come and travel with us until the end of the semester and work with a private tutor?"  
  
I just sat there in shock; I knew that my jaw was hanging open. I looked at mom, then Adam and finally Paul. "You mean… I can… with you?" I said looking at Jeff.  
  
"Yeah, you can come with us, but only if you're willing," Jeff said.  
  
I could tell that Jeff wanted me to say yes. I looked at mom, "Mommy?"  
  
"Yeah, honey. You're old enough to make this decision on your own. Whatever you decide, I fully support you," mom replied softly.  
  
"I…" I trailed off.  
  
"Baby girl?" he said while he waited until I looked up to him. When I didn't, he pulled me by my chin and made me look at him. "You know that you have Jeff, Adam, Matt, Lisa, and me working with you? You have many others with you who will support you no matter what you decide."  
  
"I know, daddy. It's just that I don't want Chrissy to be by herself. I mean, who's going to help her study?"  
  
"Don't worry about her! I talked to her and she wants you to go for it! I told her that she can always come to me if she needs any help with her homework or anything," mom replied. She smiled as I looked at her. She knew that I was unsure of what to do.  
  
I looked at Jeff and felt a calm filter through me. "I'll do it!"  
  
"What? You mean you'll go with us?" Jeff asked, he was sporting a huge smile across his face. I could tell that he really wanted me to go.  
  
"Yes, that's what I said!" I laughed as Jeff pulled me into a hug. Then mom and Adam came and hugged me. I could tell that mom really wanted me to go as well as Adam. Paul just sat there allowing us have our small celebration. I looked towards Paul and I could tell that he had the biggest smile that he could hold. I saw him stand up and I ran to him and jumped into him arms, which caused him to fall back onto the couch. We laughed when we landed on the couch. We all celebrated the fact that I was going to be going with Jeff, Adam and Paul and the rest of the WWF Superstars and crew. 


	19. Dad's Funeral

Chapter 18: Dad's Funeral  
  
Vince had called me the next day and discussed with me about getting things started. I told him that I wanted to stay with mom for the next couple of weeks because she was planning dad's funeral and I wanted to be with her. Vince told me to take all the time I needed before I officially started. I told mom and Paul about it because they were more directly involved with my contract with Vince. Paul thought it was a good idea that I'd be there for mom, but mom tried to convince me that she would be fine planning it herself. But I told her that I was staying with her and it was final. Mom agreed to let me stay until after the funeral to join the rest of the federation. I remember mom asking us how we wanted to be involved with the funeral service. Adam said that he just wanted to be the pallbearer, and I told mom that I wanted to speak at the service. She supported us with our decisions. I help mom with the planning and making sure that everything runs smoothly on the day of the funeral. At the same time, I was writing out what I wanted to say. It was so hard because I wanted to talk about so many different things, but I knew for sure that I wanted to talk about his relationship with Paul, my relationship with Paul and a poem that I wrote for dad. Other than that, I was trying to think of things to say. Mom knew that I had a hard time trying to decide what to say and she told me to say what was from my heart. That's when I knew what to say because it couldn't be written. I decided to write my own song from my poem.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~The day of the funeral~  
  
"Father in heaven, I pray to you for your servant Michael Copeland. For how he died was not a natural way of death. Father, I beg of you to protect his family and guard them from any evildoings. For they do not deserve the pain they have. No one deserves the pain of losing a loved one. I pray that you send your angels to protect them. Father, as your servant, I pray that you give them the strength to move on and the power for the to heal. Forever and ever, Amen." The congregation followed along with him by saying Amen. "It is now time for Michael Copeland's youngest child to come and speak on behalf of his family. Samantha, it's time…"  
  
I got up from my seat and walked over to the podium. I paused before I started to speak. I had a hard time deciding how to start and at the same time I was trying to find my voice as well. When I did, I finally spoke, "Michael Copeland was the father that I never had. He was always the father that I needed when my real father had abused me when I was younger. He protected me in ways that I never thought possible. He welcomed me with open arms…" I started sniffling, then I looked at Paul, I could tell that he was encouraging me to go on. "You know it's funny, I had a hard time trying to decide what to say for the service today. I asked my mother for advice. She told me to say whatever my heart wanted to say and I'm going to do just that. There is something that I want to share with you that defines the man that is my father. He loved being around people. But there is one man that he was close to, the one man that I consider my surrogate father and that man is Paul Levesque. Even though they had not met until a few years ago, they acted like best friends. Everyone was shocked that they only knew each other for a few years and not their whole lives because that's how they acted. They acted like they knew each other all their lives. Paul had come to love me whenever I was around dad. Dad has always included me in his conversation no matter who he was talking to. Paul has seen how my father protected me from all harms. My father would lay his life down for me to be safe. That's how I see Paul now. I see him as my father because I know that he would protect me no matter what. I know that Paul would protect me and that he would lay down his life for me. Let me share with you something else that my father did with me that is completely my heart and soul. My father had seen me write poetry and decided to nurture it with his music. He provided the music as I provided the words. There was one song that we did not get to finish. This is a song that is both about my father and Paul. All I ask is that you to try and understand the meaning of the song. I had asked help from certain people and I finally finished the words. And I would like to perform it for you because there is no other place that I would like to perform it than right here for my father. Jeff, would you please help me with the music?" Jeff nodded. I got the paper out and put it where I could see it as Jeff got his guitar. Jeff and I looked at each other and I gave him my signal. He started playing it as I waited for my cue. I took the microphone and walked to where Paul was sitting and held his hand. When it came, this is what I sang…  
  
I cried  
  
I can't do it no more  
  
I kept running away and I can't run no more  
  
My legs are weak…  
  
And I'm still crying…  
  
My heart is broken…  
  
And I'm so confused…  
  
I tried to hide but I know it's time  
  
It's time to face the storm  
  
I don't want to cry no more  
  
I don't want to be along no more  
  
All I know is that love and faith is what I want  
  
It's all I need to help me face the storm  
  
Are you willing to provide that for me?  
  
I'm asking you, my friend…  
  
May I depend on you?  
  
For love and for comfort  
  
I just don't want to cry no more  
  
Why must you go and leave me here?  
  
I'm so alone and I can't go on…  
  
I need you here with me  
  
You'll always be in my heart  
  
I'll always remember what we had together  
  
That's all I ask of you is to be my angel  
  
And I'll live my life in the memory of you  
  
Just promise me that you'll be my angel  
  
I would give you my life to touch you once more  
  
But having you gone is killing me  
  
Why must you go at a time like this?  
  
I'm going through a time where I need your love  
  
Just promise me that you'll be my angel  
  
And I'll live my life in the memory of you  
  
Just promise me, that's all I ask of you  
  
Oooohhhhh, whoa that's all I ask of you  
  
  
  
As I finished singing the song, I had tears in my eyes as well as everyone in the congregation. Jeff had taken the microphone out of my hand as Paul had come and held me. I cried as Paul led me outside. Once my crying had subsided, Paul pulled me away from him. I could tell that he was crying as well.  
  
"That was beautiful, baby girl," Paul said softly. "I did not know that you could do that, but I'm glad that you did today. I'm sure that you're dad is very proud of you because I am proud of you." Paul and I hugged more as I broke down again. Paul and I broke off the embrace as everyone was starting to come out. One by one everyone was telling me how beautiful the song was and how my father would have been proud.  
  
Finally Jeff had come out and saw me leaning against Paul. Our eyes met as he walked towards me. He opened his arms and I walked straight into them, crying some more. Jeff held me as I continued to cry. He whispered soothing words to me to calm me down.  
  
  
  
~Paul's POV~  
  
I saw her go up to Jeff and cry. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her that she had to go through that at a time like this. Jeff and I met each other's gaze and mouthed to him to let her cry and to hold her and he nodded. "Baby girl, I'm going to take care of some things, stay with Jeff, ok?" I said as I stroked her back and she nodded. I went over to where Helen was standing and talked to her. "Helen, how are you?"  
  
"I don't know Paul. I mean, I'm trying hard to be strong but at the same time I want to break down and cry. I'm going through so much right now and I know that I need to be strong for Samantha," Helen replied.  
  
"Helen, look, let me and Jeff take care of her. Why don't you just go and take care of yourself and get everything situated. I'm sure that Adam needs you as well. I don't want you to fell burdened or anything especially with taking care of Sam. Let me… let us help you, Helen. You need time to mourn over the loss of your husband," I said as Adam approached us.  
  
"Paul, mom," Adam started, "The car is waiting for us."  
  
"Thanks Adam," Helen said, "Paul thank you so much for taking care of Sam for me. It means so much to me, knowing that I can depend on you."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Go with Adam and we'll meet you over there." Helen nodded as she left with Adam. Then I headed over to where Jeff and Sam were standing. The crying had finally subsided and she was now clinging onto Jeff. I could tell that she was scared and that she just wanted to stay with either Jeff or me. "Baby girl, it's time to go," I said quietly. She looked up and nodded.  
  
"Come with me," Sam said, her voice was raw due to all the crying she did.  
  
Jeff looked at me with a questioning look as I nodded, "I'll come with you." Then we headed off to my car and got in. Jeff and Sam sat in the back as Jeff continued to hold her. In the back of my mind, I wanted to take her pain away, but I knew I couldn't. All I can do is love her and comfort her. I'm glad that she is depending on Jeff and me for support. When we got there, I looked back and saw that Sam was falling asleep. I didn't want to wake her, neither did Jeff, but I knew that she had to wake up and get through the day. I mouthed to Jeff to wake her up.  
  
"Honey, wake up, we're here," Jeff said softly into her ear and she woke up. We got out of the car and she held onto Jeff tightly. The pastor continued to talk for a brief time and then everyone put a single flower on top of the coffin before it was lowered. It was Sam's turn; she kissed the coffin as she put the flower on top with the other flowers. I could tell that she started crying. I went over to where Sam was and pulled her into my arms. She fought a little before finally giving in. I held her while she cried. She didn't stop crying until it was time to leave. We finally got into the car and left to their house for some food. Almost everyone was there, talking. I could tell that everyone felt out of place if they laughed because of the family. When we got home, Sam went straight to her bedroom and closed it.  
  
I looked behind me as Jeff spoke, "Do you think we should get her some food?"  
  
"Yeah, why don't you do that? I'm going to help Helen get everything sorted."  
  
"Ok," and Jeff left to get her some food.  
  
  
  
~Sam's POV~  
  
I locked my door when I came into my bedroom. I didn't even bother to change my clothes or anything. I went to my bed and cried. For some reason I couldn't stop crying. I was mad at the world, but mostly I was mad at God for taking my father away from me. I heard a knock on my door, "Go away!"  
  
"Sam, please, open the door!" Jeff replied  
  
"No, go away! I want to be alone right now!"  
  
"Honey, please I have some food here for you! You need your energy. You got to eat something. Open the door, please," Jeff begged.  
  
"No, I don't want to eat anything. I'm not hungry! Go away!" I replied before crying some more.  
  
"No, I'm not going away until you open the door and let me in," Jeff replied.  
  
  
  
~Jeff's POV~  
  
I felt someone tap me as I tried to get Sam open the door. "There's a trick that can get Sam to open the door. Let me do it," Adam replied as I nodded and moved out of the way. "Sam, it's me Adam. Wanna open the door for me?"  
  
"No! Go away!"  
  
"Why not? You need to let people come in and love you, Sam. Open the door and let me in. No one else has to come in besides me, ok?"  
  
"No! I want to be alone!"  
  
"Sam, if you are not going to open the door then I'm going to get the key and open the door. And when I do, I'm going to stay with you until you're ready to let the others come in. So open the door!" Sam didn't say anything for a few minutes, and we finally heard the door unlock and she allowed Adam and me to come in. We stayed with her until she was ready to come out. She didn't feel ready to come out until later that evening. Adam went in and out once in a while to let Helen and Paul know what was happening with Sam. It was finally about 9 that night when she finally came out. I was holding her hand as we went into the kitchen to see Helen and Paul talking quietly. Paul had saw us come in and looked at Sam.  
  
"Baby girl, you doing ok? I was worried about you," Paul said softly.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'm doing ok. I'm sorry that I didn't come out of my room, mom," she said her voice still coarse.  
  
"Honey, it's ok. I'm just glad that you're depending on Adam, Jeff and Paul."  
  
"Is there anything to eat? I'm kinda hungry," she said as all of us grinned at her. She finally smiled for the first time today. We all sat and talked about our lives and really got to know each other. I was so thrilled that she was depending on me more and that I got to know her better. 


	20. My Feud With Amy

Chapter 19: My Feud With Amy  
  
I know that I never gave you a full story as of what's been happening with the storylines with WWE. The same day after I had talked with Vince, he had to bail Amy out because she was needed for the storylines. He wanted me to have someone to feud with about the Hardyz. To make a long story short, He wanted to have two females fighting over a spot with the Team Extreme. Eventually, it will end up with me winning that spot. Vince had a meeting with Amy, Matt, Jeff and myself. He even had security guards in the office with us in case Amy tried to assault any one of us. Vince was willing to hire Amy back on several conditions. "Now, Miss Dumas, the stipulations of my willing to hire you back in this company again has to be fully followed through on your part. If you do not follow through on the stipulations, I will destroy your contract and make sure that no other wrestling federation wants to hire you. Do you understand me so far?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. McMahon."  
  
"Good. Now for the first stipulation, you must have a security guard or a police officer escorting you to all business occasions, such as Raw, SmackDown, signings, guest appearances, and so on. Do you agree to that?"  
  
"You're saying that I have to have someone with me all the time?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"All right," she said reluctantly.  
  
"Secondly, if I hear or see any kind of harmful things said or done to Matt, Jeff, and Samantha, you will be automatically suspended from any interaction with them unless I am there myself."  
  
"What? I can't even sit and have coffee with Matt if I said one bad thing about any one of them?"  
  
"Yes, if you have a problem with that, then you are free to leave and not work with us anymore."  
  
She looked at Matt, then at Jeff, and glared at me, "Fine!"  
  
"Thirdly, if I hear or see any kind of physical beatings that you do on Samantha outside of the show, you will be automatically back in prison for life."  
  
She rolled her eyes and sighed. "You have got to be kidding me."  
  
"Do I look like I'm joking, Miss Dumas?"  
  
"No, sir. I see that you're saying that if I hurt Samantha in any way when I'm not on show that I will be back in prison."  
  
"That's correct. Do you agree with that?"  
  
She looked straight at Vince and sighed, "Yes."  
  
"And lastly, from the time that you start working with us to the end of the storyline, you will receive little or no pay due, depending on how well you follow through the stipulations."  
  
"What! Are you kidding me? There's no way I'm going to do that," Amy said, crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
"Then I guess we have no deal," Vince said, looking straight at Amy, showing no fear.  
  
Amy sighed heavily, "Fine, I accept."  
  
"Good, now one more thing before you sign this contract. I want you to know that once the storyline is over and the fans know what has become of you, you will be sent straight to prison, depending on how the police department views your behavior. This storyline will last from two weeks from now to the end of June. Now that's two months to get your act together and prove not only to all of us, but also to the law that you are capable of not threatening or assaulting anyone on basic instinct. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Now, if within that two months does your behavior gets out of control, I will personally see you in prison."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Good, and another thing, I personally picked the person who will be escorting you 24/7. I will introduce this person after you sign the contract, agreed?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. McMahon."  
  
"Now, Miss Dumas, please sign the contract," Vince said handing her the contract and a pen for her to sign. I knew who the person was that would be staying with her. Vince had asked me to help pick the person. He wanted me to trust the person that will stay with her and protect me from her. While Amy signed the contract, Vince and I made eye contact and smirked. I couldn't wait to see the expression on her face when she realizes who it is.  
  
"Now, Miss Dumas, may I introduce to you the person that will be escorting you around 24/7." someone knocked on the door, "Come in." I looked at Amy's face and waited for her expression. "Ah, Mr. Calloway, please come in and join us for our meeting. Miss Dumas, I am proud to introduce to you your personal guard." Amy eyes widened as she realized who it was. You see Mark had training with the police department in Texas and has a license to back it up. Even though, he is the American Badass, I knew that I could trust him. I just told him that he could give Mark a small raise for helping out. Plus I wanted to save Vince money by having Mark be the guard instead of hiring one. Vince said that that was a smart business move. We talked to Mark and he was absolutely willing to help out. Mark and I have a very close relationship. It's not something that all people know about. Let's just say that Mark and I had our share of battles that we don't want to be known in the public. I was sitting on the couch in Vince's office in Titan towers. Mark had joined me and we made eye contact and smiled to each other. Matt and Jeff were sitting across from Vince since it had to deal with them more than it did with me.  
  
"Mr. McMahon, Mark isn't licensed to be a security guard or even a police officer. There is no way that he can stay with me 24/7. We have completely different wrestling lifestyle," Amy said as she turned to Vince.  
  
"Miss Dumas, let me tell you something. Mark is licensed as a security guard in Texas, which automatically makes him qualified. I did background check on him with his permission and he is qualified. I know that both of you have different wrestling lifestyles. That is why I made a change in the storylines that you are not aware of."  
  
"You tell me this now?"  
  
"Yes, I have spoken to Matt, Jeff, Samantha, and Mark and they all agreed to it. Whether or not you agree to it, the storyline will follow through. You see, Samantha will be known as Angel and she portrays a woman who will tie the bonds between the Hardyz and the Undertaker. Now the Hardyz and Taker are not even friends at all. Taker does not want to do anything with the Hardyz and vice versa. The only bridge of connecting them is Angel. Now Taker and the Hardyz will have a little argument and that is where Angel steps in and ties the bond between the Hardyz and Taker. She has not yet picked her music yet and during the time that she is going to be unifying Taker and the Hardyz, she will be going out to Taker's music. We have all agreed with the storylines. Now, where you step in is that you feel like she is stealing the spotlight from you and you feel like you should be the one unifying the Hardyz and Taker. You bring this up to Angel and that starts the feud between the two of you. Now at the pay-per-view in the month of June will end your big feud. The plan is that you will lose the match to Angel, giving Angel the spot of Team Extreme. Now the match is not a regular match, the match will have few stipulations. Now one of the stipulations is where you are forced to end your wrestling career. Do you understand what I have said so far?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Good. The other stipulations are still being discussed. Now Miss Dumas you are free to go. Mr. Calloway, your services is now being needed. Do I make myself clear on your position?"  
  
"Yeah, boss. Everything is crystal clear."  
  
"Now, I would like to speak with Matt, Jeff and Samantha alone for a few minutes. Miss Dumas, if you could please leave with Mr. Calloway?"  
  
"Of course," she said as she got up and started heading towards the door with Mark right behind her.  
  
"Samantha, if you could join us up here, it would be truly appreciated."  
  
"Of course, what's going on?"  
  
"I am getting to that, Samantha. Someone needs to teach you a little patience," Vince smirked.  
  
I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Yeah, ok, whatever you say, Vince." We laughed as he started to discuss what he wanted to talk to all of us about. 


	21. The Big Debut

Chapter 20: My Big Debut  
  
~Paul's POV~  
  
I sat watching Sam getting ready for her big debut. The past two weeks she was really calm and continuing to train. It amazed me to see how calm and how much training that she had received in the past two weeks. It was incredible to see her drive and passion. She really started to panic when we arrived to the arena a few hours ago. She had a meeting with Vince because he wanted to discuss last minute issues with her character and her storyline. Now she was just getting ready for her debut that is happening in an hour. "I can't find my necklace!!!" Sam said as she started to become paranoid.  
  
"Baby girl, what's the matter?"  
  
"I can't find my lucky necklace. Dad gave it to me on my 13th birthday. I can't remember where I put it," Sam was looking through her bag after a millionth time. I could tell that she was getting stressed.  
  
"Baby girl, where did you put it when you took it off before you slept last night?"  
  
"I put it on the dresser last night, then I put it on top of my clothes that I planned to wear today. I remember seeing it there this morning, but now."  
  
I walked over to where she was standing and stopped her. "Baby girl, stop. You're stressing out. Relax, I'm sure that you'll find it."  
  
"You don't understand. I always wear it whenever I feel stressed or whatever. It always helps me calm down. It makes me feel that dad is always there for me, no matter what," Sam said, as her eyes became watery.  
  
I pulled her into a hug, "Sssshhh, baby girl, you'll find it. I'm here and I'm going to help you find it, ok?" Then I saw something shine on the belt hook of her blue jeans.  
  
"Ok, daddy," she whispered, as she held onto me.  
  
I reached down hoping that she wouldn't feel what I was doing. I slowly drew my hand closer to the necklace and got it out of the belt loop. She didn't move at all, the only thing that I felt was her shaking. I was lucky that she was shaking so that I could get the necklace out. "Are you feeling any better, baby girl?"  
  
"Just a little. I just want my necklace," Sam said as she leaned back.  
  
"I have a little something that I have for you, but you have to close your eyes," I said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I can't tell you because it would ruin the surprise," I smirked.  
  
"Daddy, tell me what it is. You know I don't like being surprised."  
  
"Nope, I can't give it to you. You have to close your eyes."  
  
She whined like a puppy dog, "Pllllllleeeeeeaaaaassssseeeee!"  
  
"Nope, not going to work, because the more you whine, the longer I will take to give it to you," I replied.  
  
"Oh, all right," she said, as she closed her eyes.  
  
I pulled out of the embrace and took her hand and put the necklace in her hand. "All right, baby girl, open your eyes," I said as I stepped back.  
  
She opened her eyes and saw the necklace, and became wide-eyed. She squealed, "Where did you find this!" She ran up to me and hugged me.  
  
"I found it in the belt hook on your jeans. It was there the whole time. I'm surprised that it didn't fall off or anything."  
  
"Oh, my gosh. Now I can finish getting ready. I better go to makeup. Mark wants to meet me at the curtain like 5 minutes before my debut. So I'll talk with you later, daddy," she said as she put her necklace on.  
  
"All right, good luck on your debut, baby girl. The fans will love you," I said as I kissed her on the top of her head.  
  
"Thanks, daddy," she said as she walked to the door, and waved. "Bye."  
  
"Bye, baby girl."  
  
  
  
~Sam's POV~  
  
I left Paul's locker room and went to makeup. I was wearing my red spaghetti strapped tank top and black mesh shirt with black loose fitted Capri pants. "Mary, are you free now to do my makeup?" I asked her as I walked up. Mary and I met before and became fast friends.  
  
"Yeah, sit down and I'll do my magic," Mary said as she got the makeup for my debut.  
  
"So, how's your baby boy?"  
  
"He's doing real good. He's trying to crawl right now. He's a big boy," she replied as she started doing my makeup.  
  
"I really want to see your son soon. I miss him already. He's so cute!!!" I gushed.  
  
"You will, soon. We're going to be heading down near my home in two weeks. You'll see him then."  
  
"Good, that way I can steal him away from you and take care of him," I said, stifling my laughter.  
  
"Oh, no you're not. That's my boy!!! No one is taking my boy away from me, especially you, Samantha Copeland," Mary said as she laughed.  
  
"Aaawww! Why not? I know that I'll be a good mommy to him," I said, grinning.  
  
"I'm sure that you'll be a good mommy to your own children, but you're not taking mine. Samantha, close your eyes, so that I can put some eye shadow on."  
  
"All right, all right, I won't take your son, but you better be careful, because you never know when the Extreme Angel will strike," I said, giggling.  
  
"Look, Matt, she's already calling herself the 'Extreme Angel.' I told you that she would say something like that," Jeff said as he walked up to me and kissed me on my cheek, and Matt laughed. They both had a gift for me in their locker room. It was a women's tee that said 'Extreme Angel' on the front and had wings on the back with a small picture of an angel with a halo underneath the wings. They had it made for me as a gift for my big debut. Jeff had designed the picture and Matt had helped with the decision of how it should be made. They talked to Vince and had it made.  
  
"Hey, baby, I'm already an Extreme Angel, whether you like it or not," I replied back and kissed him on the lips, he deepened the kiss instantly.  
  
"Stop kissing her, Jeffery. You're ruining the make up on her," Mary jokingly said.  
  
"Oh, I am not. She still looks beautiful with or without makeup, Mary."  
  
"Whatever, but aren't you so sweet for saying that to your girlfriend! You can either stay here and chat with her while I finish the makeup or I will kick your ass to make you leave," Mary said.  
  
"No one is going to kick my Jeffie's ass," I replied, looking at Mary.  
  
"Yeah," Jeff chipped in.  
  
"I am going to kick his ass," I said, Matt, Mary and I were stifling our laughter as Jeff looked at me in shock. "Mary, would you please finish my makeup? I need to meet Mark soon to discuss important issues regarding the match," I said, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Of course, Samantha," she replied, trying to be serious. She went on to finish the makeup.  
  
"I can't believe that my own girlfriend would say something like that!"  
  
"Believe it, Jeffie boy," I smirked. Jeff smirked back at me. "Are you going to stay here with me or what?"  
  
"I'll stay with you, but I'm not sure about Matt, though."  
  
"I'm going to go. I'll meet you guys at the gorilla position for the meeting."  
  
"All right, bye, Mattie," I replied, as Jeff held me as Mary finished my makeup.  
  
5 minutes later, "Samantha, you're all done. You are free to go."  
  
"Thanks, Mary. I'll talk with you later," I said as I got off the chair. "Jeff, let's go meet Mark and Matt at the gorilla position."  
  
"All right, it's about time that Mary finished," Jeff said jokingly.  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny, rainbow," Mary said as she put the makeup away.  
  
Jeff and I walked to the gorilla position hand in hand. When we arrived there, Amy was standing next to Matt and Mark was standing across from them. I went over to stand by Mark, and ignored Amy. She wasn't going to ruin my debut; no one was going to ruin it. "Hey, Mark what's the meeting for?" I asked.  
  
"Vince and I discussed that maybe you could do something big like doing your signature move or something on Amy that will distract Jeff and the referee while I give Matt the low blow," Mark replied.  
  
"Yeah, that's fine. I was planning to do that anyways. Vince talked to me about that, too. Did he say anything else?"  
  
"He just wanted to make sure that the situation with you and Amy is strictly business. You know that you are going to be safe now that I am working with you right?" he said.  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"Good, Amy, do you have any problems with me or with the situation?"  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Good. Is there anything else you want to talk about, sweetheart?"  
  
"Yeah, could we just do a run-through one more time? I just want to make sure that I got everything down."  
  
"All right, this is what's going to happen. I'm going to go out to the ring and talk shit about how the Rock is always stealing the spotlight and everything. Then I'm going to talk about how the team extreme interfered with my match with Rocky and that I wanted to teach them a lesson about respect. I ask them to come out or I'm going to hunt them down. Matt comes out with Amy and Jeff, then Matt talks about how it wasn't about disrespecting me, but how I disrespected the team. After that, Matt runs down the ramp and slides into the ring and we start an impromptu match, and then Jeff and Amy will get involved with the match. You will be coming down once Amy is laid down on the mat, and she's struggling to get up. The main reason that you are going after her is because you didn't approve of the fact that she was trying to make our hatred more strong instead of having a truce," Mark replied.  
  
"Ok, how will I know when to come down?"  
  
"You will be staying here with the stage crew and they will tell you when you need to go. Don't worry so much, sweetheart," Mark grinned.  
  
"I can't help it, I worry!" I pouted and crossed my arms.  
  
Mark laughed. "You'll be awesome, sweetheart!"  
  
"Yeah, you will! You're going to be awesome!" Matt said.  
  
"Thanks, Mattie!!!" I smiled at him.  
  
"That's my girl!" Jeff said as he walked over and hugged me. "That's the smile that I love to see!!!" he said as he nuzzled his face in my neck.  
  
"Mark, one minute 'til promo time," the stagehand said.  
  
"All right, thanks," Mark nodded. "Remember what I told you, sweetheart. Do what I said, and you will be awesome!!!"  
  
"Thanks, Mark. It means a lot to me to know that you're here with me," I said as I looked up at him.  
  
"No problem." his music blared through the sound system. "It's show time! Amy, one word, and you'll pay dearly!" Mark warned. Amy just stood there, looking at the ground and not saying a word. Mark went out and talked about how Rocky was trying to steal the spotlight and stuff. I just watched Mark. I was always in awe of how he acted like as a**hole on national television, but acts as a teddy bear when it comes to his family and his loved ones.  
  
"Team Extreme, your turn in 5, 4, 3, 2. now!" Matt, Jeff and Amy walked through the curtain as their music blared through the arena. The fans cheered for them as they came out and interrupted Mark's speech. I just watched what was happening as I waited for my cue to interfere. I was nervous because I wasn't sure of how the fans were going to react to me. I just watched their match and I was so involved with it that I didn't even see that the stagehand was trying to get my attention. I woke up when I heard him say, "Angel, time to go. Just wait for my signal," the stagehand said. I got up near the curtain and waited for him to tell me to go. "Go!" I ran out the curtain and went to the turnbuckle that was closest to Amy. I climbed the turnbuckle facing Amy and pointed and shouted at her. Without thinking, I leapt in the air, my arms stretched out in the air, on either side of me. I twisted my body up in the air (like doing a handstand in midair) and followed through. My body contacted with her body and she broke my fall. As soon as I landed, I rolled out of the ring, I heard the fans booing at me but I didn't care. As I walked up the ramp blindly as I saw Jeff tending to Amy after the referee let him go. The referee didn't see the low blow that Mark had given Matt and ran to do the three count when Mark had pinned Matt. Amy was able to sit up and we glared at each other. I was saying that she should have made the Undertaker and the Team Extreme unite instead of making their hatred grow. I walked through the curtain as soon as I got there.  
  
By the time I passed through there I sat on the steps, shaking like a leaf. Paul, Lisa, Vince, Stephanie, Shane, and Linda were all there waiting for me. Other Superstars were there, but they waited until I came up to them. Everyone knew the history that I had with all of those who were standing there. I sat there wide-eyed as Paul came up to me and looked at me. He knew what was going through my mind but he wanted to see how I would react first; all of them wanted to know what my reaction was. All of a sudden, I squealed and everyone laughed. Paul pulled me into a hug, "You were awesome, baby girl!!"  
  
"Oh, my gosh. I can't believe that I did that! That was addicting!!!" I saw Mark come through the curtain.  
  
He smiled down at me, "That was awesome, sweetheart!"  
  
"Thanks, Mark. I really wanted to work with you with and now I am, which is so cool!" Paul laughed, "You are going to love working here, baby girl."  
  
"Damn right, she is going to love working here! The move that you did was awesome, babe," Jeff replied as him, Matt and Amy walked through the curtain. "What's the name of the move that you did?"  
  
"It doesn't have one yet," I replied, "but I was thinking of calling it the 'Angel Twist.' What do you think?"  
  
"The name's perfect! It really does look like you were twisting in the air, sorta like an Angel coming down from heaven. You have to teach me that move when you join me and Matt," Jeff exclaimed.  
  
"That would be great! That would be cool if we did the double Angel Twist in the ring! Vince, what do you think?"  
  
"Go for it!!" Vince smiled and nodded.  
  
Then we all left to shower and to go out and celebrate for my big debut. I met with Matt and Jeff in their locker room. I knew it was safe because Mark was going to be with Amy. When I got there, I saw Mark knocking on Matt and Jeff's locker room. "Hey, Mark." Mark looked at me and smiled, "Hey, sweetheart. You all ready to go out and celebrate your debut?"  
  
"Yeah, I am. That's why I'm meeting Matt and Jeff here. You picking up Amy?"  
  
"Yeah, I am." Then Jeff opened the door and gestured us to come in. Jeff pulled me into a hug. I looked up at him; he leaned down kissed me passionately. I broke the kiss, "What was that for?" I asked him softly.  
  
"That was my way of saying congrats on your big debut!"  
  
I smiled, "Thank you, Jeff!" We hugged for a moment.  
  
"All right, now it's time to give her the gift. This is something that Jeff and I made for you," replied Matt as he came and pulled me away from Jeff. I laughed at his antics; he acted like a big at times. "Here you go, sweetie," he said, as he handed me his gift. "Jeff and I were planning to give this to you tonight at the party, but Jeff and I thought it would be better to give this to you now. I'm sure that you'll be getting some more presents from the other Superstars." I eyed Matt suspiciously. "It's nothing bad. Don't worry too much!!"  
  
I laughed and opened the gift. It was a women's tee that said Extreme Angel on the front and on the back had wings. On the bottom of the wings, it had a picture of an angel with a halo. I looked up at Matt, then at Jeff. My eyes became watery and my chin trembled; my voice was shaky, but I managed to say, "Thank you so much, guys." I put the gift aside and hugged Matt and Jeff at the same time.  
  
"Remember that you will always be a member of the Team Extreme, regardless of the storyline," Matt said, as we broke off the group hug. "We didn't want to tell you about this until now because you are truly an angel. You went through so much in your life and you're still in your teens, even though you are legally an adult. You went through more than I did in my 23 years. You deserve this, Samantha." He always called me Samantha when he expressed his love to me.  
  
"Matt, thank you so much. Just knowing that I have you here with me, means so much!!! This means you too, Jeff and Mark. I love you guys so much!!!"  
  
Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Matt said.  
  
Paul came in, "Hey guys, are you ready. baby girl, are you all right?" he asked as he saw me crying.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, daddy. I'm just crying because Matt and Jeff gave me something," I said as I showed him the shirt.  
  
He smiled, "You really are an angel, baby girl. Believe that!"  
  
"I know. Are we going to go or what? I'm hungry!" I said, as everyone laughed. Then Matt, Jeff and Amy finished getting ready. Amy just sat there, bitterly because of my relationship with everyone. I didn't care about her. I totally ignored her. Mark, Paul and I chatted until Matt, Jeff and Amy finished getting ready. After they were ready, we all left to go and celebrate my debut. 


	22. Who Was That Girl?

Chapter 21: Who Was That Girl?  
  
~Paul's POV~  
  
It was the night for SmackDown tapings; Sam had finished her tutoring session for that day. We were sitting in my locker room. She was doing her homework. I was sitting on the couch talking with Chris Irvine (Chris Jericho) about our match. We had a feud going on and needed to plan out what was going to happen. While Chris and I were talking, I heard Sam say, "I wish Kellie was here."  
  
"What's the matter, baby girl?"  
  
"I'm struggling with my art project. I'm not getting anywhere of what I wanted to do," She replied as she crumbled yet another sheet of paper.  
  
"Let me see what you want to do, baby girl," I said.  
  
"Could you come over here? It's better for me to show it here," she said in a tired yet childlike voice. She turned around and faced me when she said that. She had a look of frustration and lost on her face that tugged my heart. I really hated seeing her like that when she gets aggravated. I got up from where I sat and walked over to where she was and leaned down as she was in the middle of my arms.  
  
"What did you want to draw?" I asked softly.  
  
"I wanted to draw a picture of an angel with a halo standing on a cloud," she said, above a whisper and her eyes became watery. Some had escaped and I swiped them off her face. I truly hated seeing her like that.  
  
"Let me help you get started," I said as I turned her around in her chair and grabbed her pencil. I put it in her hand and guided her on drawing what she wanted to draw. I had let go of her hand half way through the drawing. I just stood there watching her finish the drawing on her own. I looked behind me and gestured for Chris to come up and watch what she was doing. He came up and watched Sam finish drawing. We looked at the drawing. It truly looked like an angel on a cloud. She looked up at me when she realized that I was not guiding her the whole time.  
  
"Did I do most of it by myself?" she asked softly.  
  
"Yeah, you did, sweetheart," I said. I only call her 'sweetheart' when she gets frustrated about anything. "The picture looks beautiful."  
  
"It does look beautiful. You could show it to Vince and maybe put it on a women's tee or something. You know something that will resemble you and your character," Chris suggested.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. That way you could talk to Vince about the storyline at the same time," Paul agreed.  
  
"Ok, I'll go and talk with Vince. Thank you, daddy," she said as she tiptoed to give me a hug. I leaned down and picked her up and hugged her tightly. She left shortly after I had let her go, and then Chris and I went back to the couch to finish our meeting.  
  
  
  
~Sam's POV~  
  
On the way to Vince's office, I bumped into Amy, with Mark closely behind, "Hi, Mark! Amy."  
  
"Samantha," Amy replied.  
  
"Hey, sweetheart," Mark replied. "Where you headed, sweetheart?"  
  
"I'm to Vince's office to talk to him about something."  
  
"Alright. I'll see you at the gorilla position."  
  
"Ok, I better go, so I'll talk with you guys later!!" I stood up, waved to Mark and left. I walked through the hallway towards Vince's office. Half and hour later, I left Vince's office. I walked through the hallway back to Paul's locker room and get dressed for the promo with Mark. On the way there, I bumped into Jeff. "Hey, babe. How you doing?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his waist.  
  
"I'm doing good now that I've seen you. I missed you since last night. I don't like being away from you for long," Jeff said as he leaned down and kissed me passionately. I kissed him back with equal passion.  
  
I broke the kiss, "Babe, I need to go and get ready to do my promo. I'm going to get dressed and head down to the makeup area. Wanna join me?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm not doing anything now, so I'll go with you. Your stuff at Paul's locker room?"  
  
I nodded, "Come on, let's go." We went into his locker room, and found Paul on his cell phone talking to somebody. "Mom, hold on. They just came through the door. Let me ask them. Baby girl, my mom is on the phone, she was wondering if you and Jeff want to come up this week for dinner. She's planning a big outdoor BBQ party on Thursday night. She wants us to get together and watch SmackDown while we're there."  
  
"Yeah, sure I would love to go."  
  
"Count me in," Jeff said as he nodded.  
  
"Ok, great. Mom, they both will be coming to the BBQ party this week. Luv ya too, bye," Paul said, and then he hung up his cell phone and put it in his bag. "So how did the meeting go with Vince?"  
  
"It was good. I know what I'm doing now, so that helps. And I showed him the picture and he totally liked it. He said that he wants me to give him another picture of something similar to what I drew to put on the shirt," I said, smiling.  
  
"What picture?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Oh, I had to draw a picture for my art homework and Paul and Chris liked it a lot and suggested that I show it to Vince and maybe come up with a shirt for my character. And I did what they suggested and Vince liked it a lot, but he wanted me to use another picture. So I need to draw something that I want to use for my character," I said as I got my things from my bag and gave him the picture that I drew.  
  
"Honey, the picture's amazing! There's something that I'm trying out now. I can show it to you and you can use it if you want," Jeff suggested as he handed me the picture.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds great," I replied.  
  
"Baby girl, you feeling ok?" Paul asked.  
  
"Yeah, I feel fine. Why?" I asked, as I looked at him strangely.  
  
"Your voice sounds different for some reason. Maybe, it's me. I don't know."  
  
"Don't worry too much about me, daddy. I feel fine."  
  
"That's good. So what are you doing now?"  
  
"I need to get ready for the promo with Mark. I'll be right back," I said as I headed toward the shower area to change my clothes. I came back out as soon as I was finished and found Paul and Jeff talking back and forth about the wrestling business itself. "All right, babe, I'm ready."  
  
"Ok, it was good talking with ya, Paul," Jeff replied as he put his arm around my waist.  
  
"Likewise," Paul responded. "I'll be watching ya, baby girl."  
  
"Thanks, daddy. I'll talk with you later," I said as Jeff and I left the locker room and headed towards the makeup area. We walked there in a comfortable silence until I saw Mary, "Mary, I'm ready for the makeup now."  
  
"Ok, great. Let's get you started," Mary said as I sat down in the chair. Jeff leaned up against the wall watching Mary and I chat as she put on the makeup. About 15 minutes later, "All right, you're done now. You're free to go, sweetie."  
  
"Thanks so much, Mary!!" I said, then reached out for Jeff and headed toward the gorilla position. SmackDown had started a little while ago and when Jeff and I got there, we saw Mark, Matt and Amy there and they were watching the opening start. J.R. and The King were the announcers that night. And J.R. was talking about what had happened the night before and then he started talking about a mysterious girl showing up and allowing the Undertaker to win the impromptu match. They both were wondering who I was and hoped that I would show up that night.  
  
"Mark, promo time," a stagehand said. "Now!" the stagehand said, as Mark walked through the curtain to his music and graced the fans with his American Badass presence. He got into the ring and started to say, "As you all know what happened last Monday at Raw, I'm pissed at the fact that Matt, Jeff and Lita disrespected me, but that girl who showed up and screwed Lita, had tons of respect for me. You know why? It was because if she didn't respect me, she would have come after me, but she didn't. But I don't need nobody to help me out with that because I can do that myself. I don't depend on nobody and don't need nobody to help me teach others to respect me. What I want to know is who was that girl that came down and showed me respect last Monday!" Mark stopped as soon as he heard his music playing again. Mark, the fans, and the announcers were puzzled as of why his music was playing again.  
  
Right there, I walked out to the stage with a mic in hand. As soon as the music ended, I said, "Well, if it isn't the American Badass himself."  
  
"Who are you?" he said into his mic.  
  
"I'm shocked that you don't remember me, Taker."  
  
"Should I know who you are?"  
  
"Yes, you should. I'm surprised that you don't remember me, Taker! I'll give you a little hint," I said as I was putting my voice as childlike as possible. "Please, Mr. Taker, you have to take me away from here. My family kicked me out on the street! Please, Mr. Taker, let me go with you!!!" I said as I watch Taker 'pretend' to try and remember me.  
  
Realization finally hit him, "Angel? Angel, is that you girl?"  
  
"Damn, right it's me, Taker. I came here for one reason and for one reason only. The reason I came down here was to find you. When I found out that you weren't getting along with the Hardy Boyz, I got pissed because they were the ones who trained me. I left Texas to get a start fresh and moved to North Carolina. I met Matt and Jeff at the gym where they worked out in. So last Monday night at Raw, when you had the impromptu match with each other and Lita tried to give you her signature move that made me pissed off even more. I decided to come down the ramp and give Lita the 'Angel Twist' was because she was trying to make your hatred with the Hardy Boyz grow. What Lita did was wrong. I don't approve of what happened between three friends of mine. There is something that you said was true, Taker. I do respect you, but there's something that you said was wrong. You do need to depend on people for help. Taker, I'm here to tell you that I'm staying here until you, Matt and Jeff become friends, whether you like it or not!" I stared at Taker, nodding my head as he paced around the ring; shaking his head 'no.' "I suggest that you remember that because if you don't, my respect for you is going to disappear." With that, I left the stage and walked through the curtain.  
  
When I walked through the curtain, Jeff was standing there with open arms. I walked into them, shaking like a leaf. "Babe, you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't understand why I'm shaking so much!"  
  
"I'm sure that it's just your nerves. You were awesome out there when you talked back to Mark. It's a first time that I've heard a female talk to Taker that way."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, really."  
  
"Sweetheart, that was amazing. Did you hear all the fans cheering for you?" Mark asked, when he came through the curtain.  
  
"Yeah, I did. I think that's why I'm shaking right now. I don't believe that the fans are cheering for me. I got booed at last night," I said as I burrowed my eyebrows. Jeff and Mark laughed at my expression.  
  
"We all got that at one point in our career. It's normal, but let me tell you something, the wrestling fans are the best because they give you all they got," Mark said and Jeff nodded.  
  
"Thanks, Mark!!"  
  
"You're more than welcome, sweetheart. I gotta go and grab something to eat. I'll see you guys later. Amy, let's go," Mark said as they both left. Amy had to be there since Mark and I had to do our promo. She always has to be near Mark, no questions asked.  
  
"You hungry?" I asked Jeff  
  
"Yeah, want to go to catering and get something to eat?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yeah, but could we eat in your locker room?" I asked.  
  
"Thanks, guys. I just don't feel like eating at catering. I don't feel so good," I stated, as I leaned into Jeff for support.  
  
"Do you want me to get something for you while you rest in our locker room?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Could you do that?"  
  
  
  
~Jeff's POV~  
  
"Yeah, our locker room is on the way to catering. We can just stop by on the way," He said as I nodded. We headed towards our locker room. While we were walking in the hallway, I felt Sam start to slip as she walked. I decided to carry her to our locker room. Once I got there, Matt looked up worried and moved out of the way, so that I could put her on the couch. I felt her head and it was warm. I asked Matt to get a cold cloth to put over her head and he did. "Angel, are you feeling all right?" She mumbled something, but I couldn't hear what she said. "Honey, what did you say? I couldn't hear you."  
  
"I feel hot. What's wrong with me, Jeff?"  
  
"I don't know, honey. Matt, could you go get a medic, please?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'll be back soon," Matt said as he left.  
  
"Hang on tight, sweetheart. Matt is going to get someone to help you." I held her hand until Matt came back with a medic. I moved out of the way so that he could work with her.  
  
"What's the problem?"  
  
"I'm not sure, she was saying that she wasn't feeling good. Just now, she said that she felt hot. I put a cold cloth on her forehead. I'm hoping that it would help her out."  
  
"How long as she been like this?"  
  
"It started like a few minutes ago."  
  
"Ok, give me room to work on her. I need to work on her to find out what's wrong," he said as he got his things open. "Does anybody know what her medical history?"  
  
"No, but I bet that Adam knows. I'll go get him," Matt said as he left the locker room. Minutes later, both Matt and Adam came into the room.  
  
"What's going on with her, Mike?" Adam asked as soon as he saw me.  
  
"I can't really tell, but it looks like her body is reacting to too much stress. Has she gone through this before?"  
  
"Yeah, once a couple of weeks before her Junior High school graduation. She was like this for a couple of days," Adam replied as he stroked her head.  
  
"She might be going through that now," Mike replied. "But the question is, what's she's stressing over. Right now, just let her rest and then talk to her when she wakes up. She just needs to take it easy for now."  
  
"Mike, she said that she was feeling hot. What's that about?" I said, as I sat down by her legs, and rubbing them.  
  
"It might be a symptom. I'm not sure what it was exactly, but when she wakes up, talk to her more about her medical history. I suggest that she go to the hospital and get more tests to find out what's going on."  
  
"All right, thanks Mike," I replied.  
  
"No problem," he said as he left. 


	23. SmackDown That Stress

Chapter 22: SmackDown That Stress!!!  
  
~Paul's POV~  
  
We all just sat there, waiting for Sam to wake up. I had come since I was truly worried about Sam's whereabouts. I had bumped into Mark as he came out of the locker room. I asked him what's up. He told me that he was coming out to get me. I followed him into Matt and Jeff's locker room and found her there, passed out. They had told me what had happened and I looked at Adam, not sure of what to do. He told me that there was a trick of helping Sam calm down and to wake her up without calling the hospital right away. Now, Sam was still lying on the couch, but this time, I was sitting on the floor next to her, stroking her head, as Adam sat down with her legs across him. He was massaging her legs and I was the first one to speak up after a long period of worrying about her, "Adam, how does this help her?"  
  
"It helps her calm down when she's stressed. When we were younger, she stressed out a lot on big projects and our dad would stroke her hair like the way you are doing now and I massaged her legs. She always calmed down when we did that," Adam said, and then we all heard Sam moan.  
  
"Babydoll?" I asked. Sam moaned and tried to speak something, but it didn't come out clear. I tried again, "Honey, can you hear me?"  
  
Sam had not yet opened her eyes, but her voice was clear, "Daddy?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm here, babydoll. Daddy's here," I said as I leaned in and my face touched her cheek. "We're all here, babydoll. Mark, Adam, Matt and Jeff are here for you. Come on, babydoll, you gotta wake up for us. Be strong, like I know you are." I closed my eyes for a moment, and then I started feeling tears. I opened my eyes and found her crying; she started to struggle. Adam grabbed her legs as I grabbed her body and sat on the couch and held her body close to mine.  
  
All we heard her say was, "I want daddy." Her voice was soft, but the message was clear. After a few moments, she stopped struggling and stopped talking. I started to let go of her body as Adam let go of her legs. Out of nowhere, Sam jumped up and landed on her knees on the floor, screaming for her father. Mark, Matt, Jeff, Adam and I tried to grab her but she kept pushing us off. After a few minutes, she fell face forward to the floor. All five of us were either on our hands and knees or on our backs, just wondering what had happened. I was on my knees facing her pale, wet face. I reached out slowly and touched her face and moved her hair out of her eyes. She opened her eyes slowly and I smiled softly, "Babydoll?"  
  
She looked up to me and she started crying, "Daddy!" Her hand went to mine and she brought it closer to her face. My heart tugged at the confused expression on her face.  
  
I gathered her in my arms as she started to bawl. "Sssshhh, it's all going to be ok, sweetheart. It's all going to be better now," I said as I rocked her. I looked at Jeff and he just sat there so lost and saw the need in his eyes of wanting to be strong for Samantha. He knew that she needed someone strong right now. We all heard a knock on the door and I felt Sam tense up. Jeff went and opened the door, since he was the closest one to the door.  
  
Vince had come in and looked around. "What happened in here?" he asked in a soft voice after seeing Sam weeping in my arms.  
  
"We're not sure, but she passed out and just recently she was struggling and screamed. We have no clue to what just happened, either," Mark replied. Vince stayed with us until Sam had finally calmed down. "Darlin', want to tell us what happened?"  
  
"I don't know. This whole day I just felt tired and then I just started to feel hot. I've been feeling tired for the past few weeks. I think that it might be because my body is not used all this work that I'm doing lately, plus now I'm traveling with you guys," she replied, as she sniffled. She took the tissue box that Matt had given her.  
  
"I can understand that, you're just going through a stressful time right now, but once you finished your bit with the match tonight, you don't have to worry about anything else. You are taking the rest of the week off to train and to do your homework," Vince replied.  
  
"Do you actually think that's wise for her to do the training this week?" I asked.  
  
"It might not be a good idea, but she needs to do it. I mean, she's new and fresh and we need her to be that way. I'm sure that a day or two of rest will help that," Vince said as he got up from where he sat on the couch.  
  
"Yeah, I'm not doing anything this week anyway, so she'll be at my place. I can take care of her for the rest of the week until I have to go to the house shows," I replied.  
  
"No, daddy, you can't leave me there all alone! I don't want to be alone. Take me with you," she whined, as the tears started forming again.  
  
"Honey, I can't stay with you and you need your rest, so you need to stay home until Monday next week," I replied as I stroked her face.  
  
Sam just sat there, shaking her head no. "No, I'm going to go with you. I don't want to be alone. Please, daddy, don't leave me alone. I don't care how stressful I am. Just take me with you, please," she said as she held onto me. I looked up at everyone and then to Vince, wondering what to do. I could tell that no one has ever seen this side of her before.  
  
"Paul, why don't you stay with her this weekend until Raw next week? Both of you will need it anyway. You've been busting your ass for this company since you've debuted. Don't worry about the house shows this weekend. The shows can survive without you for one weekend."  
  
"Are you sure about that, Vince?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm positive. Just take her home and make sure that she gets plenty of rest," Vince said, I nodded and then he left to make the arrangements.  
  
"Sweetie, I'm going to be staying at home with you this whole week, ok? I'm not going anywhere," I replied softly. I pulled away from her a little bit, and found her drowsing off.  
  
"Ok, I'm tired. Just want to take a little nap," she said sleepily.  
  
"Ok, go ahead and sleep, sweetheart," I replied. "Look guys, I'm going to take her to my locker room and let her sleep for a little bit. I'll wake her up about a half an hour before your match starts."  
  
"All right, thanks, Paul," Mark answered.  
  
"No problem, guys. I'll talk with you later," I replied as I got up as gently as I could, so that I wouldn't have to wake Samantha up. I left the locker room with Samantha sleeping soundly in my arms. I walked through the hallway, trying to make sure that I didn't bump into anything that will wake her up. The other Superstars were all concerned and knew something had gone down. I'm sure that most of them have heard her scream. I had finally arrived to my locker room with Stephanie waiting by the door. I mouthed to her 'Open the door,' and she did. We all went inside and I laid her down on the couch. Stephanie was still near the door; I walked over to where she was.  
  
She had a lot of concern in her eyes and her voice showed it, "Paul, is she going to be all right? I heard her screaming from my office which is two doors down from here."  
  
"She was that loud?" I asked and Stephanie nodded. "Damn, I didn't think she was that loud. I knew that it must have been loud some what but damn."  
  
"I know, but she is going to be fine, right?"  
  
"Yeah, she's just going through a stressful time right now. She's been stressed for the past few weeks. Her body isn't used to the schedule of traveling and everything."  
  
Stephanie nodded. "Yeah, remember what you told me from what you've helped her through before? You can do it again."  
  
I nodded. "Yeah, that's true. Everything that she's been through must be taken a toll on her. I couldn't tell that she hasn't been taken care of herself properly. I should have seen it. I should have taken care of her. This is all my fault!"  
  
"Paul, you shouldn't blame yourself for that. No one knew that this was going to happen. Everything will get better now that you're watching out for her."  
  
"I know. I'm going to be taking care of her this week. Vince gave me the weekend off from the house shows to be with her."  
  
"Dad told me about the weekend. He gave me the weekend off to join you guys. I hope you don't mind. Dad thought that it might be a good idea that Samantha would have a female companion, since she's spending the majority of her time with men."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea. I'm sure that she'll appreciate it a lot, Steph," I replied, as we both heard her stir.  
  
  
  
~Sam's POV~  
  
I woke up and I was confused of where I was because I remember being in Matt and Jeff's locker room. I looked around and saw Paul talking to Stephanie. Stephanie has become a lot like my older sister. I looked straight at Paul and whispered, "Daddy," and I reached out for him. He immediately came and held me in his arms. "I want to go home."  
  
"You will, sweetie. You just need to get through tonight and we'll go back to the hotel room and leave to go home tomorrow, ok? Just try and get through tonight," Paul said softly. I nodded against his chest. I stayed in his arms for a while until I felt someone sit on the couch.  
  
I looked up and saw Stephanie. "Hi, Stephanie," I said, barely above a whisper.  
  
"Hi, Samantha. How are you feeling?" she asked as she rubbed my leg.  
  
"I'm ok. I just want to go home."  
  
"I know you do. You'll be going home soon. Look, my dad asked me to join you guys when you go home this week. Is that ok with you that I join you?"  
  
I looked at Stephanie and lit up. "Could you come with us? I would really like that."  
  
"Of course! I'd be happy to come with you," Stephanie said as she smiled at me.  
  
I smiled back and I got out of Paul's arms and hugged Stephanie. "Thank you so much Stephanie."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Sweetheart, shouldn't you go get ready for the match?" Paul asked.  
  
"Do I have to go get ready?"  
  
"Yes, you do. I promise that I'll go with you when you leave, ok?"  
  
"Ok," I said as I left to get ready for my part. After 30 minutes, I was finally ready. I felt better and felt cleaner. I looked at Paul and Stephanie as they sat on the couch talking. Paul was already in his wrestling attire and Stephanie was done for the night. "Ok, daddy. I'm ready. I just need to go to the makeup area and get my face done."  
  
"All right, let's go and get you made up, babydoll."  
  
And we all left his locker room and headed for the makeup area. 5 minutes later, "Mary, fix my face!!! It feels swollen!!!" I whined as I ran towards her. I distantly heard Paul and Stephanie laughing. I sat down in my usual chair as Mary did the makeup on me. By the time that Mary had finished, SmackDown was almost done for the night. Mark, Matt, Jeff, Amy and I had our match just before Paul's match, so it was a good thing for me to know that Paul was going to be there for me. When we arrived to the gorilla position, Mark, Matt, Jeff and Amy were already there, talking and laughing. I ran up to Jeff and hugged him from behind.  
  
"Who is this hugging behind me?" I heard Jeff ask, as he laughed. I giggled as Jeff put his hands on my back, tickling me. Everyone but Amy was smiling and laughing. For a moment, I saw a hint of a smile of Amy's face, but it quickly disappeared as soon as she saw me watching her. I had let go and faced Jeff. I tiptoed up and kissed him as soon as he came down to do the same thing.  
  
After a few minutes of Jeff and I made out and the others were talking, I heard Stephanie say, "All right, you two, unlock those lips because some of us are trying to be professional here!" Stephanie huffed and she put her hands on her hips.  
  
We broke the kiss and smiled at Stephanie, and I smirked and said, "Oh really? Then why are you flirting with Paul?" I said as Mark, Jeff, Matt laughed as Paul and Stephanie became red. I knew that they were interested in each other and have been flirting for some time.  
  
"Darlin's got a point there, Steph. Some of us aren't as innocent as we look!!!" he said and laughed.  
  
"Well, I had to say something because I wasn't going to stand here and watch them make out!!!" Stephanie retorted back.  
  
  
  
~Paul's POV~  
  
Samantha and Jeff went back to making out again. I laughed inwardly and said, "I think that's a bit too late, because they're doing it again!!" I looked at Stephanie as she saw them making out and she groaned.  
  
"I give up!!!"  
  
"Team Extreme, you're going on in 10," one of the stagehand said.  
  
"Jeff, unlock those lips!! We're going on now!!" Matt said as he pulled Jeff away from Samantha, who was still holding onto his face. I laughed as I watched them still hold on to each other until Mark pulled Samantha away.  
  
"Aww! Why did you go and do that for?" Samantha whined.  
  
"It's show time, sweetheart. He can't go out there kissing you like that," Mark chimed in.  
  
"Why not?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Because it wouldn't look good for him. Do you really want to ruin the storyline?"  
  
"No, but."  
  
"No 'buts' about it!" Mark playfully growled.  
  
"Oh, all right!!!" she said as she pouted. She looked so cute when she sulked.  
  
"Taker, you're on now," a stagehand said as his music blared through the sound system. I stood back and watched them wrestle until I waited for my cue. They were throwing punches, hip tosses, suplexes and stuff at each other until a stagehand said, "Angel, take your place now." I nodded and waited for him to tell me to go. "Go!" I ran out down the ramp and into the ring. I stood up and ran to the left hand side of the ring and ran and hit Taker's leg with my feet. He had Jeff set up for a powerbomb, but I prevented that from happening because of what I said that I would do. I immediately got out of the ring and walked blindly up the ramp. Lita was attending to Matt as he was laid out on the mat between the announcer's table and the ring. Jeff was setting himself up for a Swanton Bomb and got the win. He looked up at me as his hand was raised in victory. I got back to the gorilla position and saw Paul standing there, smiling and he opened his arms. I squealed and jumped into his arms. We all laughed and chatted until Mark, Matt, Jeff and Amy came back. Stephanie and Jeff stayed there with me as we waited for Paul's match to end. All three of us started to watch the monitor, but Jeff and I ended up making out during most of his match. I didn't even know who won the match and that Paul has been standing there watching us make out for quite some time.  
  
"How in hell do you guys breathe?" Stephanie asked.  
  
Jeff and I broke away from the kiss and looked up at Stephanie in confusion. "What did you say, Stephanie?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, never mind. I don't know how I'm going to get through this week with you," Stephanie said as she groaned inwardly.  
  
I smiled as I watched Stephanie and an idea struck in my mind. "Daddy?"  
  
"Yes, babydoll?"  
  
"Could Jeff come over and spend time with us this week?"  
  
"I don't mind as long as Jeff wants to," Paul said as he shrugged.  
  
"No, he's not coming. Because if he does, then they will be making out for the whole week!" Stephanie whined.  
  
My face lit up and I looked at Jeff in hopes that he would come. He smiled and said, "Count me in!" I squealed as I jumped up and down. Paul and Jeff stood there laughing as Stephanie stood there, groaning. 


	24. I Hope You Dance

Chapter 23: I Hope You Dance  
  
~Paul's POV~  
  
After our conversation, Jeff, Samantha, Stephanie and I all went back to our locker rooms to get our things and headed for the hotel. We got there around like 11:30 last night. I could tell that Samantha was exhausted and wiped out. She had a very long day, emotionally. I told Jeff and Stephanie to meet us in the morning for breakfast together to discuss the plans for the week. Samantha fell asleep in the car and I was grateful that Adam, Jay, and Andrew were around to help me carry the luggage while I carried Samantha to our hotel room. After getting into the room, I put Samantha on the bed and turned to face the guys. "Hey, guys, thanks for helping out. I knew that I couldn't have done it alone, especially at this time of night," I whispered.  
  
"Hey, no problem. Just know that we're all here for her. She's like porcelain. She's too precious and fragile," Andrew said.  
  
"Yeah, she is. She's like porcelain but she's tough as hell! I know because she's my sister. She's been through hell. I'm surprised that she's sane," Adam said as he nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. After your father introduced us, I could tell that she had an old soul in that small body of hers. She had to grow up pretty fast because of her birth family."  
  
"Yeah, she did. We always had heart-to-heart conversations together. She taught me a lot about patience and stuff. I don't know what would have happened to me if she wasn't in my life," Adam admitted.  
  
"She's just absolutely amazing," I said. After a short pause, I said, "Well, guys, I think it's time that I go to sleep. We'll talk more later."  
  
"All right. Have a good night, Paul," Andrew said, as he walked to the door.  
  
"Good night man," Jay said, as he walked behind Andrew and they waited for Adam.  
  
"Just give me a minute. I'll meet you guys outside in the hallway," Adam said as he walked over to Samantha. Jay and Andrew nodded and left. "Good night, babydoll. Sweet dreams of teddy bears and angels," Adam said softly. He kissed her cheek and stood up.  
  
"Why did you say 'sweet dreams of teddy bears and angels to her?"  
  
"That was something that I always told her. She loves teddy bears and angels. You should see her room. It's full of teddy bears and angels," Adam laughed softly.  
  
"You know what's funny, she had to do an art project today and she drew an angel with a halo standing on a cloud. I always wondered about that."  
  
"She always drew pictures of angels or teddy bears. She mainly copied it from other pictures. She always got upset that she couldn't draw very well."  
  
"That happened today. She got upset that she couldn't draw what she wanted to draw."  
  
"That's Sam for ya. Why did you call her 'babydoll' today? I thought you called her 'baby girl.'"  
  
"I was actually thinking of calling her 'babydoll' the other day. I feel that 'baby girl' is too much trouble."  
  
"Great. Dad always called her that when we were younger. She told me that she wanted you to call her that, but she was scared of asking you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, talk to her about it this week when you're home. Has she set up her room at your place?"  
  
"No, not yet. We could do it this week. I'm sure that it will give her time to relax."  
  
"She will definitely. She loves decorating and doing crafts and stuff."  
  
I nodded, "Will do."  
  
"Well, I better go, I don't want to keep the guys waiting. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"All right, see you tomorrow," I said as I closed the door. Then I went back and looked into Samantha's bag for her pjs. As soon as I got it, I went and sat down by her side. I watched her for a few minutes, just thinking of how her life has changed in the past year. It just amazed me of what she went through since the year started. She had not had a long period of time where nothing bad had happened to her. It was a pattern that had set where she would be happy for a couple of weeks to a month then something bad would happen. I shook those thoughts out of my head and then I started taking off her shoes and socks, then her jeans and top. I put her pjs on over her bra. As soon as that was done, I started going for the bra and took it off. I folded her clothes up and put it on top of her bag. I went and changed my clothes in the bathroom. 5 minutes later, I came out and got my things in my bag. I went and managed to get Samantha under the covers without waking her up. I got to the other side and crawled in. I pulled Samantha next to me and held her. I watched her sleep until I went to sleep myself. I woke up the next morning with the sun shining through the curtain. I stretched out my tired muscles and felt something on top of me. I looked down and saw Samantha lying on top of me. I put my arms around her and hugged her. She opened her eyes when I hugged her. She lifted her head and rubbed her eyes. She looked directly at me after she was done. "Morning, babydoll."  
  
She smiled, "Morning, daddy."  
  
"How did you sleep last night?"  
  
"Good. How about you?"  
  
"Real good."  
  
"Daddy, why did you call me 'babydoll' just now and yesterday?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking of calling you that the other day. I feel that 'baby girl' is too much. And you're not a little girl anymore; you're a young woman."  
  
"I told Adam the other day that I was thinking of asking you to call me 'babydoll' because that was what my dad always called me."  
  
"I know."  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"Adam told me last night," I said as I stroked her hair.  
  
"Adam was here last night?"  
  
"Yeah, he was."  
  
"Did he say 'sweet dreams of teddy bears and angels?"  
  
"Yep, he did," I said as I smiled.  
  
"Ok, just wondering," she said as she smiled and rested her head against my chest.  
  
"How about we go get ready?" I asked her after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"We're going to meet Stephanie and Jeff for breakfast at the restaurant downstairs," I said as I put my hands behind my head.  
  
"We are?" she asked as she smiled big.  
  
"Yeah, we are."  
  
"Can I take a shower first?"  
  
"Well, I don't know."  
  
"Oh, come on, daddy please!!!!" she asked as she started to go into the puppy dog mode.  
  
"Hmmm, I don't know if I should let you take a shower first," I said as I smirked.  
  
"Wait a minute, why am I just laying here arguing with you when I could just get up and run to the shower," she said then looked at me wide-eyed and started to get up. I playfully grabbed her and started to spar with her. She squealed and laughed, trying to get out of my grasp. She had finally escaped about 20 minutes later and ran to the bathroom.  
  
"Ha, ha, I got out and that means I use the bathroom first," she said then stuck her tongue out at me.  
  
"You better put that tongue back in because if you don't, then I'm going to have to tickle you again," I said as I started going after her again. She squealed and ran into the bathroom, locking it. Soon after I heard the water running in the shower. She came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel after a half an hour in the shower. Her hair was in another towel. "How many towels do you need?"  
  
"Two, why?"  
  
"You sure? Because there better be an extra towel in there for me," I said playfully growling at her.  
  
She smiled, "Yes, there are extra towels in there."  
  
"All right, you know that it's good to see you smile babydoll."  
  
"Thanks, daddy."  
  
"You're welcome. You done with the bathroom?"  
  
"Yeah, you can use it now. I'll just get dressed in here while you're in the bathroom."  
  
"All right," I said as I got my things from my bag and headed for the shower.  
  
  
  
~Sam's POV~  
  
While Paul was in the shower, I got my bag and started looking for any signs of clean clothes. After searching for a few minutes, I finally found clean white underwear, blue jeans, my black bra and my dark purple tank-top that said Angel with a halo over the 'A.' I unwrapped the towel and put on my underwear and bra. After that I got my CD Walkman and CD case out. I took the towel off my head and comb out the tangles out and looked through the CD case until I decided to listen to Lee Ann Womack. I put it in my CD Walkman and went straight to my favorite song, "I Hope You Dance." I started singing along to the song as I finished getting ready.  
  
  
  
I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
  
You get your fill to eat  
  
But always keep that hunger  
  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed  
  
I hope you still feel small  
  
When you stand beside the ocean  
  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
  
Promise me you'll give fate a fighting chance  
  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
  
I hope you dance  
  
I hope you dance  
  
I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
  
Living might mean taking chances  
  
But they're worth taking  
  
Lovin' might be a mistake  
  
But it's worth making  
  
Don't let some hell bent heart  
  
Leave you bitter  
  
When you come close to selling out  
  
Reconsider  
  
Give the heavens above  
  
More than just a passing glance  
  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
  
I hope you dance  
  
I hope you dance  
  
I hope you dance  
  
I hope you dance  
  
I hope you still feel small  
  
When you stand beside the ocean  
  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance  
  
And you when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
  
Dance  
  
I hope you dance  
  
I hope you dance  
  
I hope you dance  
  
I hope you dance  
  
I hope you dance  
  
I hope you dance  
  
  
  
As the song finished, I zipped up my jeans and took off the CD Walkman to put on my tank top. As I was going to put on my tank top, I heard clapping. I turned around to see Paul, Jeff, Stephanie, Adam, Vince and Linda all standing there smiling and clapping. I hurriedly put on my tank top and blushed. "Let me guess. that was Lee Ann Womack's 'I Hope You Dance?'" Adam asked, grinning.  
  
"Yes, it was," I said softly.  
  
"Aw! It's ok. But it was good for me to hear you sing again. I missed that," Adam said as he walked over to me and hugged me. I hugged him back and was on the verge of crying. I don't know how Adam sensed it, but I heard him say, "Sam, let it out. Cry all you want to. I'm here for you, lil sis." I started bawling out as I hid my face into his chest. I felt Adam pick me up and sit down on the bed. I sat on his lap and cried. After some time, I had finally stopped crying. Paul and Jeff were sitting on the bed as Vince and Linda sat on the chairs next to the small table as Stephanie stood.  
  
Stephanie was the first one to speak since Adam last spoke, "Samantha, are you feeling ok?" I shook my head 'no.'  
  
"She's really emotional right now because she wants our father to be here. His presence has always calmed her down. That's probably the reason why she's holding onto me now, since I'm her only family here," Adam said. "Our father has always encouraged both of us to go after our dreams and never watch life pass us, just like what she sang from Lee Ann Womack." We stayed that way until it was time to get ready for our flights. I had stayed quiet the whole time and stayed closed to Adam's side.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Author's Note: The song was Lee Ann Womack's 'I Hope You Dance." Used without permission. Don't sue!! Like I said before, I don't own anyone but Samantha. ~ 


	25. Talent Exposed

Chapter 24: Talent Exposed  
  
~Paul's POV~ We all arrived to the airport waiting to be boarded. Samantha had rode with Adam to the airport. Now she seems to be in a better mood but somewhat sad. Adam and Samantha were sitting across from me and they were chatting about music. "Daddy?" "Yeah?" "Adam thinks that I should talk to Vince and show him my singing talent and should try it on Raw. What do you think?" "If you want to do it, then go for it. You do have a beautiful voice, babydoll," I replied as she smiled at me. I smiled back to her as she went back to talking with Adam. Vince had showed up about half an hour after us and I motioned for him to come over as soon as we made eye contact. "Paul, how's are girl doing?" "She's doing better somewhat," I replied as I stood up and stretched. "Good. I don't want her to be sad or anything. I am hoping that this week will help her relax and be in a better mood." "I'm sure it will." "Has she spoken to you about anything?" "Not, really, only except that she was thinking of talking to you and show you her singing ability." "Really?" "Yeah, she has the most amazing voice. You heard her sing briefly this morning in our hotel room." "Yeah, I did. She does have a beautiful voice. Maybe she can sing for the fans every Monday or something like that." "Yeah, why don't you ask her to audition and then you can decide on what to do," I suggested. "That sounds like a good idea," Vince replied. "Now I just have to think of when she can audition." "Why not now? I mean, I have a tape recorder in handy and I can record it for you. You can listen to it and decided what to do over the week." "That's smart. I'll ask her now. Samantha, I would like to ask you something," Vince asked as he sat next to her." "Sure, what's going on?" she asked as she turned around to face him. "Paul just informed me that you had a business proposition for me," Vince replied. She looked at me perplexed. "Really?" "Yeah, he said that you asked him something about singing?" "Daddy!" she said as she looked at me. Vince laughed. "What?" I asked innocently. "You weren't supposed to tell him," she said as she pouted. "Why not?" "I don't know," she said as she sighed. "I guess I'm just shy about it." "You have nothing to be afraid of, babydoll." "I know. I guess I just don't want many people to know about it, I guess." "Why not?" Vince asked. "It's not something that I express easily. I sing a lot by using my poetry. I don't share it with people very easily." "How about this. you sing something for me now and then we can talk more about it when you come back on Monday," Vince suggested. "Now? In front of all these people?" "Yes." "I couldn't," she said, as she shook her head no. "Why not?" "Like I said, I don't open up to people that easily especially with my poetry." "Just sing something that people would listen to. I'm not asking you to share your poetry. If you want, next Monday you can share your poetry in my office." "I don't know." she trailed off. "Sam, I'm going to be here with you. You don't have to be scared. You can lean on me for support, you know," Adam said. "I know, but." "No buts. Come on, Sam, just one song," Adam said softly. "All right. Let me think," she said as she thought. While she thought, I got my recorder out and waited for her to start. "Ok, I thought of a song now." "Whenever you're ready, Samantha." I pressed play, as she got ready to sing. She closed her eyes as she started to sing.  
  
  
  
From a distance, the world looks blue and green And the snow-capped mountains white From a distance, the ocean meets the stream And the eagle takes to flight  
  
From a distance, there is harmony And it echoes through the land It's the voice of hope It's the voice of peace It's the voice of every man  
  
From a distance, we all have enough And no one is in need And there are no guns, no bombs, and no disease No hungry mouths to feed  
  
From a distance, we are instruments Marching in a common band Playing songs of hope Playing songs of peace Playing songs of every man God is watching us God is watching us God is watching us From a distance  
  
From a distance, you look like my friend Even though we are at war From a distance, I just cannot comprehend Just what all this fighting is for?  
  
From a distance, there is harmony And it echoes through the land And it's the hope of hopes It's the love of loves It's the heart of every man It's the hope of hopes It's the love of loves This is song of every man God is watching us God is watching us God is watching us From a distance God is watching us God is watching us God is watching us From a distance  
  
  
  
During the song, the Superstars, crew and fans alike had all stood around and heard her sing. After she was done, all of those who heard started applauding for her. She quickly opened her eyes and looked around. She looked truly surprised but at the same time she shrunk back. Adam hugged her from behind and whispered something into her ear that made her smile. "Samantha, that was beautiful. You truly have a beautiful voice. I am going to discuss this with the staff at Titan Towers and have you sing weekly either on Raw or SmackDown." She shook her head, "No! Please don't do that." "Why not?" Vince asked. "It's just. I don't know. I'm frightened that no one wants to listen to me. That happened to me before." I looked at Adam, who nodded his head. "Babydoll, look around you. Most of the Superstars, crew and fans were listening to you. They all were cheering for you when you finished that song. If they didn't want you to sing, they would have not been here," I replied reassuringly. "Samantha, Paul's right. No one would have stood here and listened to you if you didn't have a beautiful voice. Please reconsider the offer." She thought about it for a moment. "Could I try it once on Raw and see how I feel about it?" "Of course you can. Just think of what song to use, bring the CD and we'll do it on Raw.'  
  
Vince said as he stood up. "Right now, I need to go and get things done with my flight. So I'll talk with you all at the house shows. Paul and Samantha, I'll see you on Monday." "Bye," we all said in unison, then burst out laughing. Different people were going up to Sam and talking to her about her singing ability and fans were coming up to us and asking for autographs. I looked over at Samantha and saw her signing some autographs. I could tell that she was enjoying herself when she started signing autographs. She looked over at me wide- eyed. I laughed at her expression when she said that she loved giving out autographs to fans. We continued to talk to our fans until we boarded on our flights and headed home. During the flight home, she sat in between Jeff and me. Stephanie was taking a later flight. Jeff and Samantha were talking animatedly to each other as I watched her around Jeff. I could tell that she truly loved him for who he was and vice versa. "Daddy?" "Yeah?" "What are we going to do with the sleeping arrangements? You don't have enough guest rooms and my room isn't ready yet." "That's true. I'm sure we'll figure something out when we get home, babydoll." "Babydoll?" "Yeah, in case you haven't noticed that I started calling her that yesterday. It was much easier to say that, plus Samantha isn't a little girl anymore. She's a young lady," I said as I winked at her. She giggled. "I love ya, daddy!" she said as she gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I love you too, babydoll." We rode the rest of the flight in silence. Samantha was sitting in Jeff's arms, sleeping for the rest of the flight, as did Jeff. I stayed awake and took the opportunity to call Helen and give her an update with what's been happening. Helen had finally picked up the phone after the fourth ring. "Hello?" "Hi Helen, it's Paul." "Hi, Paul. How's everything?" "Everything's good. How are you doing?" "It's been quiet here lately, but I'll live. I'm trying to get used to not having girls upstairs giggling about something," Helen said as we laughed. "So how's Samantha doing?" "That's why I called," I said. "What happened, Paul? She didn't hurt herself, did she?" she asked worriedly. "No and yes," I said, not sure of how to explain it. "What do you mean? She's not in the hospital, is she?" "No, nothing like that. Let me explain everything that happened since Sunday," I said as I started to explain everything that had happened. "Oh, my goodness. Samantha actually went through all of that?" "Yeah, she did. I'm just worried over the fact that it's going to happen again next week. That's why Vince gave both of us the week and the weekend off to rest. Hopefully, she'll be better next week." "Oh, good." "There's another reason why I called. I was wondering if you would like to come down for a couple of days. I'm sure that she would love to see you." "That would be great. I just got the Friday off, so I'll be able to come down on Friday morning and leave on Sunday mid-afternoon." "Great, I'll pay for everything and I'll be able to pick you up on Friday from the airport," I said as I started to make arrangements. "Paul, no, you don't have to do that. Please let me pay for the flight and I'm sure that I can find a rental company," she replied. "Helen, please let me do this for you and for Samantha. It's no big deal for me," I replied as I saw Samantha starting to wake up. "Look, I'll talk to you later. And I don't want any arguments from you. I'll pay for everything, ok?" "All right, just call me and leave the information on the answering machine." "Will do. I'll talk with you later." "Ok, bye and thank you so much, Paul." "You're welcome, bye-bye," I said as we hung up. Samantha had woken up when I hung up the phone and there was an announcement. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please buckle your seatbelts. We will be landing shortly. Thank you for riding Delta airlines." I watched Samantha put the seatbelt on Jeff and then on herself, which I thought was adorable to see. After that, she got comfortable with Jeff holding her in his arms. I was amazed that he slept through that. After 15 minutes, we had landed and were ready to leave. "Samantha, wake him up. We need to leave and go home.  
  
  
  
~Sam's POV~ "Ok," I replied as I got my seatbelt off, then Jeff's. "Jeff, sweetie, you need to wake up," I said as I nudged him. He still wouldn't wake up. "Jeff! Wake up!" I whined and shook him. I was going to give up, but then I had an idea of how to wake him. I crawled onto his lap and kissed him on the lips. I giggled as he woke up and kissed me back. I broke the kiss and said, "Morning, sweetie." "Where are we?" "New Hampshire. We're going to be going home soon. So come on and we can go home." "Ok, but how can I get up if you're sitting on my lap?" I looked down and giggled. I got off his lap and tried to reach the compartment, but I stopped short when I heard Jeff and Paul laughing behind me. I turned around and gave them the evil eye. "I don't see you guys helping me, especially Jeff since he needed help with waking up. Courtesy of the one and only, your girlfriend." Jeff gulped and opened the compartment and brought our stuff out. Paul just stood there, laughing. Jeff and I had gotten our things and walked hand in hand, leaving a very shocked Paul standing there. He finally caught up with us as we walked through the terminal, out of breath. "Hey, what was that?" "For laughing at me and not helping me," I replied, not looking back. "Sorry about that. I was just teasing you. You know that right?" I looked at him and smirked. He smirked right back at me. We left and went to the baggage claim and got our things and headed home. I sat in the back with Jeff as Paul drove us home. Jeff and I were chatting about what we should do before he left on Friday to do the house shows. After an hour ride, we finally got home. Before Paul had the chance to park the car, I opened the car door and ran out. I headed for the front door and got the spare key from under the small potted plant and unlocked the door. I looked behind me and saw Paul and Jeff laughing; I smiled back at them. I opened the door and went inside. I immediately ran upstairs to my room. Paul had shown me where my room was before going to Raw last Monday. The boxes had arrived and were in my room. I opened the boxes and started going through them. By the time Paul and Jeff had arrived, my room was already in a mess with teddy bears, posters, clothes, albums and boxes strewn all over the room. I heard Paul and Jeff laughing when they saw my room. I popped up by the bed looking like I just went through a huge physical wrestling match. "Babydoll, how could you have done thins in just a few minutes?" I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. Don't even think about asking Adam because he doesn't know either." They laughed. "Where do you want me to put your stuff?" Jeff asked. "Right now, just put them near the doorway. I just need to figure out where I'm going to put everything," I said as I looked around my room with my hands on my hips. "I'll help you with that since I'm not really going to be doing much," Jeff answered as he put our things down by the door. "I'm going to be taking a quick shower and I'll join you as soon as I'm done, ok?" "Ok, daddy," I said as he left and Jeff and I started cleaning up my room. 


	26. Let's Clean Up!

Chapter 25: Let's Clean Up!  
  
~Sam's POV~  
  
My room was quite simple. It was not too small but not too big either. It was the right size for me. Mow my bed as set next to the window, which was across from the door. The closet was on the right hand side of the bed and the bathroom next to it. On the left hand side of the bed was two separate bookshelves. One was for my teddy bear and angel statue collection and the other one was for books, photos and stuff. I had a television on a small coffee table near the entrance of the door, so that I could watch it from my bed. While Paul was in the shower, I had gotten most of my clothes in the closet. With the help of Jeff, I had separated the clothes that I needed and didn't need to wash. He had helped me get rid of all the boxes that I didn't need and piled them up in one corner. Now that I was trying to put the rest of my clothes in the closet, Jeff was sorting out my teddy bear, angel statues, photo albums and books. "Sweetheart, where do you want to put the scrapbook?" Jeff asked as he showed it to me. I was standing near the closet as he stood near the bed. I looked at what he picked up and my eyes became watery. "Hey, baby, what's the matter?" he asked softly, as he put it down and walked over to where I was standing and hugged me.  
  
I broke off the embrace and walked towards the bed and opened the scrapbook. "It's the scrapbook that my dad left me after he died," I responded softly.  
  
Jeff came up and sat behind me, "I'm so sorry, baby."  
  
"It's ok. I'm trying to be strong now," I said as I felt Jeff hug me from behind. "Do you want to look at it?"  
  
"Only what you want to show me, baby," Jeff said softly, as we got comfortable on the bed. I had a full size bed to fit both of us.  
  
"Ok, I opened the scrapbook and started to show him what my dad put in. A few minutes later, Paul walked into my room, his hair still wet.  
  
"What are you two doing?" he asked as he sat next to me.  
  
"I'm showing Jeff my scrapbook that dad gave me after he died." Paul nodded and looked at it with us.  
  
About 20 minutes later, Paul said, "All right, enough of that. Let's get your room cleaned up, shall we?"  
  
"Do we have to?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, we do because if we don't, then you're not going to get your surprise," he said as he picked up a teddy bear.  
  
"You have a surprise for me?" I asked as I perked up.  
  
"Yes, I do," Paul said as he played with it.  
  
"What is it?" I said as I got up on the bed.  
  
"I can't tell you because it'll take the fun out of the surprise," he said as he smirked.  
  
"Come on, daddy!" I whined.  
  
"Nope, not tellin' ya."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I love watching you squirm," he said as both Jeff and Paul laughed at my shocked expression. "But if you clean up your room, just maybe I'll tell you. Maybe. I haven't decided yet."  
  
"Then let's clean up!!" I shouted as I got off the bed and started cleaning. Paul and Jeff continued to laugh as they started to clean up.  
  
  
  
~Paul's POV~  
  
Adam was right. She does love teddy bears and angels. Jeff and I mainly took care of the boxes as Samantha put everything up in the way she wanted to set them up. By an hour later, everything was cleaned up. All that there was need to be done was vacuuming the floor. I went and got the vacuum cleaner and brought it into her bedroom. Samantha took her clothes to the laundry area with the help of Jeff bringing down her clothes. I stayed and vacuumed her room.  
  
  
  
~Sam's POV~  
  
Jeff and I finally reached the laundry area and sorted my clothes. I suggested to Jeff that he could do his laundry with my clothes and he agreed. The first load had started; Jeff and I were about to go up as we started to kiss each other. By the time we hit the living room couch, we were seriously making out. We didn't even pay attention to the noise around us, not until Paul had pulled Jeff off of me. "Ok, one rule around here. I don't mind you guys kissing, but please if you're going to make out, then tone it down, please."  
  
"Sorry, daddy," I replied as I got up from the couch.  
  
"It's all right, I know that you want to spend time with Jeff today, but you need to have your tutoring session today. Kellie is coming over later this afternoon to start your session today. You don't need to train but tomorrow you'll be having both, ok?"  
  
"All right, Jeff and I are going to be in my room. Call me when Kellie gets here," I said as I led Jeff to my room. We finally got to my room; I started kissing Jeff as I closed the door. Jeff led me to the bed and we started to make out, but Jeff stopped shortly. I wondered what was wrong. "Jeff, what's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing is the matter," he said as he straightened up.  
  
"Something is the matter. You stopped kissing me, why?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm trying to be more careful, I guess."  
  
"Careful about what?" I asked as I faced Jeff.  
  
"I don't want us to do something that we're both going to regret," Jeff said as he took my hands into his.  
  
"But we're not going to. We're just making out," I replied as I pulled my hands out and cupped Jeff's face.  
  
He put his hands on top of mine and left them there. "I know that we're making out, but I've got something to tell you, Samantha." He only called me 'Samantha' when he needed to have a serious talk about something.  
  
"What is it?" I asked softly.  
  
"We've been dating for almost two months now and I love you so much, more than I can ever say," Jeff started to say.  
  
"And I love you too. What's this all about, Jeff?"  
  
He looked up at me with tears in his eyes, "I have to say this to you now, especially at a time like this, but."  
  
"But what? Are you going to break up with me?" I asked as tears started to form in my eyes.  
  
"No, no, nothing like that," Jeff whispered.  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"I'm just trying to express how I feel for you, Samantha. I just want you to understand that you are the only one for me. I know that we're young and there is something that I have to tell you right now."  
  
"Just say it please," I choked as tears came down my face.  
  
"I need to be going home for a while because my mother is sick and my father is having a hard time taking care of her. He asked me to come and help him. I'm taking some time off for the next month to take care of my mom. Matt is going with me. I won't be seeing you for a month. I don't want you to think that I left because I don't love you," Jeff said as tears came down his face.  
  
I looked into his eyes and I could tell that he was torn. "Oh, Jeff." I pulled him towards me and held onto him. He broke down as soon as I put my hands around him. I held onto him until we heard a knock on the door. "Come in."  
  
Paul had come in and saw us holding onto each other. "What happened?"  
  
"That's something that Jeff should tell you."  
  
"Look, Kellie is here for the tutoring session," he said as I nodded and pulled Jeff back.  
  
"Baby, I need to go, but we can talk more later, ok?" He nodded as I had got up and gathered my schoolbooks and met Kellie in the dining area. Kellie saw how I looked but didn't ask what had happened.  
  
"All right, let's get started on your school work. Did you finish your homework from yesterday?"  
  
"Yeah, I did. It's right here," I said as I took out my homework"  
  
"Ok, great. Why don't you go ahead and open your history book and read the next chapter while I check your homework?"  
  
"Ok," I said as I got my history book and started reading the information. Three hours later, the tutoring session had finished, "All right, you're done for the day and you know your homework assignments and I'll let you have some time on doing your homework this week. Just have it ready for me on Monday nest week," Kellie said, as I looked up at her wide-eyed.  
  
"You mean it? I don't have to turn it in tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, turn it in to me on Monday. I recently talked to the school board and they said that you're already ahead of your class. You're almost done, so take your time on the homework assignments," she said as she smiled.  
  
"How far along am I?" I asked.  
  
"Well, you're at least a week ahead of your class, so we can take our time and everything. The school board had a meeting with Vince, your mother and myself and we were discussing that maybe I can just tutor you on your days off instead of having my traveling with you," Kellie sad as she put the last book in her bag.  
  
"You mean that?"  
  
"Yeah, and I worked it out with Paul and got everything straightened out. So I'll be seeing you next Wednesday."  
  
"Wait a minute, does that mean I turn in my assignments next Wednesday, not Monday?" Kellie thought about it, "That's right. So that means I'll be seeing you tomorrow, and Friday. Then you'll give me this week's homework next Wednesday. So that gives you plenty of time to do your homework."  
  
I looked at Kellie with big eyes and then squealed, "Thank you so much Kellie!!!"  
  
"You're welcome, sweetheart. Now I have to go, so I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning," she said as she got up from her seat.  
  
"What time are we meeting tomorrow?"  
  
"Let's set it up for 9 am?"  
  
I groaned, "Why so early?"  
  
"That's not early, young lady!"  
  
"It is for me," I whined.  
  
"Oh, stop whining. I'll see you tomorrow at 9 am. And I expect you to open the door when I get here, not Paul," Kellie said as she left through the door. I dramatically groaned as Paul laughed at my antics. I'm sure that Kellie heard his laughter.  
  
I cleaned up my homework and headed for my room. As I put my books and notebook on my desk, I sighed heavily as I started doing my homework that Kellie just gave me. I jumped up when I felt someone's hands on my shoulders. I looked up, "Jeff, you scared me."  
  
"Sorry about that. But could we talk for a few minutes, before you do your homework?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," I said as I led him to the bed and sat down. "So wanna tell me what's going on?" He nodded wordlessly and began to tell me what happened. By the time he finished, we were in tears. I pulled Jeff towards me and held onto him as he cried for his mother. His mother was diagnosed with a brain tumor and didn't have much time left to live. He talked to matt while I had my tutoring session and found out that Vince had given him that time off and that he would be leaving on Sunday to North Carolina to meet Matt at home. I continued to hold him and allowing him to cry. We stayed that way until Paul came into my room, telling us that dinner was ready. Jeff had told him what had happened with his mother and he understood. Jeff went to use the bathroom to clean up. Afterwards, we headed downstairs hand in hand to eat dinner. 


	27. The Big Surprise

Chapter 26: The Big Surprise  
  
~Sam's POV~  
  
The past two days has been a little hectic because of what I found out from Jeff. We all had talked to Vince about the storylines and some of it has been settled, but not everything. Right now, Paul was out doing errands, and Jeff was in the living room, watching television. My tutoring session with Kellie has been going good. I was able to finish most of the homework assignments that she had given me and still had time to be with Jeff. Right now, I am sitting in the dining room with Kellie and we're almost finished with the tutoring session. I was about finished with the homework that she had given me from yesterday. "Kellie, I still don't get this math homework. Why do I need to do this when I already have a job with the WWF?"  
  
"You need to pass your math class in order to graduate. You do want to graduate from high school, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Then please finish this. You have two more months of high school left until you graduate from high school. You're already ahead of your class. Your class is still two chapters behind."  
  
I sighed heavily, "All right, I'll do the homework. I just don't understand this problem."  
  
"All right, let me see," she said as she looked at the problem and started to explain what I need to do. About half an hour later, I had finished finally the homework assignment and the tutoring session. "Ok, you had a great session today. It's unbelievable of how far you've come."  
  
"Thanks, Kellie," I replied as I cleaned up my books.  
  
"Ok, you know your assignments until next week, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. It's a lot, but I'll be able to finish it by next week."  
  
"Ok, good. Then I'll talk with you later," she said as she got up.  
  
"Ok, I'll talk with you later," I said as I closed my last book and put it aside.  
  
Kellie went to the entrance of the living room, "Bye, Jeff."  
  
"Bye, Kellie," Jeff replied.  
  
"Give Paul what I wrote for him, all right?" she said as she headed toward the front door.  
  
"Ok, will do," I said as I opened the door for her.  
  
"All right, kiddo, I'll see you next Wednesday."  
  
"Ok, see you on Wednesday," I said as I closed the door. I went to where I sat in the dining room and groaned as I looked at the books.  
  
"What's the matter?" Jeff said as he came into the dining room.  
  
"Nothing, it's just I have a lot of homework and I need to work out a schedule out to do my homework and the training," I replied as I tried to massage my neck.  
  
"I can't help you with that, but let me give you a massage. Take a little break from doing your school work," Jeff replied as he started to massage my neck.  
  
I moaned, "Ok."  
  
"Why don't we go into the living room, since it's more easier and more spacious," Jeff suggested as he helped me stand up. I nodded and went into the living room and lied flat down on my stomach in between the couch and the television set. I heard Jeff laughing before he started to massage my neck and shoulders.  
  
He massaged my shoulders for 25 minutes, until we heard Paul call in, "Babydoll, Jeff, I'm home."  
  
"We're in the living room," Jeff called out.  
  
"Babydoll, I have your surprise for you," Paul called out again.  
  
I jumped up and ran to where Paul was coming in and saw my mother, "Mom!" I ran up to her and hugged her tight.  
  
Honey, you're killing me with your hugs," she said as she laughed.  
  
"Sorry," I said as I loosened up and smiled up to her. "I just missed you, that's all."  
  
"Honey, I missed you, too," she smiled as well walked into the living room. "Hello, Jeff."  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Copeland," Jeff said as he came up to her and hugged her.  
  
"Call me Helen, please. Mrs. Copeland makes me feel old," she said as she laughed. "How are you holding up?"  
  
"I'm doing ok," Jeff said as he sat down.  
  
"He is not," I said as I looked at him. "His mom is sick."  
  
"Samantha," Jeff said.  
  
"What? I can't help it. I'm worried about you," I said as I went up to Jeff and hugged him.  
  
"Jeff, I'm so sorry to hear that," mom said. "If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here, ok?" She sat on the other side of Jeff and held his hand.  
  
He started to cry, "Oh, Jeff," I said as I allowed him to cry on my shoulder. I looked up to mom and my eyes started to become watery.  
  
Mom asked, "Jeff, do you want me to hold you?" I felt Jeff nod, I let go of him and he went into moms awaiting arms and started to cry more. I just sat there, wanting to take away his pain.  
  
After some time, he had stopped crying and pulled away from mom, "Thank you so much for doing that."  
  
"It's no problem. You know that you can depend on me anytime," mom said reassuringly.  
  
"Babydoll, you finished your tutoring session with Kellie?"  
  
"Yeah, I did. She wanted me to give you something. She wrote it down," I said as I got up from the couch and headed toward the dining room. I looked for the note that she wanted to give Paul. I finally found it in between my math and history book. "Here, daddy," I said as I handed him the note.  
  
"Thanks, babydoll," he said as he took the paper from me.  
  
"I'm going to join mom and Jeff in the living room and catch up with mom before doing my homework, ok?"  
  
"Go on and talk with your mom," he said as I walked toward the living room.  
  
  
  
~Paul's POV~  
  
I opened the note that Samantha had given me, "Dear Paul, I recently had a meeting with the school principal. I recently found out that Samantha would be receiving an award on the day of her graduation. The award has never been given to a high school student, but to college students. The award is called 'The Nobel Prize for Prestigious Student.' She is the very first high school student to ever receive an award. The College Board of Trustees had found out her high school transcripts and wanted to reward her for her success. Please do not let Samantha know about this. This is something that the school staff wants to surprise her with. I'm not sure if her mother knows, but if she doesn't, please let her know. Thanks much, Kellie." I was in awe that she would be given such an honor from the college board of trustees. I never knew that they wanted to give this award to her. I decided to inform her mother about this. I was sure that she didn't. "Helen, could I talk with you for a minute?" I asked from the entrance.  
  
"Of course. I'll be right back, kids," Helen said as she got up from the couch and walked towards me.  
  
Once she came to where I was standing, I led her out of Samantha's earshot, "There's something that you need to know that I just heard from Kellie."  
  
"What is it, Paul?" she asked as I handed her to note, she looked at me puzzlingly.  
  
"Read the note, and you'll understand," I said and she started reading the note. After a few seconds, she looked up shocked.  
  
"Oh, my goodness," she said.  
  
"I know. I was shocked myself when I read that. She's going to be surprised on her graduation day," I said as Helen nodded.  
  
"We should do something to celebrate this when she does get the award," Helen said.  
  
"That's true. Do you know if she's going to be valedictorian?"  
  
"Well, it's hard to say because another student is a little below her GPA. The principal said that he would call me and let me know by the end of next month, but he said that Samantha is more likely to be valedictorian," she responded.  
  
"That's good news. Let me know once you hear from her principal I'm sure that Vince would love to have a party for her," I said as I took the note and folded it up.  
  
"How is she doing with her training?"  
  
"She had a great session yesterday, though she seemed very worn out still, but she did great. I am hoping to have at least an hour to train her today.  
  
"Ok, is there anything that you want me to do?"  
  
"Just stay with Jeff. I'm sure that he could use some support from a mother figure right now," I replied.  
  
"That's true. What's going to happen with the story now since Jeff's mother is sick? I mean will he be going home?"  
  
"Yeah, he will," I started to explain what would be happening with Samantha's character. Helen just nodded when I finished explaining to her what's to be expected from the month that Jeff and Matt will be off. "Won't Jeff and Matt have time off together to spend time as a family?"  
  
"They will be having that. I think it's going to be happening towards the end of the month, but right now it's vague because Vince is trying to work something out with the scriptwriters. They are hoping to work something out with Jeff and Matt's schedule. Nothing has been confirmed. Jeff will be leaving tomorrow instead of Sunday to be with his family."  
  
"I see. Does Samantha know about this?"  
  
"Yeah, she does. I can tell that she's trying to be there for Jeff but at the same time she's trying not to be too stressed out or anything."  
  
"Oh, I hope her stress level doesn't go up or anything."  
  
"So do I, Helen," I said as I shook my head. Helen and I continued to talk for a few minutes, until Samantha came back to get a head start on her homework. I told her that after an hour that she will be doing her training and she agreed.  
  
  
  
~Jeff's POV~  
  
An hour later, Samantha was getting ready to train with Paul downstairs in his basement where he had a ring set up for training. I stayed in the living room with Helen as we talked about life and how I was doing since I found out about my mother's condition. "Jeff, do tell me more about your mother's condition," Helen replied lovingly.  
  
"All right," I replied as I sat up more straight. "From what my father told me that she had been getting all these unnecessary headaches for quite some time. He took her to the doctor's office often and they couldn't figure out what was wrong. It kept up like that for the past few months, until recently, where they went to the best doctor in North Carolina and the doctor found out that she has a brain tumor. The doctor said that the brain tumor had already spread over most percent of her brain and was going down her spine. The doctors said that it would be possible that she would have at least 2 to 4 weeks left to live, but they're not sure as of yet."  
  
"Oh, Jeff. I'm so sorry that you have to go through this especially at a time like this. It's never a good time to find someone you love is going to die," she said softly. "I wish I could do more to help you out."  
  
"You just being here is more than enough. It just means so much that you are allowing me to depend on you."  
  
"You can always depend on me for anything, Jeff. I already look at you as a son, even though you're not my son-in-law," she said as she laughed.  
  
I smiled at the comment. "I am hoping that Samantha and I would get married down the line. I know that we're young right now and we should be talking about it later on, but I feel as if as though I found my soulmate," I replied.  
  
She smiled and said, "Did I ever tell you about how I met my husband?"  
  
"No, you didn't."  
  
"All right, then let me tell you. You might find this shocking, but it's true," she said as I sat back and listened to her story.  
  
By the time she was finished, I looked at her in awe, "Did you really get married that young?"  
  
"Yeah, I did. So I wouldn't be shocked if you decided to marry her soon, but I know that your relationship with her is new. Take your time right now; she needs to feel the joy of being in a dating relationship."  
  
"Who needs to feel the joy?" a female voice said. We looked up and saw Samantha and Paul coming in all cleaned up from their workout.  
  
"It's nothing. Jeff was just asking me about something that he needed advice on."  
  
"Oh, ok," she said as she came and sat on my lap and kissed my chin. Paul sat on the loveseat next to us.  
  
"You two look so cute together," Helen gushed.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"What?" she said.  
  
"Did you really have to say that?"  
  
"Say what?" she said innocently.  
  
"Mom, you know what you said about Jeff and me," she whined.  
  
"I didn't say anything, sweetheart," she replied as she smirked.  
  
"Yeah, right, whatever," she said as she put her head against my chest. Then Helen got up and got something out of her bag and stood in front of us with a camera and took a picture. "Mom!"  
  
"Now what?" she said in exasperation.  
  
"Why did you go and take a picture?"  
  
"I did it because I wanted to and you looked too cute," Helen said as she smiled at us. Samantha groaned. "Oh, stop complaining, young lady."  
  
"I'll complain if I want to," she whined as she stuck her tongue out at Helen.  
  
"I give up with you," she said as she took one quick picture of us together.  
  
"MOM!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I had to," she said as Paul and I laughed. We spent the rest of the day talking, and laughing. Paul and I offered to buy dinner, but Helen insisted on making us a home cooked meal and we agreed. While Helen was cooking with Paul's help, I stayed with Samantha and helped her with her homework. By the time Helen was finished cooking dinner, Samantha had finished at least half of her homework. She totally surprised me with how fast she did her homework. We enjoyed the rest of the night by watching movies in the living room. Samantha and I took the loveseat as Paul and Helen watched from the couch.  
  
  
  
~Paul's POV~  
  
The first movie had ended and I was ready to put the second movie in as I saw Samantha and Jeff sleeping together. "Helen, you should take a picture of this," I whispered to her.  
  
Helen looked at them and smiled. She got her camera and took a picture of them sleeping together. After the picture was taken, Helen said, "I'm surprised that the flash didn't wake Samantha up."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"She's a light sleeper."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, but she usually sleeps deeply if she had been busy the whole day."  
  
"Well, she's been busy the whole day, plus her body is relaxing more after the incident earlier this week."  
  
"That's true."  
  
"Why don't you go to bed? I'm sure that you're tired already."  
  
"Yeah, I am."  
  
"You know where you'll be staying in right?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. What are we going to do about Samantha and Jeff?"  
  
"Let them stay there. I'm going to get a blanket for them."  
  
"All right," she said as we headed toward our bedrooms and got ready to sleep 


	28. My Singing Debut

Chapter 27: My Singing Debut  
  
~Sam's POV~  
  
The weekend went by fast. I got the opportunity to spend time with my mom and be there for Jeff. It's now Monday afternoon and I'm in the hotel room with Paul. Paul was sitting on the bed reading the script that was given to him from the meeting as I sat at the table finishing my homework. I was working on one assignment that I needed to take care of. I had another one after this and I wanted to finish it before Raw tonight. I was struggling with a math problem and was working on it for quite sometime. "What am I doing wrong?" I said in frustration.  
  
"Babydoll, you doing all right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm just struggling with this last math problem that I have. The answer keeps coming up wrong," I replied as I got another piece of paper.  
  
"How do you know it's wrong?"  
  
"Kellie gave me the answer for it and told me for work on it. She noticed that this kind of problem is one of my weaknesses and wants me to work on it before moving on."  
  
"Why would she do that?"  
  
"She said that I'll be dealing with something similar to this in the next chapter."  
  
"Now I get it," he replied. "Do you need any help with it?"  
  
"Well, let me just try it once more by myself. If I can't get it, then I'll ask you for help," I replied as I looked back down to the problem.  
  
"All right," he said.  
  
I continued to work on the problem and got the right answer. I looked back at the problem and compared it to what I did before and I realized what I did wrong. "Now I see what I did wrong."  
  
"Did you solve the problem?"  
  
"Yeah, I did and I see what I did wrong."  
  
"Good, I'm glad that I didn't have to help you with that."  
  
I snapped my head and looked at him, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Nothing," he smirked.  
  
"Yeah, right. Then how come I don't believe you and you're smirking?" I asked as I turned around in my seat to face him.  
  
"I don't know what you're saying," he said as he continued to smirk.  
  
"Yes, you do and you're just dragging this out because you want me to act up on you, ain't it?"  
  
"Nope, I'm just saying that I don't do good with math," he said as he nodded.  
  
"Ok, whatever," I said as I turned back to my seat.  
  
"What are you doing now?"  
  
"I need to do my art assignment. That's the last thing that I need to take care of and I'm done with my homework."  
  
"You're almost done?" he asked as he looked at me shocked.  
  
"Yeah, I am. I want the next two days off to be focused on training," I responded.  
  
"Smart," he said. I went back to start on my art homework. As soon as I got it out in the open, I just sat there, looking at the blank paper. I had to draw something that will represent my graduating class. I talked with Chrissy and got some advice from her and see what I could do. I closed my eyes and started to visualize what my graduating class means to me. I started to feel the paper and ingrained it in my mind. I felt for my pencil and eraser. I started to blindly draw what I saw in my mind. I had no idea what it was going to look like on paper and I didn't want to know until I finished.  
  
  
  
~Paul's POV~  
  
I looked up from my script after finished reading it and saw Samantha drawing something with her eyes closed. I decided to walk up and watch what she was drawing. As soon as the drawing came into view, my jaw dropped. It amazed me to see how beautiful the drawing was. After some time, she had stopped and she opened her eyes and looked at it. She picked it up and put it under better light and it looked absolutely gorgeous. "Babydoll, how did you do that?" I asked softly.  
  
My voice had startled her, she put the drawing back on the table, "I don't know. I just closed my eyes and saw something inside my mind and started to draw it. I knew that if I hade drew with my eyes open, I wouldn't get anywhere."  
  
"What's the drawing for?"  
  
"Kellie told me that the school staff had asked the senior class to draw something that will represent the graduating class. I saw this in my mind and thought that it would be a good mural for our class."  
  
"It is, babydoll," I said as I picked up her drawing. I looked at it more carefully. It had the Canadian flag in the center with the flower that represents their city bordering the flag.  
  
"Daddy, can I have that back? I'm not quite finished yet," she asked as I nodded and put it back on the table. Then she wrote the class name, class color, graduating year, and school mascot on it in beautiful writing. Then on the bottom she wrote, 'Overcoming our fears will only make us stronger.' "Now, all I have to do is put some color in it."  
  
"It really does look beautiful, babydoll."  
  
"Thanks, daddy," she said as she put it away.  
  
"So now what are you going to do? We do have a couple of hours before going to the arena for Raw tonight," I said as I sat across from her.  
  
"Well, I need to pick a song that I'm going to sing. I promised Vince that I would do that tonight," she said as she stretched.  
  
"Do you have all of your CDs with you?"  
  
"Only the ones that I might be using, but not too sure."  
  
"All right. You do have some time now to decide which song to use," I replied.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I just need to get my CD case out, but I don't wanna," she whined.  
  
"You need to, babydoll."  
  
"I know," she said as she got up and went to her bag and got her CD case out along with her CD walkman. She came back to the table and decided which CD to listen to first. When she finally did, she started signing along to the music. I sat back and watched her. She totally got lost in her own world. She seemed so content in her own little world. Someone had knocked on the door, which woke me from my thoughts. I got up and opened the door, "Jeff, what are you doing here? I thought you were with your family." "I was, but I came early because it seems that my mother is doing better now and she wants us to go back to work and not to worry about her right now," he replied.  
  
"I see, want to come in?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," he said as I stepped out of the way and let him come into the hotel room. "What's Sam doing?"  
  
"She's trying to decide which song to sing tonight," I replied as I sat across from Samantha. She looked up and smiled. I smiled back at her and motioned to look behind her. She looked back and her mouth opened.  
  
  
  
~Sam's POV~  
  
I took the headphones off when I saw Jeff standing there behind me. I stood up and went up to him and hugged him. "What are you doing here?" I asked as I broke off the hug.  
  
"Well, my mom is doing better and she wanted us to go back to work, so here I am," he replied.  
  
"That's good to hear," I replied as I took Jeff's hand and led him to the chair. He sat down and wrapped his arms around my waist as soon as I sat down on his lap.  
  
"What are you working on?"  
  
"Trying to decide what song to sing for Raw tonight."  
  
"Cool. Do you need any help with that?"  
  
"No, not really. I think I decided already but I'm still thinking about it. I'm hoping to decide before leaving for the arena tonight."  
  
"What time are you leaving?"  
  
"In an hour and a half. I need to decide soon," I replied as I put the headphones back on again and listened some more. About an hour later, I had finally decided on Shania Twain's 'Whatever You Do, Don't.' Paul had to go and situate a match with Chris and Jeff was lying atop of the bed watching TV.  
  
When I took off the headphones, I heard Jeff ask, "You pick a song?"  
  
"Yeah, I did," I said as I started to gather my things together.  
  
"What's the song?"  
  
"You'll find out when I sing it tonight," I replied, smirking.  
  
"Mm-hmm, ok whatever," Jeff said as he rolled his eyes. I went to the bed and grabbed a pillow and threw it at his head. He gave me an evil eye and asked, "What was that for?"  
  
"What was what? Can't you see that I'm trying to pack up my things?" I said as I started to pick up my things from the bed.  
  
"You know what you did."  
  
"No, I didn't. What did I do?"  
  
"You threw a pillow at me,"  
  
"Moi? Little ol' me?" I asked innocently.  
  
"Yes, you!" Jeff said as he headed toward me.  
  
"I didn't do nothing!" I said in my best southern accent.  
  
"Yes, you did. I'm going to tickle you until you admit that you threw a pillow at me," Jeff said as he started to tickle me and I started to laugh. After about 5 minutes, he asked, "Are you going to admit that you threw a pillow at me?"  
  
"Never!" I said through my laughter and tears. We heard the door open, but Jeff still tickled me. I saw Paul standing by the entrance watching us. "Daddy!! Make him stop!!" I said as I continued to laugh.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, smiling.  
  
"I'm trying to make her admit that she threw a pillow at me," Jeff said.  
  
"Continue your job, Jeff," Paul said. I couldn't say anything because I was laughing too much.  
  
"Stop!! Ok, I threw a pillow at you!!" I said as Jeff stopped tickling me. All three of us just laughed and enjoyed our company with each other. By the time, I had finished packing up; it was time to leave. I took my CD and my walkman with me.  
  
  
  
~At the Arena~  
  
I had gone to Vince's office immediately and told him what song I was going to use. He smiled at the song I decided to use. I was heading back to Paul's locker room, when I bumped into Dwayne and Chris (Jericho). "Hey guys, how you doing?"  
  
"Doing real good," Chris said.  
  
"I'm fine, and yourself?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"I'm doing a lot better now. I feel more calm than I did last week," I replied as I smiled up to the guys.  
  
"That's good to hear," Chris said.  
  
"So what are you doing now?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"I'm heading over to Paul's locker room and get ready. Vince asked me to sing tonight and he wants me to sing after the dark matches are finished," I replied. Now the dark matches had started and they had three more matches, which didn't give me much time.  
  
"Well, we better let you go and get all made up since there isn't much time left," Dwayne said.  
  
"Yeah," I said as I looked at my watch. "Ok, well it's good to see you guys. Promise me that you'll watch when I go up and sing?"  
  
"We most definitely will, sweetheart," Chris said as Dwayne nodded.  
  
"Great, then I'll talk to you later," I said as I ran off towards Paul's locker room. I had changed my clothes as soon as I got into the locker room and headed toward the make up area to get my face done. By the time I got to the gorilla position, Vince was already there, waiting, "Hi, Vince," I said, out of breathe.  
  
"You just made it in time," Vince said. "I'm going to go out and introduce you and whatnot. You come out once I call your name and what you're going to be singing, ok?" I nodded as he explained to me what's going to happen. He went out as soon as his music came on. One of the stagehands came up to me and gave me a microphone; he told me when to turn it on and told me to wait for his signal. I stood there waiting to go on and do my singing debut. Vince was ready to introduce me and I waited for my cue. I looked at the stagehand and he motioned for me to go. I walked out of the ramp to Undertaker's music and went down to the ring. Vince had left the ring and headed up the ramp.  
  
I lifted up the microphone and said, "This is for all the female fans out there." The music started and I waited for my cur. When I heard it, I started singing.  
  
  
  
Deep in Denialville  
  
Tryin' to fight the way I feel  
  
I go to jello when you smile  
  
I start blushin'  
  
My head rushin'  
  
If you stand too close to me  
  
I might melt down from the heat  
  
If ya look my way one more time  
  
I'm gonna go out of my mind  
  
Whatever you do.  
  
Don't even think about it  
  
Don't go and get me started  
  
Don't you dare drive me crazy  
  
Don't do that to me, baby  
  
You stop me in my tracks  
  
My heart is pumpin' to the max  
  
I'm such a sucker for your eyes  
  
They permantly paralyze  
  
Whatever you do.  
  
Don't even think about it  
  
Don't go and get me started  
  
Don't you dare drive me crazy  
  
Don't do that to me, baby  
  
Whatever you do  
  
Don't do that to me  
  
You got my heart under attack  
  
You give me shivers down my back  
  
D'ya have to walk the way you do?  
  
I get weak just watchin' you  
  
Whatever you do.  
  
Don't even think about it  
  
Don't go and get me started  
  
Don't you dare drive me crazy  
  
Don't do that to me, baby  
  
Don't even think about it  
  
Don't go and get me started  
  
Don't you dare drive me crazy  
  
Don't do that to me, baby  
  
Don't do that  
  
Don't do that  
  
  
  
The fans started cheering for me as I finished the song, I stood there taking it all in. I couldn't believe that the fans were cheering for me. I could tell that most percent of them were singing along with me. I left the ring and gave the fans my salute. I walked back through the curtain and almost all of the Superstars and crew were standing there, applauding. I looked around and my eyes were getting watery. Adam had come up and hugged me. I hugged him back and the tears started flowing. Once he had let go, one by one people were approaching me and telling me what an amazing voice I had. It really encouraged me so much that I had decided to keep singing weekly. I had finally got back to the locker room to get dressed to do my promo and my first match.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Author's Note: 'Whatever You Do, Don't' by Shania Twain~ 


	29. My First Match

Chapter 28: My First Match  
  
~Paul's POV~  
  
I stood in the locker room, waiting for Samantha to show up. When she did, I stood there, smiling at her, "Daddy, what's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Yeah, right," she said.  
  
I laughed, "I'm just proud of you, sweetheart. You were beautiful when you sang."  
  
"Thank you, daddy," she said as she came up to me and gave me a hug. I put my arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Daddy, you're hugging me too tight."  
  
"Sorry, sweetheart," I said as I loosened my grip on her. "Babydoll, there's something that I want to give you."  
  
"What is it?" she said as she got her clothes for her match from her bag.  
  
"Well, if you look at it then you'll know what it is," I said. She put the clothes down and looked up and saw that I was holding a teddy bear that looked like an angel. Her eyes were big and looked at me, "Is that for me?" She started to smile real big.  
  
I knew that she loved teddy bears and angels; I was planning to tease her about it. "Maybe," I said as I put the teddy bear back into my bag.  
  
"Don't put it back!!!" she said as she walked up to me. I blocked my bag with my body. She started to lightly hit my back. "Daddy!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want to teddy bear," she whined; she looked ready to stomp her feet.  
  
"I told you that it's not for you," I said as I sat down and looked at her.  
  
"You did not!! You said you had something to give me!! It has to be the teddy bear," she said as she whined and laughed.  
  
I smiled at her behavior, "That's true, I did say that I was going to give you something, but I didn't say what."  
  
"Daddy!!!"  
  
"What?" I shrugged innocently.  
  
"I want the teddy bear!!"  
  
"I'm holding it for someone," I said.  
  
"Who are you holding it for?"  
  
"You," I said.  
  
"I knew it!!!! It's for me!! Give it to me," she said as she walked toward my bag to get the teddy bear. I grabbed her waist and held her back. "Daddy!!"  
  
"Not until you say the magic word," I whispered into her ear.  
  
"Please," she said softly.  
  
"That's what I'm looking for," I said as I let got of her and got the teddy bear and gave it to her.  
  
She grabbed the teddy bear and squealed, "Thank you, daddy!!"  
  
"You're welcome, babydoll," I said as she grabbed and hugged me.  
  
A stagehand came in, "Samantha, match time in 15 minutes."  
  
  
  
~Sam's POV~  
  
"Ok, thank you," I said as I put the teddy bear carefully on my bag after I got my clothes and went into the shower area to change. As soon as I changed into my wrestling gear, I went and put my things in my bag. I took the bear with me, "Bye, daddy."  
  
"Babydoll, you're going to take the bear with you?"  
  
"Just to the gorilla position. I'm goin go to leave it there while I do my match," I responded as I opened the door.  
  
"Ok, bye."  
  
"Bye, don't forget to watch my match!!" I yelled out. I ran to make up area to make sure that my makeup was still in place. Then I ran to the gorilla position, and put my teddy bear on a side table.  
  
"Angel, show time in 5, 4, 3, 2. now!" I walked out to the Undertaker's music and walked down the ramp, giving the fans my salute, which was very similar to what Jeff hardy does when he faces the fans.  
  
"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, from Los Angeles, California, weighing in at 140 pounds, Angel!" The fans cheered loudly for me as I slide into the ring, I went to the turnbuckle on the farthest right hand side and stood on the second rope and saluted the fans. I looked at J.R. and the King and saluted to them. I did the same thing for the other side. I leaned against the turnbuckle as I waited for Lita to come out. "Introducing her opponent, from North Carolina, weighing in at 125 pounds, Lita!" As soon as she came into the ring, I ran to her and started beating on her. I wouldn't even give her a chance to fight back, not until the referee came and pulled me off of her. I backed away as Lita tried to gain her balance back. Once she did, we circled each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. We locked up and I pulled her into a headlock. She had put her hand against my face and made me lose my grip on her, and then she gave me some right hands and made me back up to the turnbuckle. She grabbed my arm and started to pull me to the turnbuckle across the ring, but I countered and I ran towards her as soon as she hit the turnbuckle. I hit her stomach with my shoulder, and then I did two back flips and ran towards her and hit her again. I pulled back and tried to regain my breathing for a minute; I went towards her and held onto the top rope as I kicked her midsection over and over. The ref was trying to tell me to stop, and then he started counting. I stopped when he counted up to 4. I picked her up by her hair and threw her across the ring. She handed on her stomach, I ran towards her, turned her over and hooked her leg for the three count. 1. 2. she got the shoulder up. I got up and went onto the apron and climbed the turnbuckle, I did the gun sign and did the leg drop on her. I covered her again. 1. 2. she stopped the count. I was starting to get frustrated. I picked her up by her hair again and she started hitting me in the mid-section. With my free hand, I hit her back twice to make her stop. When she finally did, I set her up for the powerbomb, when I got her on my shoulders; she used her weight to make me fall flat on my back and held my legs for the cover. 1. 2. I countered the cover and the ref started to count. 1. 2. and she got the shoulder up. We were both struggling to get up and the ref checked on us to make sure that we're ok. Lita got up and walked to where I was and started giving me right hands; she grabbed my arm and pulled me across the ring and I hit the ropes and went toward her as she gave me a clothesline. I got up and she grabbed my arm. He other arm went around my head. She was ready to give me the 'Twist of Fate,' but she turned around and I pushed her to the ropes. She hit them and came running back to me and I pulled her into a tornado DDT. We lay there on the mat for a minute to catch our breath. We both got up at about the same time; we went at each other and ended up giving each other a clothesline. She got up before I did and then she pulled my body to the closest turnbuckle and she climbed it. She was going for the moonsault. As she jumped I moved out of the way and she landed on her stomach, and she held it because of the pain she received. I managed to get up and went to the apron and climbed the turnbuckle. The ref saw what I was doing and he tried to get me off the turnbuckle. I set myself up and did the gunz, and I flew in the air to do the 'Angel Twist.' I landed on her and went for the cover and the ref started to count. 1. 2. 3. He finished the match and raised my hand in victory. I sat on my knees taking it all in as the fans cheered for me. I grabbed my stomach because of the pain. I rolled out of the ring as Jeff and Matt ran down the ramp to help Lita. I walked up the ramp slowly smirking at all three of them in the ring. I went through the curtain and got my teddy bear from the side table. I was walking back to Paul's locker room when people started to stop me and congratulate me on my first victory. Someone grabbed me, as I was ready to open the door, I screamed as that person started running towards the exit. I had dropped my teddy bear as I saw Paul coming out of his locker room. "Paul!!!!" I yelled out as I tried to reach out for him, but he was too far. He started chasing after us, yelling for the guy to put me down. The next thing I knew was that I fell down on the floor; I crawled over to the wall and I was shaking like a leaf. I looked up and saw Dwayne grabbing the guy and holding him until the security came.  
  
Paul caught up with us, "Babydoll?"  
  
"Daddy, hold me," I said as I started to cry.  
  
"Who in hell is he?" he asked as he enveloped me in his arms.  
  
"Don't know," Dwayne said, then he took the mask off, it was some guy that none of us knew. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Michael."  
  
"Why did you go after Samantha?" Paul asked.  
  
"I chased Samantha because I was told to."  
  
"By who?" Paul asked.  
  
"By a woman named Amy Dumas."  
  
I looked at Paul and saw Mark and Amy running up to us; Matt and Jeff were not too far behind. I saw nothing but red and started to shout, "You f***ing b****!!!" I got up and ran towards her. As soon as I got near her, Mark held me back. "You sent someone to kidnap me!!! You b*****!!!!"  
  
"Darlin', calm down and tell me what's going on," Mark said as he cupped my face.  
  
"I'll tell you what's going on. She sent that b****** to kidnap me," I yelled as I pointed the guy out to Mark.  
  
"Is that true, Amy?" Amy looked down on the ground, not saying anything. "Answer me!" Mark yelled. Still no answer, then mark put his hand around her neck and put her against the wall. She was trying to get some air, "One last chance, Amy. Is it true?"  
  
"Yes, it's true," she choked out.  
  
He had let go of her neck and she was gasping for air. "All right, it's time for a meeting with the boss man," he said as he looked at Dwayne. "Bring him." Dwayne nodded as he got the guy by his arm. The security guards had come down to see what was going on. "All right, all of you guards come with us. We need you in Vince's office. Paul, could you bring Samantha with you?"  
  
"Yeah," Paul said as he got up and came over to where I was standing.  
  
He put his hand on my back and led me. We went down the hallway where we came from. When we came near to where I dropped my teddy bear, I bent down and picked it up. I cleaned the dirt off of it and carried it with me. We walked in silence to Vince's office. I could sense that Matt, Jeff, Mark, Dwayne and Paul were all protecting me and making sure that Amy and Michael were not thinking about attempting to come after me again. Mark had knocked on Vince's door as soon as we got there. We heard Vince call us in and Vince looked up and saw all of us coming in together. "What's going on?"  
  
"You would want to know that Amy had hired this guy, Michael to try and kidnap Samantha," Mark said bluntly.  
  
"What?" Vince asked, in shock. Vince looked furious at Amy. The security guards stood around in the office with us.  
  
"Vince, Matt, Jeff and I need to go, our match is coming up," Mark said as he spoke for both of them.  
  
"All right, I have Paul and Dwayne here as well as the security guards," Vince said.  
  
"Do you want me to come back after my match?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, just for a couple of minutes," he said.  
  
"All right, be back after my match," he said and left.  
  
I held onto Paul as Vince started to get information from Amy and Michael. I was sitting on the couch next to Paul. As soon as he got all the information that he needed, he had told the security guards to stay near them. He made sure that there was going to be a female guard neat Amy as she changed her clothes and everything. He came and sat down next to me and asked, "Samantha, how are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm just really scared right now," I said softly.  
  
"I know you are and you have every right to be scared. I am going to be asking Paul and the rest of the roster to keep an extra eye out for you. Would you feel more safe that way?"  
  
"Yes," I said as I leaned against Paul.  
  
"All right, the roster should know by tomorrow night. Paul, after your match tonight, you are free to go and take her with you," Vince said.  
  
"Ok, I'll talk with you later, Vince," Paul said.  
  
"I'll see you both tomorrow," Vince said.  
  
"Bye," Paul and I said in unison and left.  
  
We headed back to his locker room, when we got there, Adam and Jeff were there waiting for us. I immediately went to Adam and hugged him. "Sam, I heard what happened. Are you ok?" I shook my head no, "Ssssshhhh, it's going to be ok," he said as I started to cry.  
  
  
  
~Paul's POV~  
  
"Come on into the locker room, guys. I'm sure that she wants you in there," I said as I opened the door for them. Jeff had gone in before Adam walked in with Samantha. Adam sat down to the nearest bench and said soothing words into her ear that made her calm down. I walked over to my bag and got my wrestling attire out. "Babydoll, stay with Adam and Jeff. I need to change my clothed, ok?" She nodded. I left to go change.  
  
  
  
~Sam's POV~  
  
After Paul left to change, I stayed with Adam. "Who gave this bear to you, Sami?" he asked as he saw my teddy bear.  
  
I smiled at the childhood nickname he gave me. "Paul gave it to me."  
  
"Sweet," Adam said. "You name it yet?"  
  
"No, I'm still thinking of a name for it," I said as I lifted my head and started to play with the teddy bear.  
  
"Adam, why did you call her Sami?"  
  
"I used to call her Sami when we were kids. I didn't like saying Samantha all the time and my friends kept thinking that Sam was a boy and not my sister. So I decided to call her Sami from there."  
  
"Ok and why did you ask her about naming the teddy bear?"  
  
"She names all of her teddy bears," Adam said.  
  
"You do?"  
  
I smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I got bored one day and decided to name my teddy bears."  
  
"Wow, you could name it Jeff," he said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, right," I said, biting my lip. I could tell that he was trying to make me laugh, but I didn't want them to see me smiling yet.  
  
"Are you smiling?" Paul asked. I was sure that he heard our conversation.  
  
"No," I said as I looked down, trying to hide my face.  
  
"Yes, she did. She smiled," Adam said, poking my side.  
  
"I did not," I said as I playfully hit Adam with my teddy bear. Adam gave me an evil glare and I stuck my tongue out at him: I got off his lap and ran towards Jeff. "Jeff, help me. I'm still hurting," I said as I hid behind Jeff.  
  
"Well, since my girlfriend is asking me for help. I have no choice but to do this," Jeff said as he turned around and faced me.  
  
"Jeff, what are you doing?" I asked as I hit a wall with no place to go. Then Jeff leaned down and gave me a quick kiss before turning around and playfully spar with Adam. I squealed when Adam saw Jeff start to spar with him. Paul stood there, laughing at us. Jeff and Adam continued to spar a little more as I sat and cheered for Jeff. Paul had gone for his match and I was lucky that he had a monitor in his room, so that I could watch his match. I sat down on the couch with my feet underneath my butt and I held onto the bear. As I watched the match, and heard the announcer introduce who he was, it had given me an idea of what to call the teddy bear, "I'm going to call you St. Michael." Michael was Paul's middle name and I knew that Michael in the bible was an archangel and decided to call him St. Michael.  
  
"What did you say, Sami?"  
  
"Hmm, oh nothing. I just thought of a name for the bear."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"St. Michael," I said as I looked up and saw Paul and Chris wrestling each other. "Adam, what time is it?"  
  
"It's nearly 9 pm. Why?"  
  
"I didn't realize that the time went by so fast."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Paul's wrestling now, and it's the main event. I didn't get to see Mark wrestle or anything," I replied.  
  
"It happens sometimes," Jeff replied.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, time flies when you're here working with us," Jeff responded.  
  
The match was nearly finished and both Chris and Paul were starting to feel worn out. I knew that Paul was going to win the match because it was scripted for him to win. When Paul was going for his signature move, The Pedigree, I was on the edge of my seat. "Sami, why are you so excited? You know that Paul's going to win anyways," Adam said. "I know, but still I wanted to see it, not read it," I said as I stuck my tongue out at him.  
  
"Ok, that's it girlie, you're in big trouble now!!" Adam said as he started chasing me around the locker room. He finally caught me a few seconds later and started tickling me mercilessly.  
  
  
  
~Paul's POV~  
  
I had come into my locker room, finding Adam tickling Samantha. I had to smile at her playfulness. It was good to see her smiling and laughing. She needed it. Jeff was just sitting on the couch, not helping her when she was asking Jeff for help. "Daddy!!!"  
  
"What is it, babydoll?"  
  
"Help me!!!" she barely got that out as she continued to laugh. I could tell that there were tears in her eyes from laughing too much.  
  
"Maybe," I said.  
  
"Please!!!" she said as she continued to laugh. Adam was tickling her and wouldn't give up. Samantha had started to cough while she was laughing and she was trying to breathe.  
  
"Adam, maybe you should stop. She's coughing and I don't want her to get sick," I replied as he stopped. When he stopped tickling her, she started to cough bad and she tried to breath but couldn't. Jeff ran to her with a trashcan in case she was going to throw up. "Adam, go and get the medic from the med room," I said as he ran out the door to get the medic. She was seriously coughing and was spitting a lot. I rubbed her back and tried to calm her down. Jeff just held the trashcan and stroked her hair.  
  
Adam came back with the medic minutes later. "What's going on?" asked Mike, who was the trained medic. He started to check on her as Jeff and I moved away slightly to give Mike more space to work on her.  
  
"She started to cough while I was tickling her. I don't know what's going on," Adam said.  
  
"Ok, let me check her airway," Mike said as he started to feel her throat, chest and stomach. "Hmm," Mike said as he continued to check her stomach. Samantha had gasped as he pressed into the left side of her stomach.  
  
"Mike, what's going on?" I asked.  
  
"I'm not quite sure, but it seems that she has a lot of unnecessary fluids near her stomach. It's probably best that she go to the hospital to check this out," Mike said as he used the stethoscope on her stomach.  
  
"No, no hospitals," Samantha managed to say.  
  
"Samantha, you need to go to the hospital. It's the only way to get ride of the pain you have right now. I can't help you like this," Mike said.  
  
"No, I can't go to the hospital," she whined.  
  
Adam had gone near her as I moved out of the way. "Sami, please go to the hospital. I want you to be healthy, please," Adam said as he bent down and kissed her cheeks.  
  
"No, I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Bad memory," she said as her eyes became watery. I had the sudden thought of her father dying in the hospital.  
  
"Baby, you need to go to the hospital. I know that you have a bad memory there, but you're going to be fine. All of us are going to be there with you," I said softly.  
  
"No, please, no," Samantha said.  
  
"Please, Samantha, we all want you to go to the hospital. Please do it for us, do it for me," Jeff said softly.  
  
  
  
~Sam's POV~  
  
I looked at Jeff and I could tell that he loved me so much that he wanted me to be healthy. "All right, I'll go," I said, as I gave in and sighed heavily.  
  
"Great, then I'll call the ambulance and get everything situated," Mike said as he left the room to call the ambulance.  
  
"Jeff, stay with me," I asked.  
  
"Of course I will," Jeff said as he lifted my head and allowed me to rest my head on his lap. He started to stroke my hair. I opened my eyes as soon as I felt someone start to massage my legs. I looked up and saw that Adam had put my legs on his lap and massage them. I just lied there with my eyes closed and drifted off to sleep. 


	30. A Night At The Hospital

Chapter 29: A Night At The Hospital  
  
~Sam's POV~  
  
I had gone to the hospital as soon as the ambulance came. Jeff had stayed with me in the ambulance truck. Paul, Mark and Adam had taken their own cars to the hospital. The doctor had come in and started checking up on me and started to ask me questions about my medical history. "Samantha, have you ever experienced this kind of pain before?" the doctor asked.  
  
"No," I said as I whimpered in pain. He was putting pressure on my stomach to see where the pain was.  
  
"Explain to me what exactly happened when you felt this pain."  
  
"My step-brother was tickling me after I said something to him and I started coughing real bad and I was trying to breathe, but when he stopped, I tried to breathe, but it hurt badly. I had to lie on my back. I couldn't move to my side or anything."  
  
"What did you do before that?"  
  
"I was in a wrestling match with someone."  
  
"Do you think that maybe you landed wrong or something?"  
  
I thought about it and couldn't remember landing wrong. "No, I can't think of anything. Everything just went too fast for me. You might want to ask one of the guys. They must have seen something wrong while I was wrestling."  
  
"Ok, I'll be right back. I need to bring in different forms for you to sign," the doctor said as he looked at me.  
  
I nodded at him and he left the room. I have never felt so lonely before, not until now. After a moment, I started crying. I cried because I remembered losing my father in a hospital. I cried because I felt pain, not in my stomach, but in my heart. "Daddy, please help," I said softly. "I need you now. Please help. I'm so scared."  
  
  
  
~Jeff's POV~  
  
I had seen the doctor leave the room; I stood outside her door and heard her talking. When I heard her say that she was scared, I just wanted to take everything away for her. I really didn't want her to go through this alone. I knocked on the door, "Come in." I went in, "Hey, baby."  
  
"Jeff, hold me," she cried as she reached out for me. I went up to her and held her.  
  
"Ssshhh, it's going to be all right."  
  
"I'm so scared, Jeff."  
  
"I know. I'm here with you. There's nothing to be afraid of, honey," I said in a soothing voice and stroked her back. I let her cry on my shoulder until the doctor came back. I could tell that she needed someone to be by her side and holding her through all the pain she is going through. I'm glad that she is depending on me. I love her too much. I bought an engagement ring for her. I know that we're young and that our relationship is still brand new but I feel like it's time to ask her to marry her. I talked to her mother, my parents, Adam and Paul. They were all thrilled that I was going to ask her to be my wife. Paul suggested that I ask her on graduation day because something special was going to happen to her and that she could use all the happiness that will happen to her on that day. I thought about it and decided to ask her on her graduation day.  
  
  
  
~Sam's POV~  
  
The doctor had come back, but this time with Paul, Mark and Adam right behind. "What's going on?" I asked as Adam came closer and handed me my teddy bear. I held onto it as I held onto Jeff.  
  
"I asked them to come in because they were watching the match and they said that you landed wrong on a move. I need to do an x-ray on you and see what exactly is the problem. It really shouldn't be a big deal. If it is what I think it is, you can go home later tonight," the doctor replied.  
  
"Ok, let's go for it," I said. The doctor nodded and opened the door. A nurse walked in with a wheelchair. I had to get up from the bed and sit in the wheelchair. I couldn't get up by myself. Adam and Jeff helped me up from the bed. I leaned on them as I walked toward the wheelchair. I tried to sit on it properly but the pain was too unbearable. I turned around and put my knees on the seat and leaned forward. "That's better," I said in a tired voice.  
  
"All right, let's go to x-ray now," the doctor said as he led all of us down the corridor.  
  
The nurse had taken me into the room and gestured for me to lie down on the table. She took the teddy bear from me. "No, I want that with me," I said as I grabbed my teddy bear.  
  
"Sweetie, the teddy bear can't stay with you," the nurse said as she grabbed it again.  
  
"No," I cried again. The nurse and I struggled for a little bit before she looked at the doctor for help.  
  
Paul had come over to where I was. "Baby, you need to let go of St. Michael. He can't stay with you. It's just for a few minutes," he said as he leaned down and kissed my forehead.  
  
"No, I want him to stay with me," I cried.  
  
  
  
~Paul's POV~  
  
I looked at the nurse and mouthed to her, 'Give me a minute,' and she nodded. I pulled Samantha into my arms as she cried. "Honey, nothing will hurt you. You have me, Mark, Adam and Jeff here with you. There's nothing to be scared of, sweetheart," I said as I stroked her back.  
  
She continued to cry, but she managed to say, "You'll come back for me?"  
  
"I promise I'll come back. Mark, Adam and Jeff will come back to me. I'll hold onto St. Michael for you, ok?"  
  
She nodded. "How did you know I named it St. Michael?" she said as she pulled away from me.  
  
"Adam told me," I said as I took it from her. She nodded wordlessly and lied back onto the table. I gave her one last kiss before leaving the room.  
  
  
  
~Sam's POV~  
  
The nurse had come back and did what she needed to do and left. Moments later, the doctor had come back into the room and said that it was over. Paul, Mark, Adam and Jeff had come back in. I reached for Paul as soon as I saw him. "Daddy," I said softly.  
  
"Ssshhh, it's going to be all right, sweetheart," he said as he rocked me. I closed my eyes and let him take care of me. I felt him pick me up and carry me off somewhere. I was too tired to open my eyes and see where we were going. I fell asleep in his arms.  
  
  
  
~Paul's POV~  
  
When we got to an assigned room for her, she fell asleep in my arms, holding the bear tightly. I could tell that she was nervous and scared. I was sure that a lot of emotions were running through her. I gently lied her down on the bed and pulled a blanket over her. I looked around and grabbed the nearest chair, sat down and looked at her. I stroked her hair as she slept. Mark, Adam and Jeff stayed in the room with us. About 45 minutes later, the doctor had come in and motioned for me to come towards him. "Adam," I said as he nodded, sat down and stroked her hair. I walked over to where he was standing, "What's going on?"  
  
"She's very lucky, it's nothing too serious. Though all I need to do is withdraw the fluids in her stomach. Does she have a fear of needles or anything like that?"  
  
"I don't think so, but she might be afraid of tubes and stuff because her father had died in a hospital and I'm sure that she will be afraid of needles and such."  
  
"I see. Ok, another option is having her on medication to help her withdraw the fluids, but that means that she will be spending the day going in and out of the restroom."  
  
"I'm not sure exactly what she wants right now, but would it be possible that we ask her when she wakes up? She had a very long day."  
  
"Of course. I was going to ask if she could stay overnight for observations, so that's fine. I'll let the nurse know what's going on and everything. We should have everything ready for her tomorrow, should she decide to go by medication or by tubes."  
  
"All right, thank you doctor," I said as he left the room.  
  
"Well, what's going on?" Mark said.  
  
"Nothing too serious, just fluids in her stomach. There are two options as for getting rid of it. Just need to wait until she wakes up to decide how to remove it," I said as I shrugged and sat by the window. All of them nodded and stayed quiet. We decided to stay in the room with her. Through the next couple of hours, different Superstars had come in and visited. Vince had come in and got the update. He wanted to make sure that there was nothing too serious happening. He was relieved when he found out that it was just minor. Vince, Mark and Jeff were discussing the storylines that they had with Angel. The next thing we heard was Samantha mumbling something, "Sweetheart?" I said as I got up from where I sat and walked over to the bed and bent down.  
  
"Daddy?" she said, her eyes were closed tightly.  
  
"Yeah, daddy's here," I said as I kissed her forehead. Then she didn't say anything after that. I continued to look at her, looking for any kind of signs that she was awake. Nothing came for a few minutes, and then her eyes fluttered open and looked into mine.  
  
"Daddy?" she cried, as she reached out for me.  
  
I climbed onto the bed and held her in my arms. "Sssshhh,' it's ok, sweetheart. I'm here." I continued to rock her as she cried. I decided to sing to her, since I knew that it would calm her down.  
  
  
  
I could stay awake to hear you breathing  
  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
  
When you're far away dreaming  
  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure  
  
Don't want to close my eyes  
  
I don't want to fall asleep  
  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream will never do  
  
I'd still miss you, baby  
  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
  
Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
  
Then I kiss your eyes  
  
And thank God, we're together  
  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
  
Don't want to close my eyes  
  
I don't want to fall asleep  
  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream will never do  
  
I'd still miss you, baby  
  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
  
I don't want to miss one smile  
  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
  
I just want to be with you  
  
Right here with you  
  
Just like this  
  
I just want to hold you close  
  
Feel your heart next to mine  
  
And just stay here in this moment  
  
For all the rest of time  
  
Don't want to close my eyes  
  
I don't want to fall asleep  
  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream will never do  
  
I'd still miss you, baby  
  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
  
Don't want to close my eyes  
  
I don't want to fall asleep  
  
I don't want to miss a thing  
  
  
  
I looked at Samantha and found her sleeping in my arms. She was holding me tightly. I leaned down and kissed her head and let her sleep. I looked up at the guys and they were all in awe of hearing me sing, "What?"  
  
"I did not know you could sing like that," Vince said.  
  
"Not that many people know that. And I plan to keep it that way," I said firmly as I glared at Vince.  
  
"Fine," Vince said, backing off.  
  
"So what's going to happen with the storyline?" I asked.  
  
"Well, right now, Amy is being held under custody. We still need her for the storyline. But I'm thinking of making it shorter."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Since we have a PPV coming up next month, I was thinking that Samantha and Amy could wrestle for the number one spot with Matt and Jeff and unify their team with Mark. I already discussed it with Amy, Matt and just recently with Jeff and Mark. Amy is the only one who disagreed, but since the majority rules, we're going with that," Vince replied, as Samantha made herself more comfortable.  
  
"That sounds good. What's going to happen after that?"  
  
"Well, I'm not sure as of yet. I am going to set up a meeting with the writers and get things worked out. This is not a good time especially since Samantha is here in the hospital."  
  
I nodded wordlessly as I looked down at her. "She's going to be fine, she's strong."  
  
"Yeah, it it's one thing that I know about her, it's her strength. She always comes out strong, no matter what the obstacles are," Adam said.  
  
"What's going to be happening with the security situation? I don't trust Amy at all," I said as I lied down on my back and gently helped Samantha sleep on my shoulder.  
  
"I just asked Mark to stay with Samantha until next month. I was going to ask everyone to keep an extra eye on Samantha, especially you, Paul," replied Vince. "I know how close she is to you. Mark, Adam, Jeff and the others will be there watching her whenever you can't."  
  
"That's good. Are there going to be any security with Amy?"  
  
"Yeah, there will be. I am going to make calls tomorrow and get everything situated with that," Vince said as he looked over at Samantha. "I should go, since I still have to take care of the paperwork. Do let me know how she is doing tomorrow at SmackDown!"  
  
"We will. Thanks for coming, Vince," Mark said as he led Vince out the door.  
  
I leaned my head back against the pillow and groaned, "This is going to be a long night."  
  
"One hell of a long night," Mark said as he came back.  
  
"Look, why don't you guys go back to your hotel room. I can stay with her for the night," I replied as I opened my eyes and looked at all of them.  
  
"Hell, no, I'm staying. That's my girlfriend," Jeff said.  
  
"That's my sister. I'm staying," Adam said.  
  
"I'm staying, whether or not you like it," Mark said.  
  
"You guys sure about that?"  
  
"Yeah," they said in unison.  
  
"All right, then try to make yourselves comfortable somehow," I said as I looked around the room and saw not too comfortable chairs.  
  
"I'm going to ask the nurse and see if she has an extra bed or something," Jeff said.  
  
"We got to do something to make ourselves a little bit comfortable," Adam said as he got all the chairs together and tried to come up with something. Mark had helped Adam with the chairs.  
  
A few minutes later, Jeff had come in with a fold up bed and unfolded it next to the entrance of the door. He looked at Adam and Mark who were sitting uncomfortably in the chairs. "Why don't you guys talk it over and see who gets the bed?" he suggested.  
  
"Mark, why don't you take the bed? You're taller than I am," Adam said.  
  
"You sure about that?"  
  
"I'm positive. Jeff and I can figure something out with the chairs," Adam said as he got up and did something different with Jeff's help. After a while, everyone was in their spots whether on the bed or on the chairs. We chatted for a few minutes, but it ended up having silence among us. We couldn't sleep or talk or do anything. We were basically worried about Samantha's overall health. 


	31. The Morning After

Chapter 30: The Morning After  
  
~Paul's POV~  
  
Adam, Jeff, Mark and Samantha were sleeping. I had woken up a little while ago and couldn't go back to sleep, so I ended up watching Samantha sleep. She hasn't made much movement, or any kind of struggling. I was grateful for it. "You look so beautiful, babydoll," I said softly.  
  
"Yeah, she does, doesn't she?" a voice said. I looked up and saw mark sitting up on the bed.  
  
"How long you've been awake?"  
  
"Just a little while ago. Couldn't go back to sleep," Mark said as he shrugged.  
  
"Same here," I said as I moved a piece of hair back out of her face. "I'm so f***ing worried about her, Mark. I have no f***ing idea what I would do if she died."  
  
"Paul, you're not the only one who's worried about her. All we can do is be there for her. She needs us now and she will continue to need us at times like this in the future," Mark said as he leaned forward on his bed.  
  
"Yeah, I know," I sighed heavily. We stayed quiet for a few moments.  
  
"Daddy?" she said as she opened her eyes.  
  
"Hey, babydoll," I said.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked as she stretched, and then cuddled up against my body.  
  
"It's 6:45 in the morning, darlin'," Mark said.  
  
She looked over to where she heard the voice, and smiled. "Mark."  
  
"How you doing, darlin'?" Mark asked.  
  
"I'm okay, though I am a little thirsty," she said.  
  
"I'll go get something for you to drink," he said as he stood up from the bed. "Want anything in particular?"  
  
"Water is fine."  
  
"I'll be back," he said as he left.  
  
"How are you really feeling?"  
  
"A little tired, but I'll survive. I'm just grateful that you and Mark are here with me."  
  
"We're not the only ones who stayed."  
  
She looked at me puzzlingly, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Look around the room," I said as she looked and found Adam and Jeff sleeping uncomfortably on the chairs.  
  
"They stayed?"  
  
"Yeah, they did."  
  
"Can I wake them up?" she grinned mischievously  
  
"It's up to you," I smiled back. She crawled over to Adam and started playing with his hair. She tried to control her laughter every time Adam pushed his hair back. After a few minutes, he woke up and saw Samantha laughing at him. He was confused at first, and then smiled at how Samantha had wakened him up.  
  
"Sami, why did you have to do that for?"  
  
"It was fun," she said as Adam pulled her onto his lap and hugged her. Mark had come in a moment later with a cup of water.  
  
"Darlin', here's your water," Mark said as he handed her the cup.  
  
"Thanks, Mark," she said and then drank the whole thing. "That feels better." She looked at Jeff and smirked naughtily again. I rolled my eyes at the sight of her playfulness. She got up from Adam's lap and walked over to where he was sitting and started to play with his face. She tried to stifle her laughter every time Jeff smacked her hands away from his face. With one last time, she opened his eyelids wide and he woke up, confused. He found Samantha laughing at him. He glared at her, but it went away as soon as he found her laughing. He grabbed her waist, pulled her onto his lap and hugged her. "It's good to see someone feeling better this morning."  
  
"I love you, sweetie," she said as she kissed him.  
  
"I love you, too," he said softly.  
  
The doctor had come in a few minutes later and smiled as he saw us chatting away. "Good morning, Samantha."  
  
"Good morning," she said, smiling.  
  
"How are you feeling this morning?"  
  
"I'm doing better."  
  
"That's good to hear. I would like to check up on you, ok?"  
  
"Ok," she said as she climbed into the bed after I got out.  
  
After a few moments, the doctor said, "Hmm."  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
"It seems that the fluids are gone. I'm not sure exactly how that's possible," the doctor said as he continued to check her stomach. I looked at Samantha, who looked confused as well. "Samantha, tell me if this hurts," the doctor said as he put pressure onto her left side of her stomach.  
  
She shook her head, "It doesn't hurt."  
  
"Ok, how about this side?" he asked as he went to the right side.  
  
"Nope, nothing."  
  
"Hmm, that's interesting. Did you go to the restroom at any time last night?"  
  
"Once. I was in there for quite some time," Samantha said.  
  
"That's probably why. Your body was probably reacting to stress and your body was holding in the fluids. All in all, you just needed to let it go naturally."  
  
"When did you go to the bathroom?" I asked.  
  
"It was around 3 in the morning. All of you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake any of you up. I was in there for like 10 minutes. When I came out, you guys were still sleeping when I woke up."  
  
"How did you get out of my grip? I had a tight grip on you."  
  
"That was easy," Samantha smiled up at me.  
  
I looked at her surprisingly. "Oh, do tell me how it was easy."  
  
"Before you do, I'm going to get your papers and get you signed out. You're all healthy and don't need to stay here any longer."  
  
"Ok, thank you so much doctor."  
  
"You're welcome, and you take care of yourself now, you hear?"  
  
"I will," she said as she smiled at the doctor and he left.  
  
"Now, are you going to tell me how you got out of my grip?"  
  
She smiled even bigger, "Maybe."  
  
"What do you mean maybe?"  
  
"That's what I mean. maybe," Samantha said as she looked at Adam.  
  
  
  
~Adam's POV~  
  
Once she looked at me, I knew immediately and I laughed. "Sami, don't tell me that you did what I did you did to Paul?" she nodded her head eagerly.  
  
"Adam, what did she do?" Paul asked.  
  
Adam smiled at Samantha's antics. "Well, you'll find out soon enough by her."  
  
"How soon?" Paul asked; he was starting to get impatient.  
  
"Paul, relax, ok?"  
  
"How in hell can I relax if someone doesn't tell me what's going on?" he almost shouted.  
  
"Daddy," she said in a small voice and her eyes were becoming watery.  
  
  
  
~Paul's POV~  
  
I looked at her when she called me. The anger left and my heart melted immediately when I saw her being scared. "Babydoll, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to shout like that."  
  
"It was only a joke."  
  
"I know, babydoll, I know," I said as I pulled her towards me. "I'm so sorry for doing that. Do you forgive me?" I felt her nod. "Are you going to tell me how you got out of my grip?"  
  
She pulled away from me and smiled. "I did this to Adam a lot when we were younger," she said as she looked at Adam. "What I did was I twisted and moved to make you think that the grip was too tight and I wanted you to loosen up and you did. I continued to do that until your arms were completely loose and I got out of your grip."  
  
I looked at her surprisingly. "That's what you did?"  
  
She shook her head eagerly and smiled. "Yeah, but you kept making me laugh that I almost went right there when you kept holding me tighter."  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yeah, but I finally got you to loosen up, though. It just took time to do that," she said as we all continued to chat until the doctor came with the paperwork. About half an hour later, the doctor had come in with the paperwork. He had walked in and smiled as he saw Samantha laugh at a joke that Jeff had said.  
  
"Well, it's good to see you laughing, Samantha. I just need you to sign this papers and you are on your way," the doctor said as he handed over the papers to Samantha.  
  
"Ok," she said as she took the papers and the pen from the doctor and signed them. She handed the papers back to him and smiled.  
  
"Great, you can leave whenever you're ready. Just inform the nurse and she'll bring the wheelchair in here."  
  
"Do I have to go into a wheelchair?" she whined, "I don't want to. I'm fine."  
  
"Sorry, but no, it's hospital policy that all outpatients must use wheelchairs when they leave. Can't break policy."  
  
"Aww! That's no fair!" she whined and pouted.  
  
"It's not going to work on me, young lady. I have a daughter that's near your age and she does the same thing to me. I don't give into that with her and I'm not going into that with you," the doctor said firmly.  
  
"You're the only one that's strong enough to handle that, doc," Mark said as he smirked.  
  
"Really?" the doctor asked surprisingly.  
  
"She does that to all of us and we all end up giving into it. except for her brother," Mark said as he laughed when Samantha stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Well, well, well. that's just too bad, young lady, because you're leaving in a wheelchair and that's that!"  
  
"Aww! I don't wanna!!" Sam whined some more as we laughed. Then she looked at Mark, "Mark, why'd you go and do that for?"  
  
"Do what?" he asked innocently.  
  
"You know what you did." she whined as she crossed her arms.  
  
"I know what I did? Hmm. I don't remember what I did, you're going to have to tell me, darlin'," Mark said.  
  
"Mark!!!" she whined.  
  
"Darlin', sorry about that. I know what I did and I'm just teasing ya, but it was so much fun to see you whine!!" Mark said as he stopped there. We all knew she would react badly if we continued to tease her the way we did.  
  
"I know, it's just I don't like that. you know that," Samantha said as her voice became a whisper when she talked. Mark came closer to her and whispered in her ear that made her smile again. I always loved seeing her smile, it brightens up the room every time she smiles. As Mark pulled away, Samantha said, "Thank you, Mark."  
  
"You're welcome, darlin'."  
  
She looked at the doctor, and said, "Ok, I'm ready to leave now."  
  
"Ok, since you already signed the papers. I'll go get the nurse to bring the wheelchair in and you're ready to leave.  
  
"Just give me a few minutes to freshen up," she said as she sat up from bed and stretched.  
  
"No problem, I'll be right outside," the doctor said as he walked out of the room.  
  
"I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back," Samantha said as she got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. After a few moments, she came out clean and looked refreshed. "Ok, I'm ready now," she said as she sat on the bed.  
  
"I'll get the doctor," Mark said as he went to find the doctor. We had continued to chat until Mark had come back with the doctor and the wheelchair. "Darlin', your wheelchair is ready."  
  
"It ain't my wheelchair, Mark," she said as she sat on the wheelchair.  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"No, it's not. It doesn't have my name on it, therefore, it's not my wheelchair."  
  
"Then why you sitting in it?"  
  
"I'm just borrowing it for a while. that's all," she said as she stuck her tongue out at Mark. We all laughed Samantha and Mark's bantering.  
  
"All right, let's get you wheeled out and on your way home, shall we?" the doctor said.  
  
"Yes, please," Samantha said as the doctor wheeled her out with us following behind. We all walked out of the hospital to the car in the parking lot and headed back to the hotel to get ready for SmackDown! 


	32. Two Weeks Later

Chapter 31: Two Weeks Later  
  
~Sam's POV~  
  
It's been two weeks since I came back from the hospital and everything has been going great. My health is improving tremendously and I'm enjoying being around the business. Nothing too big has been happening and I'm grateful for it. Just basically keeping the storyline and the fans love it. Mark had told me about the changes and what's been going on as far as with the situation with Amy and I totally understood where Vince was coming from. Of course I agreed to it. I admit that my attitude towards Amy has changed. I mean I'm starting to see her as a person and I am really trying hard to see where she's coming from and how she feels. Just the other day I went up to Vince and told him that I wanted to do something after my match with Amy at the PPV event. I did my best that I could do to explain what I wanted to do, but it had become so personal that I couldn't tell him everything. He agreed to allow me to do that because he noticed a change in me. an attitude change toward Amy. I had talked to Jeff and asked him to help me with something. The only people that know that I am doing this are Jeff, Matt and Mark. They totally supported on my decision of what I wanted to. They said that they noticed that Amy has changed her attitude and made a life changing decision but they don't know what it was. I was halfway finished with the poem and I wanted to finish the poem by tonight. It's Wednesday night and I'm at home. trying to finish the poem. I had finished doing my homework for the day and I was a little bored and thought that maybe I could focus on this and finish it by tonight. "Babydoll, dinner's ready."  
  
"Ok, I'll be there in a second," I shouted back as I closed my poetry book. "I'll finish this after dinner. I got to." I whispered as I opened the door and walked out. "Yum, dinner smells good tonight."  
  
"It's your favorite meal," Paul said as he sat down the last dish on the table before sitting.  
  
"Ohhh baked chicken salad and baked potatoes. It looks good," I said as I looked at the food on the table.  
  
"Dig in, babydoll," Paul said as he put a baked potato on my plate. We chatted during dinner about everything. That's one thing that I love doing with Paul. just talking with him. I could spend the rest of my life talking with him about everything and anything. About 45 minutes later, we had finished dinner and we started cleaning up. I always helped Paul clean up after dinner. We continued to chat while we were washing the dishes, "Babydoll, what were you doing in your room before dinner?"  
  
"I was working on a poem for someone," I replied as I put the dish on the dish rack.  
  
"Someone I know?"  
  
"Yeah, it's for someone that I am closely working with right now. I want to tell you, honest, I do." I trailed off.  
  
"But."  
  
"But it's personal. It's taking a lot out of me right now. I'm halfway finished with the poem and I feel like I don't know what else to write," I said as I dried my hands with the dishrag and tried not to cry.  
  
"Babydoll, come here," Paul said as he stretched out his arms. I automatically walked into his arms. I always felt safe in his arms. No matter what I was going through, I always felt at peace whenever he held me. He carefully lifted me up and carried me to the living room. He sat down in on my favorite love seat that was closest to the tall glass sliding doors. "Ssshhh, it's going to be okay. Let it all out." Paul said soothingly. I just sat there crying my eyes out. I couldn't stop myself from crying. I don't know how Paul knew about this, but he allowed me to cry out my anger, my frustrations, just everything that I was holding in about the storyline. He knew that I loved working with Jeff, Matt and Mark. He also knew that I had problems with Amy. He just held me and let me cry.  
  
  
  
~Paul's POV~  
  
I held onto her and allowed her to cry. I knew that she had to let go of her frustrations somehow. The past two weeks, she had changed towards Amy. For some reason, there was tension in the room every time both of them were there at the same time. When she told me that she was writing a poem, I knew immediately that she was writing that poem about Amy but it wasn't the best time to talk to Samantha about it. After some time, I looked down at her and found her sleeping, but at the same time, still sniffling. I decided to wait a little while longer before going to her bedroom. I stroked her back and sang softly to her. I sang 'I Don't Want To Miss A Thing' to her. She had asked me a while ago to sing that to her every time she was struggling and I agreed to it. After I sang the song, I carefully got up from the loveseat and walked to her bedroom. When I got into her bedroom, it was slightly messy, but only near her desk. I gently laid her down on her bed without waking her up. I was startled to hear her voice, "Daddy?"  
  
"What is it, babydoll?"  
  
"I want to sleep with you," she said as tears began to well up her in eyes.  
  
"Ok, just change your clothes and come into my room. I'm going to the kitchen and finish washing the dishes, ok?" I said softly as I brushed her hair out of her face.  
  
"Ok," she whispered and got up to change her clothes. I got up and went to the kitchen to finish the dishes. I heard shuffling upstairs as I put the last dish in the dish rack. I dried my hands and turned the light off and went upstairs. My heart immediately melted as I saw Samantha in my bed sleeping with her teddy bear that Jeff had given her a week and a half earlier. I laughed as soon as she told me that she named the bear Nero. It was Jeff's middle name and thought it was cute. I changed my clothes, turned the television on and got into bed. As soon as I lay down comfortably, Samantha had cuddled up to me immediately. how she sleeps so fast is beyond me. After watching television for a couple of hours and holding Samantha, I decided to read a couple of chapters in my book. I was not yet tired ant it was only 10 p.m. I continued to read until midnight before hitting the sack.  
  
  
  
~Sam's POV~  
  
I woke up the next morning feeling an arm draped over me. I sighed as I remembered what had happened the night before and how I felt. I finally had a better idea as of what to write in my poem. I slowly got out of bed and went to my bedroom and got my poetry book out and started writing. After I finished writing the poem, I had decided to take a shower and start on breakfast, since I woke up at 6 and couldn't go back to sleep. I turned on the water and let it run for a while as I got out of my clothes and stepped into the shower. I allowed the hot water run down my body. After an hour, I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my body. I started putting on lotion, and then put my hair in a towel as I went to my closet. I put on some faded blue jeans and light blue halter-top and then went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I brought my Walkman and Shania Twain CD with me and sang along with it as I started making breakfast. I screamed as soon as I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. "Daddy!" I said as I took off the headphones.  
  
"I'm sorry, babydoll, but you were being a little loud when you were singing," Paul said as he ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"Sorry," I said softly.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Just what are you doing up so early?" Paul asked as he started helping me make breakfast.  
  
"I woke up at 6 and I couldn't go back to sleep. I think it's because I slept early last night," I said as I flipped the French toast on the pan.  
  
"I see. so what have you been doing since then?"  
  
"Well, I finished the poem and took a nice long shower. I just started making breakfast as you can see."  
  
"You finished the poem?"  
  
"Yeah, I did and I was thinking of sharing it on TV, but I haven't decided on it yet."  
  
"You don't have to if you don't want to, you know?"  
  
"I know, but I'm still thinking about it. I told Vince that I wanted to share one of my poetry on TV but I'm not sure which one as of yet. He told me to take my time and let him know when I want to do it," I said as I put the French toast on a plate.  
  
"That's good. as long as you don't stress yourself," Paul said as he grabbed our plates and headed for the table.  
  
"I'm not. I have all the time that I need. I'm not sure yet, but I'm thinking of doing something for 'King of the Ring.'"  
  
"Really? Isn't that the same night that you're going against Amy for the unification between the Hardyz and Mark?"  
  
"Yeah, it is. like I said, I don't know yet."  
  
"Take your time, ok?" Paul said as he looked at me with concern.  
  
"I will, daddy," I said softly. After we finished eating breakfast, I got my schoolwork ready and started doing my homework before Kellie came at 10 and it was only 9:30. I was startled when I heard the doorbell ring. I got up and opened the door. I found Kellie standing there with Christine. Christine and I screamed and hugged each other tightly. I dragged her in the house leaving Kellie at the door. When I realized that I left Kellie at the door, I ran towards her and opened the door. "Ooopppss, sorry," I said shyly.  
  
"It's ok," she said as she came in the house.  
  
"What's going on?" Paul asked as he came downstairs in jeans.  
  
"Nothing, daddy," I said, smiling.  
  
"If it's nothing, then why are you smiling?"  
  
"It's probably me." Christine trailed off.  
  
Paul turned around and saw Christine, "Hello, Christine."  
  
"Hi, Hunter."  
  
"Call me Paul. I'm not at work right now."  
  
"Call him Hunter. He's always at work." I trailed off as I smirked. Paul gave me an evil eye and smacked my butt. "Owie!"  
  
"You deserve that!" Kellie said as she laughed.  
  
"I did not!" I retorted back, but I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Don't start, babydoll."  
  
"Daddy, did you know that Christine was going to be here?"  
  
"Yeah, I did. It was a surprise for you."  
  
"Thank you, daddy!!" I squealed as I jumped into his arms and hugged him.  
  
"All right, enough. it's time your studies!!!" Kellie said firmly.  
  
"Aww!" Christine and I whined.  
  
"Don't you dare start on me, girls!!!" Kellie said as she saw us go for the puppy dog mode and stood against it.  
  
"All right!!" I said as I gave up and sat down. Christine did the same thing and we got started on our studies.  
  
Two and a half hours later, Kellie said, "All right, lunch break."  
  
"Finally!!!" Christine and I said in unison as our head collapsed onto our books. Kellie laughed at our antics. "What are we going to do for lunch today, Kellie?" I asked.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure yet. I didn't discuss this with Paul. Just stay there and I'll talk with Paul. be back in a bit," Kellie said.  
  
"We're too tired to move," Christine said as we went into a giggle fest.  
  
A few minutes later, we heard Kellie and Paul talking, "All right, girls, Paul is taking us out to lunch. So gather your things and we'll head out." Christine and I immediately got up and headed for the door, chatting. "Girls, don't you need your things?"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"What do you mean, 'What for?'"  
  
"We're not driving. so we don't need keys. Paul's paying for lunch. so we don't need money. What do we have to bring?" I asked.  
  
Kellie looked at me incredulously and shook her head. Finally she said, "Smart ass!"  
  
"You love me for it!" I said as we laughed and went outside to the car. We came back an hour and a half later to finish out studies. We finished about 3 hours later and were already cleaned up by the time I needed to train with Paul. Christine stayed with me and trained with Paul and me. We trained until 7 and got cleaned up. An hour later, we all decided to order in Chinese and watch TV. Christine and I chatted the whole time during dinner. She told me what has been happening at school and I told her about what's been going on with everyone at work. It was so cool to talk with her.  
  
"All right, it's time to drop Christine off at Kellie's," Paul said after the movie finished.  
  
"Can't she sleep over?" I asked from the ground.  
  
"No, she can't. We have an early flight tomorrow and Christine leaves after her tutoring session with Kellie tomorrow."  
  
"Aww! All right, but can I go with you when you drop her off?" I asked, sadly.  
  
"Yeah, you can," Paul said.  
  
"Yes!" I said, cheerfully. I was trying not to sound sad or anything. It's just that I haven't seen Christine in a long time and wanted to spend time with her. We both got up from the floor and went to get her books and everything. We got into the car in 5 minutes and left towards Kellie's apartment, which was 20 minutes away. Christine and I continued to chat in the car until we arrived to Kellie's place.  
  
"We're here, girls," Paul said as he opened his door. We got out of his car and walked towards Kellie's door. Paul knocked on the door and waited for Kellie to open the door.  
  
Kellie had opened the door a moment later. "Hi, Paul, girls."  
  
"Hi, Kellie. Sorry that we came so late to drop Christine off," I said.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I was up correcting the homework that you gave me. You finish your homework a little too fast. Maybe I should give you more," Kellie said.  
  
"No!" she said as she covered her mouth.  
  
Kellie smiled and said, "I wasn't going to, anyway. You're already ahead. We are going to talk more next week about your homework schedule, ok?"  
  
"Am I behind or something?"  
  
"No, you're not behind. You're way ahead of your class. We just need to discuss your graduation preparation and everything."  
  
"Ok, we'll talk more next week," she said as Kellie nodded. "Christine, it was good to see you, even if it was for a little while. I wish we could talk more."  
  
"Me, too," Christine said as they hugged.  
  
"I'll call you tomorrow, ok?"  
  
"Ok, call me tomorrow night after your match," Christine said and we all said our goodbyes and left. Samantha and I got home a little before midnight. We both got dressed for bed and slept before going back to work the next day. 


	33. The Raw Before King Of The Ring

Chapter 32: The Raw Before 'King of the Ring'  
  
~Sam's POV~  
  
It's been a little over a month since everything that has been happening. I have two full weeks before I graduate and I can't wait. And I have had a full three weeks without any tutoring. Kellie told me that I had finished everything and I have already met all the credits that I need to graduate. Therefore, I don't need to be tutored anymore. I have been focusing a lot on training, doing autograph signings, photo shoots, interviews and such. I can feel my body ready to explode right now. I haven't gotten the chance to go home since a little over a week and a half ago and I miss being home. I already told Paul that I wanted to go home, but I can't right now, not since the King of the Ring is coming up on Sunday and I'm the chosen Superstar to help advertise King of the Ring. Vince allowed me to have time off after Raw on Monday. It's basically the right time for me, since I'm graduating the following Friday. After Monday, I'll be flying back home to Canada and getting everything situated with the graduation and I can't wait. "Babydoll?"  
  
"Yeah, daddy?"  
  
"Your match is up in a half an hour."  
  
"Ok," I said as I looked at my watch. I had just finished changing into my wrestling attire. Now I was ready to go get my face done. "I'm going to go and get my face done."  
  
"All right, I'll see you after your match," Paul said.  
  
"Bye, daddy," I said as I left the locker room. I went over to Mary who did my face while Liz did my hair. I had an inter-gender match with Undertaker against Lita and Matt. Jeff was going to be color commentating while we were in our match. Let me tell you ever since there had been a security guard with Amy personally; she has been avoiding me like a plague. I tried to be friends with her and everything possible, but she didn't want anything to do with it. Twenty minutes later I was done and had only ten minutes 'til match time. I decided to go over to the gorilla position and watch the previous match from there. When I got there, it was Edge and Christian against Road Dogg Jesse James and X-Pac (otherwise known as New Age Outlaws). They had a couple of minutes before their match ended. Mark, Amy, Matt and Jeff had come and joined me to watch the remaining minutes of their match. Mark had stood behind me and allowed me to lean on him, as I usually do whenever we are around each other. Finally Edge and Christian picked up the win and were heading backstage. First, Adam and Jason came back and we all congratulated them on a job well done. Then Jesse and Sean came back and we did the same thing to them. Then the stagehand had told Matt, Jeff and Amy to get ready to go on. Jesse, Sean, Adam and Jason wished us all luck before heading to their locker rooms for a shower and to change. Once they left, Mark noticed that I bounced my head to their music. I always laughed whenever Mark put his head on the top of my head to make me stop bouncing to the music. I always knew that he was smiling at me, but refused to show it. A stagehand gave us the signal and we were ready to go. The match itself lasted about 18 minutes before I picked up the win over Lita. I rolled out of the ring as Mark had pulled me up the ramp with him. I glared at Lita as I walked up the ramp and went backstage. Paul was there waiting for us. I jumped into his arms as I squealed, "That was so much fun!!!"  
  
Paul and Mark laughed. "I'm glad that you had fun, babydoll."  
  
"Is your match up next?" I asked as I pulled back.  
  
"Yeah, it is," Paul responded.  
  
"Who are you going against?"  
  
"Against me," a voice said.  
  
I looked up and smiled. "Hi, DJ."  
  
"Hi, sweetie, how are you?"  
  
"I'm doing good. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine," he said.  
  
"How come I don't get a hug?" I asked innocently.  
  
"C'mere," he said as he opened his arms. I immediately jumped into his arms and squealed. All of the guys laughed, even Matt and Jeff when they saw me jumping into DJ's arms. I looked at Amy and I thought I saw a whisper of a smile. I might have been wrong, but that's what it looked like. After Paul had to go for his match, I immediately ran to our locker room to watch his match. Jeff had come in moments later to watch it with me. About half an hour later, Paul had won the match, Jeff left the locker room after giving me a kiss, and I went to the shower area to take a shower. 10 minutes later, I heard the door open and heard loud chattering. I washed my face off and grabbed a towel and stood by the entrance of the shower. I looked around and saw Paul being angry about something and Shane McMahon was trying to calm him down. I left them alone and finished my shower. 5 minutes later, I came out, Paul seemed somewhat calmer, but still pissed. I knew better than to listen to their conversation. I got my clothes and went to the changing area to put on some clothes. After I did, I wrapped the towel around my hair. I walked back to where I put my bag and looked for my necklace.  
  
"Samantha, I was wondering if I could speak to you for a minute?" Shane asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure," I said as I found the necklace and put it on. I sat down in the chair that Shane had pulled for me. "What's up?"  
  
"There's been a slight change in your match with Amy at King of the Ring," Shane started off. "Please believe me when I say that I have tried to change it, but Amy decided to back out and have someone else wrestle against you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Samantha, I'm so sorry. I've tried to change it. I did everything that I could do to make it even for you especially since you are still new to the business."  
  
"Shane, who's replacing Amy?" I said; my voice was ready to break.  
  
"It's going to be Joanie (Chyna)," he said as he put his head down.  
  
"What. how. why?" I said; tears were forming.  
  
"Samantha, I don't know why. I don't know the whole story. All I know is that Amy had something to do with this."  
  
"Did you talk to Vince?"  
  
"Yes, but he couldn't do anything about it."  
  
"What do you mean?" I said as I cried.  
  
"In Amy's contract, she can pick one match where she can back out and have someone else replace her. She picked this one, knowing that she was going to lose her spot with Team Extreme," Shane explained.  
  
"No, there has to be something that can stop this."  
  
"I'm so sorry, but there isn't anything. I read and read your contract and there's nothing there that can prevent it."  
  
"Couldn't you like add a clause or something?"  
  
"I suggested that to my dad and the lawyers. they said that there is no possible way to do so," Shane said as he saw the tears on my face. He put his hands over mine and held them in his. Ever since we met, we became close friends. I consider him as a brother. He was one of the few guys that I have allowed into my heart. I make friends easily, but when it comes to my past. only certain people know. Men were such a big problem for me since several men tried to use me and break me. The only guys that know me, besides Adam and Jay, were Jeff, Matt, Paul, Mark, Shawn Michaels, Shane and his father, Vince. I knew that I could count on Shane for anything.  
  
"No, there has to be something that you can do. please, Shane," I begged. Shane stayed quiet as he tried to control his tears. The towel came off and I cried some more. "Daddy, tell me that we can do something." Paul didn't say anything. all he did was look away from me. I got fed up and started screaming, "She can't do this to me. both of you know this. You both know that I was going to win in the end. She knows that I'm the one who's taking her place. she can't take that away from me. She can't take away what I've worked for during the past two months. This is all her fault!!! She tried to destroy my life before and she's still doing it!! There's no possible way that I'm going to do this. If you or Vince don't do anything about it, then. then. then." Shane came over to me and cupped my tear-streaked face.  
  
"Then what?" Shane asked softly.  
  
"Then I'm going to quit!!!" I shouted.  
  
"Samantha, no, please, don't quit. You have to stay strong, please. If you quit, you're only going to let Amy win the battle. Don't let her win. you're right, this is all her fault because she tried to take your life away from you, but you have to prove to her that she's wrong. You do not want to go through life thinking, 'What if I could have beaten her? What if I stayed and fought?' Do you want to go through life thinking like that?" Shane asked.  
  
I stood there, not knowing what to say, "I.I. I don't want that."  
  
"Then Samantha, you have got to try. I promise you that you will make it through and that you will win. Remember that Vince can make it any kind of match you want," Shane said. I stood there, looking at Shane and taking in what he told me.  
  
"Vince can make it any kind of match I want?"  
  
"Yes, he can." Shane started to say, then got the idea. I looked at him and we smiled at each other. We both knew what the other was thinking.  
  
"Let's go talk to Vince," I said as Shane nodded his head in agreement. Shane and I walked out of the locker room with Paul hot on our heels asking what was going on. Shane and I looked at each other and laughed. We got to Vince's locker room in record time and knocked. We opened the door as soon as we heard him call us in.  
  
"What's going on?" Vince asked as he saw all of us walk in together.  
  
"Dad, I told Samantha what had happened with the change and Samantha had accepted it on one condition," Shane said.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You make it any kind of match she wants and Joanie and Amy have to accept whatever Samantha decides," Shane said proudly. We made eye contact and smiled. We looked back at Vince and he was suspicious of the kind of match I wanted.  
  
"I can do that. now what's the match that you want it to make, Samantha," Vince asked. I told him when he asked and when I finished, he was wide-eyed as well as Paul, "Are you sure you want that kind of match?"  
  
"Yep, as sure as I'll ever be," I said, standing strong.  
  
"Ok, we'll do it your way," Vince said.  
  
"Great, oh and another thing. I want papers to be drawn for this ASAP and have Joanie and Amy sign it. I will sign it as well," I said.  
  
"Fine, no problem. I'll have it ready tomorrow for all of you to sign. We'll air it on SmackDown tomorrow night and be ready for it on Sunday."  
  
"Great, thanks Vince," I said, smiling.  
  
"You're welcome. Now get on out of here both of you. Shane, I want to talk to you," Vince said firmly.  
  
"Oh-uh, someone in trouble!!!" I said in a singsong voice.  
  
"Ah!! Get outta here!!!" Shane shot back as I left laughing.  
  
Once we left Vince's office, Paul said, "Are you sure your up for that type of match?"  
  
"Yeah, I am. Dad, this is something that I need to prove not just to Amy and Joanie, but also to myself. Please understand why I told Vince that I wanted that kind of match. Please be on my side," I said as I looked at him with a heavy sigh.  
  
Paul looked down at me and gave in, "You know that I can't argue with you when you look like that."  
  
I smiled, "I know and you love me for it."  
  
Paul laughed, "Don't I always?"  
  
"Always!" I retorted back. We headed for our locker room and got ready to go back to the hotel and turn in for the night. 


	34. King Of The Ring

Chapter 33: 'King Of The Ring'  
  
~Sam's POV~  
  
I was in my hotel room getting my things ready for the PPV event that night. I was so nervous about my match. It has never been done before and I was going to be one of the two women to be involved with this. Vince wanted to be the special guest referee to this match. He personally wanted to make sure that both Joanie and myself were going to follow through with the match. The fans accepted it and were excited to see what was going to happen. The only people that had problems with it were Amy, Joanie, Paul, Mark, Matt, Jeff and Adam. Shane was the only one in my corner who believed that I could do it and win. "Babydoll, are you sure that you want to go through with this?" Paul asked as we picked up our bags and headed towards the door.  
  
"Daddy, I'm positive that I can do this. Yes, I'm nervous and scared right now, but this is something that I have to do," I responded.  
  
"Why is it something that you have to do?"  
  
"I need to see if I can do this. It's not about winning anymore. it's about who's better than the other."  
  
"Babydoll, everyone knows that you're better than Amy. It's obvious to all of us especially now since she backed out and have Joanie wrestle for her."  
  
"I know that, daddy. It's not to prove to everyone else about who's better," I said as I pushed the button for the elevator.  
  
"Then what is it about?"  
  
"I just need to prove to Amy that I can do it no matter what she throws at me. I already talked to Vince and I'm going to do something after the match. Just wait and see. It'll make sense, ok?" I asked as we stepped into the elevator.  
  
"All right, but I want you to promise me that you will ask for help if you're in trouble, ok?" he asked as the elevator started moving.  
  
"I will. Vince made sure that I had a way to get help during the match. You know that he's the special guest referee. I have help there even during the match."  
  
"I'm just making sure, babydoll. I love you so much that I want to make sure that you know that I'm just protecting you."  
  
"Daddy, it is. I know that you love me and that you want to protect me, but you can't protect me from everything. You know that."  
  
"I know," he sighed.  
  
"But you know that I will always go to you if anything comes up in my life, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I know," he said as he headed towards the car.  
  
  
  
~Paul's POV~  
  
We were silent when we got into the car. I'm just glad that Samantha knew that I was concerned about her and the match. One thing that is difficult for me is that she wanted to do a match like this. It scared me when I first heard it from her in Vince's office. Now, I'm absolutely terrified for her. I'm thrilled that Vince was going to be the guest referee in the match. I knew that I could depend on him to make sure that Samantha was safe. We got to the arena in 20 minutes and headed towards our locker room to drop our things and then head on over to the ring for a quick run- through meeting. It was policy to make sure that everyone was on the same page and to resolve any last minute problems and complaints. "Is everyone on the same page now as for the matches for the PPV tonight?" Vince asked all of who was there. There was the Superstars and crew sitting together facing Vince, who was standing in the ring.  
  
"Yes," we all said in unison.  
  
"Ok, great. Now let's take care of the crew. Have there been any problems with travel or equipment, or with anything else?" They all conversed back and forth as for being able to be on time with the trucks and everything. A few minutes later, that was worked out and Vince said, "If there isn't anything else, you're all dismissed. I would like the Superstars that are being televised tonight to please stay, in exception of Amy Dumas and Joanie Laurer. I have a few concerns that I would like to discuss with you." We all got up and managed to get everything situated with the seating. Everyone was everywhere and it took some time to get everyone seated without getting Vince angry. Once everyone was settled, Vince began to talk, "I am not sure as of how many of you know what kind of match that Miss Dumas, Miss Laurer and Miss Copeland have tonight. It will be a dangerous one and will be our first, possibly last one if there are any mistakes tonight. I doubt that there will be. Raise your hands if you know their match?" About half raised their hands. "Ok, I am going to ask all of you to stop whatever that you're doing when their match happens. I know that many of you adore Miss Copeland and want to protect her. Tonight, she is involved with the first ever women's ladder, hell in a cell match. I am the special guest referee. Amy Dumas is barred from ringside tonight. However, if I know Miss Laurers' wrestling style there will be a hell in a cell. If Miss Dumas was there, there will be a possibility that Miss Copeland would be severely injured. That is why I have put security with Miss Dumas and barred her from their match. However if Miss Laurer decides cross to me, I ask all of you and if any of you to please come out and restrain Miss Laurer. Is everyone willing?" Some nodded their heads, while others voiced yes. "Good. Earl Hebner will have the key to the cage and he will unlock it when I tell him to and everyone will come through the gate. Now, I turn my attention to Mark, Matthew, and Jeffery. All of you will be standing at the bottom of the ramp during the match and see who will unite all of you. In the end it will be Miss Copeland winning the match. I will make sure of it that she wins clean, hands down. And another thing, after the match and the cage has been removed; Miss Copeland will be saying something to Miss Dumas. She will call out Miss Dumas to the ring and what she has to say to her will end the storyline. Is that clear?" Everyone said yes. "If it is all right with Miss Copeland, that I ask all of the Superstars to be on the ramp when you speak to Miss Dumas?" Vince asked as we all looked at Samantha.  
  
She nodded her head and said, "I would like that."  
  
"Great, now all of you are dismissed to do what you please for the rest of the day. Please remember to be here in the arena by 4:30, 5 at the latest if you are planning to go out. Thank you all for your patience."  
  
We all left after Vince dismissed us. I pulled Mark to the side, "I just wanted to make sure that you will do everything in your power to make sure that she's safe."  
  
"You know I will. That girl may be your daughter, but I do consider her something akin of a daughter to me. You know that I will do anything for her. You don't have to worry about a thing, besides you'll be watching on the monitor as well."  
  
"I know that, but I can't be in her corner in case something went wrong. You know how f***ing worried I am about her."  
  
"I know you are, but this is something that she wants. All we can do is be there for her."  
  
"You're right. I just hope that things will go smooth tonight."  
  
"Me too, buddy," he said as we went up the ramp to focus on the PPV.  
  
  
  
~Sam's POV~  
  
After the meeting was done, I immediately went into the locker room that I shared with Paul. Luckily Paul had not followed; the last I looked he was talking to Mark. It gave me time to go into the locker room and give me a few minutes to compose myself. I picked up my bag and went to the farthest corner in the locker room and hid. I sat there, trying so hard not to cry. For the first time, since my father had died, I prayed. I hated my father for dying and leaving me alone at a young age, but I learned to let go and depend on Paul and the others. I closed my eyes and started to pray out loud. "Father God, it's me, Sami, I know that I haven't prayed in a long time and I apologize. I need you right now so bad. I'm so scared. I have a huge match coming up and I don't know what to do. Please help me and protect me. Please send my father down to me and protect me during the match. I need it. I need my father here with me, please." I cried when I finished the rest of the prayer in my mind. I was so oblivious that I didn't even see that Paul was sitting next to me for the last 5 minutes when I prayed. When I looked up, I was startled to see him there, "Daddy."  
  
"Babydoll, why are you crying?" he said as he swiped the tears off my face.  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
"About what?" I didn't answer him and turned away. He used his hand and turned my face towards him, "What are you scared about?"  
  
"That you're not going to be there if something happens."  
  
My heart melted when she said that. Her eyes welled up, but she tried to be strong. "Honey, I know that I am not going to be there, but you have Mark, Jeff and Matt there with you."  
  
"I know, but."  
  
"It's ok to be scared. It's like you said before that I can't always be there for you."  
  
"I know. It's just. like. I'm used to having you here with me whenever I went through hard times."  
  
He smiled, "And I will continue to be here for you as long as we live."  
  
"Promise?" I said in a childlike voice.  
  
"I promise," he said as he stretched his arms out. I immediately crawled into them and felt safe. I put my head in the crook of his neck and shoulder and wrapped my arms around his neck as his arms went around my small body. I calmed down as he sang 'I Don't Want To Miss A Thing.' After he finished, we both got up and changed our clothes and went to work out. I mainly did stretches and kept my body going as the match came closer and closer. I was so nervous as the PPV event started. I was pacing around the locker room, thinking that something will happen during the match.  
  
The next thing I know is that I hit something, I looked up and saw Paul standing there, "Sorry daddy." I tried to walk past Paul, but held me back. I looked up and said, "What's the matter?"  
  
"You're making me nervous," he said.  
  
I smiled shyly, "Sorry, I'm just nervous about the match."  
  
"It's going to be ok."  
  
"I know. For some reason, I feel like something bad is going to happen. I'm trying to shake it off before the match."  
  
"It's probably nothing. But just try not to pace around, ok?"  
  
"I'll try, but I'm not making any promises," I said as we smiled at each other. He finished getting ready to do a promo for his match, as I got ready for mine. My match was the 6th card and Paul's was the 8th. I always noticed that the staff is always putting my matches either right before or a couple of matches before Paul's. I always wondered about that, but never had the courage to ask. I went down to Mary to get my makeup and hair done. Mary and I chatted as she did the makeup on me. By the time the makeup was finished, it was the 4th match and I was getting more and more nervous. I went down to the gorilla position and waited. I watched the match between Edge and Christian against the tag teams, Too Cool. Edge and Christian won the match and I was excited for them. I waited for them to come backstage so that I could congratulate them. When I saw Adam, I squealed, "I can't believe you won!!! Why didn't you tell me that you were going to win?" I hugged him hard that I didn't even realize that I was choking the life out of him. "Ooopppss!! I didn't mean to choke you."  
  
"It's ok, Sami. As for the belts, I wanted you to find out for yourself."  
  
"Are we going to celebrate after the PPV is over tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, we are. we just haven't decided on what's going to happen after tonight."  
  
"Ok, I'm sure that we can come up with something."  
  
"Yeah, we will. Look, I'm going to go and take a quick shower and then I'm going to watch your match, ok?"  
  
"Ok, I'll talk with you later."  
  
"Bye," he said as they left. It was now it was Shawn Michaels against Brooklyn Brawler. They had one of the hugest feuds going on TV. Backstage, they were cool and they were very professional. I admired their work ethic and their love for the business. Their match lasted about 25 minutes. During that time, Mark, Matt, Jeff, Paul, and Joanie had come to where I was. Paul stood behind me and massaged my shoulders. I was becoming more and more nervous and when he started to massage my shoulders, I felt calmer. I knew that the fear was going to disappear once I go out there in public. When Steve and Shawn had come back, they had a short intermission going on. It gave me time to face Paul and soak in his strength. He held me until the stagehand told me that it was my turn to go. He held me for quite some time because on TV, they had to look under the ring to make sure that Amy wasn't involved with this match at all. The fans knew what was going on with Amy and myself. My music had started. They decided that it would be a good idea if I had my own music at King of the Ring and I agreed to it. I decided to go with Britney Spears' 'Stronger' as my theme entrance. Vince had contacted her and decided to do a remix of the song for my entrance theme. I walked down slowly and when I reached the cage and went inside, I started walking around and getting used the cage. There were two ladders set up in the ring for Joanie and myself. As I continued to get used to the ring and the ladders, Joanie had come down. Then we waited for Mark, Matt and Jeff to come down. We started the match slowly at first trying to get used each other. After a few minutes, we were starting to pull out all of the stops. Using whatever that came into mind. We were wearing each other out inside the cage. All of a sudden, Joanie got out of the cage and I followed her out. I saw a piece of wood with barbwire covered on it and used it against her. She screamed in pain, but I continued to use it against her. She started to climb the cage and I decided to follow her up there. Vince had to go up there as well to do the best that he can do stop us and continue the match. We wrestled against each other for a while on top of the cage. What happened next was that I was facing Joanie who was standing on the edge of the cage with nowhere to go. When I looked at her, I didn't see Joanie, I saw Amy. I saw red. Joanie pleaded to me to not to push her off the cage. Down below was the announcers' table, when she looked down; I pushed her off the cage. She landed on the announcers' table, screaming of what she felt. I climbed down safely as well as Vince. I pinned her there and Vince did the 3 count. I stood up looking down and I realized for the first time that I pushed Joanie off the cage. Vince lifted my hand in victory. I didn't even hear the crowd cheering for me. all I heard was Joanie screaming when she landed on the announcers' table. Vince had literally pulled me away from the debris, and tried to get the cage lifted up. After a while, the cage was lifted and Vince pulled me towards the ring. EMT's were there checking on Joanie and making sure that she is all right. When I finally realized that I was in the ring, I looked at Vince who simply looked at me. Suddenly, I fell to my knees, crying and simply saying, 'Why?' Vince grabbed the microphone and gave it to me, telling me that it was time. I took some time to calm myself down and stood up. I looked at the crowd, who were standing on their feet and they were so quiet that you could hear the pin drop. I lifted the microphone and started to speak, "As many of you know the history of Amy and myself. There is something that I need to tell her, so please bear with me. I would like to call Amy out to the ring, please." We all waited for Amy to come out to the ring. Vince, Mark, Matt and Jeff were all standing behind me as we waited for Amy to come out. When she did, I said, "Amy, please come into the ring. What I have to tell you is something that I need to tell you in the ring." And she came into the ring, "We have so much history behind us, all I want to tell you is that I didn't want to go through with this match, but I had to because of your decision to back out. I want us to become friends than enemies. I don't want to fight with you anymore. We both can be part of the Team Extreme. No one has to be kicked off or anything. There is a poem that I created and I would like to share it with you to express how I feel. Jeff had helped me and created the music to it. So, if it is ok with you, I would like to share it with you."  
  
I pointed the microphone towards her and she simply said, "Yes." I looked over to Jeff and nodded. He got the guitar from the timekeeper and Matt held the microphone towards the guitar so that the fans could hear the music  
  
"It's called Angels on Earth. Here it goes.  
  
Every time I look at the sky, I look for my angel in heaven  
  
I already know that I have angels on earth guarding me  
  
It took me a long time before I realized that I even knew that I had angels  
  
Don't you realize that it was you that made me realize that I had them with me?  
  
Oh, yes, you did  
  
We might not get along, but I thank you for teaching me  
  
I finally opened my eyes to my hatred towards you  
  
Go on and hate me  
  
I don't care because my angels on earth surround me  
  
Oh yes, I'm surrounded by love  
  
That's all I need in my life and I thank you  
  
I pray that my angel in heaven will use me to love you and to care for you  
  
I'm telling you now that I love you because of what you taught me  
  
I forgive you for what you've done to me  
  
Will you be able to move on?  
  
I know that you can because I did  
  
And if I can move on, then you can do the same  
  
I believe in you and I know that there are angels on earth for you  
  
There are angels on earth for you and me."  
  
As the Jeff played the last string on the guitar, I looked into Amy's eyes and saw that she was truly sorry. We didn't say anything to each other; instead we hugged for the first time. In each other's ears, we kept telling each other that we were sorry and that we forgive each other. When we pulled away, we were crying and laughing. We looked at the crowd and they were cheering for us. I took Amy's hand and I lifted it up in the air to show the crowd that we were going to start fresh. I looked at Mark, Matt and Jeff, they were all proud of us for overcoming the obstacles. We decided right there to have a group hug. We were going to start fresh and start over. I knew that it was going to be a beautiful friendship among all five of us. 


	35. Will You Marry Me?

Chapter 34: Will You Marry Me?  
  
~Sam's POV~  
  
It's the day of graduation. This whole week has been overwhelming for me since I was informed that I was going to be valedictorian at graduation. I have been trying to come up with something to say for graduation and I have nothing as of yet. At the same time, I've been trying to get used to not going out and training everyday with Paul. Christine had come over everyday since I've come back home last Tuesday morning. Vince had only allowed Mark, Paul, Shane, Matt, Jeff and Adam off for the weekend. Adam and the guys had come yesterday afternoon and I was so excited to see them. Right now, I'm eating at In and Out burger for lunch with the guys and Christine. "Babydoll, have you written your speech for graduation yet?" Paul asked as he took a bite out of his burger.  
  
"No, I've been trying to come up with something, but nothing."  
  
"Just write something from your heart."  
  
"I have been trying to and everything that I write sounds funny. I'm trying to not think about it because I thought it would come to me if I don't think about it."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea," Adam said.  
  
"Yeah," Christine said, "What's the plans after graduation?"  
  
"Well, mom wants to have a party at home afterwards," I said solemnly.  
  
"Baby, what's the matter?" Jeff asked as he put his arm around me.  
  
"I just wish my dad was here," I said softly, but was loud enough for everyone to hear. No one said anything for some time. We just sat there eating our lunch and I was thinking about my past year and all that has been happening. All of a sudden, I thought of something, I grabbed my schoolbag and got my pen and paper and started writing. I was grateful that we had the afternoon off. The seniors only had half a day since the graduation was tonight. I had to go back to school after lunch since I was valedictorian and I needed to be at the meeting for a last run through and last minute problems. After a while, I reread what I wrote and was satisfied with what I wrote. I put it back in my schoolbag and looked up at everyone. "What's the problem?" I asked as the guys looked at me weirdly.  
  
"What did you just write?" Matt asked "My speech," I said simply and popped a French fry in my mouth.  
  
"You finished it in a few minutes?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just thought of a good idea of what to talk about and I wanted to write it down before I forget."  
  
"Ok," Matt said.  
  
"Sam, isn't it time for you to go to the meeting?" Chrissy asked.  
  
I looked at my watch, "Oh yeah, I need to go." I gathered my things, kissed Jeff and ran out of the restaurant and ran across the street. School was across so many different fast food joints. Chrissy and I always went to In and Out burger for lunch. The guys who work there know us oh so well and know what we want. The meeting lasted for an hour and I finally started to walk out of the entrance of the school and started to walk home. I saw a group of people talking across the street and thought it was another group, so I decided to walk home alone.  
  
As I was walking away from the restaurant, I heard someone call me, "Samantha!"  
  
I looked over to where the voice was and smiled, "Jeff, what are you doing here? I thought you guys left already."  
  
We hugged, "We couldn't leave you to walk home alone not on your graduation day."  
  
I smiled and tiptoed up to kiss him, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," he said as he leaned down to kiss me. The simple kiss led to a make out session on the sidewalk. We let go once we heard gagging noises. We looked around and smiled, we saw Chrissy, Matt and Adam gagging at us. Shane, Paul and Mark were standing behind them laughing.  
  
"Very funny, guys. Remind me to do that when you have girlfriends and boyfriend, ok?" I said. The guys shut their mouths right there and then. Shane, Mark, Paul and Jeff laughed at the comment.  
  
"How was the meeting?" Jeff asked.  
  
"It went fine, though I am a little suspicious about something."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"When I got to the office, they stopped talking about something as if they know something that I don't know. I just pushed it aside for now. I'm sure that it was nothing," I said as I pulled away from Jeff and straightened my schoolbag.  
  
"Let me hold that for you," Jeff said as he took my schoolbag.  
  
"That's not fair!" Chrissy pouted.  
  
"What's not fair?" I asked.  
  
"How come Jeff is helping you and no one is helping me?"  
  
"That's because they don't want to help you," I said simply.  
  
"That's true," Matt chipped in.  
  
Chrissy looked at him hatefully and rolled her eyes at him, but she managed to say, "Sam, do something." She looked at me and I shrugged. "Aren't you going to do anything?"  
  
"Nope, why should I? I don't control him," I said.  
  
She looked at me skeptically then looked at Paul, "Aren't you going to help me?"  
  
"Samantha took the words right out of my mouth," he said, shrugging.  
  
"Why isn't anyone helping me?"  
  
"Because Matt is like a brother to me and he has his own opinion about it. Also, I'm not getting involved with your involvement with him," I said, then took Jeff's hand and started walking. "Come on guys, let's go to the car. This silly argument isn't worth my time," I said walking in the opposite direction that I came from. Matt and Chrissy started having problems as of late. They have tried to get me involved and I told them that I refused because I have nothing to say about it. We all left Matt and Chrissy standing there in disbelief. I screamed as soon as Matt came running and picked me up onto his shoulder. "Mattie, put me down!!!" I yelled and screamed as he continued to walk until we reached the car.  
  
"Not until you take back what you said," he said as he pinned me.  
  
He looked at me with deadly eyes. His eyes always scared me when he was angry. "I didn't. say. any. thing," I managed to squeak out.  
  
"Yes, you did. you said it wasn't your problem. I'm telling you now, it is your problem," Matt said and started to pinch me.  
  
"Matt, stop!! You're hurting me!" I said. I tried to fight back but he kept pinching me harder and wouldn't stop.  
  
"Not until you take back what you said," Matt said angrily. Now he was pulling my hair, ready to bang it against the car.  
  
"Daddy, make him stop!!!" I cried out in pain.  
  
  
  
~Paul's POV~  
  
I ran over to where Sam was and pulled Matt off of her. I heard her crying and whimpering in pain. "Take it easy, Matt!!! She was joking. everyone knows that!!!" I held onto Matt and I looked behind me, I saw Chrissy, Adam, Jeff and Shane helping Samantha as Mark came to help me hold Matt.  
  
Samantha was in Jeff's arms and she said something softly, but it was loud enough for all of us to hear, "I was being honest. I don't want to get involved with your problem."  
  
Then Chrissy walked up to Matt and said, "I can't believe that you would do something like that to my best friend!" She stood there in anger, trying to get revenge for her best friend. Out of nowhere, she slapped him for all he was worth. "That was for Samantha!" she said and slapped him again. "That's for me!" with that, she walked off.  
  
"You're lucky that we have two cars. You are not going in the same car with Samantha. Shane, you come with us. Adam, could you take everyone else to your house? We'll meet you there," I said.  
  
"Yeah, that's fine with me," Adam said as he led them to the car. Samantha was walking slowly with Jeff.  
  
  
  
~Sam's POV~  
  
"Guys, just wait right here, I'll bring the car up here. I don't want Sami to struggle to get into the car, ok?"  
  
"Ok," Chrissy said for all of us.  
  
Adam walked down a couple of cars and went inside and brought the car out for us to go into. Chrissy sat in the front with Adam as Jeff and I sat in the back and headed home. When we got home, Jeff helped me out of the car, "Adam, could you get my schoolbag from the trunk?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there in a second," Adam said as Paul's car drove into the driveway a few seconds later.  
  
"Jeff, could we go into the house? I don't want to face Matt right now," I said, not taking my eyes away from Matt.  
  
"Yeah, let's go in," Jeff said as he held onto me as we got into the house and went to my room. I didn't want anyone with me especially Matt. Jeff stayed with me and helped me calm down and make sure that I was ready by 4:30 since the graduation ceremony started at 6 pm. I needed to be at school by 5 for any last minute details and practice. It was only 1:45 so I had a few hours to kill. "Baby, are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine, it's just my sides hurts."  
  
"Does it hurt bad?"  
  
"Not too bad. It's tolerable. I'm just hoping that it will go away by the time I have to leave for graduation tonight."  
  
"I'm sure it will. Do you need to do anything right now before leaving?"  
  
"Yeah, I just need to type my speech."  
  
"Why don't I leave you alone so that you can do that by yourself, ok?"  
  
"Could you stay here with me? I don't want to be alone right now."  
  
"Yeah, I'll stay here with you. You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're lucky that you have a TV in your room."  
  
I smiled. "Jeff!"  
  
"What?" he said innocently.  
  
"Why is it you always make me smile or laugh every time I go through a hard time?"  
  
"Because I love you."  
  
"I love you too," I said and kissed him. Then Adam knocked on the door. "Come in."  
  
"Hey, Sami, here's your schoolbag."  
  
"Thanks Adam."  
  
"You're welcome. How you doing?"  
  
"Not too bad."  
  
"Good, you're taking this better than Matt."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He's still upset. He's not coming into the house."  
  
"I hope he cools off before my graduation tonight."  
  
"I'm sure he will. just give him time, ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I better go and see how Matt's doing," he said as she nodded. "I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Adam, thank you," I said.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Just for being here," I said as I walked up to him and hugged him.  
  
"You know that I would do anything for you," Adam said as he hugged me tightly.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too," he said as we pulled away from each other. He kissed my forehead and left. I closed the door and wanted to cry again. Jeff opened his arms towards me and I went straight into them. I cried because of what happened to me and Matt, I cried because it happened on my graduation day and I cried because I wasn't sure of what to do. Jeff held me until I couldn't cry anymore. He just held me, allowing me to get my frustrations out. A little while later, there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?"  
  
"It's Paul."  
  
"Come on in," he said as he continued to stroke my back.  
  
Once Paul came in he saw that Samantha was crying, "Hey, babydoll."  
  
I looked up, "Daddy!" she got out of my arms and went straight into Paul's arms.  
  
"Hey, it's going to be ok."  
  
I cried some more but I managed to say, "Why did Matt say that to me? He knows how I feel about him and Chrissy."  
  
"I don't know honey. He's not talking to anyone right now. Adam told me what you said to him. I'll make sure that Matt calms down before your graduation ok?"  
  
"What if he doesn't?" I said as I sniffled.  
  
"Then he's not coming. Tonight is about you and Chrissy. and nothing is going to ruin that, ok?" Paul asked as he pulled away and kissed my forehead.  
  
"Ok," I said then I leaned against him, taking a few minutes to soak in his strength.  
  
"Did you start typing your speech yet?"  
  
"No, I was going to do that," I said as I pulled away.  
  
"Do you want us to leave so that you can work on it?"  
  
"I want Jeff to stay with me.'  
  
"Ok, I'm going to go downstairs and make sure that everything is good and drop Chrissy off home, ok?"  
  
"All right, could you tell Chrissy to come up for a minute before you leave?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," he said as he got up with me still in his arms and carefully placed me on the bed. "Chrissy will be here in a minute."  
  
"Thank you, daddy," I said.  
  
"You're welcome, sweetheart," he said and left. I took the tissue that Jeff handed me and cleaned my face and blew my nose. I simply looked at Jeff who had so much love and concern in his eyes. I went up to him and kissed him.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"That's for being here with me," I said.  
  
"When was the last time I told you I loved you?"  
  
"A few minutes ago."  
  
"A little too long. I love you," Jeff said as he kissed me.  
  
"I love you too," I said as I hugged him. We stayed that way for a while until there was a knock on the door. "Come in."  
  
Chrissy opened the door and said, "Paul told me that you wanted to see me."  
  
"Yeah, close the door," I said as she closed the door. "I just wanted to say thank you for being there for me even though I didn't mean to say anything bad about your relationship with Matt," I said as Chrissy and I took each other's hands.  
  
"You have said nothing wrong. You were just expressing how you feel; that's why you're my best friend. You always say what's on your mind. I'm just glad that we're still friends," she said as she started to cry.  
  
"Chrissy, nothing is going to break up our friendship. I will always be here for you, no matter what, ok?" I said as I pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Ok," she said as we hugged.  
  
"And thank you for slapping Matt for me," I said as I smiled.  
  
She laughed, "I had to." We all laughed, even Jeff. "Jeff, I'm sorry that I had to hit your brother," she said as soon as we calmed down.  
  
"Don't apologize. He deserved it for what he's done to you. both of you. He's acting like a S.O.B. as of late. I'm not going to defend someone like that, even if it is my own brother," he said as he came towards both of us.  
  
"Group hug!!" I said as we all hugged and laughed. "Ok, I better let you go and get all ready for the graduation tonight," I said, as I pulled away and cuddled by Jeff's side.  
  
"Ok, I'll talk to you later," Chrissy said as we smiled to each other and she left.  
  
I burrowed my face into Jeff's chest and sighed. "What's the matter, babe?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I need to type the speech but I don't want to." I whined.  
  
He laughed, "Baby, you need to. I'll be right here with you, ok?"  
  
I whined some more. "I better start working on it and get it over with."  
  
"Yeah, think of it this way. this will be your last assignment for school and you're done with it. No more school, no more books."  
  
"No more teachers' dirty looks," I said softly as we laughed.  
  
"That's it. come on and type your paper for graduation tonight. If you finish, I promise that I'll give you my present before you leave," Jeff said.  
  
"You have a present for me?"  
  
"Yep, but you can't have it until you finish typing your paper."  
  
"Ok," I said and started to type my paper.  
  
  
  
~Jeff's POV~  
  
She turned on her computer and got what she needed to write her paper, "Sam, I'll be right back, ok?"  
  
"Where you going?"  
  
"I need to talk to Paul about something," I said.  
  
"Ok," she replied as she started typing. I looked at her for a little bit and sighed. I knew that I was going to wait until the party tonight to ask her to be my wife, but I wanted to ask her now because of what had happened with Matt. I needed Paul's advice. I have no idea as of what to do. I opened the door and found Paul there ready to knock.  
  
"What's up Paul?" I asked.  
  
"I just wanted to see if Samantha is doing ok?"  
  
"Yeah, she's fine. She just started typing her paper."  
  
"Ok, that's good. How did you know that I was going to knock?"  
  
"I didn't. I was going to leave and find you. I need to talk to you about something."  
  
"Ok, does Samantha know?"  
  
"Yeah, she does."  
  
"All right, whenever you're ready," Paul said.  
  
"Ok, Sam, I'll be back after I talk with Paul, ok?"  
  
"All right," she replied. I closed the bedroom door and walked downstairs right behind Paul. We went into the living room and found Mark sitting there in his thoughts and I looked outside the window. I saw Matt sitting on top of the car, still pissed. Adam and Shane were there with him, trying to understand where Matt was coming from and defending Samantha.  
  
"So, what's up?" His voice woke me up from my thoughts.  
  
I looked at him and Mark and sighed, "Well, we all know that I was going to propose to Samantha at the party." they nodded and I continued, "I was thinking of asking her after she finished typing her paper because of what had happened with Matt but I haven't decided yet. I just wanted to know what you thought about that."  
  
He sat there, looking out the window, thinking. After a few moments, he spoke, "Honestly, I think that you should do it. but not because I told you to or because of what happened with Matt. I mean, to me, it's obvious that you want to do it because you love her and want to protect her from all harm. All I'm saying is. go for it because you love her, not because of what somebody did or who told you it was right."  
  
"Mark, what do you think?"  
  
"I agree with Paul. If you want my honest opinion. I think you should go for it because it will help her think of other things other than what had happened with Matt."  
  
I took in what they said. I nodded and said, "Thanks, Paul and Mark, I needed that."  
  
"No problem. I just want the best for Samantha. all of us want the best for her," Paul said, Mark nodded to what he said.  
  
We sat there in silence for a few moments, lost in our thoughts. Our thoughts were woken up by Samantha's voice. "I'm done with my speech for graduation tonight."  
  
I looked at my watch. "That was fast."  
  
"It's short and sweet. The principal told me to write something simple and heartwarming. So in a way it was easy for me."  
  
"I see," I said as I opened my arms and she walked into them.  
  
As soon as she sat on my lap, she said, "Where's my present?"  
  
"Present?" Mark said.  
  
"He told me that he would give me something if I finished my speech," I said as Mark shook his head. I looked at him suspiciously. "What's going on? Why is Mark acting like that? And why are you so quiet?"  
  
"Well, first, promise me something," I started to say.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Promise me that you will think about it before you answer what I have to ask you, ok?"  
  
"I will. I promise," she replied.  
  
I gently pushed her up to stand and I stood up. I looked at her and started to say, "Samantha, in the past few months we have been through so much together. more than any couple would during their lifetime together. You wouldn't believe how much I love you and how much I want to spend my life with you for all eternity. I'm so thrilled that we found each other at the time that we did. I have tried to think of other ways to express how much I love you, but I can only do that in the only way I know how. I wrote a poem for you and I'm going to read it to you," I said as I got the paper from my back pocket. "It's called 'You.' Here it goes.  
  
You comfort me better than any chair, bed, room or house You amaze me more than any facts, stories, truths or lies You enhance me more than any drug, drink, pill or powder You predict me better than any parent, coach, counselor or teacher You season me better than any salt, pepper, winter or summer You entertain me better than any movie, show, song or competition You control me better than any school, job, jail or prison You love me more than any person, God, business or existence In my existence. Believe. I do In our existence. I live. For you,"  
  
I looked at her and she had tears in her eyes. I grabbed the ring box that was in my left pocket and got down on one knee. She gasped, and I said, "Samantha, I love you with my heart and soul. will you marry me?" I looked at her; I knew that she didn't know what to say. I continued to look at her. she was in shock and didn't know what to say. I looked down because I couldn't bear the thought of not being able to marry her. 


	36. We'll Grieve Together

Chapter 35: We'll Grieve Together  
  
~Sam's POV~  
  
When Jeff got on one knee, I was totally surprised. I had no idea that he had planned this. I was still in shock when he had asked. I knew that I had to answer when he looked down; I knew that he was the one for me. He had my left hand in his right and with my right hand; I cupped it under Jeff's chin and made him look at me, softly, I said, "Yes."  
  
"You." he said as he looked at me. Then he looked at Paul and Mark, "She." Now he was looking at me and said softly, "Yes?"  
  
I nodded my head, "Yeah, I said yes."  
  
He smiled real big and grabbed me and spinned me around the room, "Yes!!!!"  
  
I squealed, "Jeff, put me down!!!" When he did, he kissed me so softly and with so much love. "Now, that we're all calm. where's my ring?" I said as I smiled at Jeff.  
  
He smiled at me and got the ring out of the box that he dropped on the floor. He put it on my left ring finger and said, "If you want to wait for a year, that's fine with me. I don't care. as long as you promise me that you'll end up my wife."  
  
I looked at the ring and said, "I promise you that we'll end up as husband and wife. I just don't know when."  
  
"That's all I care about," he said as he kissed me and then hugged me. He twirled me around once more.  
  
Once we pulled away from each other, I looked at Mark and Paul who were sitting there with the biggest smiles on their faces. "So what do both of you think?"  
  
"You deserve it, darlin', both of you," Mark said as he got up and shook Jeff's hand and he leaned down and gave me a hug. I put my arms around his neck and he lifted me up like a rag doll. He tickled me and I squealed; we laughed together.  
  
"Thank you, Mark. I'm so glad that you're here to celebrate this moment with me," I said.  
  
"Me too, darlin', but I think that there's three other people that loves you as much as I do that want to celebrate it with you. But only two of them are here, " Mark said and I smiled knowingly.  
  
He let me go and I looked at Paul who was standing there talking with Jeff. I decided to go talk to Adam first. I looked outside and saw him standing there talking to Matt with Shane. I decided to go out there, regardless of what had happened with Matt. When I got outside, they all had become quiet. "Hey guys, I'm sorry to bother you, but there's a big announcement that I want to share with all of you."  
  
"What is it, Sami?" Adam asked.  
  
I showed them my hand, "Jeff asked me to marry him and I said yes."  
  
Matt, Adam and Shane looked at my hand and Shane said, "That's great news!!!" He gave me a hug and whirled me around. "I'm so excited for both you and Jeff!!! I didn't know that he was going to ask you."  
  
"I did, but I thought he was going to ask you tonight at the party. But that doesn't matter; I'm just thrilled that he did ask you. I'm so happy for you Sami!!" Adam said as he hugged me tight. When I was in his arms, I started to cry, wishing that dad were here. "Hey, come on now, Sami. I know that you wish that dad was here, but it'll be okay. I promise you that," he said as he stroked my back.  
  
"I know, I can't help but wish he was," I said as I cried some more. Adam continued to hold me and stroke my back.  
  
  
  
~Adam's POV~  
  
I looked at Shane and mouthed to him that I'm taking her inside. He nodded and waited until we were out of earshot to continue talking to Matt. I carried her inside the house and went straight upstairs to her bedroom. I was sure that Mark, Paul and Jeff were wondering what had happened. I went inside her bedroom and closed her door. I sat on the bed and pulled her with me to the middle of the bed. I sang 'I Don't Want To Miss A Thing' to her. It had the most profound effect on her since it was the song between her and dad. After I finished the song, she had stopped crying, but she was sniffling a bit. "Adam, thank you for singing that."  
  
"You're welcome. Do Mark and Paul know that Jeff proposed to you?"  
  
"Yeah, they were there when he asked," she said; I could sense that she was smiling.  
  
"Did you talk to Paul yet?"  
  
"No," she said.  
  
I smiled. "What do you think Paul would say?"  
  
"I don't know," she said starting to rustle a bit. She always rustles a bit every time Paul, Jeff and I knew something that had happened to her. yet haven't talk to her.  
  
"Wanna go downstairs and see what Paul has to say?"  
  
"I don't know." she trailed off.  
  
"I think we should." I said in a singsong voice.  
  
"No!!"she almost shouted, but covered her mouth and burrowed herself into my embrace.  
  
I laughed and said, "If you don't go there by yourself, I'm forced to carry you."  
  
"I'll go. I'll go," she said as she got up and headed for the door. When she opened the door, she gasped because there was Paul who was smiling. "Did you hear what we said?" she asked shyly.  
  
He nodded, "Every word."  
  
"Am I in twouble?" she asked in a childlike voice.  
  
We laughed. "No, you're not!!" he said as he picked her up and hugged her.  
  
  
  
~Paul's POV~  
  
As soon as I picked her up, I tickled her and heard her squeal. I laughed and said, "Babydoll, why were you crying?"  
  
"I just wish that daddy was here," she said, burrowing her head into my shoulder and neck. She hugged me more tightly. I held onto her and let her cry. "Adam, let me talk with her for awhile."  
  
"Ok, I'll go back downstairs and finish talking with Matt," he said as he left. I just sat there holding her and stroking her back.  
  
  
  
~Adam's POV~  
  
I went back downstairs and out the door. I cursed out loud as soon as I closed the door. "Adam, what's the matter?" Shane asked.  
  
"Do you have any freaking idea how much it hurts me to see my baby sister crying all the time like that?" I said; my anger was starting to show.  
  
"Hey, man, what can I do to help you or Samantha? You know that I don't like seeing either one of you like this?" Shane asked.  
  
"I have no idea. Right now, I would love to beat the crap out of her birth father if he wasn't dead," I said as I rolled my hands into fists.  
  
"Don't we all? But he's dead, Adam," Shane said as he tried to calm me down.  
  
"You don't think I freaking know that!! It's because of him that we both lost our father. Ever since my dad became her father. he has taken care of her. just like I did. and now that he's gone. we're both been holding in so much pain. Now that Sami's getting married, who's going to walk her down the aisle?" I asked. "It's probably going to be Paul, but d***, I could tell in an instant that she wants our father to walk her down the aisle and give her away. It's just freaking too much pain for me to see my sister hurt like that. I would give anything for my sister to be happy for once," I said as tears came down my face. I swatted them away like flies.  
  
Shane had come up to me and gave me a hug, "It's ok, man. It's all right to cry sometimes. You don't have to be strong all the time. You and Samantha can mourn together. just talk with her."  
  
  
  
~Sam's POV~  
  
I came downstairs to talk with Adam; I went outside once Mark and Jeff told me he was outside. I opened the front door and heard him talking to Shane. I heard half of the conversation and never realized how much he was still hurting over our father's death. After I heard what Shane said, I opened the door fully and went outside, "Adam, why didn't you tell me?" I said; fresh tears were in my eyes.  
  
"I didn't want to bother you with this, Sami," Adam said as he pulled away from Shane.  
  
"It's like Shane said. we can go through this together. we'll grieve together," I said as I went up to Adam and hugged him. We held onto each other, crying.  
  
  
  
~Paul's POV~  
  
When I came downstairs with Samantha, I made eye contact with Mark and Jeff and motioned them over to the door. When Samantha went over to Adam and started talking, I led them outside so that we could talk together. We could all hear Adam and Samantha crying but what startled me the most was that Samantha had started singing.  
  
"For all those times you stood by me  
  
For all the truth that you made me see  
  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
  
For all the wrong that you made right  
  
For every dream you made true  
  
For all the love I've found in you  
  
I'd be forever thankful, daddy  
  
You're the one who held me up  
  
Never let me fall  
  
You're the one who saw me through it all  
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
  
You saw the best there was in me  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
  
You gave me faith 'cuz you believed  
  
I'm everything I am because you loved me  
  
You gave me wings and made my fly  
  
You touched my hand  
  
I could touch the sky  
  
I lost my faith  
  
You gave it back to me  
  
You said no star was out of reach  
  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
  
I had your love  
  
I had it all  
  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
  
Maybe I don't know that much  
  
But I know this much is true  
  
I was blessed because I was loved by you  
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
  
You saw the best there was in me  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
  
You gave me faith 'cuz you believed  
  
I'm everything I am because you loved me  
  
You were always there for me  
  
The tender wind that carried me  
  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
  
You're been my inspiration  
  
Through all the lies you were the truth  
  
My world is a better place because of you  
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
  
You saw the best there was in me  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
  
You gave me faith 'cuz you believed  
  
I'm everything I am because you loved me."  
  
After she finished the song, they were still in each other's arms. "I want daddy," she said simply. That one simple statement had touched us all and made us realize that we need to cherish our loved ones.  
  
"I want dad, too, Sami," Adam said.  
  
The next thing we know was a car pulling into the driveway. I looked at the car and saw Helen there. I walked over to her car and opened the car door. "What's going on?" she asked as she saw Adam and Samantha holding each other as they cried.  
  
"They're still grieving over the loss of Michael," I explained.  
  
She looked at me and said, "My god." After that she walked over to them and hugged them. She must have said something to made Samantha cry more hard.  
  
"I want daddy!!!!" She nearly screamed as she cried. She kept saying that and getting louder each time. I ran over to them, grabbing Samantha and not letting her go. Helen and Adam continued to hold each other. Mark, Shane, and Jeff did their best to comfort Adam and Helen. I held onto Samantha and took her to her bedroom and let her cry.  
  
  
  
~Mark's POV~  
  
As soon as Paul had taken Samantha into the house, I looked over at Matt. He still looked pissed at Samantha; that alone pissed me off. I ran over to him and pinned him against the car and in a deadly voice, I said, "What the hell is the matter with you boy?!! Where the hell is your heart?!! Can't you once forget about your problem and comfort Samantha and Adam? For once, don't be so d*** selfish and give especially on her graduation day. She needs this more than ever and you're so f***ing blind!!! If you're not in that house in 10 minutes, I suggest you go on back with the Federation. If you don't, I will take you there myself." I let go of him immediately and stalked him with my eyes as I walked backwards into the house; he had the look of fear on his face. Once I got into the house, I heard Samantha screaming and struggling against Paul.  
  
The next thing, I heard was Paul yelling, "Mark!!! Get your a** in here now!!! I need your help!!!" I ran up there as fast as I could; the other guys were hot on my heels. I opened the door and found Paul lying on his side, grabbing his legs and Samantha sitting on the floor, wailing. Helen had immediately went to Samantha and tried her best to comfort her as Shane and Jeff went to help Paul. Helen was having no luck with Samantha and she looked at me for help. I immediately picked her up and went downstairs; I grabbed the keys from the side table by the front door and walked outside to the rental car. I opened the door and put her inside. I locked the door and went to the driver's side.  
  
I called to everyone, "I'll be back as soon as I can." I drove to the cemetery. Adam had shown it to me on the way to their house. As soon as I got there, I picked her up and hoisted her on my shoulder when she tried to run away from me. I went straight to her father's grave and when we did, I planted her butt right near the tombstone. I sat behind her and grabbed her face and made her look. "Darlin', I want you to look at the tombstone. take a good look at it. What does it say?" her father had saved some money and had a very special tombstone made.  
  
It had a picture of himself, Helen, Adam and Samantha, which was taken after they had won the custody battle. Right below it had an inscription that she read slowly, "To Adam and Samantha, I will always be there for you."  
  
"That's right. that's his promise to you. He's alive, darlin', and he's living in you and Adam. He's guarding you and he wants you to be happy. Do you think that he wants you to cry over his death?" She shook her head no. "You do know that he loves you right?" She nodded slowly. "Darlin', you've got to learn to move on. It's not going to be easy. no one ever said that it will be easy, but it will get better. And I'm not saying that you should forget your father. You will never forget your father, but give yourself time and you'll see that it'll get easier. You have me, Paul, Jeff, Shane, Adam, your mom and all the other Superstars to help you, ok?"  
  
"Ok," her voice was hoarse from all the crying and screaming that she did. "Thank you, Mark," she said softly.  
  
"It's nothing. You know that I will always be here for you, right?"  
  
"Yeah," she said as she leaned into my embrace. "Could we stay here for a few minutes before going home?"  
  
"Yeah, just for a few minutes," I said as I pushed her hair back from her face. I let her sit there and soak in my strength. Then suddenly, she leaned over to the tombstone and kissed it and said, "I love you daddy." She looked at me and said, "Ok, I'm ready to go home now."  
  
"Ok, let's go home and get you ready for your graduation," I said as I got up and helped her up and went home. We got there about 20 minutes later and everyone was outside, it seemed to me that they were looking for Matt. I smiled and realized what had happened. We got out of the car and I said, "What's everyone looking for?"  
  
"It's not a what, it's a who." Jeff said. "Do you know where Matt went?"  
  
"I have an idea," I said as I led Samantha into the house. She immediately went upstairs to get ready for the graduation since she only had an hour to get ready before leaving. I went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Everyone had come in the house and waited for me to say something. "What?"  
  
"What happened to Matt?" Adam said.  
  
"Let's just say that I made a deal with Matt. if he didn't clean up his act before Samantha's graduation."  
  
They waited for me, but I didn't say anything. "Mark, what kind of deal?" Paul asked. He probably knew what I did.  
  
"I just told him that if he didn't changed his attitude then leave. If he wasn't willing, then." I trailed off.  
  
"Then what?" Helen said.  
  
"I would personally see to it that he leaves before upsetting Samantha even more."  
  
"He actually listened." Adam said; he was truly surprised.  
  
"What do you mean?" Paul asked.  
  
"Shane and I threatened him, but it didn't work. And it worked with Mark." he trailed off, as he and Shane exchanged looks.  
  
"No one messes with the Dead man," I said and everyone laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Author's Note: Celine Dion's song, 'Because You Loved Me.' Used without permission. Don't own, don't sue!! ~ 


	37. Graduation Time

Chapter 36: Graduation Time  
  
~Sam's POV~  
  
I immediately went upstairs and took a very quick shower since I only had an hour before leaving for graduation. I came out of the shower 10 minutes later and put my hair in a towel and grabbed another one and wrapped it around my body. I went straight to my closet to look for the dress that dad bought me two years ago for my 16th birthday. I looked for it but I couldn't find it. I looked through my closet again and still couldn't find it. I went to the laundry basket and looked through it, but nothing. I went through the closet again and still couldn't find it. I was starting to get a little frustrated that I couldn't find it. "Mom!!!!!" I went to my dresser and looked through it. At the same time, I was looking for nylons, clean underwear, and my strapless bra.  
  
"Honey, what's the matter?"  
  
"I can't find the dress that dad bought me two years ago!!" I said as I went through my closet again. "I had it here in my closet and I can't find it. I want to wear it today!!"  
  
"Honey, relax." she trailed off.  
  
"Mom, how can I relax if I can't find the dress?" I said as I sighed heavily.  
  
"I took the dress to the dry cleaners and picked it up recently. It's still in the car and I'm going to get it, ok?"  
  
"Mom, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I'm sorry, honey, but just finish getting ready while I go get your dress, ok?"  
  
"Ok, mom," I said as she left. I got the lotion and put it all over my body. Then I put my underwear and bra on, and my robe on. While I was waiting for mom to show up, I blow-dried my hair. After that I left it to cool off and got my makeup stuff on the counter. There was a knock on the door. "Come in."  
  
"Here, honey, I got your dress."  
  
I looked at mom, "Thanks, mom. Could you stay and zip it up for me?"  
  
"Of course," mom said. I got the dress and got it out of the bag and off the hanger and put it on after taking my robe off. I turned around and let mom zip it on. It was a simple red spaghetti strapped dressed that went halfway down my thighs.  
  
"Thanks, mom," I said as I looked at her.  
  
"You look so gorgeous," mom gushed.  
  
"Mom, I'm not ready yet, ok?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. you still look gorgeous," mom said.  
  
"Thanks, mom," I said as we embraced. "Now, I need to finish getting ready, ok?"  
  
"Ok," mom said as she left. Then I turned the curling iron on and did m makeup. I put on a little bit of foundation and powder. I put on a little bit of eyeliner and some red eye shadow. Finally, I put on my lipstick. Now I was ready to do my hair. I curled most of my hair and got it done by 4:20. I decided to let the curls cascade down my back. I grabbed my cap and put it on and used bobby pins to help hold it in. With 10 minutes to spare, I went to my computer and printed out my speech for graduation, put on my gown, gathered my things and looked around to make sure I got everything. I looked at the things in my hand. I had realized that I had forgotten to put on my engagement ring. I immediately went to the bathroom and found my engagement ring sitting on the farthest corner on the counter. I put it on and got my things and headed downstairs. The guys were getting ready themselves. They had nice slacks on with no shirts. They didn't have to be at graduation until 5:30, so they had time to fool around a bit. I laughed at the sight of the guys in the living room. Mom was just standing around helping the guys with the clothes. Mom saw me and gasped, "Samantha." Everyone looked at me and they smiled. "If only your father was here to see you."  
  
I looked at Mark and he smiled at me knowingly. I looked back at mom and said, "Dad's already here, mom. He's in my heart and he's happy."  
  
Mom smiled and walked up to me, "How did you get so smart?"  
  
"I got it from dad," I said as we laughed and embraced. "I'm sorry to break this up, but I need someone to drop me off at school because I have a meeting to attend to."  
  
"I'll drop you off," mom said. "Boys, behave yourselves."  
  
"We will, mom," they said in unison.  
  
Mom and I looked at each other and laughed. "I got them right here." mom said as she wiggled her pinky finger. "All right, let's go." And mom drove me to campus and dropped me off. I ran to the field and found everyone standing around in a circle. About 45 minutes later, students and family were starting to show up. We finished up the meeting and went to our designated areas during the graduation ceremony. We had the graduation ceremony at the football stadium since the auditorium was too small to hold everyone. We had about 2 sections split for the graduates. There were only 200 students that were graduation and put 100 students on each side. The main stage was held right in front of this beautiful castle like house and the family and friends were sitting on the stands. The main people that were involved were either sitting or standing on the main stage.  
  
I myself stood looking around and watching people fill the stadium. 'Daddy, I know that you can hear me. I just want to say that I love you so much and know that you're here with me. Daddy, please help me be strong when I go up to speak and not to cry. I know that you just want me to be happy. and I am. As you know that Jeff proposed to me and I said yes. I wish you were here to walk me down the aisle and give me away. But I know that you will be there, watching me. I'll always be your little girl. I love you, daddy.' Then there were some winds that passed by and I swear I heard someone say, 'I love you too.' I looked around me and no one was talking to me, that's when I realized that daddy was there by my side. I smiled real big and was all ready to go. "I'm definitely ready."  
  
"Ready for what?"  
  
I looked at who was talking to me and smiled, "I'm ready to graduate from high school, Chrissy. I'm definitely ready."  
  
She joined me by my side and looked around, "Yeah, me too. And I'm definitely glad that I'm graduating with my best friend."  
  
"Me, too," I said as we hugged.  
  
"Samantha, I would like to speak with you for a moment," the principal said.  
  
"Of course," I said, to Chrissy, "We'll talk more at the party, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, definitely," Chrissy said as we hugged once more.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked as we went on the main stage.  
  
"I would like to introduce someone to you and wanted to speak during the ceremony," he said as he introduced a man to me.  
~Paul's POV~  
  
We had come early and sat near the front to watch Samantha do her magic. She had looked at us, but completely didn't see us. In a way, I was glad. During the whole time, I was watching her and I could tell that she was talking to her father. After the winds had passed, I had heard something but I wasn't sure as of what. not until I saw Samantha smile. That's when I knew her father had spoken to her somehow. It's amazing to watch her become this confident person on her graduation day. She was going to be surprised when they present the award to her. "Paul?"  
  
I looked at the voice that called for me and smiled, "Kellie, how are you?"  
  
"I'm doing good. how about yourself?"  
  
"Doing great. just can't wait until Samantha gets the award."  
  
"Yeah, me too. It's great to see that happening to her today. Do you have an extra seat up there for me?"  
  
"Yeah, come on up," I said as I made room for her. We continued to chat until the whole stadium was full.  
~Sam's POV~  
  
At 5:55, I had gone down to the back area of where the graduates were standing. I stood next to another student. There were at least 8 other students who were going to speak during the graduation ceremony. Finally at 6, the school band had started to play 'Pomp and Circumstance' and the staff had started walking. It took about 20 minutes to get everyone in their assigned seats and ready to go. The Fall Senior Class President and the Senior Class Senator had come up first after the song had finished. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please join us as we say the pledge of allegiance." After that was said, they continued to speak, "Now please stand up and join us as our valedictorian sings the national anthem as our school band provides the music."  
  
I took the extra microphone and stood near the band. I looked at the bandleader and waited for the signal. We made eye contact and started.  
  
"Oh say can you see by the dawn's early light  
  
What so proudly we hail and the twilight's last gleaming  
  
Whose broad stripes and bright stars  
  
Through the perilous fight  
  
Over the ramparts we watch  
  
Were so gallantly streaming  
  
And the rockets red glare  
  
The bombs bursting in air  
  
Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there  
  
Oh, say does that star spangled banner yet wave  
  
O'er the land of the free. and the home. of the brave."  
  
Everyone applauded and sat down. I put the microphone off and put it away. Our Spring Senior Class President had given a warm welcome to everyone that was there. Then the Spring Senior Class Vice President gave a speech about the past year. Out Spring Class Historian had introduced me to sing "I Believe I Can Fly' by R. Kelly. We had planned for another student to show up later in the song to back me up. The music started and I sang to it.  
  
I used to think that I could not go on  
  
And life was nothing but an awful song  
  
But now I know the meaning of true love  
  
I'm leaning on the everlasting arms  
  
If I could see it  
  
Then I could do it  
  
If I just believe it  
  
There's nothing to it  
  
I believe I can fly  
  
I believe I can touch the sky  
  
I think about it every night and day  
  
Spread my wings and fly away  
  
I believe I can soar  
  
I see me running through that open door  
  
I believe I can fly  
  
I believe I can fly  
  
I believe I can fly  
  
See I was on the verge of breaking down  
  
Sometimes, silence can seem so loud  
  
There are miracles in life I must achieve  
  
But first I know it starts inside of me  
  
If I could see it  
  
Then I could be it  
  
If I just believe it  
  
There's nothing to it  
  
I believe I can fly  
  
I believe I can touch the sky  
  
I think about it every night and day  
  
Spread my wings and fly away  
  
I believe I can soar  
  
I see me running through that open door  
  
I believe I can fly  
  
I believe I can fly  
  
I believe I can fly  
  
I believe in me  
  
If I could see it  
  
Then I could do it  
  
If I just believe it  
  
There's nothing to it  
  
I believe I can fly  
  
I believe I can touch the sky  
  
I think about it every night and day  
  
Spread my wings and fly away  
  
I believe I can soar  
  
I see me running through that open door  
  
I believe I can fly (I can fly)  
  
I believe I can fly (I can fly)  
  
I believe I can fly (I can fly)  
  
If I just spread my wings (I can fly)  
  
I can fly (I can fly)  
  
I can fly (I can fly)  
  
I can fly (I can fly)  
  
If I just spread my wings (I can fly)  
  
I can fly~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(I can fly, I can fly, I can fly)  
  
(Fly, fly, fly)  
  
After that, the Fall Senior Historian introduced me as the valedictorian. I stood up, got my speech in handy and went up to the microphone to speak. "Family, friends, faculty. my fellow graduates and I are here before you to bring you pride and honor as we graduate from high school and move on the next. We bring you pride and honor as we graduate from high school today and move on to challenging times ahead. We have had our ups and downs during the past four years and we've been through them together. Because of those times, we have become more of a tight-knit group. During the past year, I have had the most difficult time of my life. Many of you know that I had lost my father a few months back. I lost a man who not only was my best friend, my confidante, my rock, but my daddy. Just the other day, I heard someone say that any man can be called 'a father' but it takes a special man to be called 'a daddy.' That's exactly what Michael Copeland was to me. he was my daddy. As I grew up, every night that he tucked me in, he always said two simple words to make me feel good inside. Something that I would like to share with all of you. every night he always told me to just 'be happy.' Because of that, I was happy and I felt loved. If Michael Copeland were here and alive today, he would have just been happy if I graduated from high school. He wouldn't care if I were valedictorian, he would just have been proud of me. Being valedictorian would be icing on the cake for him. And today, I am going to graduate from high school in honor of my father. All in all, I would like to say this. fellow graduates, you should be proud of yourselves for going though the past four years and that tonight is the night that will close this chapter in life. Parents and family, be proud of your children for graduating tonight. Faculty, be proud that your students have moved on to challenging times and that they will always carry your teachings every where they go. As valedictorian of Ontario High School, I want to thank you for all the memories that you have given me and I will continue to bring pride to this school as an alumni. Thank you." I went to sit down and everyone was giving me a standing ovation. I looked down at my hands and I was ready to cry. I took a couple of deep breaths to control myself. The principal had come over to me and gestured for me to stand up and thank the crowd. I stood up and I looked at the crowd thanking them. I looked to me immediate right and I saw mom, Kellie, Paul, Shane, Mark and Jeff standing with pride. Mom and I made eye contact and I mouthed to her, "I love you, mom."  
  
"I love you, too," mom mouthed back. I could tell that she was beaming with pride.  
  
Then the principal had introduced a special guest from the College Board to present an award. "Ladies and gentlemen, the award that I'm about to present goes to College students. this will be the first ever to be given to a high school student. This student who will receive the award has amazed me with her GPA and her dedication to her school. I informed the College Board that we have to give this award to her. They disagreed at first, but when they looked at this student's GPA and what she has been through, they changed their minds and wanted to present the award to her. Without further ado, I am proud to give this 'Nobel Prize for the Prestigious Student' award to Miss Samantha Rose Copeland." When he said my name, I gasped. I slowly walked up to the gentleman and touch the award. "Go on, take it."  
  
I took it and immediately, I cried. The graduates were saying, "Speech" over and over again. I shook my head no and that I couldn't. They became louder and louder.  
  
I gave in, I motioned for them to settle down and when they did, I started to speak, "Umm, wow. I didn't expect this at all. But I do thank the College Board for presenting this award to me. Thank you so much!!! I just wish my father was here to witness this," I took a deep breath and continued, "I am totally speechless right now. All I can say is Thank you." I looked up at the sky, "daddy, this is for you!" I cried as I held onto the award. I looked at mom and she was crying as well.  
  
The audience had given me a round of applause, and then our Senior class Sponsor had introduced the Senior Class President after the students had gone back to their seats. Then introduced the principal who had two assistant principals standing in front of each section ready to present the diplomas. That took about half an hour for everyone to receive their diplomas.  
  
The principal spoke, "Congratulations to the graduating class of 1997. you are dismissed!" We cheered and hollered as we finally graduated from high school.  
  
We had spread out and looked for our family. Mom had run over to me and we hugged. As soon as I hugged her, I cried some more, and mom said, "I'm so proud of you! Don't let anyone tell you different!!! Just know that daddy and I are proud of you!!" I nodded my head because I was too choked on tears to say anything.  
  
I pulled away and saw Adam, he had opened his arms and I walked straight into them. He said, "I'm so proud of you. I'm proud to be your older brother."  
  
"I couldn't have asked for a better brother," I whispered in his ear. I looked around and saw all the guys just standing there, beaming with pride and said, "You know what?" I couldn't have asked for a better family."  
  
Mom looked around and said, "You're right. There's no better family than this. a family full of love." Then we started taking pictures all around with family and friends. 


	38. The Party

Chapter 37: The Party  
  
~Sam's POV~  
  
We stayed at the football stadium until it was too dark to see and decided to head home for the party. The party wasn't going to be too small but it wasn't going to be big either. It was moderate since we only invited 5 families and their friends. The parents had chipped in and bought so much good that it could feed an army. Since I was the only one who didn't really eat much since lunch, I got first served. I got into the living room and sat in between Jeff and Paul on the couch and started digging into my food. I was basically shoveling the food into my mouth. "Babydoll, take it easy with the food before you get sick," Paul said as he took a napkin and tried to help.  
  
"I can't help it. I'm hungry; I didn't eat anything since lunch," I said as I took another bite out of my food.  
  
"I know, but just take it easy, ok?"  
  
I rolled my eyes and sarcastically said, "Ok, dad!!" He rumpled my hair and laughed.  
  
Chrissy joined us with her food and she was sitting next to Shane across from us. She was doing the same thing. "Christine."  
  
"Daddy, don't," I said.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"This where I got the habit from," I explained.  
  
"Ah, I see," he said as he shut his mouth and ended up laughing.  
  
Christine looked up from her food and said with her mouth full, "What?"  
  
"Chrissy, don't talk with your mouth full," I said.  
  
She ate her food, "What?"  
  
"Nothing," I smirked.  
  
"Whatever," she said and went back to her food.  
  
After the guys and I finished our plates, I went back for seconds. I came back with more food on my plate and when I sat down, Paul was looking at me funny, "What?"  
  
"Are you going to eat that?"  
  
"Yeah, I told you before that I was hungry," I said as I took the food on my fork.  
  
"You're unbelievable." The guys had at least one plate since they had eaten something before hand. After dinner, we all sat down and talked about high school and what had happened when I wasn't there. After that, they all asked me about what it's like to work with WWF. We had so much fun talking about high school and everything.  
  
Out of nowhere, Chrissy screamed. I looked at her funny, and said, "Chrissy, what's the matter with you?"  
  
"Let me look at your hand," Chrissy said slowly. I showed her my right hand, "No, your left hand." I showed her my left hand and she grabbed it. "You're engaged and you never told me?" I sighed in relief.  
  
"Yes, I'm engaged. I didn't even think about telling you since I was so busy with graduation," I explained.  
  
"Who are you engaged to?"  
  
"Are you that blind?" she sat there dumbfounded. "Jeff, of course. Chrissy you know that we were dating."  
  
Oh. my. gosh," was all she said, and then she lunged at me, hugging me tightly. "I can't believe that my best friend's getting married!!!" she squealed as we laughed.  
  
She was starting to choke me, "Chrissy. air. now. please."  
  
She pulled back, "Oohh, sorry about that."  
  
"It's ok. just don't kill me."  
  
"You do and I'll kill you for killing my fiancée," Jeff chipped in.  
  
Chrissy just stood there in shock, I squealed. "Don't you just love him? I said as I gave him a kiss on the cheek, but he turned his head at the last moment, making me kiss him on his lips. I gave him the look that said, 'Oohh, somebody's a bad boy tonight.' He had the look of: 'And you love me for it.' After the look exchange, I leaned into his arms.  
  
"No, I don't," Chrissy said as she stalked off.  
  
"Whatever, you still love us anyway," I said.  
  
"Why didn't I know about this?" mom said.  
  
"Ooppss, I forgot to tell you," I said as I looked at mom.  
  
"It's ok, let me see the ring," mom said as she cam over to where I was sitting. I showed her the ring. "Oh, it's absolutely gorgeous, Jeff. When did you ask her?"  
  
"Earlier today right before Matt left to join with the Federation," he responded.  
  
"Oh, that's great to hear. I'm so happy for you, Samantha," Mom said as she gave me a hug. I hugged her back. After the hug, mom said, "I thought you were going to ask her during the party."  
  
"I was going to but I decided to ask her earlier than expected," he said simply as he looked at me lovingly. I leaned up to him and kissed him softly.  
  
"I love you," I said softly.  
  
"I love you too," he said as he tightened his grip on me.  
  
"Wait a minute. did you say that Matt went back with the Federation?" Chrissy asked.  
  
"Yeah, I did," he said. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"What made him decide to go back and not be here for the graduation?" Chrissy asked curiously as she looked at Jeff.  
  
"You know what happened earlier today with Matt pinning her against the car?" Jeff asked as Chrissy nodded. "Well, Adam and Shane were both trying to talk some sense into him and nothing was working. Then Samantha was going through an emotional problem and Paul had helped her first, but then called Mark. Right before Mark went upstairs, he threatened Matt to either act up or leave. Matt left before Mark and Samantha had come back from wherever they came from," Jeff said as he shrugged.  
  
Chrissy just sat there in shock as of what had happened. When she finally found her voice, she said, "Mark, what'd you say to him?"  
  
"Nothing that you shouldn't know, Christine," Mark said with a smug look on his face.  
  
Chrissy's jaw had dropped again for who knows how many times that night, "Why is everyone picking on me tonight?"  
  
"Because we love you," I said as I yawned.  
  
"Whatever," Chrissy said as she yawned. Soon everyone was yawning.  
  
I looked at the clock that was on the living room wall, "Man, it's 1 in the morning!" I stretched out my muscles.  
  
"I think we need to get our sleep tonight," Paul said.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea," I said, not moving from Jeff's hold, and then I laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Shane asked.  
  
"I recently said how good idea it was for us to go to sleep but I'm not moving," I said as I continued to laugh. The guys joined in once they got the picture.  
  
"If you want, I can pick you up and put you to bed?" Paul asked. All I did was act like a 2-year-old that stuck her arms out waiting to be picked up. All the guys laughed at my actions and then Paul said, "Well, maybe not." He still sat beside me as I put my puppy dogface and whined.  
  
"Samantha Rose Copeland!!" mom said confidently. I looked at mom and whined and she said, "You have legs, use them." I shook my head no and pointed to Paul.  
  
"Helen, don't worry about it. I started it, so I'll do it," Paul said.  
  
"Paul, you're spoiling her," Helen said simply.  
  
"She deserves to be spoiled especially on her graduation day," Paul said as he picked me up and I smiled as I cuddled up against him. Paul walked us past mom and she spanked my butt.  
  
"I whined some more as I looked at mom. "Silly girl!" and with that, I smiled real big. I looked at Jeff who was sitting there on the couch. The guys are planning to stay at our house. With my finger, I motioned for him to follow us and he did with a smile on his face. Mom and the rest of the guys laughed at what was just portrayed. Paul had taken me upstairs with Jeff following suit. Everyone knew that Jeff and I were going to be sleeping in my room.  
~Adam's POV~  
  
We had led the other families that were still there out to the driveway to their cars. There was only Chrissy's family and a couple of others. Once they all left, we headed back inside and started to clean up. "Helen, why don't you go to sleep? We can clean this up," Mark said as he stood next to mom.  
  
"No, I can clean this up. You guys go to sleep; I'll be fine," mom said as she yawned. "Mom, Mark's right. You should go to sleep. The guys and I can take care of this tonight," I said as I started to pick up trash.  
  
"Are you sure about this?"  
  
"Yes, we are," Mark said as he reassured her.  
  
"All right, you guys win," mom said as she gave the trash to Mark, who just took it and put it in the trash bag. We all started cleaning up as soon as mom went upstairs to bed.  
~Paul's POV~  
  
As soon as I put Samantha on her bed, she looked up at me and said, "Thank you, daddy."  
  
"You're welcome, babydoll. Now get some sleep," I said as I rumpled her hair and she smiled up at me. "I'm going downstairs to help everyone clean up the house before turning in for bed. Now Samantha, I expect you to be a good girl, ok?"  
  
"I'm always a good girl," she said with a childlike look.  
  
I looked at her and smirked, "Ok, whatever you say, babydoll." With that, I kissed the top of her head before leaving. "Good night Jeff."  
  
"Good night, Paul," he said.  
  
"Good night, daddy," she said in a childlike voice.  
  
I smiled at her and said "Good night, babydoll." I closed the door and headed downstairs. At the same time, Helen had come up. "Helen, what's going on?"  
  
"Mark, Shane, and Adam wanted me to go to sleep and that they will clean up downstairs," she said as she yawned.  
  
"I'll have to agree with the guys. go to sleep. I'll make sure that the house looks clean before you're up in the morning," I said as I smiled.  
  
Helen smiled, "Thank. good night, Paul."  
  
"Good night, Helen," I said as I went downstairs to help clean up the living room, the dining room and the kitchen.  
~Sam's POV~  
  
As soon as Paul left, I said to Jeff, "I'm going to the bathroom to wash up, ok?"  
  
"Ok, he said as he gave me a kiss. I went to the bathroom and washed my face and changed my clothes. When I got into my room, Jeff was already lying on my bed with the sheets covering him halfway and he was already half asleep. I smiled as I looked at him. I couldn't wait for our wedding day. I went to the other side and crawled into bed and immediately felt Jeff pulling me into his embrace as we slept in each other's arms.  
~Paul's POV~  
  
We had finished cleaning the three rooms in an hour and we were glad to be finished since we were really tired. They had three guest rooms upstairs alongside Adam and Samantha's bedroom. We all went upstairs and I decided to look in Samantha's room to see how she was doing. I opened her door a little bit and smiled at the sight of Jeff holding her in his arms protectively. Mark, Shane and Adam had joined me to see what was going on. "They look cute together, don't they?" Mark whispered.  
  
"Yeah, they do," I said.  
  
"Can't wait for their wedding day," Shane said. "Wonder what it will look like."  
  
Adam and I looked at Shane and said in unison, "You don't want to know." With that, we smiled and closed the door and headed for our rooms for the night. I have to admit that, for me, it's going to be a little weird for me not to sleep without Samantha. Even at my house, she always finds a way into my bed and cuddle up against me, no matter the time of night. I'm definitely going to miss that when she gets married. With that final thought in mind, I hit the bed and fell asleep.  
~Sam's POV~  
  
The next morning, I woke up and stretched and felt a pair of strong arms holding me. I remembered what had happened the night before. I smiled as I remembered graduating from high school. I looked at the clock and it only read 9:34, and then I looked at Jeff who was already awake. I smiled at him and said, "How long have you been awake?"  
  
"For the past hour. I didn't want to wake you up. You looked so peaceful when you sleep," Jeff said as he kissed my forehead, the tip of my nose and then on my lips. He was going to pull away, but I pulled him back and we made out, but it didn't last long when we heard knocking on the door.  
  
I groaned as Jeff laughed. I managed to say, "Who is it?"  
  
"It's Paul. could I come in?" he said through the door.  
  
I looked at Jeff and he nodded, "Yeah, you can come in." I cuddled up against him when Paul opened the door. When he did, he was in his usual jeans and nice top. He smiled at the sight of us. "Daddy, why are you smiling?"  
  
"I'm smiling because of how cute you look together," he responded.  
  
"Hey, if anything. I don't look cute!!" Jeff said, smirking.  
  
"Hey!!! Why do you think I'm here with you?" I said as I sat up and looked at him.  
  
"Oh, I just thought it was because of my charms." Jeff said. I stuck my tongue out at him and he tickled me immediately. I laughed and tried to escape him.  
  
"Daddy!!! Help me!!!' I squealed.  
  
"I'm not getting involved with that," Paul said. Jeff stopped tickling me and we looked at each other knowingly and then looked at Paul.  
~Paul's POV~  
  
When they gave me that look, I knew that I was in trouble. Jeff and Samantha both slowly got out of the bed and stalked me all the way down to the living room. Then Samantha lunged at me and made me fall to the floor, laughing. "I can't believe you made us do that!!!" she whined as she put her puppy dogface on.  
  
"I'm sorry, babydoll, but. I did that because I love you."  
  
"What's going on here?" mom asked. "And why is Samantha on top of Paul?"  
  
"Mommy, Paul said something that made Jeff tickle me for no reason," I said as I looked up at mom.  
  
"Oh, he did that because he loves you and you know that!!"  
  
"I know," she said shyly and started laughing as soon as I tickled her. "Somebody help me!!!" she squealed and tried to escape. Mark, Shane and Adam were already there in the living room, watching and laughing along with the antics she showed.  
  
I stopped tickling her after a little while and she was trying to catch her breath. She covered her mouth with her left hand and something was off. I realized what it was, "Babydoll, where's your engagement ring?" She looked at her hand and realized that it wasn't there; she started to get paranoid. She ran upstairs, trying not to scream or anything. They guys and I followed suit and we saw her looking on the bed. When it wasn't there, she ran to the bathroom and looked for it. All of a sudden, there was a loud scream. I ran to her and tried to talk to her, "Babydoll?"  
  
She looked at me with tears in her eyes, "Daddy, where's my ring?"  
  
My heart immediately melted when I saw her like that. "Guys start looking for the ring. Check downstairs, wherever you can think of where she was last night." The guys nodded and went downstairs as I carried Samantha in my arms. Jeff was checking the bed carefully and the nightstands and the drawers.  
~Sam's POV~  
  
When Jeff looked at Paul and shook his head, I was wailing. Paul did everything he could do to calm me down. In the next moment, we heard someone say, "Found it!" Shane was running into the bedroom with the ring.  
  
"Thanks man. Where did you find it?" Jeff asked as he took the ring.  
  
"It was underneath the couch cushions in the living room. It must have slipped off her finger or something."  
  
"Thanks, man. I owe you big time." Jeff said as he quickly hugged Shane and walked over to where Paul was holding me. "Hey, baby. Shane found the ring." he said softly. I looked at Jeff and then I looked at the ring.  
  
When I spoke, I spoke to Shane, "Thank you Shane."  
  
"You're welcome, babe."  
  
I looked at Jeff and said, "Aren't you going to put it on again?"  
  
I heard all the guys laughing, and Jeff said, "Yeah, I am." With that, he put it on my finger again. He checked to see if it was the right size and it wasn't. "Guys, the ring is a little big on her. I thought it was the right size."  
  
"Jeff, I will always love you and this ring. it doesn't matter if it's the right size or not."  
  
"No, everything has to be right with the one I love," Jeff said with disappointment in his voice. I could tell that he was trying to hide it.  
  
"No, you can't take it back," I said as my voice broke.  
  
"I got to, baby. What happens if it falls when you're wrestling or even when you're shopping?" Jeff asked as he looked at me with tears in his eyes.  
  
I looked down at my hand; I knew that he was right. "I still don't want you to take it back," I said as I got out of Paul's hold and went into Jeff's arms.  
~Helen's POV~  
  
I had heard everything that was said and decided to go into my bedroom. I got the ring that my mother had given me. It looked like the right size for Samantha. I got it out and went straight to her bedroom. "Jeff, Samantha. there's something that I want to give both of you. I was going to wait until Adam got married, but Samantha, you're like a daughter I never had and I want you to keep this ring," I showed them the ring.  
  
When Jeff and Samantha saw the ring, Samantha had said, "Mom, this is your ring. I couldn't." she said as she pushed it back into my hand.  
  
"No, I want you to have this. This is what my mother has given me before she passed away. I'm still wearing the ring that daddy gave me. I'll be fine, sweetheart," I said to her lovingly.  
  
"I still couldn't mommy," she said in a childlike voice.  
  
"Take it. this is what your father would want," I said as I gave the ring to her.  
~Sam's POV~  
  
I looked at the ring that my mother had given me and then I looked at my mother who nodded to me to take it. I didn't want to disappoint daddy, so I said, "Thank you, mommy." I went up to her and hugged her.  
  
She hugged me back and said, "Your father is very, very proud of you. of all the accomplishments you've made. I just wish he was here to see you."  
  
"Me too," I said as I pulled back.  
  
"Now, go back to Jeff and make sure he puts it on," she said as she smiled at me.  
  
I smiled back and went to Jeff. He took off the ring he had given me and took the ring from my hand. Then unexpectedly he got down on one knee and asked me again, "Samantha Rose Copeland, will you marry me?"  
  
I had tears streaming down my face as I softly said, "Yes." And he put the ring on my finger and it was a perfect fit. I stared at the ring for a little while before looking at Jeff and hugging him. In his ear, I whispered, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," he said, just as soft.  
~Paul's POV~  
  
As soon as they embraced, I motioned for everyone to head out the door without them noticing and they did. I was the last one out before taking the last look at them and smiled. Samantha had truly loved him; there was no doubt about that. She has found true love that is so rare to find. She loved him for giving her a ring that wasn't even in her size. It absolutely amazed me to see someone give so much love just because of a miscalculation. I closed the door and allowed them to have time on their own. They really needed to express their love in the only way they knew how. by spending time together alone.  
~Jeff's POV~  
  
I stood there holding her in my arms and not wanting to let her go. I have never felt so much love by anyone than her. Right when she told me that she wanted to keep the ring, it made me wonder what made her say that. I decided to ask, "Baby?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"When you said that you didn't want me to take the ring back. why did you say that?"  
  
"She pulled back and looked into my eyes and said, "I said that because you gave it to me from your heart. That's all that matters to me. that you're giving me everything from your heart. I love your heart." When she said that, it made me love her even more. It made me want to protect her from everything that the world causes harm to her.  
  
"Do you want to spend time with everyone?'  
  
"No, I want to spend time with you alone today. just the two of us," she said as she leaned into my embrace.  
  
"That can be arranged. So what do you want to do?"  
  
"Right now, I just want you to hold me a little bit longer."  
  
"That I can do," I said as I tightened my grip on her. Right there I decided to sing a song to her, but what? After a few minutes of thinking, I had finally chosen a song.  
  
I hope the man upstairs isn't made at me  
  
Because I have one of his angels and she's here with me  
  
Each time I see her precious smile and she spreads her wings  
  
She takes me to a place where love meets eternity  
  
Oh no, I'm not letting go  
  
I don't want to be alone in this crazy world  
  
Oh, Lord, I love her so  
  
And I'll sacrifice it all to have her in my life  
  
I found my girl  
  
I'll tell the world  
  
That heaven is missing an angel  
  
My dreams came true when I found you  
  
Yes, heaven is missing an angel  
  
Not a day goes by I don't thank God for you  
  
He blessed me with my angel though I don't deserve you  
  
Before I met you, girl, lonely was my best friend  
  
Now that you are here in my life, I am stronger within  
  
I can't wait to kiss my angel late at night  
  
And watch her go to sleep until I see her rise  
  
I found my girl  
  
I'll tell the world  
  
That heaven is missing an angel  
  
My dreams came true when I found you  
  
Yes, heaven is missing an angel  
  
All that I do is for you  
  
Me without you, girl, just won't do  
  
Your love's all I want to know  
  
Angel, don't you ever go  
  
Life won't be the same without you  
  
I found my girl  
  
I'll tell the world that heaven is missing an angel  
  
When I found you  
  
Yes, heaven is missing an angel.  
  
She looked up at me with fresh tears in her eyes. "Hey, baby, what's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Then why are you crying?"  
  
"They're happy tears," she said.  
  
I smiled at her and said, "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too," she said and I leaned down and kissed her right cheek, then her left and lastly her lips. At first, I had planned to give her a soft kiss, but she made it deeper as her hands went to my hair. I loved it when she played with my hair while we kissed. Slowly, I blindly led her to her bed, but as soon as we got there, she turned me around and I automatically sat down and I made a 'humph' sound and she giggled. The next thing I know is that she's climbing onto my lap. I held her and stroked her back.  
  
I broke the kiss and she whined, "Baby, we need to stop."  
  
"Why?" she said as she put her head on my shoulder.  
  
"Because if you want to spend time together, then we're going to do this the only way I know how," I said.  
  
"And how is that?"  
  
"With a bang," I said as I tickled her sides and she giggled.  
  
"Jeffy!!" she squealed as I tickled her more. And soon after that, I had her on the bed, and she was trying to make me stop tickling her. 


	39. Coming Back To Raw

Chapter 38: Coming Back To Raw  
  
~Sam's POV~  
  
After spending the day with Jeff, I felt so much better. We had dinner together with the guys and mom. It was great to be with them, but I missed working with everyone. I even whined about it during dinner and all the guys teased me. Even though I was the target of the jokes, I still had fun. It was Monday and I was sharing the hotel room with Jeff since Matt didn't want to share with either of us. We were getting ready to go to the arena since Vince had informed us that we had a lunch meeting. We decided to go for our best and be professional about it. It was to help us catch up on what has been happening on what we missed. We left the hotel room at about 11:20; roughly it took about 30 minutes to get there due to lunch hour traffic. "Jeff, do you have my folder?"  
  
"Yeah, I picked it up with mine," Jeff said as he searched his bag. "Ah, here we go." And he handed it over to me. I grabbed it and looked into it. Jeff and I had received the scripts earlier that day and I didn't get a chance to read it. I took my chance to read it in the limo since we were stuck in traffic and I was bored. I wanted to be well prepared before going into Vince's office. I always did that before meeting with Vince. I didn't want to look like I was behind or anything. After reading it, I must have fallen asleep in Jeff's arms because Jeff was shaking me and saying, "We're here, baby." I rubbed my eyes, looked around and nodded, got my things and out of the limo. Right at the same time, Paul had come out of his limo and I smiled.  
  
"Daddy," I said.  
  
He looked over and smiled, "Babydoll. Jeff."  
  
"Paul, how's it going?"  
  
"Pretty good. It feels good to be back on the road again," Paul said.  
  
"I knew it!!!" I squealed.  
  
He looked at me funny, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"On Friday night, you said that you didn't miss being on the road and I said that I'll make you say it sometime soon!" I said triumphantly.  
  
He thought back to our conversation and knew immediately. "You're right, babydoll."  
  
"I'm always right," I said as the three of us headed towards the entrance of the arena. I heard Paul and Jeff laughing behind me. As soon as we past security and went inside, the first person that I saw was Lisa and I squealed. "Lisa!" I dropped my things and ran towards her. She saw me running and ran towards me. We enveloped each other into a big hug. "I missed you so much!! I wish you were at my graduation!!"  
  
"Me too, babe. So how'd it go?"  
  
"It was great! You wouldn't believe what had happened that day," I said, as I was ready to tell her everything, including the incident with Matt.  
  
"That has to wait until after the meeting, babydoll," Paul said as I whined.  
  
"You guys have a meeting?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"I have a lunch meeting with Vince too," Lisa said.  
  
"We can talk on the way?" I said hopefully."  
  
"Definitely," Lisa said as we grabbed each other's arms and headed towards Vince's office and I started telling her what had happened. I told her about Matt and about Jeff proposing to me. "Wait a minute, Jeff proposed to you?"  
  
"Yeah, he did," I said as we smiled to each other happily.  
  
"Then let me see the ring, girl."  
  
"Of course" I said as I showed her the ring. We started talking about the guys and how beautiful the ring looks. Before we knew it, we had arrived to Vince's office. I knocked on the door and waited for a response; when we did, we went through the doors and gasped. Vince had everything prepared in his office.  
  
"The first people to arrive. Great, come on in," Vince said as he gestured for us to sit down. I couldn't stop looking at the food. I was ready to grab something, but Paul slapped my hand away.  
  
I whined and he said, "Not until Vince says so." I stuck my tongue out at him and sulked and whined. Paul kept his stern look, but I knew better. I waited until he sat down next to me and when he did, I cuddled up to him and whined some more. "Nope." I looked up at him and gave him my puppy dogface. I put his arm around me and whined again. He looked at me once and then looked away, shaking his head. I knew that it was his ultimate weakness and I continued to do it until he gave in. While he looked away everyone else had shown up.  
  
I heard Mark's voice, "What's going on?"  
  
"She's using her puppy dogface and whine to get some food," I heard Lisa say.  
  
"Man, just give into it and ask Vince for God sakes," Mark said. I tried not to laugh, so instead I whined and cuddled up against him.  
  
"Vince," Paul said.  
  
"You know, Paul, everyone could have started eating lunch once they're here," Vince said simply. I squealed as Paul sat there in defeat. Everyone around me laughed at what just happened. I grabbed a plate and wanted to put everything on there, but I decided to take it easy and take some things. Everything looked so delicious.  
  
"Uncle Vince, why does everything look so delicious?" I asked. I never realized up until now that he was more like my dad's brother, so I decided to start calling him 'Uncle Vince.' He always took care of me when others couldn't and lately, I've been going up to him for advice about something that made me afraid of talking to others. And he's been so helpful with that and he's encouraging me to tell everyone today at the meeting. "Only the best for my Superstars," Vince said simply as we smiled. Lisa asked me to finish telling the story. Then Vince and Stephanie wanted to know what had happened. So then I started from the top and told everyone what had happened, including Matt. "That's why Matt came early. He wouldn't say anything when he came back."  
  
"Yeah, but please don't fire him or anything. I'm sure that we can work it out. it just needs some time to work on," I said as I looked at my plate.  
  
"Of course, I wouldn't think of firing anyone just because of a small incident like that, not especially when you had asked for help. Have you spoken to Matt at all today?"  
  
"No, I haven't," I said softly. Jeff put his arm around me as I started to sniffle.  
  
"I can't believe that Matt would do something like that especially over a simple comment," Stephanie said.  
  
"Yes, I agree. What I don't understand is why he's withdrawing himself. Did you know that because of Matt's attitude that he drove Miss Dumas to quit last Saturday?"  
  
I looked up at Vince shocked. "What! Why? Amy and I just got a better start with our relationship recently.  
  
"I know that. I t seems that Miss Dumas was trying to talk to him and she was defending your honor, but she had to quit. I asked her why and she said that it was because Matt had called her horrible names and threatened to kill her. I told her that I would fire Matt because of that since Miss Dumas didn't have any help, but she wouldn't have it. She just handed in her resignation letter and ended her contract."  
  
"Jeff, it's all my fault," I said as I cried and slumped into his arms.  
  
"No, it's not your fault. If it's anyone's, it's Matt's since he couldn't be adult enough to control his behavior," he said as he stroked my back.  
  
"Jeff is right, babydoll. Matt wasn't acting like an adult, not you. You needed help in a situation because you couldn't handle it, but Matt could," Paul said to reassure me.  
  
"But it's all my fault that made him that way," she said as she started to wail.  
~Matt's POV~  
  
I got to the meeting a little bit before 12 and heard the last part of the conversation, where Vince mentioned that Amy had to quit last Saturday. I blamed myself as soon as I heard Samantha blame herself. I knew that I had to do something; I knocked on the door and went in once permitted and gestured for me to come in. I immediately looked at Samantha and said, "Samantha, I'm so sorry for everything I've caused. You didn't deserve that especially not on my ego."  
  
She stayed in Jeff's arms, not saying anything. Jeff glared at me and said, "And you apologize now? After all that you've done for her. how could you! You hurt the one woman that I love more than anything in this world and for what. your ego? God, it makes me wonder why you're my brother. I looked up to you, man. Remember all the times we had when we were training her? Do you even remember helping her when she took a bad bump and you wouldn't let her give up? And now you hurt someone that you trained because you wanted to be a 'man'?"  
  
"I'm so sorry, Jeff," I said. I knew that he was right and I didn't deny it. "You're right about everything. I ruined everything for Amy. for you. for her. What do you want me to do? Tell me what to do," I asked as I got down on my knees and begged. For the first time, since I was a little boy, I cried.  
~Sam's POV~  
  
I saw and heard what Matt had said and did. I got out of Jeff's hug and walked over to where Matt was on his knees. I went down on my knees and cupped his face and made him look at me. I said, "Matt, I just want you to know that what you did hurt me so much. Not you pinning me against the car, but what you said. I looked up to you too, I loved you like I love Adam and I still want to. Right now, I can't because you hurt me so much. Just don't quit because of what happened. I'm sure in time we'll get over this hump, but right now, you need to earn your trust and your love from me, ok?"  
  
Matt nodded his head and softly said, "Yeah."  
  
"Good," I said. After giving him a brief hug, I got up and went straight into Jeff's arms.  
  
"I know that everything is emotional right now, so what I'm going to do is give you a few minutes to settle down and we can start the meeting." We all nodded. After a few minutes of settling down and everyone found their place, Vince said, "All right, there are a couple of reasons as of why the men and Lisa are here. And the men are the ones that are not involved with the Team Extreme/Undertaker angel. Now, that Angel had won the match against Lita/Chyna, all of you will go on for the next couple of weeks to a month of having matches won. Now, I would like to start a feud with Ivory and Angel for the women's title."  
  
"Me? For the women's tile? Why?"  
  
"Well, it was supposed to be for Lita but since she left, we have no choice but to go with you, ok?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Good, now 'Taker will start a feud with Hunter for the Championship Title and the Hardy Boyz will go against Edge and Christian for the Tag Team Gold. The feud will last about 2 months after that at the PPV, in which the Hardy Boyz win the Tag Team Gold, Mark will win the Championship Title and Angel will win the women's title, making you all an unforgettable team and one of the most undefeatable team as well for about a year."  
  
"You want me to keep that belt for a year?" I interjected.  
  
"Yes," he said. "Samantha, please stop interrupting."  
  
"Sorry," I said as I burrowed into the couch."  
  
"Anyways, as I was saying. many of the Superstars will come and want to try to strip your belts away from you. Superstars like Owen, Bret and Hunter for the WWE championship, Edge and Christian and the New Age Outlaws for the Tag Team. Ivory and Chyna for the women's belt. Now, remember that there will be other Superstars that will be challenging you for the titles. You go out and win the titles and continue to win. Eventually, Hunter will join when he gets the Intercontinental title. Any questions so far?"  
  
I raised my hand and Vince nodded, "I was just wondering how this is going to work out because Jeff and I recently discussed that we want to get married next year and have some time off for our honeymoon. I was just wondering how that's going to work around the storyline."  
  
"I had figured that you would want to do that, so what I'm going to do is." a knock on the door. "Come in." And it was someone who I have never expected had walked in. "Miss Anderson, you have come at the right time."  
  
"I did? I thought I was late."  
  
"No, you're not."  
  
"Have you eaten lunch yet?"  
  
"No, I'm actually hungry."  
  
"Have a seat and take some food, please," Vince gestured as Shane showed her to her seat and she collected her food and started eating. After she had finished eating, Vince had started talking. "Now that Miss Anderson is here, she is going to be the perfect person to take your place when you and Jeff get married and for your honeymoon."  
  
"How is that going to happen, especially since Matt and Jeff will have the tag teams as well?"  
~Vince's POV~  
  
"Now this is going to happen. we decided to develop a love story among two certain members of the Team Extreme," I said eyeing Samantha and Jeff.  
  
Samantha had caught on and said, "You don't mean Jeff and me, do you?"  
  
"Yes, I most certainly do," I said.  
  
She squealed, "I can't wait!!" Then she kissed Jeff right smack on his lips as he just sat there in shock. Everyone laughed at the excitement that Samantha had shown.  
  
"Why?" he said.  
  
"Why not?" she asked.  
~Jeff's POV~  
  
"I don't want people to know about us, not yet anyway," I said as I looked at her.  
  
"I do," she responded.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I want people to see how happy we are. Don't you want to share that with people? Don't you want to give hope to people and let them know that they can find true love, just like we did?" she asked as her eyes were glowing with love and tears.  
  
"Of course I do, baby. I'm just afraid of what people will think."  
  
"Isn't that supposed to be my line, Mr. Fearless?" she asked as she smiled.  
  
I smiled back, knowing that she was right. I looked at Vince and said, "Let's got for it."  
  
"Great. This is what we can do. We show promos of you two kissing and everything, making the fans think that you two have developed something during the unification team was building. Then tonight you are going to show them that you are in love. Maybe around like Valentine's Day, you'll propose. Depending on when you are going to have you wedding day." he looked at us questioningly.  
  
She looked up at me and nodded. "We decided to get married on her birthday, April 10th," I said as we smiled to each other and heard everyone say 'aww.'  
  
"Then that's perfect. Valentines' day is the day that you'll propose to Angel. Is that clear?" he asked everyone. We heard everyone say yes and Vince asked us again, "Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes," she said for both of us.  
  
"Good now what miss Anderson is going to be doing is coming in and defending your honor as the women's champ. As for the Tag Teams, we will work on that one. Before we bring up any questions or comments, Samantha has something to say of all of you."  
~Sam's POV~  
  
When I heard Vince say the last part, it took me out of my thoughts. "Oh, yeah. Umm, I really don't know where to start. I already told Uncle Vince about this and needed to have some courage to talk to all of you about this, especially Paul, Adam and Jeff. During the time that I've been staying at Paul's house, and every night that we shared a room together because I've been having nightmares."  
  
"What kind of nightmares?" Paul asked.  
  
"Just wait until I explain, daddy," I said softly as he nodded. "The nightmares are always the same, but it ends up where Paul, Adam and Jeff are dead." I turned to Paul, "In case you haven't noticed, I always wake up in your bed with you holding me."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed. But I thought it was because you wanted to."  
  
I shook my head, "It wasn't. It's because the nightmares feel so real and I had to see if you were actually dead or not. When I sleep next to you and see Adam and Jeff, it doesn't go away. I'm afraid that something will happen to all of you, I'm afraid of losing you, especially you," I said as I turned around to look at Jeff.  
  
"How come you never told us?" Jeff asked as he sighed heavily.  
  
"I was afraid that it'll come true, so I kept it to myself. It didn't happen during graduation week, but I'm afraid that it'll happen again."  
~Paul's POV~  
  
Her breathing had become uneven and tears were streaming down her face. I held onto her as she faced Jeff. "Look, Adam, Jeff, and I can't promise you that we'll be here forever because we don't know when we'll die, but I do promise with everything that I am and everything that I have and for as long as I live, that you will see me and be able to hug me, ok?" she nodded wordlessly since she was choked.  
  
"Me too," Adam said.  
  
"Same here, but with kisses," Jeff said and that made her smile.  
  
She went into Jeff's arms and playfully hit his chest. "I'm so sorry for crying over something silly as that."  
  
"You don't have to apologize. You were afraid for us. There's nothing wrong with that," Adam said. "But would you feel better if we asked Vince to tighten up the security?"  
  
"A little," she said.  
  
"Mr. McMahon?" Adam asked.  
  
"It's done and I'll do more than just tighten the security. I promise you that with my power that you will feel safe, ok?"  
  
"Okay," she said softly.  
  
"Good, now is there anything else that needs to be discussed?" Vince asked.  
  
"Yeah, there's something that I need to talk to you about," I said, "but it would be easier if I talked to you in private."  
  
"Of course. We'll be right outside, ok?" Vince asked us.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Enjoy the food and each other's company. I'm sure that you will," he said as we left.  
~Jeff's POV~  
  
I held onto her even after Paul and Vince went outside to talk privately. I whispered in her ear, "I wish you have told me."  
  
"Me too, but I was afraid that something will happen to all of you. You guys are the most important people in my life. I don't know what would happen if any of you were gone," she said as she rubbed my chest with her hand.  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're my hero."  
  
"Why am I your hero?"  
  
"Because you went through so much more than I did and yet you're still strong. It's like you're afraid but at the same time you seem fearless. That motivates me to do the same thing especially when I'm out there wrestling. The fans give me an extra thrill as well, but they will now know who my main motivator is," I said as I leaned in and kissed her lips softly.  
  
"I love you. so much," she said.  
  
"I love you, too," I responded as I kissed her again.  
  
"Oohh, that's two times!!!" Chrissy said.  
  
"Shut up, Chrissy 'cause that's all you're ever gonna see," I said as she gave me a raspberry. I stuck my tongue out at her and gave her an evil eye.  
  
"You're so awful," she said as she sulked back. "Adam, can't you do something about your sister?"  
  
"Nope, and don't wanna," Adam said as he ate his food.  
  
"God, how can you eat all that stuff and still be skinny as you?"  
  
"Chrissy, remember what they do?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, that's right. they run around and wrestle, but still."  
  
"Chrissy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't question these guys. They know what they're doing. You'll understand more when you start working with us, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, ok," she nodded her head once and everyone and I started talking about what's been happening with the business. 


	40. SummerSlam 1997

Chapter 39: Summer Slam 1997  
  
~Sam's POV~  
  
Two months have passed and we've been on the winning streak. I'll be honest with you that it's been weird without Amy here. We made up a story saying that she was forced to be fired because she didn't do what Vince had asked her to do during the house shows. And during the two months, Lisa and I have been working together and building up a great storyline together for Summer Slam today. At the same time, the love angle between Jeff and I have been going great. We've been getting great feedback from the fans. At first, all the female fans were hateful towards me, but then they changed and started to become supportive of me and my relationship with Jeff. Right now we are at the arena and the PPV has started. I was sitting with Lisa and we were discussing the run through for our match. It was like any other match except that in the end I would win the title. "Ok, Lisa are you sure that you are ok with me doing the Twist at the end for me to win the title at the end of the match?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean, you should win the match with a bang, so why not the Twist?"  
  
"All right. Ok, great, so we're clear on what's happening with the match then?"  
  
"Yeah, everything's smooth."  
  
"Did you talk to Vince about this yet?"  
  
"Yeah, I gave him the basic idea of what we're going to do and told me that it's ok."  
  
"Great. We better get ready since our match is coming up soon."  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you at the gorilla position, ok?"  
  
"Ok," I said as I gave her a hug and she left. I went to my bag and got my wrestling attire out and started to get ready. After changing my clothes, I went over to Mary to get my makeup ready as Liz did my hair.  
  
"Angel, you're on in 10."  
  
"Thanks, Mike," I said as Mary and Liz finished up. After they had finished, I ran straight to the gorilla position and found Lisa there all ready to go. We held each other's hands and said a quick prayer. It was a ritual of ours before going out to wrestle every night.  
  
A stagehand came up to us and explained what was going to happen and prepped us for our match. "Ok, ladies, you have a couple of minutes before going out for your match. Have a fun and safe one, ok?"  
  
"All right," we said in unison.  
  
"I'll give you the signal as of when you'll be going out."  
  
"Who's going out first, Ivory or me?"  
  
"Angel will be going out first, then Ivory."  
  
"Ok," I said as I jumped up and down to get warmed up.  
  
"Angel, get ready. You're on. now!" the stagehand said as I ran out there and did my usual dancing and greeting the fans.  
~J.R.'s POV~  
  
"You know what, King?'  
  
"What's that, J.R.?"  
  
"This young lady has come so far in very little time and tonight here in Summer Slam and in her hometown she's going up against Ivory for the women's title."  
  
"That's right she is. Just like you said, J.R. she's come so far in very little time. It amazes me to see a rookie going up against an experienced Superstar for the title shot."  
  
"You took the words right out of my mouth, King. We'll see what happens tonight. And from what I hear that her step mother, who she considers as her real mother is here tonight, cheering her on."  
  
"That's what I heard too, J.R."  
  
"The ladies have already started the match, King and it's going to go down in history if Angel wins this match against Ivory."  
  
"You're right about that, sir!"  
  
"Oh! Angel is lying there on the mat after Ivory gave her the moonsault and went for the cover. She kicked out!!!! How does anyone kick out after a moonsault like that?"  
  
"I don't know J.R. but that girl has been trained by the Hardy Boyz and Undertaker. If its one thing I know about all three of them is they don't know the meaning of quitting."  
  
"That's right King. If they don't know the meaning of quitting, then obviously they're doing their jobs right so far as teaching her not to quit."  
  
"Angel just gave Ivory one hell of a dropkick!!!"  
  
"And she's gaining momentum in this match. The fans are behind Angel here. They're chanting for her and its distracting Ivory."  
  
"That's one mistake on Ivory's part."  
  
"Darn right about that, King."  
  
"Ivory is now lying across the mat and Angel is going for the ropes. Go up and make history, Angel!" King shouted.  
~Sam's POV~  
  
As the match came to an end, I climbed up the ropes and looked down at her quickly. She winked at me and I knew that it was time, I did the Hardy Boyz gun sign and shouted to the crowd and did the Twist and landed straight across her midsection and went for the pin. 1. it felt so slow when the ref was counting. 2. Hurry up as I thought. 3!!! I got off her and I felt happy yet I was in shock that it had happened. I was on my knees and I covered my face with my hands as I hit the mat, crying. The ref shook my shoulders and I looked up, he handed me the belt and raised my hand in victory as I heard the timekeeper say, "Here is your winner and the NEW women's champion, Angel!!" And the crowd cheered for me. I stood up and went to the turnbuckle and looked up and said "I love you, daddy." I went to the other side and did the same thing and saw my mother. I climbed out of the ring and went to her and hugged her. Then I felt someone hug me and my mom and knew it was Jeff. We let go of each other and I hugged Jeff. Matt was there and we hugged. 'Taker was also there but we didn't hug, he lifted me on his shoulders as I pointed to my title and was proud of what I had accomplished. After a while, we all headed backstage and I saw Adam there and immediately I ran into his arms and cried.  
  
He held onto me and let me cry, "You did great out there. I'm so proud of you!!!"  
  
"I'm so happy that mom's here to see it."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Where's Paul?"  
  
"Right here," he said as I looked at him.  
  
"Daddy," I said as I ran and jumped into his arms.  
  
"I'm so proud of you!"  
  
"I'm so glad that you're here."  
  
"I am too," he said.  
  
"Hunter, you're on in 5."  
  
"All right, thanks. I better go and get warmed up, ok?"  
  
"Ok," I said as I got out of his hug.  
  
"After my match and finish getting ready, we'll go out and celebrate, ok?"  
  
"Ok, daddy," I said as I headed back to the locker room that I shared with Jeff and Matt. I took a quick shower and get dressed quickly. Matt and Jeff had their match and they were waiting in the catering area. After I got dressed, I picked up my things and the belt and headed towards the catering area. Jeff and I made eye contact and met halfway. I put my bag and belt down and hugged him. Everyone around us was applauding at what I had achieved. I smiled up at him as soon as we pulled away from each other a little bit. Then he helped me with my bag as I picked up my belt and joined him at his table. I just sat there, looking at my title belt.  
  
"What's the matter, champ?"  
  
I looked at Jeff and smiled and said softly, "I just can't believe that I have the title."  
  
"Well, believe it because it's right there in front of you," he said as he rubbed the gold.  
  
"I'm so glad that mom was here to see it."  
  
"I am too, sweetheart," a female voice said.  
  
I turned around and saw mom standing there with Paul, "Mom." I got up and we hugged.  
  
After the hug, mom said, "Now are you going to let me take a picture with you and the belt around you?"  
  
I smiled and said, "I'm going to do better than that." I got the belt and put it around mom's waist and gave the Paul as he took the picture of us together.  
  
"You didn't have to do that, sweetheart," she said after Paul took the picture.  
  
"I wanted to do that," I replied softly.  
  
"Now that we're all here, are we all ready to celebrate?" Paul asked.  
  
"Yea," I replied as everyone voiced their agreement.  
  
"Let's get out of here," he said as we all got our things and headed out of the arena. As soon as we got out, there were fans out there waiting for autographs. We stopped and signed autographs and took some pictures. After a while, we left and went out to celebrate. We decided on something simple. We went to the nearest steakhouse and ate dinner. We chatted and laughed and enjoyed each other's company. We stayed there until they had to kick us out, literally. We headed back to the hotel in our limos as soon as they were there. I was sitting in the limo with Jeff. Jeff had his arm around me as I held onto the belt.  
~Jeff's POV~  
  
A couple minutes into the ride, I looked at Samantha and found her sleeping. I smiled at the sight of her sleeping in my arms. I kissed the top of her head and tried to make the seat comfortable for her. The whole ride to the hotel was silent and short. It only took about 10 minutes. I shook Samantha up, "Sweetie, we're here."  
  
"Mmmm," she said as she rubbed her eyes and stretched a little bit. She opened her eyes and looked around and got out of the limo with me right after her.  
  
"Give me the bag, sweetie," I said as I took the bag from her hands.  
  
"You don't have to do that," she said softly.  
  
"I know I don't have to, but tonight's your night."  
  
"I love you," she said as she leaned up to kiss me.  
  
"I love you, too," I said as I kissed her back. "Come on, let's go in and sleep." We all went into the hotel and headed towards our rooms. We had already said our good nights to her mother from the restaurant. I could tell that Samantha was ready fall asleep in the elevator, "Sweetie, try to stay awake for a few more minutes, ok?"  
  
"I'll try. I'm just so tired," she said softly as she burrowed her face into my chest and yawned a little bit. The elevator had finally reached our floor and opened. We walked toward our room and I opened it for her as we walked into the room. I put our bags on the bed as she put her belt on the small table. We got our pajamas from our bags; Samantha had gone to the restroom to change her clothes as I changed into mine right there. I already changed and cleaned up by time she had come out of the bathroom. She put her clothes near her bag and collapsed onto the bed. She fell asleep as soon as her head had hit pillow. I gently picked her up and put her under the covers and covered her. I went to the other side, turned the light off and went under the covers. I pulled her close to me as she subconsciously cuddled up against my body. I watched her in the dark for a few minutes before falling asleep with her in my arms. 


	41. Spending Time At Home

Chapter 40: Spending Time At Home  
  
~Sam's POV~  
  
Jeff had woken me up to let me know that the guys were coming over soon. I was in the shower when I heard Jeff greet the guys. I took the quickest shower possible because I wanted to spend time at home. After the shower, I combed out my hair, dried myself up and put my clothes on. I went outside after I put my hair in a towel and saw the guys chatting on the beds. "Hi, guys." They all looked at me and smiled as they greeted me.  
  
Paul asked, "You almost ready, babydoll?"  
  
"Yeah, I am. I just need to pack up my clothes and dry my hair," I said as I put my pjs in my bag and looked around the room. I double-checked my bag and everything was there. I went to the restroom and got my makeup kit and other essentials and went back to my bag and put it in. I zipped up my bag and looked at the guys. It seemed like they were watching me. "Did you guys watch me the whole time?"  
  
"Yes, we did," Mark said as he smiled. I stuck my tongue at him as I went to the restroom to dry my hair and I heard them laughing. I combed my hair as soon as I finished drying my hair.  
  
I was still combing my hair as I walked out and said, "Are we going to do anything before going home?"  
  
"Are you hungry?" Paul asked.  
  
"A little," I said as I put my brush in my bag.  
  
"We'll stop by someplace to get something to eat and then head home," he replied.  
  
"Ok, I'm all ready now," I said as I looked at all of them.  
  
"All right, let's get something to eat," Paul said as everyone got up and headed out the door. Jeff and I got our things and left. We were all chatting as we headed down to the lobby. When we did, Jeff and I checked out at the front desk and met the others outside by the parking lot.  
  
"We're here," I said as Jeff and I saw the guys standing around, chatting.  
  
"Let's get out of here," Paul said. We all walked over to where we had parked. "Ok, here's what we are going to do. Mark and I are going in one car and Adam, Jeff and Samantha are going in the other. We'll follow you to the restaurant. Adam, just go to the Denny's that's closest to your home, all right?"  
  
"No problem," Adam said as Jeff and I nodded in agreement.  
  
"Great, let's go home. I'm sure that Samantha can't wait," he said as he looked at me, smirking. I smiled happily and nodded. "Thought so," he said as he smiled at me and laughed as soon as I stuck my tongue at him. We put our things in the trunk and piled into the cars. We got to the restaurant about 20 minutes later and parked the cars. We all went into the restaurant and were seated right away since there weren't that many people there. The waitress took our order and left to get our drinks. "So, Samantha, have you and Jeff decided anything for the wedding yet?"  
  
"Not really, we're still talking about where we want the wedding and how many people to invite. So it's like hard to determine anything right now."  
  
"What about the dress?" Mark asked.  
  
"Well, I've talked to mom about it and she's going to help me look for a dress this week when I have time off. So I won't be able to go back to the states until Friday."  
  
"Have you decided who you are going to ask to be your maid of honor?" Adam asked.  
  
"I'm thinking of asking Chrissy but I want to ask mom, too. I don't know yet."  
  
"What about you, Jeff?" Adam asked.  
  
"I'm going to ask Matt to be my best man and as for the tuxes go, that'll wait until later on," he said as we laughed.  
  
"You guys know that if you need any help you, you can ask us, right?" Paul asked.  
  
"Yeah, we know, but I don't know how you guys are going to help out with the girly stuff," I said as I giggled and they laughed.  
  
"I'm not sure if I want to know," Mark said as he laughed.  
  
"Same here," Adam said.  
~Paul's POV~  
  
"I might not want to know either, but since she's my baby girl, I'm going to help out in any way I can," I said as we made eye contact. I immediately noticed that her eyes welled up when we looked at each other.  
  
"I love you, daddy," she said as she got up from her seat and walked over to hug me.  
  
"I love you, too, babydoll," I said as I pulled her onto my lap.  
  
"Hey, Paul, you're making me look bad," Adam said as I smirked at him. I knew what he was talking about and decided to tease him about it.  
  
"Whatever do you mean, Adam?" I said as Samantha giggled. I looked down at her and she knew what I was doing.  
  
"You know what you're doing and don't you dare tease me about it," he replied.  
  
"I don't know what you're saying, buddy," I said.  
  
"You said that you were willing to do anything to help her and Jeff's wedding because you're her surrogate father," he said.  
  
"Look, Adam, it's true. Joking aside, I'm sure that Samantha agrees with me when I say that we know that you will be there for her during their wedding," I said.  
  
"Adam, Paul's right. I know that you will help me and Jeff with our wedding in any way you can. You're my brother and. you're the best brother that a sister can have," Samantha replied as she got up from my lap and went over to Adam.  
  
"I love you Sami," Adam said as he got up and hugged her.  
  
"I love you, too Adam," she said as they held each other for a few moments. The food came when Samantha went back to her seat. We stayed there for about an hour and a half eating and chatting away until we finally paid for the meal and headed home. During the car ride, I could tell Samantha was telling Adam to hurry up and drive home.  
~Sam's POV~  
  
When we got to the driveway, I was the first one out of the car and headed up the porch and grabbed they key from under the flowerpot. I looked back and saw the guys laughing at my eagerness. They knew that I couldn't wait to get home. I opened the door and walked in. The first thing that I smelled was the lingering breakfast that mom must have made.  
~Paul's POV~  
  
We followed her right into the house and found her standing in the foyer taking in the feeling of being home. All of a sudden, we heard her squeal and saw her running up the stairs. We laughed as we saw her run up the stairs. Once we were all in the house, we all headed towards the living room, but before we could actually relax, we heard a crash. I was the first one up the stairs with the others following suit. We got to her room and found a tall bookshelf on the floor and it looked like it was leaning against the bed. "Samantha? Where are you?" I asked. I heard soft crying and said, "Samantha?" I got closer to the crying and found Samantha on the ground curled up.  
  
I managed to get the bookshelf to stand up on its own and I heard Samantha softly say, "Daddy, hold me."  
  
"I'm right here, babydoll," I said as I gently picked her up and sat down on the bed with her in my arms. "Are you hurt?" I asked as I stroked her back.  
  
"No, I'm just scared," she replied as she sniffled.  
  
"As long as nothing hurts, you'll be fine," I said soothingly.  
  
"Want some chocolate and strawberry ice cream?" I heard Adam ask.  
  
"Yes, please," she said softly.  
~Sam's POV~  
  
"What did you say?" he asked coyly even though I'm sure he heard me clearly.  
  
"I want some ice cream please," I said a little bit louder and with a small smile.  
  
"I'll be right back," he said as he left the room.  
  
I sat there in Paul's arms as I waited for Adam to come back. Adam always brought me ice cream whenever I felt scared. I looked up as soon as Adam had come in and I shot up from Paul's arms and went to Adam. "What's the magic word?"  
  
"Please," I said as I tried to reach for the ice cream.  
  
"Here you go," he said he gave me the bowl. I sat down next to Paul as soon as I got it and started to swirl it around until it became smooth.  
  
"Babydoll, what are you doing?"  
  
"Making it smooth," I said as I continued to mix it with my spoon.  
  
"She does that all the time. She doesn't like it as I gave it to her, it has to be smooth."  
  
"Why do you keep doing that?" Paul asked.  
  
"I don't know. I just like it like that," I said as I started eating the ice cream  
  
"So what do you want to do now that you're home?" Mark asked.  
  
"I don't know. I definitely have to do my laundry and pack some clothes," I said.  
  
"How much clothes do you have?" Paul asked.  
  
"You don't want to ask her that," Adam said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I love shopping for clothes," I said as I looked up at Paul.  
  
"You mean that all the clothes you have at my place is not enough for you?" he asked.  
  
"No, it's not."  
  
"Let me see your clothes here," Paul asked. I got up and showed him my closet. I simply shrugged. "I can't believe that you have that many clothes."  
  
"You haven't seen everything," I replied as I showed him the other side of the closet that was full of shoeboxes.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me," Paul replied.  
  
"Well believe it. she's a shopaholic that can't be stopped," Adam said as I giggled. Paul, Mark and Jeff simply looked at me and laughed. We basically enjoyed the rest of the day chatting away, watching movies and taking pleasure in each other's company. As time went on, we had to head back to do Raw that night. Jeff and I went into our locker room to get ready for the show but we took our time since our match wasn't until later that evening.  
  
"Jeff, are you hungry?" I asked as I looked up from my script.  
  
"No, why do you ask?" Jeff asked as he untied his shoes.  
  
"I am. I'm going to go to catering to get something to eat, ok?" I asked as I got up from the bench and put my script on my bag.  
  
"All right," he said.  
  
"Do you want anything?"  
  
"No, that's ok. You coming back afterwards?"  
  
"It depends on who talks to me," I said, smiling.  
  
"Oh, boy. If you're not back in an hour, I'll meet you there, ok?"  
  
"Ok, I'll talk to you later," I said as I left the locker room. When I got to the catering area, I saw Paul and Mark chatting; I decided to join them as soon as I got my food. "Hi, daddy, Mark." I put my food down and sat at the chair in between Mark and Paul.  
  
"Darlin', how you doing?"  
  
"I'm fine. I just looked at the script and I'm not really doing anything except to valet tonight," I said as I started to eat.  
  
"Yeah, Paul and I were just talking about the script. It's going to be a good show tonight," Mark commented.  
  
"Yeah, it is." The show went off without a hitch and of course we won. It was a hardcore match since they were against Paul, Edge and Christian. It was a grueling match between all of us. I did do my signature move on Paul and helped out whenever I could. Now we were heading out to a fast food joint and head back to the hotel. 


	42. Holiday Blues

Chapter 41: Holiday Blues  
  
~Paul's POV~  
  
It was getting closer to the holidays and we were expected to work just days before Christmas then we got a week off before going back to work. I've noticed that Samantha has been becoming more and more withdrawn as the holidays were drawing near. It had made me wonder what was going on with her mentally and emotionally. It was like a week before Christmas and we were getting ready for Raw. For some reason, I'm thinking that it has to do with the fact that this will be the first time she will be celebrating the holidays without her father. I had planned for Samantha and I to have a private lunch together so that I could talk to her and try to help her as much as I could. I am now on my way to pick her from Jeff and her room. When I got there, I heard Jeff and Samantha screaming at each other. I decided to hear what they were yelling about. "This is all your fault!!" Samantha screamed.  
  
"How is this my fault??"  
  
"You told me that I had to stop sulking and look where it led. we are now yelling at each other. Don't you dare try to tell me that I have to stop thinking about my father!!!" She was now sobbing uncontrollably and it was getting harder to hear. I was going to knock on the door, but I saw Samantha open the door. She had tears running down her face, her makeup was ruined because of it, her hair was everywhere and her clothes were just hanging off her. She looked at me through her tears and cried, "Daddy!!!" I opened my arms to her as she walked right into them. "Pick me up," she said through her tears. I gently picked her up and said soothing things to her.  
  
Jeff immediately tried to follow her and was at the door, "That's it, Sam. Go to Paul every time you have a hard time. You're such a baby!! It really makes me wonder why we're together. You need to grow up!!!" She cried harder and was shaking hysterically.  
  
"Maybe you need to grow up, Jeff. Have you ever thought about the fact that this is going to be her first Christmas without her father? Her first time that she won't be able to celebrate the holidays from here on out without the most important male figure in her life? Why don't you grow up? I can understand that she is depending on me because she lost her father right before her 18th birthday and that this is the first time that she is going to celebrate Christmas without her father. As far as for both of you being together, you're blind!!! Can't you see that she loves you for who you truly are??? You gave her a ring that was too big for her, but she refused to let you take it back to fix it. Maybe it's you that needs to grow up," I replied as anger ran through me, but I refused to show it for Samantha's sake. Jeff just stood there with his mouth hanging open but no sound was coming out. "What is it, Jeff? Got nothing to say?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't think about that," he said softly.  
  
"Yeah, well, say that to her when she calmed down. As of right now, she's staying with me until she's ready to talk to you. Pack her things and send them to my room," I said as I carried Samantha to my room. She was still crying when we left Jeff standing there. There were a few others that were there, but didn't say anything. I knew that they understood where I was coming from. As soon as we got back to my room, her sobbing had subsided somewhat. "Sweetheart, are you ok?" She shook her head no. "Do you want to do anything?"  
  
"No, but there's something I do want to tell you," she said, her voice was so raw from all the screaming and crying that she just did.  
  
"What is it, sweetheart?" I said softly as I rubbed her back.  
  
"Thank you for telling Jeff everything that you said. I wanted to tell him that but I was too angry with him," she said and tried to wipe her face off with her sleeves. I looked around for a tissue box, but didn't find anything. I picked her up, went to the bathroom, sat her down on the bathroom counter and got the tissue for her.  
  
"You don't have to thank me," I said.  
  
"Yes, I do. If it wasn't for you being there at the right time, I don't know what I would have done," she said as she blew her nose.  
  
"Sweetheart, you know that I would do anything for you. Is there anything that you want to talk about?"  
  
Her head went down a little bit, but I saw a small nod. But I let her take her time in telling me what she needed to say. After some time, she spoke up in a small voice, "I don't know if you noticed but I've been withdrawing myself lately."  
  
"Yeah, I have. Want to tell me about it?" I said as I picked her up and headed back to the room and sat her down on the bed next to me.  
  
"I don't know how much you have heard from the argument between Jeff and me, but obviously it's about my father."  
  
"Yeah, it was."  
  
"The main reason is what you told Jeff. The fact that the holidays are coming up and that daddy isn't here to celebrate it with me."  
  
"Yeah, that's what I figured and that's why I wanted to have lunch with you today."  
  
"I don't know if I want to talk about it now especially with the fight I had with Jeff," she said as she started to crawl up on the bed to lie down.  
  
"It's ok, sweetheart. You just take your time and we can talk when you're ready, ok?"  
  
"Ok. Daddy?"  
  
"What is it, sweetheart?"  
  
"Lie down with me, please?"  
  
"Yeah, I will," I said as I got her shoes off and then mine. After that, I lied down next to her and she immediately snuggled against me. After a few minutes, her breathing became even and I looked down and saw her sleeping. I decided to close my eyes for a little bit as I held her. 20 minutes later, I felt someone hitting me, I opened my eyes and saw Samantha's hands in fists and I listened carefully to what she had said.  
  
"No, Jeff. don't leave me. no. don't die. I love you." she said softly and started crying. She was still hitting me lightly.  
  
"Sweetheart, wake up," I said as I shook her, trying to wake her up.  
  
"No, Jeff."  
  
"Sweetheart," I shook her harder and she woke up in tears.  
  
"Where's Jeff?" she said as she cried.  
  
I picked up the phone and dialed Jeff's room number and when he answered, "Jeff get over here now!!!" and hung up.  
  
"I want Jeff!" she started to cry more.  
  
A minute later, there was a knock on the door, I ran over to it and opened it. Jeff came running in the room and Samantha said, "Jeff!!" They held each other as she started to calm down. Jeff continued to stroke her back and said soothing words. After some time, she had calmed down, but she was still clinging on to Jeff.  
  
"Sam, want to talk about it?" Jeff asked softly.  
  
"I had a dream that you were dead and I tried to do everything that I can to wake you up. Nothing worked," she said, as she held onto him tighter.  
  
"Ssshhh, everything will be all right, ok? I'm here now," he said to her as she nodded. I was going to allow them to have some privacy, but I heard Samantha's voice, "Daddy, could all three of us have lunch today?"  
  
"Is that what you want, sweetheart?"  
  
"Yes," she said softly.  
  
"All right, do you want to go to the hotel downstairs or order room service?"  
  
"Order room service," she said softly.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Some real food. I'm tired of all the junk food," she said.  
  
"Jeff?"  
  
"Same here," he said as he continued to stroke her back.  
  
"All right," I said as I got the phone and called room service.  
  
After calling, Samantha had calmed down and said, "Jeff?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you truly sorry about what you said during our fight?"  
  
"Baby, more than anything," he said softly.  
  
"I love you and I forgive you," she said simply.  
  
"I love you too, baby," he said as they both kissed tenderly. As they continued to sit there holding each other, I was truly amazed that she would forgive him like that. It made my love for her run deeper. Now I understood what Michael had said to me about how much his love for Samantha had run so deep that it's unexplainable. After a few moments of silence and small talk, there was a knock on the door. I went up to the door and answered it. It was room service. I tipped the bellboy and took the food and brought it in the room and set it up on the small table.  
  
"Jeff, Samantha, food's here," I said softly.  
  
Samantha and Jeff had walked over to the table; Jeff had allowed Samantha to sit on his lap. We got the food out and started to eat in comfortable silence. After lunch, we sat down and didn't say anything. We all knew that we needed to talk especially about the holidays, but we were all looking at each other, waiting for the other to start. Finally, Samantha had decided to start, "What's going to happen for Christmas?"  
  
"What do you mean, Sam?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I mean, we're all going in different directions when we take off for Christmas."  
  
"Yeah, we are. I don't know what to do either," Jeff said.  
  
"Samantha, are you going to go with Adam to celebrate Christmas with your mom?" I asked her.  
  
"Yeah, and you're going to be with your family, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I am."  
  
"So am I," Jeff chipped in.  
  
"Do you think that it's best that we celebrate with our family especially with what happened today?" Samantha asked while looking at me.  
  
"That might be a good idea. I have no problem with it. What about you Jeff?"  
  
"I think that it's a good idea, too."  
  
"What about you, Samantha?" I asked.  
  
"It sounds like a good idea, but I don't like it. I have presents for both of you at home."  
  
"Me too," Jeff said.  
  
"Same here," I said as Samantha gave a small smile. "Did I see you smile, Samantha?"  
  
"No," she said covering her mouth, "Yes. I hate you!!!" she said to me as she gave me a raspberry. I laughed.  
  
"Yeah, well, I love you too, babydoll," I said as I continued to laugh. Samantha had got up, came over to where I was sitting and starting to playfully hit me as she whined. I pulled her into a hug and mischievously growled at her. She squealed as I continued to play around with her. 


	43. Christmas Eve

Chapter 42: Christmas Eve  
  
~Adam's POV~  
  
It was 1 in the afternoon and Sam hasn't come out of her room all day and for the past couple of days that we've been home. We called Paul last night and mom had left earlier today to pick up Paul from the airport. I was standing in front of the window in the living room around 1 waiting for mom and Paul to show up. Sam had asked where mom was but I told her that mom went to the store. She just nodded and went back in her world. I saw mom drive up in the driveway with Paul. I opened the door as Paul walked up and said, "How is she, Adam?"  
  
"Not so good. I just came downstairs a while ago. Sam was crying and asking for you," I said with a heavy sigh.  
  
"I'll talk to her. Does she know that I'm here?" he asked.  
  
"No, mom and I told her that she was going to the store instead of the airport."  
  
"Ok, I'm going to go up there, making her think that I'm you," he said as he went upstairs. Just then, Sam had started to come down and saw Paul coming up.  
  
~Paul's POV~  
  
"Daddy," she said softly, as fresh tears were showing.  
  
"I'm here, sweetheart," I said as I opened my arms to her. She immediately walked right into them, crying. "It's going to be ok. I'm here," I said as I picked her up and went upstairs to her bedroom. As soon as we got into her room, I closed the door as softly as I could. I put her down on the bed and took my shoes off and held onto her. She had calmed down as soon as I sat next to her on the bed.  
  
"Daddy, don't leave me," she whined as I got up to go to the restroom.  
  
"Sweetheart, I'm going to be right back. I'm going to the bathroom and get a wet cloth, ok?" I said softly as I pushed her hair back.  
  
"You promise to come back?" she said as she pouted.  
  
"I promise," I said. She closed her eyes and I left. I came back a few minutes later with the cloth and started to gently clean her face. She had woken up the first time she felt it and then closed her eyes immediately. As soon as I had finished, she looked like she was sleeping. I went to get a brush from her bathroom and lifted her so that she could lean against me.  
  
She stirred and said, "Daddy?"  
  
"I'm right here, sweetheart," I said softly.  
  
"Brush my hair," she said sleepily.  
  
"I'm going to do that, sweetie," I said as I started to brush her hair.  
  
"Daddy?" she said after a few minutes.  
  
"What is it, sweetie?"  
  
"After you brush my hair, could we go downstairs?"  
  
"Do you want to?"  
  
"Yes," she said softly.  
  
"All right," I said just as soft and continue to brush her hair. After a while, I finished brushing her hair and found her sleeping in my arms. I put the brush on the nightstand and held her as she slept. I watched her sleep for a few minutes before she woke up and rubbed her eyes. She looked up at me and smiled and pulled my arms around her and burrowed into my embrace. "You feeling better?"  
  
"A little better," she said shyly.  
  
"Good," I said as I tightened my grip on her.  
  
"You promised that we would go downstairs," she said as she looked up to me.  
  
"Do you want to go right now?"  
  
"Could we stay like this for a little while?"  
  
"Yeah," I said as I kissed the top of her head. I decided to sing to help her feel better and thought of the one song that I knew that will help her feel better. and that was 'I Don't Want To Miss A Thing.'  
  
After singing that to her, she looked up at me with a smile on her face and said, "Thank you daddy. I feel better now that you sang it. We can go downstairs now."  
  
"You're more than welcome, sweetheart. Let's go. your mom and Adam are waiting for you," I said as she got off the bed and stretched. I tickled her back and she started giggling. The more I did, the more she laughed.  
  
"Daddy, stop," she said in between laughs. I tickled her a few more minutes as she continued to laugh. Adam and Helen had come opened the door slightly and I caught them in the corner of my eye but I didn't say anything. I allowed them to watch Samantha smile. "Daddy," she said as she tried to catch her breath. I stopped tickling her and allowed her to breath.  
  
I sat on the edge of her bed as Samantha had put her arms around my neck and leaned into my embrace. I wrapped my arms around her and said, "Want to go now?"  
  
"Yeah, but would you hold my hand when we go downstairs?" she asked.  
  
"Of course I will," I said as I stood up and held her hand. As I opened the door, Helen and Adam were standing outside. All of a sudden, Samantha grew shy and hid behind my back. "What's the matter, sweetheart?"  
  
"Nothing," she mumbled.  
  
"Then why are you hiding behind my back?"  
  
"I don't know," she mumbled again.  
  
"I think I know why," Adam said smirking.  
  
She whined as she tugged on my shirt and we all laughed. "Why don't we all go downstairs and enjoy ourselves, huh?" I asked.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea," Helen said as we all headed downstairs. As soon as I sat in the loveseat, Samantha sat on my lap and burrowed herself in my embrace. She looked up at me and smiled. I looked down at her and smirked.  
  
"So what do you guys want to do?" I asked.  
  
"Could you tell stories?" Samantha asked.  
  
"Sure, what kind of stories do you want to hear?" I asked.  
  
"How about the time that you met daddy?" she asked.  
  
"Sami, you heard that story a million times," Adam said.  
  
"I still want to hear it again," she said as tears started to well up in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sami," Adam said when he saw the tears come down her cheeks. She whined and burrowed more. Adam looked at me, so unsure of what to do.  
  
I just decided to tell the story anyway. "You know what's funny. I met your father when you were just 6 years old and you were just starting first grade. Your father had invited your birth family over for Christmas and invited me and my family as well. Since my family was struggling financially, I came alone. I was only 16 at that time, but your father had come down to New Hampshire for several business trips over time and always needed to talk to my father. That's how we met and that's what started our relationship," I started off. Samantha sat there listening intently as well as Adam and Helen. I knew that it was the one story that Samantha never got tired of. I have never got tired of telling it to her as well. "And there was one thing that I remember the most out of growing up with Michael, do you know what that was?" I asked Samantha as she looked at me  
  
She smiled at me, "That was me."  
  
"No, it wasn't. It was picking on Adam," I said as I smirked.  
  
"It was not!!!!!" she perked up and pointed her finger onto my chest. "It was me!!!! Daddy said so!!!!!" she smiled and whined.  
  
I laughed as I pulled her closer to me. "Of course it was you. it will always be you," I said as I kissed the top of her head.  
  
"What was it that daddy said that you could always call me?" she asked.  
  
"Michael had said that I could always call you 'my little angel,'" I replied.  
  
"Am I your little angel?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Yeah, you are. And you will always be my little angel," I replied as I pulled her into my embrace and held her.  
  
She started sniffling and said softly, "I miss daddy."  
  
"I know you do, sweetheart. And it's ok to miss him," I said as I stroked her back.  
  
"I want to move on, but I don't know how," she said crying.  
  
"Just take it one day at a time, sweetheart and you'll be fine. You have me, Adam, Helen, Jeff and everybody else to help you move on," I replied as I held onto her. This was the first time I've seen her cry since I've told her that story.  
  
"Promise?" she said softly.  
  
"I promise," I replied softly as Helen and Adam nodded.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Samantha asked, "Could you tell more stories?"  
  
"What kind of stories?" I asked.  
  
"Any kind. but I kind of want to hear stories that have a happy ending," she replied.  
  
"Ok, now let me see." I sat back and thought. After a while, I thought of one. "Ok, this story about to tell you is something that my father told me, this is how it starts." I started to tell the story and Samantha was listening intently to what I was saying. "That was why she was the town's special princess. all because of her sharing and her humble heart." I looked down at her and she was dozing off.  
  
"More stories." she said softly. I looked at her surprised and then I looked at Helen. She just sat there shrugging. I mouthed to them that I'm taking her upstairs and they agreed. "Daddy," she whined.  
  
"I'm right here, sweetheart. I'm thinking of a story, ok?"  
  
"Mmmm," she replied as she held onto me. I went inside her bedroom and got everything situated. I lied down next to her on her bed and she spoke softly and simply, "Tell me story."  
  
"Here's another story. this is about a young boy who was poor but he loved this young girl who was about the same age as he was," I started off as she cuddled against me. Halfway through the story, I looked down at her and knew that she was sleeping and softly said, "And they lived happily ever after." I watched her as she slept. She truly looked like an angel as she slept. I closed my eyes just for a moment, just to enjoy having her in my arms. Before I knew it, I woke up to seeing Samantha lying in my arms, watching TV with no sound. She laughed softly and I knew that she was trying to stay quiet so she wouldn't wake me up. "What's so funny?" I asked as she screamed. She looked at me with one hand on her chest and one hand over her mouth.  
  
"Daddy, don't scare me like that," she said softly.  
  
"I'm sorry, baby," I said as I chuckled and hugged her. "What were you laughing about?" I asked as I saw a cartoon on TV.  
  
"They were showing Tom and Jerry. I always liked watching Tom and Jerry. It's funny," she said as she turned the TV off.  
  
"You don't have to turn it off. You can watch it if you want," I replied.  
  
"I'd rather spend time with you than watch cartoons," she replied.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So what do you want to do?" I asked as I stroked her hair.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well, what do you do when Michael was here?"  
  
"Well, we usually play board games, mainly Monopoly and Sorry," she said.  
  
"Wanna play them?"  
  
"Could we?"  
  
"Yeah, want to ask Adam, too?"  
  
"Yeah," she replied shyly. I knew that she smiled.  
  
"Are you smiling?" I asked mischievously.  
  
"No," she said. I could hear the laughter in her voice.  
  
"I think you are smiling," I said, as I got ready to tickle her.  
  
"Ok, I was smiling. Don't tickle me," she said, as she got ready to defend herself.  
  
"Let's go downstairs and play games, huh?"  
  
"Ok, let me go get the games," she said as she went to her closet and got the games. We both headed downstairs and saw Helen and Adam chatting in the living room. They looked up at us and saw Samantha with the board games.  
  
"Monopoly first!!!" Adam said excitedly as he jumped up.  
  
"Sorry!!" Samantha said back at him as she took the games behind her back.  
  
"Monopoly," Adam said.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Monopoly."  
  
"We're playing Sorry, Adam" Helen said as Samantha squealed as she sat down to get the game ready.  
  
"I'm blue!" she said as she got all of the blue tokens.  
  
"I'm green," I replied as Samantha got the green tokens for me.  
  
"I'm red," Helen said as she got the red tokens.  
  
"Yellow?" Adam said as he sulked.  
  
Samantha just leaned next to me and laughed. "You got yellow." She continued to laugh.  
  
I sat there puzzled and Helen explained to me, "In our family, yellow means that you've got the 'stinky' color because anybody who uses yellow, doesn't seem to win." I laughed as soon as I understood. We got the game started and we all played. Samantha was leading and Helen and I were second in command. Poor Adam, he just sat there moving one token at a time. Samantha squealed as soon as she got her last token in her home plate.  
  
"I win," Samantha said, "That means I got a soda."  
  
"What?" I asked bafflingly.  
  
"It's like we have a family bet. Whoever wins Sorry, gets a soda of any kind. Whoever wins Monopoly, gets ice cream of any kind," she explained.  
  
"Where do you go to get them?"  
  
"We usually get it from one of my favorite places in Toronto and it's an hour drive. We usually go the day after Christmas." She got the game cleaned up and got monopoly set up. "I'm the doggy."  
  
"Car here," I said.  
  
"Thimble," Helen said.  
  
"Shoe," Adam said. We got to play and Samantha seemed to be struggling but slowly and surely she was getting her money and property back and beating all of us and we ended up being in debt. She sat there squealing and smiling. "I just let her win."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you and what army?" Samantha asked sarcastically.  
  
"Edge army. who else?" he asked. Samantha just rolled her eyes and then squealed as soon as Adam started tickling her. I pulled Adam off her and held him down as Samantha went for his secret spot. My eyes grew wide as soon as I found out where it was and Adam was lying there in fear. "Sam!!!!!"  
  
She stopped and she looked at him and innocently said, "What?"  
  
"Why did you tickle me?"  
  
"What'cha talking about?" she said as she stuck her hands on either side of her. I looked at Helen and we were both smiling.  
  
"You know what you did," he said as he started to stalk her.  
  
She got up and ran behind me. "I don't know what'cha talking about," she said, but there was laughter in her voice.  
  
Adam froze since he knew that I knew where he secret spot was. "You can't hide behind Paul."  
  
"Yes, I can."  
  
"No, you can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because?"  
  
"You're a brat."  
  
"Because I'm a brat? I've always been a brat. That's nothing new," she replied as Helen and I laughed.  
  
"She's got a point, Adam," Helen said through her laughter. Adam just stood there in shock as all three of us laughed. We all continued to chat and have fun until it was time for dinner. I just followed what they did for dinner and then after that we went to watch a movie at one of the local theaters that was open during the holidays. Samantha had gotten excited when we arrived to the theater.  
  
"Daddy, sit here," Samantha said as she patted the seat next to her. One thing about the seating arrangements in the theater was that every two seats the armrest would go back and Samantha had gotten one for her and me. I sat next to her and put the drinks in the cup slots and the snacks all ready as well. We all continued to chat until the movie started. When the movie started, Samantha had grabbed my hand and put my arm around her. I smiled at the sight of her snuggling next to me. When the movie finished, we all got ready to go home.  
  
I was ready to stand up, but Helen grabbed my arm and said, "Paul, look." I looked over at Samantha who was sleeping comfortably. I smiled at her. I got up slowly, trying not to wake her up.  
  
She stirred a little bit, "Daddy?"  
  
"I'm right here, baby," I said softly as I picked her up and started walking out of the theater and to the parking lot. Helen motioned to Adam to drive home and when we got to the car, we got into the car. Samantha stirred a little bit but soon fell asleep when I put my arms around her. The ride home was quiet and peaceful and we were all tired and ready to sleep.  
  
"Paul, there is something that I need to tell you before going inside," Helen said as she turned in her seat.  
  
"What's that matter?" I asked, in concern.  
  
"It's Samantha."  
  
"What about her?" I asked again.  
  
"Every year on Christmas eve, she gets these nightmares that are seem very real to her. She usually won't let anyone come near her. She won't let Michael, myself or Adam near her. Adam is the only one who holds onto her and calms her down," she said as she looked at Samantha.  
  
"Then how does Adam hold her?" I asked.  
  
"I grab her wrists and bring her towards me and then just hold onto her tightly. She will kick, punch or whatnot to break the hold. I got bruises from that," Adam said as he just drove in the driveway.  
  
"Thanks for letting me know."  
  
"Please." Helen choked, ".just take care of her."  
  
"Helen, you have my word that I will do everything in my power to take care of her," I said as I took her hand.  
  
"Mom, you know that I'll be there for her too," Adam said as he hugged her. After a few moments, we all went inside the house and went to bed. Adam stayed with Helen to comfort her as I went into Samantha's room with her.  
  
Samantha stirred a little bit and whined, "No, daddy. please don't go!!!"  
  
"Ssssshhhh, baby, I'm right here. I just need to change your clothes for bed."  
  
"No, daddy. please. you can't die!!" I looked at her puzzlingly but I listened to her as she dreamed. "Wake up!!! Daddy, you can't leave me!! Wake up!!!" She was started to cry and toss and turn. I grabbed her wrists and pulled her towards me. As I wrapped my arms around her, she screamed, "Nnnnnoooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!" She woke up and pulled away from me, with tears coming down her face.  
  
"Sweetheart?" I asked as I tried to wipe the tears away from her face.  
  
She pulled back, in a shaky voice, "No, you're supposed to be dead."  
  
"I'm still alive, sweetheart. I'm right here," I said as I reached out for her.  
  
She pulled back more, shaking her head, "No!!" She started to cry, but I reached out for her and pulled her towards me. She was fighting me, but I held onto her and refused to let her go. I said soothing words to her and sang to her. I did everything I could to help her calm down. 


	44. Christmas Eve Pt II

Chapter 43: Christmas Eve Part II  
  
~Paul's POV~  
  
"No, no, no, let me go," she screamed as she started to hit, punch, and kick around, trying to make me break my hold on her.  
  
"I'm not letting you go! I'm staying right here with you! You need to see that I'm not dead. I'm alive and right here holding you!!!!" I said to her.  
  
"Let me go!!!!!" her voice was breaking and she was crying more. Her fighting had somewhat subsided, but still fighting. "Let me go!!!!"  
  
"I'm not going to let you go! You hear me? I'm not going to let you go," I said, my own voice was breaking. "I love you, Samantha," I said softly, "I love you with all my heart." I held onto her as my eyes were becoming blurry with tears.  
  
"No, let me go!!! Daddy's dead. no!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Baby, daddy's right here," I said as I held onto her.  
  
"No!!! Let me go, please!!!!!!" she begged but I refused to let her go.  
  
"I'm not letting you go. I'm staying right here until you understand that daddy's right here," I told her as tears came running down my face.  
  
"Daddy?" she said softly.  
  
"I'm right here, sweetheart, I'm right here," I said, trying to compose myself.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" she said as her body became limp in my arms."  
  
"You just had a bad dream. That's all," I said soothingly.  
  
"Uuugghhhh, daddy," she said as she started crying again.  
  
"I'm right here, baby. I'm not going anywhere," I said as I stroked her back. She wrapped her arms around my neck, her legs around my waist, and she burrowed her face between my neck and chest. "Ssssshhhh, baby. Everything will be all right."  
  
"Daddy," she said softly.  
  
~Meanwhile, Adam's POV~  
  
Mom stood up straight and started to go over to Samantha's room. I caught up with her and stopped her. "Adam, let me go. Samantha needs me," she said, trying to make me break my hold on her.  
  
"No," I said firmly.  
  
She looked up at me in shock, "What?"  
  
"You heard me. Let Paul take care of it, mom," I told her.  
  
"She needs me, Adam," she replied, as tears came down her face.  
  
"Mom, let me tell you something. But first why don't we go downstairs and get some hot chocolate. I know that it calms you down," I said as I led her downstairs. Once we were, I started getting the hot chocolate started and mom was sitting down at the dining room table. Once that was done, I went and sat across from her. "Mom, there's something that you need to know about Samantha and Paul that you don't see everyday like I do."  
  
"Did Paul do something bad to her?"  
  
"No, nothing like that, mom," I looked at her reassuringly.  
  
"Then what is it, Adam?" she asked as she sipped her drink.  
  
"It's hard to explain but I'll do my best to help you understand," I started off. "Samantha and Paul have a very special type of relationship since they met but it became more special since dad passed away."  
  
"Adam, anyone knows that they have a special relationship," she said.  
  
"I know, mom. Let me explain, please," I asked as she nodded.  
  
"It's like they are two halves of a whole," I replied.  
  
"You mean as a couple type thing?"  
  
"No, I mean two halves of a whole in related to a parent-child type of thing. Whenever I see Paul around Samantha, he lightens up. It's like he has everything in life already. It goes the same way with Samantha. She looks so fulfilled in life with you being her mother, me being her brother, Jeff being her fiancée and Paul being her father," I said as I looked at her.  
  
"I think I understand what you're saying. It's like Samantha's circle is completed."  
  
"Yeah, like that. She just really needs Paul right now, especially since dad's not here for Christmas and New Year's."  
  
"Is that why you pulled me back?"  
  
"Yeah, we just need to let Paul take care of everything right now."  
  
"All right," she said reluctantly. We stayed there and chatted for a few minutes before going upstairs to bed. We stopped by Samantha's room, and we heard Paul singing softly to Samantha, who was somewhat still crying. I motioned to mom to go back to bed and go to sleep since it will probably be a long night. I went into my room across the hall from Samantha hoping that she will be all right. I knew that it was a big risk of not going in there with Samantha, but I had to trust Paul, especially at a time like this. It's the only thing that I could do.  
  
~Paul's POV~  
  
She had calm down after I sang to her and said, "Baby, we need to change our clothes so that we can go to bed."  
  
"Mmmm," she said softly.  
  
"Baby?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Go to the bathroom and change your clothes and come to bed. I'll be right here for you. I'm not going anywhere," I said as I pulled her away from me. Her whole face was red and puffy from crying. She unwillingly pulled away and got her clothes and went into the bathroom across the hall. When she came back, I was in my boxers and lying on her bed. She put her clothes away and climbed into bed. She looked a little bit more fresh but still red and puffy. As soon as she settled in, she cuddled against me. "Go to sleep, baby. You need your sleep tonight so that you can open your presents in the morning," I said to her softly. She looked up at me and smiled.  
  
"Thank you for being here for me, daddy," she said as she laid her head back down on my chest. "I love you daddy, good night." She closed her eyes and her breathing became slow and even.  
  
"You are most welcome, baby. I love you too, baby. Sweet dreams of teddy bears and angels," I replied softly as I watched her sleep. After an hour, my eyes were starting to feel heavy, so I decided to close them and fall asleep. During that time, I've come to the decision to protect her with my life, no matter what the circumstances were. I woke up to the sounds of screaming, I looked at the clock and it read 1:28 am. I immediately turned on the light and found Samantha pounding on the door. I got up and ran to her. I grabbed her and held onto her as she screamed and fought against me. "Samantha, wake up. You're having a bad dream!" Helen and Adam immediately opened the door to see what was going on. Samantha was still fighting against me. "Wake up sweetheart!"  
  
She was screaming, "Go away!!! You killed my daddy!!!!!! I hate you!!!!!!!"  
  
I turned her around and shook her and said, "Wake up!!!!!"  
  
She woke up and saw me holding her. When she figured out who I was, she immediately started clinging to me and crying. "You were dead!!!"  
  
"It's ok, baby. I'm right here," I said soothingly.  
  
"And it was Adam who killed you. I thought you were Adam," she said as the sobs ran through her body. She was bawling hysterically.  
  
"It's ok, baby. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere," I said as Adam had tears welled up in his eyes. I motioned to Helen to comfort Adam and she nodded. They closed the door and left. I stayed there with Samantha comforting her. I held onto her tightly. It always reassured her that I was there and holding her. I just hoped that everything would be all right in the morning when we all woke up for Christmas.  
  
~Meanwhile, Adam's POV~  
  
I ran my hands through my hair as I went into my room, angry. "God! Why does this always happen especially on Christmas Eve?" I went down on my knees as I started crying violently. I felt a pair of arms wrapping around me.  
  
"It's ok, Adam. Everything will be all right. Remember she is always happy when morning comes."  
  
"That's because dad makes her forget the dreams," I said through my tears.  
  
"Dad does what?" she said as she pulled me away from her.  
  
"He always made her forget so that she can have a good time on Christmas. It's always the same dreams except now it's Paul as her father."  
  
Mom immediately stood up and went to Samantha's room. I followed her there. We opened the door and found Paul still on the floor holding Samantha. She was still crying, but slightly subsided. "Adam just told me that somehow Michael has always made Samantha forget her dreams."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Every year, it's the same thing with the nightmares, but on Christmas morning, she's happy and I never figured out how that could be. not until tonight," Helen explained.  
  
"Adam, what did your father do to make her forget?"  
  
"He always said 'Forget the dreams and be happy' to her," I said softly without having Samantha hear them. "He says other things to her and stuff. I just don't remember them. Dad says them softly so that I don't hear what he says to her."  
  
"What do you both want her to do? Do you want her to remember or forget?"  
  
"I want her to remember," I said.  
  
"Same here," Helen said.  
  
"Both of you go on back to bed and I'll take care of her," Paul said to both of us as he got up with Samantha clinging to him.  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure," he replied as mom and I left Samantha's room.  
  
~Paul's POV~  
  
I got in bed with her and talked to her soothingly. I sang to her the song that always calmed her down. Her crying has died down after I finished and she was sleeping. "Samantha, I want you to remember the dreams, but no more nightmares for the night. You need your sleep," I said to her as I held onto her and turned off the lights. "Please don't cry in the morning. I know that you're going to cry in the morning. Just remember them and be strong. It's just a dream and it's not real."  
  
"Ok, daddy," she said in her sleep. "I love you." She snuggled into me and I held onto her tightly, afraid that she would somehow sleepwalk again.  
  
"I love you too, baby," I said as I held onto her and watched her sleep until I fell asleep. An hour later, I felt her squirming in my arms. I opened my eyes and said soothingly, "You are not having a bad dream. It's nothing to be afraid of." Slowly but surely, she stopped squirming and relaxed. "It's just a dream, it's not real, and none of it is real." I watched her for a few minutes as I stroked her back. I fell back to sleep a few minutes later after knowing for sure that she was not going to squirm again. 


End file.
